Justifiable Homicide
by DarkLaraJade
Summary: Wrex thinks it pay back time for the Genophage and the universe is going to suffer. M/F Very graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: Mass Effect is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contains extreme violence, excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. Also this contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 so if you if don't like spoilers then don't read.**

**Read Me:**

**While I was working on The Ravaging of a Dh'oine I started playing Mass Effect again and got inspired. So I'm doing both fics now.**

**This fic is based roughly on the aftermath of Mass Effect 3. For those of you who don't play the Mass Effect series this fic won't make sense at all unless you played. So I decided to do a brief run down and condense a series of three video games into one lovely paragraph. **

**The game is mostly based on an intergalactic federation theme. Much like The Council in Star Wars. An ancient artificially intelligent machine race called Reapers are trying to destroy the galaxy. A war begins and different races have to ban together to defeat them. Shepard and her team reported directly to The Council and went on covert missions to stop the Reapers. **

**For fanfiction purposes, all races joined the fight and all members of the team are alive after the end battle with the Reapers.**

*** Once again this contains Mass Effect 3 Spoilers**

**Races mentioned:**

**Here's a link that will help. But this is really the only races you need to know for this fic if you haven't played:**

** wiki/Races **

**The Asari: A race of blue aliens similar to Twi'leks in star wars. They are an all female race and only reproduce with other races, which help spread rumors of promiscuity. They live much longer than most species and well respected for their knowledge and beauty. They are considered "Janes of all trades". You'll find Asari that are pirates, strippers, prostitutes, soldiers and priestesses. **

**The Salarians: An intelligent highly advanced technologic race. Mostly comprised of scientists. They resemble a short of amphibian species and tend to speak quickly. So quickly they tend to speak in shortened sentences to get their point across. **

**The Krogan: A strong brutal warrior race resembling dinosaurs or Scarrans from Farscape. Their culture is a warrior system built upon a cast of clans and broods each ones proving they were better warriors. They have a high sense of pride and ruthlessness. The Korgan are the strongest allies in war but most feared during peace time. They usually are the best hired body guards and mercenaries during peace time. Everyone fears Krogans. **

**The Quarians: A humanoid race that always wears masks because it's difficult for them to find atmosphere that's breathable. They were exiled from their homeland by the Geth. They are good scientists but more gifted engineers and techs.**

**The Geth: A race of technologically advanced robots created by the Quarians. They uprose when the Quarians tried to destroy them for displaying intelligence and exiled the Quarians.**

**The Vorcha and the Batarians: Their physical appearance is hard to describe, the links above have pics of all the races. In any case, these two races are somewhat humanoid. They are usually comprised of mercenaries and slavers and usually hired by other more advanced races.**

**The Genophage: A biological weapon that the Salarians created causing infertility among the Korgan. Only 1 out of 1000 Korgan births survive. This was implemented after the Salarians used the Korgan for their battle prowess. Then the Korgan began to overpopulate and take over lesser worlds. At that point, the Genophage was created and for the last 1,000 years the Korgan are a slowly dying race.**

**Main Pairing: Shepard/Urdnot Wrex**

**I love Wrex because he's badass. He has great one-liners and if you're in a gunfight he's the motherfucker you want next you. The Krogans got screwed like they normally do, so pay back is a bitch. This is my ode to Urdnot Wrex and the Krogan Empire. **

**Justifiable Homicide**

**Chapter 1**

**By **

**DarkLaraJade**

Liara T'Soni was standing in the docking port hanger waiting to see a new shipment of upgraded pulse rifles with her assistant. Her assistant was an Asari as she was and stood directly beside her. Each one carried their own pulse pistol in case of trouble.

As the Shadow Broker, she had to deal in weapons to sell on the black market. Weapons were the second most important commodity to her business, classified information being the first. Usually she wouldn't come to such a lowly deal but the leader of the Blood Pack was going to be there and he was offering a new type of Salarian technology.

She only met with the leader during important circumstances and had done this before. The blue Asari clasped her hands together behind her back and waited for the mercenary leader. Their mercenary group were very good smugglers and hit men. As such, they were essential to her business.

The leader of the Blood Pack was a Krogan named Ganar Wrang and he was only accompanied by his next in command, a Vorcha named Gryll. Ganar Wrang and Gryll carried a heavy metal crate before Liara and dropped it in front of her.

This was normal and routine; Liara knew the men well. She instructed her assistant to open the crate but Gryll beat her two it. He walked forward and opened the crate. When Liara looked down at the weapons, she felt the cold steel of a pulse pistol against her temple.

Her Asari assistant pulled the trigger and then the world went black; Liara was dead before she hit ground.

The Asari assistant smiled at the Blood Pack leader, "I think I've had enough of taking orders from her! I want to be Shadow Broker as you promised. You said I was next!"

Gryll had moved behind her while she was talking to the Blood Pack Leader. The Asari assistant then jumped and she became immobile with fear. The Vorcha had placed a pulse rifle at the back of her bare head.

"Yes, you're next sweet thing.", the Vorcha hissed.

He then pulled the trigger and the young Asari's corpse fell to the ground; a black gaping hole in her forehead followed by grey puffs of smoke.

The Krogan smirked, "Well done, let's get what we came for and get out of here."

The Blood Pack Leader and his Vorcha right hand man left the bodies in the hanger to be easily discovered.

* * *

Elsewhere, a Salarian lie balled up on the ground. Three massive Krogan nearly filled the entire space of the small lab. A Krogan stepped forward and began to stomp on the Salarian's torso. The other two Krogan laughed as they heard the Salarian's thin cartilage snapping under 400 lbs. of pressure. The Salarian was too weak to fight; they had been torturing him for hours.

One of the Salarian's bulbous eyes was swollen shut, "Please, don't do this. We were friends, Wrex."

The Krogan looked down at him disdainfully, "Really? Friends? Is that why you gave my people a fake cure to the Genophage? Is that why you condemned my people to die of extinction?"

Wrex then kicked the small Salarian so hard he literally slid across the room. Wrex continued to rant, "Is that why you made me look like a fool in front of my people? I told them we were no longer cursed by that fucking plague you turned on us and it was all lies! The one Salarian I think I can trust turns out to be a slimy bastard like the rest of his kind."

Wrex then stomped over to the shivering Salarian, and grabbed him off the floor by his collar. The angry Krogan brought him up to eye level, "Look at you. Ready to piss yourself. How fucking disgusting. Where is she, Mordin? I know you didn't do it alone."

The Salarian shook his head back and forth, "Never tell. Never."

The vengeful Krogan smirked, revealing razor sharp teeth, "I was hoping you would say that."

Wrex then opened his hand, releasing Mordin who was dangling by his collar. He enjoyed the satisfying thud the small alien made when he hit the floor. Wrex then started jostling his shoulders back and forth, like a boxer getting amped up for a big fight.

"Me and my boys LOVE making Salarians talk. You're all just so….squishy, you bleed quicker than anyone else."

Wrex turned to his younger brood brother Wreav, "What should we use, little brother? I'll let you have the honor of choosing."

Wreav was his brood brother because they had the same mother, they were also a part of the same Clan. Verren, the other Krogan standing next to Wreav, was not his brood brother but shared the same Clan as he and Wreav. Verren was older than Wreav, but much younger than Wrex. Wreav gave the same toothy grin and pulled a long knife with serrated edges out of his boot. The edges were sharp and lethal.

Wrex cracked his younger brother on the side of his head playfully with his fist, "We aren't just from the same mother, we think alike too."

Wrex took the knife and walked over to Mordin who had crawled into a corner. Wrex walked over to him and got down on one knee. Mordin grabbed his massive hand when he reached to grab a hold of one spongy antenna shaped like a horn. Mordin was shaking; the Salarian knew how sensitive the appendages were.

"Please, don't!"

"Tell me where she is? You must have some data somewhere."

Mordin shook his head and tears came down his face. "No, won't talk. Won't ever talk."

"Suit yourself, Salarian."

Wrex leaned forward and began to cut the spongy antennae with the knife. The Salarian screamed and twisted in his grip, begging for mercy. Although the knife was sharp and the antenna was easily detached given its thin density, Wrex took his time.

His thick red and black hands were covered in Salarian blood. He then dangled the flesh in front of Mordin's one good eye before dropping it to the floor.

Mordin gritted his teeth, "You're a monster. You know that?"

Wrex smiled, "Thanks Salarian. I do try."

The Krogan leader then put the knife to his other antenna and pressed it into the soft squishy flesh. Mordin squirmed and kicked his feet in agony. Wrex got half way through the other antenna before Mordin gave in; the Salarian couldn't take it anymore.

"Please stop! I'll talk, I'll talk."

Wrex then pulled the knife away, "So talk Salarian!"

Mordin was tired and in pain. He took the opportunity to let his head rest against the wall behind him. He vaguely wondered how they had found him, he had been so careful.

Wrex was impatient, "Well?"

Mordin reached into his lab coat and pulled out a small square information drive."Here."

Wrex got up and walked over to the main computer console and accessed the information. A hologram of a data file flashed into the air and then a picture. Wrex read the information in haste and then stumbled backward in shock.

The Leader of the Krogan actually had to reach out to steady himself. He then looked at Mordin and then back at the file. He allowed himself to read the rest of the file and his shock was quickly replaced with rage.

Mordin threw his hands up defensively, "Listen Wrex. It had to be done. IT HAD TO!"

Wrex charged over to Mordin in a fit of Krogan rage and ripped the Samarian's torso in half with his bare hands in one pull. He then ripped the information drive from the computer console and wired Mordin's lab with a bomb. Wrex was not like other Krogan; he was intelligent and made sure not one shred of any research Mordin was doing survived.

* * *

Aria had settled back into Chora's Den. The Asari pirate was as beautiful as she was deadly. She had her head buried between her waitress's thighs. The waitress was a human named Jenna who was tired of making shitty tips and wanted to be a dancer. Aria didn't mind entertaining the thought but the human had to earn it first.

Aria buried her tongue between the folds of Jenna's bare pussy and licked and sucked the young human's pussy juices.

"Ahhhh Aria. You're amazing." Jenna chanted this breathlessly as she rubbed her boss's blue tendrils with her fingers.

Aria giggled and continued lapping between her thighs. She looked up the beautiful human who looked down at her with half lidded eyes and was about to close them when she did a double take behind Aria.

Jenna's eyes then widened with shock and fear at the mysterious scene behind her. Aria was no fool and skillfully reached for the pulse pistol under the couch cushion Jenna was sitting on; her face still full of Jenna's snatch.

Aria then turned quickly and shot first; asking questions was something she did later. Three Blue Suns members were behind her and shot one in the belly using the element of surprise. She then quickly flipped over the couch and heard them open fire.

Jenna screamed as she was hit by the pulse weapons fire and Aria took the opportunity to flee. Her tight naked body jiggled slightly as she ran across the room and returned fire before hitting a hidden button on the wall behind her.

A doorway opened up and Aria fell through the doorway. It slid shut quickly and she gave a sigh of relief after narrowly escaping with her life. Aria wondered where the hell her guards were and there was going to hell to pay.

The room was dark and she got to her feet, trying to decide whose head was going to roll first. Then a pulse rifle shot went off and a hole was blown in her side. She fell to the floor in agony and blue blood flowed through her fingers.

The doorway opened and the Blue Suns members from the other room joined the Eclipse members that had just ambushed her in the small panic room.

"You bastards! I'll make sure Jona Sederis skins you fuckers alive."

A Vorcha pulled out a pulse pistol and put it to her head, "No need to wait. She's here right now with the Justicar."

A Turian in Blue Suns armor then tossed Aria a sack. There were pieces of Jona and the Justicar inside.

The Turian who tossed the sack at Aria spoke while he kept a steady aim of his pulse rifle on her, "Speak all you want. You just have to piece them together first."

Aria gritted her teeth in anger, feeling weak from the wound in her side. Aria tried to force down her anger and tried to think. She was bleeding profusely and too wounded to use her biotics. There were too many mercenaries, there was nowhere to run. Her only hope was to cut a deal and exact revenge on a later date.

The Justicar was a powerful Asari with powerful biotics. She was a one woman police force, literally. Jona Sederis was a strong ruthless Asari who ruled the Eclipse mercenaries with an iron fist.

Whoever killed them was not only powerful and strong but calculating and methodical. For this kind of precise planning to go on without even her knowing was unheard of. Not even the Shadow Broker knew because she knew everything Liara T'Soni knew.

No way the mercenaries planned this on their own. Aria had to play her hand carefully.

"Listen maybe we can work out a deal."

The naked wounded Asari put on a fake smile and turned her body towards the Vorcha who had a charged pulse pistol at her head. She allowed her blue tits to jiggle slightly as she twisted toward him.

The Vorcha looked unmoved, "Sorry Queenie. It's a done deal. And I would let you suck me off first if I wasn't afraid you'd bite it off."

Aria's eyes widened as she looked up at the Vorcha before he shot her in the head and the other mercenaries opened fire on her with pulse rifles. The mercenaries then picked up the lifeless corpse and left the room. They would hide Aria's body along with the human whore she was tagging and send someone to clean the room as if none of this had ever happened.

* * *

After finishing off Mordin, Wrex, Wreav and Verren went to a spaceport on the planet Flett. Flett was a Vorcha planet ruled by the Blood Pack mercenary group. Civilians did not travel there and neither did the Citadel police.

Hell, not even the Spectres were stupid enough to travel there. It was a shit hole planet run by criminals and cut throats, people of the law had no friends there. Wrex had the right to lead his Krogan pack since he was the only Battlemaster left; a Krogan that could use powerful biotics.

Over time Wrex earned the leader ship of the Krogan and was the first Krogan to unite all Krogan clans under one banner. However he picked Wreav and Verren to accompany him because they battle ready, strong and they were all from the same Clan.

Wrex walked in the brothel on the spaceport with his Krogan cohorts and the Salarian behind the desk was instantly startled. Not a lot of Krogan made their way out here to Fleet. Hell, there weren't a lot of Krogan period due to the Genophage.

The waiting room in the spaceport brothel was small and had dingy metal walls. It was well lit showing the dirt and grime that had caked in the corners over time. A Vorcha and a Batarian served as body guards in the remote brothel; Wrex knew them both.

There was a long hallway with doors behind the Salarian, muffled moans traveled down the hallway and to the Krogan's sensitive ears. It was obvious the whores were "conducting business" there.

It had been 3 years since the Reaper wars and 3 years since he last served on the Normandy with Shepard. She had disappeared after the Reaper wars. When they fought the Reapers together, he had her face down ass up every day.

It was the perfect mix of comradery and fucking. He loved her strength but loved her body even more. Over time he began to bond with her and began to crave her affection. His attraction toward human women also began to strengthen.

Korgan society was very male chauvinist and females were prizes and commodities. There was something about human women that was so overly feminine. They were smaller than Krogan females and had overly exaggerated female parts.

Their tits, tiny waist, round asses and hips were all so exhilarating. And the smell of them when they were aroused was intoxicating. Their pussies were tighter than Asaris and over time he had gotten Wreav and Verren hooked on human pussy as well. All his clan brothers' experiences were with whores but human pussy was human pussy.

The Salarian tried to sound diplomatic with a tremor in his voice. "How may I help you today? We have some wonderful Asaris on tonight."

"We want females. Human females."

Wrex laughed inside, he didn't think a Salarian's eyes could get any bigger. Everyone wanted Asari females, everyone. Krogan always asked for Asaris, but Krogan and humans? It was unheard of.

"I don't think we can do that. Our human women are very small and have no experience with Krogan."

Wrex stepped forward, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the metal room.

Wrex's deep voice boomed, "Well we have experience with human females so no worries Salarian."

The Salarian looked behind him nervously, "But we only have three human females on call. If someone else comes after and their unable to perform-."

The Krogan Battlemaster cut him off, "If someone else comes after and they're unable perform then their unable. So you said you had three, that's all we need. If you can count Salarian, there's three of us. And I wouldn't get in our way, its been a while for all of us if you catch my meaning."

Wrex then slammed a heap of credits on the desk, making a dent in the metal, "So call them out here."

The Salarian gulped nervously, "I'll just take you back there myself. They're in the last three rooms; they're right next to each other."

The Salarian brought them down the hallway and knocked on the last three doors. Three pretty petite human females smiled at the Salarian and then looked behind him at the Krogans in shock.

They all had long hair, but they were all different. One was a red head with pale skin, the other was a blonde with tan skin and the other had black hair with brown skin. They were all very pretty but Wrex fancied the red head. It was a rare color to find among humans.

"Girls, these Krogan are in need of your…services."

Wrex was tired of the Salarian so he shoved him out of the way and pushed his way into the red head's room while Wreav and Verren did the same with the female closest to them. He could hear the Salarian yelling something at him, but he slammed the door in his face. Gods he hated the slimy fucks.

The room was small and had a small dresser for the minimal clothing she had to use in her profession. The bed was large and made of metal with soft cushions. It was obviously upholstered to withstand the weight of any race that had to "make use" of it.

The pretty red head had brown eyes and pale skin and she stared at him sheepishly. She twisted her hands together nervously; she was clearly frightened and didn't know what to make of him. Her eyelids were painted with a dark red eye shadow and her lips were painted a dark red color that was nearly black on her full lips.

Her long red hair was bone straight and went past her shoulders. She only wore a white robe that was sheer. The human was a rare beauty to find in these parts. She was obviously a slave. No human woman would be here by choice.

Wrex spent some time with humans on the Normandy; he knew how skittish they were.

"You're very pretty female. What do they call you?"

The red head was still nervous, "Glory."

Wrex quirked an eyebrow, "An interesting name."

He then began to remove his armor and clothing. The Leader of the Krogan was a 7 foot tall mountain of muscle from head to toe. His tough skin was shades of red and black and various scars adorned his body including his face. He flexed his muscles for the small female in hopes to impress her and subside her fear.

His hard cock was colored red like the rest of his skin but it was smooth and shiny compared to his leathery hide. It bobbed up and down when he freed from inside his armor. He had to tuck it under the armor that covered his stomach.

All Krogan did this, even soft their dicks were too big for cod pieces and it was too risky to place it down the armor on their thighs especially during battle. However when he was hard, his cock bent inside his armor and it hurt like hell.

His length was easily 12 inches long and 3 inches thick. His cock head was broad and bulbous and there were small smooth ridges that adorned the top length of his cock. They somewhat resembled the ridges on his massive Krogan forehead but far smoother and softer since their purpose was obviously not to hurt females.

He had four testicles like all Krogan did, they jokingly called it their "Quad" for obvious reasons. His balls were heavy and full of cum and they hung in a thick heavy sack under his cock.

He watched Glory stare at his size in awe and fear, "I've never had anyone that big!"

Wrex smiled, "Most women haven't."

The horny Krogan began to walk towards Glory and she continued to back away until her back hit the wall behind her. Wrex could see in her eyes that she felt trapped. He reached out his hands and undid Glory's robe. He could already see everything due to its sheer nature but he wanted to see her fully unclothed.

Wrex pulled the robe open and looked her up and down. He observed Glory's heaving C cup breasts that were perky and high. He preferred them bigger. They were only handfuls even by human standards but they were beautiful and flawless nonetheless. Not one blemish on them.

Her nipples were a dark pink color and were hard because of the room's cool temperature. Although she had no visible abs, her stomach was still very flat. Her pussy had a small strip of red pubic hair that was neatly trimmed. Wrex cringed in his head; he hated hair on females. Even Krogan women didn't have hair.

The Krogan leader dismissed his thoughts and concentrated on enjoying the moment. He reached his massive hands out and cupped her round buttocks. Wrex squeezed Glory's ass checks with his large hands and then lifted her off her feet while he cupped her ass.

Instinctively the shivering human female reached up and grabbed his forearms to steady herself. Wrex never took his eyes of her as he carried her to the bed and climbed on top of her. He used his arms to hold himself up, least he crush her.

His massive long erection protruded from his nether regions and was lying against the belly of the human female pinned beneath him. Wrex didn't want to ruin the girl but he didn't have a lot of time for foreplay.

He was on a tight schedule and did well to remind Wreav and Verren of the same thing before they had gotten there. As if on clockwork, Wrex heard the loud cries of the females in the adjacent rooms.

The rooms on either side were alive with heated female screams and heavy pounding noises as furniture moved from hard Krogan thrusting. He watched Glory's wide eyes stare at the wall above her bed as the loud banging against the metal wall increased, Verren was absolutely wrecking that girl.

"Glory."

The red head didn't seem to hear him. "GLORY!", he said louder.

Her brown eyes were full of tears, "Don't hurt me. I'm just a little thing!"

Wrex smirked, "I don't intend to female. But a little pain is unavoidable given my size. Where is your lube?"

Glory pointed to the dresser next to her with a shaky finger. He then felt her jump when rolled over, taking her with him and leaving her on top.

He motioned his large head toward the dresser, "Well go on, get it female. You'll need a lot of it."

The beautiful red head climbed off Wrex and crawled on her hands and knees across the large bed. When she got the edge of the bed, the dresser was right next to her. She reached over and opened the dresser to reveal an assortment of dozen oils and lubes.

Glory chose Forte Lube, it was a thick cushiony clear lube that was made specifically for females trying to take a male far too large for their size. She had been with many different races and never had to use it before.

It worked by allowing the female's vagina to expand to her lover's size without damaging her. She always thought the Salarian that created it was an idiot with too much time on his hands, now she was thankful he was such a genius.

Wrex watched the human female crawl back to him and his erection hadn't budged an inch. A loud bang came from the opposite room where Wreav was and then it was accompanied by female squeals, which made Glory jump.

Wrex was getting impatient and was getting frustrated that his clan members were waist deep in pussy and he hadn't even gotten to first base yet. However he didn't want to scare her, he found that you got the most out of human females if you let them pace themselves.

He came here to fuck, not to rape the girl. To most Krogan it was all the same, but he knew humans saw it differently. Wrex didn't feel like putting up with a female's bawling.

Glory lubed her hands up and then began to rub it down the massive length. The lube made the red skin on his shiny cock gleam and he enjoyed the feeling of the wet lubrication.

Wrex groaned in his throat as he felt her small well manicured fingers wrap around his thick throbbing organ and begin to jerk him off. Even with two hands it was difficult since her hands barely fit around his pole.

She began to jerk him off harder with all her strength and it only made Wrex groan. He enjoyed watching her eyes light up as heavy clear precum poured from his cockhead. Since he had four balls the pre cum was vast and it dripped from his head and poured down the girls fingers as she stroked him off.

When she jerked him upward, his red skin bunched upward as if squeezing the very cum from inside him.

"Gods that's good girl."

She smiled at him and began to work him up and down, squeezing his thick cock with all her might. Her tight grip served its purpose as she jerked him, his skin serving as friction while the lube made his cock slippery in the little hands, making it possible for her to jerk him faster.

Wrex needed her, "Enough Glory. Show me what you're made of."

Glory hesitantly climbed on top of Wrex and positioned her pussy over his wide cockhead, "I hope this lube does what it says."

Wrex quirked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about female?"

Glory shook her head dismissively and tried to sit on his cockhead. Wrex watched the female struggle to get the head inside her and he groaned in frustration as he felt her tight pussy trying to grip his cockhead but it wouldn't fit inside.

Wrex was frustrated and he was done being nice. He gripped the little female's tiny waist and pushed her down on his cockhead.

"Ahhhhhh", was the scream that erupted from her. She was sitting atop him, positioned over his cock with the head buried inside her.

"Oh Gods", she whined.

The Krogan loved feeling her tight cunt wrapped around his cockhead. He could already feel how tight she was and he loved it. Humans always had the tightest pussies around; he didn't know why other races hadn't figured that out yet.

Asaris were always skilled but loose and unsatisfying. They were a whore race that adjusted to any race that fucked them. But humans were always tight, like their bodies were fighting to maintain their tightness for human males and human males alone. He loved to break the poor things in and this female was nowhere near done with her plight.

Wrex then bucked his hips upward forcing the female to take a full six inches of his thick cock. She squealed and whined and she then fell forward. Propping her tiny pale hands on his massive red and black chest to steady herself, she squeezed her eyes shut and her head rolled to the side. Wrex watched her bite her lip through the long red hair that was tousled around her face.

"Uhhhh, Gods Krogan.", she screamed very loudly.

He had forced her to take the size of an average human male penis in one stroke and he was only half way in. Wrex chuckled at her expression of pain and awe, her eyes were still closed. Wrex was trying to force her down harder and she screamed loudly.

Her body fully leaned backward and twisted as if trying to escape him but Wrex gripped her tightly. Her pussy was so very, very tight. She was hot and wet from the lube and her pussy juices that her body automatically began to create. Wrex growled like an animal and allowing his predatory nature to take over.

Her pussy was like a hot vice grip, squeezing him hotly. Wrex bent his knees while he was still on his back to gain a position of leverage and pulled Glory down to his chest. He then wrapped his muscular arms around her back to keep her in place and began to buck his hips upward. Glory screamed and clawed him as he began to pound her little pussy with all his 12 inches.

Wrex whispered in her ear, "That's right little human. Give me that pussy."

Glory responded with more screams between feverish moans. Wrex felt her entire pussy wrapped around him and kept slamming her with his massive cock. He could feel his soft ridges on the top of his cock stroking her sweet spots.

He groaned as he felt her tight wet cunt fighting to accommodate his length as well as his huge girth. Glory's body began shaking as she was being thoroughly fucked by the biggest cock she ever had in her life.

Wrex could feel the end of the sweet pussy with his cockhead but he slammed her deep anyway making her squeal with every thrust. Her tight pussy was squeezing his thick cock so hard it almost hurt as he reveled in how her tight hot pussy tried to milk his dick. Wrex fucked her hard and fast, but was mindful of his Krogan strength.

"Ohhhh fuck, ohhhh fuck. Fuck me Krogan! Ahhhhh Gods, that's a big COCK. Hhhmmmmm."

Wrex released her from his grip and was surprised when she got up and positioned her hands on the wall behind her bed and began to ride him. Wrex wrapped his hands around her waist and began to push her back onto his long cock at a steady fast rhythm.

Wrex watched in awe as her sweet pussy continuously took all 12 of his red monster cock. He could see her pale human pussy stretched to the brink around his 3 inch girth and the girl whined as she was forced down again to take his impossible appendage.

Her pussy juice slid down the ridges on his cock in streams and mixed with his thick clear precum.

"Yeah, yeah fuck me. Ohhh Gods fuck this tight human cunt. Love those fucking ridges."

Wrex was surprised by the filth that came out of the girl's mouth, even for a prostitute. But then again, he had that effect on all women he fucked.

She then began to pound the wall with hands and move her hips at a feverish pace trying to meet his hard thrusts and get every inch of him inside her while riding the ridges that rubbed her g-spot to orgasm.

She was rocking back and forth on his massive Krogan cock when Wrex forced her down one last time and forced her take the entire 12 inches and his soft ridges rubbed her g-spot again. It sent her into orgasm and she began to shake wildly and her already tight pussy began to twitch and constrict him.

Wrex continued you to fuck her while she came, battering her g-spot harder with his ridges. She came again screaming at the top of her lungs and thrashing about. Wrex had to hold her down to keep her steady and continued to fuck her.

Wrex watched her eyes roll back in her head and her cumming pussy milked his cock harder making him cum. Wrex growled in his chest loudly and held her down fully on his long thick cock as he filled her up.

Wrex continued to groan as he came in Glory. He closed his eyes as he felt the euphoria of release as he emptied all four balls of thick Krogan cum into her pussy. Glory squealed from the geyser-like pressure and Wrex watched cum spill from around her pussy when it could no longer accommodate anymore.

Wrex then rolled over and slipped out of her. She groaned painfully and it made a wet sucking sound as he did so. His long cock was now soft but it still hung between his legs, caked with pussy juice and cum.

Glory lay on the bed, panting loudly, her legs spread open while her pussy was gaping from the cold hard fucking only a huge Krogan dick can give. Thick white Krogan cum poured from her gaping pussy. Wrex smiled at the beautiful sight and went to clean himself up.

When he emerged from Glory's room fully armored and suited up, his pulse rifle on his back, Wreav and Verren were standing outside the room waiting for him. They all had shit eating grins on their faces.

"Took you long enough. Thought we had a schedule.", Wreav said.

"We do whelp and we're still on schedule, so don't ruin my good mood if you know what's good for you.", Wrex replied.

The Salarian came down the halfway accompanied by the two guards Wrex had seen earlier. Wrex rolled his eyes; Salarians always had to start shit. He didn't come to make dead bodies, but he would if he had to.

"That was an awful lot of noise you three made. The girls had better alive."

Wrex took offense and pointed a large finger in the Salarian's face, "We came to fuck Salarian like anyone else here. Krogan warriors have better things to do than gut women in backwater whorehouses."

"Excuse me.", the Salarian said quickly.

Then the slimy brothel owner began to nervously squeeze through him and his cohorts so he could check on the girls. Wrex and his clan brothers were crowding the hall and wouldn't do him the courtesy of stepping out of his way.

Wrex was hoping something was out of place so he would have a reason to kill the Salarian. But when the brothel owner looked in the rooms, the girls were getting cleaned up. Glory even stuck her head out and assured the Salarian she was fine before looking at him and blushing hotly. Then she and the other girls shut their doors.

The Salarian nodded and walked up to Wrex who towered over him, "The girls are fine, but they can't have anymore clients tonight. I'm going to have to ask for….compensation."

Wreav shoved past Wrex before the Battlemaster could speak and walked up to the Salarian.

"I've got it right here!"

Wreav then balled up his fist and punched the Salarian in the gut with all his strength. Apparently he wasn't the only one annoyed by the greasy brothel owner. The Salarian literally flew up into the air because of the sheer force of the punch before gravity brought him crashing down to the floor.

Wrex and Verren looked at each other before they burst out laughing. The Salarian began to sputter and cough up blood and it sounded like he was having trouble breathing. The Salarian then coughed up a lung and began to curl up on the floor. Wreav had ruptured something. It was obvious he was going to die.

Wrex, Wreav and Verren turned to the Batarian and the Vorcha that were serving as body guards behind them. Wrex knew them both and as such they knew his reputation.

"You can step aside the easy way or the hard way. Take your pick boys. We're down for either."

The Vorcha smirked, "Look we're not crazy enough to take on three Krogan after a fuck fest."

Wrex laughed loudly and passed the Vorcha and the Batarian some credits.

"Make the body disappear. And we were never here. Make sure the girls don't talk."

The Batarian waved his hand dismissively, "No worries. The girls are either slaves or don't have galaxy visas to work elsewhere. They know when to keep their mouths shut when people come asking around."

Wrex believed the Batarian, they were excellent slavers and traffickers. If he said their girls would talk, then they wouldn't.

The three Krogans left the brothel and were walking to the spaceport hanger where their ship was docked.

"Not like I'm complaining, but why did we come here first?", Verren asked.

"Because I need a clear head where we're going. I think we all needed to blow off some steam after Mordin."

Wreav brought his hands up and then punched his fist into the palm of his hand, "That slimy bastard had it coming."

Verren agreed, "Yeah, but it would have been more fun to keep him alive a little longer."

Wrex nodded, "Yes. But we didn't have time." When they got to their ship, they piled in and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: Mass Effect is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contains extreme violence, excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. Also this contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 so if you if don't like spoilers then don't read.**

**Read Me:**

**While I was working on The Ravaging of a Dh'oine I started playing Mass Effect again and got inspired. So I'm doing both fics now.**

**This fic is based roughly on the aftermath of Mass Effect 3. For those of you who don't play the Mass Effect series this fic won't make sense at all unless you played. So I decided to do a brief run down and condense a series of three video games into one lovely paragraph. **

**The game is mostly based on an intergalactic federation theme. Much like The Council in Star Wars. An ancient artificially intelligent machine race called Reapers are trying to destroy the galaxy. A war begins and different races have to ban together to defeat them. Shepard and her team reported directly to The Council and went on covert missions to stop the Reapers. **

**For fanfiction purposes, all races joined the fight and all members of the team are alive after the end battle with the Reapers.**

*** Once again this contains Mass Effect 3 Spoilers**

**Races mentioned:**

**Here's a link that will help. But this is really the only races you need to know for this fic if you haven't played:**

**wiki/Races **

**The Asari: A race of blue aliens similar to Twi'leks in star wars. They are an all female race and only reproduce with other races, which help spread rumors of promiscuity. They live much longer than most species and well respected for their knowledge and beauty. They are considered "Janes of all trades". You'll find Asari that are pirates, strippers, prostitutes, soldiers and priestesses. **

**The Salarians: An intelligent highly advanced technologic race. Mostly comprised of scientists. They resemble a short of amphibian species and tend to speak quickly. So quickly they tend to speak in shortened sentences to get their point across. **

**The Krogan: A strong brutal warrior race resembling dinosaurs or Scarrans from Farscape. Their culture is a warrior system built upon a cast of clans and broods each ones proving they were better warriors. They have a high sense of pride and ruthlessness. The Korgan are the strongest allies in war but most feared during peace time. They usually are the best hired body guards and mercenaries during peace time. Everyone fears Krogans. **

**The Quarians: A humanoid race that always wears masks because it's difficult for them to find atmosphere that's breathable. They were exiled from their homeland by the Geth. They are good scientists but more gifted engineers and techs.**

**The Geth: A race of technologically advanced robots created by the Quarians. They uprose when the Quarians tried to destroy them for displaying intelligence and exiled the Quarians.**

**The Vorcha and the Batarians: Their physical appearance is hard to describe, the links above have pics of all the races. In any case, these two races are somewhat humanoid. They are usually comprised of mercenaries and slavers and usually hired by other more advanced races.**

**The Genophage: A biological weapon that the Salarians created causing infertility among the Korgan. Only 1 out of 1000 Korgan births survive. This was implemented after the Salarians used the Korgan for their battle prowess. Then the Korgan began to overpopulate and take over lesser worlds. At that point, the Genophage was created and for the last 1,000 years the Korgan are a slowly dying race.**

**Main Pairing: Shepard/Urdnot Wrex**

**I love Wrex because he's badass. He has great one-liners and if you're in a gunfight he's the motherfucker you want next you. The Krogans got screwed like they normally do, so pay back is a bitch. This is my ode to Urdnot Wrex and the Krogan Empire. **

**Justifiable Homicide**

**Chapter 2**

**By **

**DarkLaraJade**

Nova Shepard sat at her dining room table in her remote home on Earth. It was a small table with only two chairs; she had no need for anymore. Her home had one bedroom and one bathroom. It was small but modest and clean.

Like most homes these days it was made of metal rather than wood. However she still managed to decorate it rather well. The walls were white and the floor in the dining room and the adjacent kitchen were made of hardwood while she installed carpeting in her bedroom. Her home was located on a mountain top with no one around for miles. Nova enjoyed the peace and quiet.

The Reapers had left Earth in devastating shape as they had done with other planets that were teeming with life. However, her small home was enough for her. She had given up serving on the Normandy and retired her position as Commander and Spectre three years prior.

The military had always been her life and she knew nothing else. But what happened during the Reaper wars changed many lives including hers. Wrex had been her friend, teammate and lover and she betrayed him.

She betrayed him and the wise Krogan female named Eve who was the last fertile female in the Krogan population. The Salarian council member assured her that she was doing the right thing because the Krogan would again overpopulate and try to dominate the galaxy again.

Although she tried to believe it, even then she wasn't so sure and now she knew she was wrong. She had left the military shortly after the Reaper wars ended to contemplate the decisions that still haunted her. Even three years later, she still didn't feel any better. She also made decisions after the war that involved leaving Wrex that plagued her. She couldn't sleep sometimes as a result.

And to make matters worse, Liara was murdered. Garrus had called her with the devastating news and she had cried for hours after. Liara's funeral was a week ago, but she was still dressing in black as a symbol of mourning.

Everyone was there; even Jack showed up to pay her respects to everyone's surprise. Everyone except Wrex was there and she was happy. She wasn't ready to see him yet. Before Wrex, Liara had been her lover when they were fighting Saren and the Reaper Sovereign. Liara had changed when she became Shadow Broker so their relationship never rekindled, leaving room for Wrex to come into her life.

Diana Allers had been on the news reporting the death. The media of course did not know Liara's real identity. To the world, Liara was a respected scientist. Only those at the top of the criminal market and the team Nova led to stop the Reapers knew Liara's true identity.

As such, Diana bought the story about Liara and her assistant being murdered for a priceless artifact and it was the same story she broadcasted for the last week.

At the funeral Garrus was just as heartbroken as she was. He held her and comforted her and then after the funeral, they made love. She didn't love Garrus like she had loved Liara and Wrex. She was just hurt and in need of affection.

Garrus understood when she said she didn't want a relationship and explained she was too much of a mess for anything real right now. As she lie intertwined with him in his quarters, he assured her he had every resource in C-Sec on Liara's death.

He also informed her that the Justicar, Jona Sederis and Aria were missing. He and the rest of C-Sec truly believed that some kind of Asari black market power struggle began between Liara, Jona, and Aria that end with Liara's death somehow.

He wasn't sure why Jona and Aria were missing but he assumed the Justicar got wind and tried to stop the whole thing and maybe that's why she was missing as well. It made perfect sense, but he had to follow more leads. He then kissed her forehead and promised to update her when he found something new.

Nova had decided to take a shower, it was late and she needed to unwind before she tried to sleep. Nova pulled off her black clothes and shoes and turned on the shower. Since she resigned from the military years ago, she had let her hair grow out.

Her straight platinum blonde hair was now past her shoulders and she looked in the full length mirror on her bathroom wall. Nova pulled her hair up gently and turned around in the mirror as if inspecting herself.

She was still working out and her body looked amazing even though she was no longer in the military. She sighed quietly out of emotional exhaustion and climbed in the shower. Nova lathered up her silvery hair with a thick shampoo and started scratching her scalp with her finger nails.

It felt amazing and it made her sigh with pleasure. When she was satisfied her hair was clean, she squirted body wash into her palm and rubbed it all over her lightly tanned skin. She rubbed her hands over the top of her big DD cup breasts and soaped the crevice underneath them. As she did this her small hands disappeared under her heavy breasts and she even lifted them up in her hands and squeezed them lightly.

Her soft tits flesh slid around between her soapy fingers as she kneaded them like bread dough. Her light brown nipples stuck out with arousal and she thought about how big her tits were. If only the boys in C-Sec knew how nice they were.

They always appeared small in her armor because she would bind them down with medical tape. It would be an unnecessary distraction to her crew and more importantly it was not practical to have breasts so large and fire a weapon with massive recoil.

Only her lovers knew he secret and Wrex was surprised by their size. She thought Garrus was even going to faint when he saw her naked. She released her breasts and they slapped against her chest. They were high and round, but hung slightly as any heavy breasts would.

Nova soaped up her slight abs on her tight stomach and dropped her hands to her bare pussy. A gasp escaped her lips as she rubbed her clit gently. Nova closed her eyes and began to think of Wrex.

Never had she had a cock so big in her life and to be honest, she did miss it. Nova thought of how she had ridden him and she could feel herself getting wet with more than just water. The juices on her fingers began to gather and soon she was rubbing her clit ferociously.

Her sex with Garrus reawakened her libido and reminded her of what a nympho she used to be. She came hard very quickly and rubbed her clit fiercely, wishing she could have Wrex slamming her pussy till she was sore like he used to years ago.

When her orgasm subsided, she washed herself again to clean her off her sticky pussy juices and then jumped out of the shower. Nova toweled herself off in the foggy humid bathroom. She then wrapped her hair in a towel while she wrapped her curvy body in another.

Nova started squeezing her hair through the towel, trying to soak up every ounce of water from her beautiful hair. She opened her bathroom door and walked out into her kitchen. Nova went to the fridge and got a glass of water from the purifying dispenser. As she turned around, she took a sip and nearly choked before spitting the water out of her mouth. The glass dropped from her hand and shattered on the kitchen floor.

There was Wrex sitting next her small dining room table with two Krogan standing behind him. He recognized one of them as Wreav. She had met him during the Reaper Wars when she had to do a mission on Tuchanka, the Krogan homeworld.

The other Krogan behind Wrex was unknown to her. Immediately she knew why he was here, he didn't track her halfway around the galaxy for a social call. Nova bolted for her pantry and threw it open. Her pulse rifle was gone!

She turned around quickly and began to back away until she ran into the countertop behind her. Nova's grey eyes were wide with fear and she was visibly shaking.

Wrex glared at her coldly, "Looking for these?"

He then placed her pulse rifle on the table along with numerous pulse pistols. Nova was still recovering from shock when she realized all the weapons were hers. They must have searched the house while she was showering.

She didn't know what to do. She was deadly with firearms but she didn't have any weapons. Even with her biotics it would be an impossible fight. She was no match for one Krogan in hand to hand combat let alone three. It would be suicide for her to attempt it. She decided the best course of action was to try to maintain a level head and see how things played out.

"Long time no see Shepard."

She then watched him ogle her perfect hourglass figure as if he could see through her towel. Wrex looked at her up and down, focusing on her well sculpted legs.

"Very, very nice. Time has been good to you I see. And you were enjoying yourself in that shower. I can smell your arousal from here."

Nova swallowed a large lump that began to form in her throat, she was terrified and Wrex was eerily calm for a Krogan. He was unpredictable which made him all the more dangerous.

Wrex reached over and slapped the seat of the chair across from him, "Sit."

Nova cautiously moved forward, watching for any suspicious movements. She slowly sat down in the chair across from Wrex and tried to get her bearings. She wanted to be honest with Wrex and speak honestly about her feelings. Nova took a deep breath and spoke with a voice of sincerity.

"Wrex, I just want to tell you…..I'm sorry."

All of a sudden she felt an earth shattering pain in her jaw. The ex commander thought she felt her teeth rattle as she flew off the chair and onto the hard floor with a painful thud. A look of surprise was in her eyes as she looked up at Wrex who had actually backhanded her into the floor.

It was a warning; had he used all his strength he would have killed her.

Wrex began to shout, "Don't you ever say that to me again! For fucks sake if you're going to pull the stunts you did at least have the balls to stand by it!"

He then reached down with one strong hand and grabbed her arm painfully before throwing her back into her chair. Nova looked at him with tears in her eyes; she hadn't expected Wrex to hit her. She the removed the towel from her hair and used it to dab the blood that had formed in the corner of her mouth.

Wrex then snapped his fingers and held his hand up. The unknown Krogan handed him a sack and Wrex reached in and placed something on the table next to them. Nova looked over and nearly threw up.

She burst into tears again and covered her mouth in grief. On her table was the head of Mordin Solus. She could tell he had been badly beaten and mutilated since one of his horns was missing.

She knew Krogan and knew Wrex even better. He wasn't kind enough to kill him before he cut him to pieces. Mordin was not a stupid man and he knew the Krogan would be looking for him. He had covered his tracks so well. How had Wrex found him?

Nova was angry, "Why Wrex? Why! He was our friend!"

Wrex slammed his fist on the table, breaking it in two.

"Why? Don't you dare play fucking innocent. You know exactly why! I know you helped with the fake cure."

Nova shook her head and sobbed into her hands. She wanted to apologize again but remembered the slap she had gotten.

Her speech was muffled, "I wish I could take it all back."

"I didn't come here for your bullshit apologies, I came for answers."

"It's a long story."

Wrex leaned forward, "I've got time."

Nova didn't know what to say. She had been waiting for this conversation for three years. She knew it was going to happen sometime, she just rued the fact it was today.

* * *

Three years ago during the Reaper Wars

Nova Shepard stood in the com room on the Normandy speaking to Councilor Audin.

"Commander Shepard, you should reconsider curing the Genophage."

"Why? Do you really hate the Krogan so much you want their race to die?"

Audin shook her head, "This is not about hate Commander. This is about the greater good of the galaxy. Humans are a young race; you don't know the Krogan before the Genophage. They tried to conqueror numerous planets. I'm telling you this is a mistake."

Commander Shepard crossed her arms defensively, "The Krogan have been through enough. They have been suffering for the last millennium. I think they've learned from their mistakes. And let's be frank, it was wrong for the Salarians to steal the last of the fertile females from the Krogan. To be honest, all you've done is continuously kick a dying race every chance you get. Hardly a convincing argument if you ask me."

"Don't be blind Commander! Think with your head, not your heart. We have done the numbers Commander and the Krogan will reproduce at an alarming rate. Remember we did not win a war with the Krogan through brute force. We had to stop them from reproducing, that's hardly a victory. Please Commander I beg you to reconsider."

"What about the Krogan female Eve? She's intelligent and insightful and ready for change. And even Urdnot Wrex believes the Krogan solitary war like mentality is outdated."

"Don't be fooled Commander, you have met the few among many. You visited Turchanka; how many Krogan can you honestly say are like Eve and Urdnot Wrex?"

Nova narrowed her eyes, the Councilor had a point.

"And you know the Krogan; the first thing on their mind will be revenge, not peace Commander."

Nova nodded once again the Councilor had a point.

"If you don't believe me ask Mordin Solus. He created the Genophage and he knows the risks."

Nova was skeptical, "Why ask Mordin? He wants to cure the Genophage. He wants to undo the wrong he's done. He's seen the suffering it brought first hand."

Audin agreed, "Yes Commander, that is true. But he will be honest with you about the facts."

Nova sighed, she hated making these kinds of decisions.

"I need some time to think about this. I don't know if I can just lie and betray an entire race of people like this. It just feels…wrong. But I will consult Mordin as you suggested."

"See that you do. But let me make one thing clear Commander Shepard, we have the best scientists in the galaxy. I know you could really use them to build this Prothean weapon of yours. Know that you will not have any Salarian support if you choose to cure the Genophage. If you sabotage the cure, you can have Salarian and Krogan support and the Krogan would be none the wiser. Just be warned Shepard, if you decide to cure the Genophage the decision is on your head."

The Councilor then canceled the transmission before she could respond.

Shepard went to see Mordin Solus and he told her that he wanted to cure the Genophage. He saw the devastation on Tuchanka and knew his assistant had died trying to cure the Genophage.

Shepard asked him about the breeding in Krogan numbers and he agreed that their population would flourish out of control inevitably. Shepard told Mordin about the conversation between her and Councilor Audin and persuaded him to sabotage the Genophage cure.

It was against her better judgment and Mordin's but Nova did so because she needed the military support and knew the war would have been lost without the Salarian aid. Mordin thought the Genophage he created was an abomination and it served its purpose, but was convinced by Nova that it was for the good of the galaxy to fake the cure.

Nova felt so conflicted about her decision. The Krogan suffered so much and she was openly lying to them to win a war. A war for the freedom of the galaxy, but a war nonetheless. There would be no way the Krogan would agree to be a part of the war if they didn't believe the Genophage was cured.

She was angry she had to make such a horrible decision and emotionally torn. After her talk with Mordin and the Councilor, she went to seek Wrex out.

Immediately her Krogan lover could tell something was wrong. She came to him with a sad expression on her face and she could barely look at him. She needed some kind act of contrition so she could go on.

Wrex was concerned and reached out to catch Shepard when she fell into his arms. Nova looked up at the Krogan and smiled at his concern you. "Wrex, I need you soooo bad. Please take me. Please!" Wrex had fucked her and it was amazing as it usually was.

* * *

Nova stopped there, unwilling to continue. Wrex sat there directly across from her, his arms folded across his massive chest.

"So that bitch Audin was the start of it all. I'm not surprised. I'm happy Kai Lang cut the slimy bitch in two. Wish I could resurrect her so I could kill her again, Krogan style."

"Wrex they promised me it was population control. They swore 1 in 1000 births survived."

Wrex jumped up and got in her face, the unexpected action startled her and ducked her head.

Wrex began to scream at her even though her head was bowed, "Their liars Nova. It was sterilization. It's only 1 in 1000 births for fertile females, not the female population as a whole! We have so little fertile females. We can go a decade without seeing one birth, sometimes even longer. We're practically fucking extinct and Eve was the last of our fertile females. The last one!"

Wrex was panting when he was done with his tirade and his fists were balled up in anger. She wanted to ask about Eve but something told her in the back of her mind that it would be the wrong move given the circumstances.

He sat back down and crossed his arms again, pressing her to continue.

"Well? Go on."

Nova brought her head back up to look at him, "Wrex lets not do this! I can't remember anything else o.k.?"

Wrex uncrossed his arms and leaned close to her. She briefly wished the table that Wrex had broken beside them was between them. Something to separate them would be more settling for her.

He then pulled out a small square information drive and threw it in her lap. Nova recognized it immediately and the color drained from her face.

She could see the seriousness in Wrex's eyes, "You have one time to answer me truly Nova. One! Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Nova left the drive in her lap; she didn't want to touch it. Nova continued her story.

* * *

After she and Wrex had sex for the last time, the Reaper Wars came to a shattering end days later. The battle was bloody and although the Reapers were destroyed, the people of the galaxy sustained horrific causalities. The Krogan most of all since they were so small in number from the beginning. Wrex left to tend to his people and promised he would keep in touch.

Then two months later, she started to get horrible stomach and pelvic pains. She didn't know what was wrong so she went to the only doctor she trusted with such private information, Mordin Solus.

She hoped to catch him before he went into hiding. He only had so long to disappear before the Krogan were after him for the fake cure. The military would protect her, but she didn't think the Salarians could protect Mordin.

Mordin didn't know of her relationship with Wrex, no one knew and that's how they both preferred it. She went to see Mordin in the lab on the Normandy and told him the symptoms she was having, telling him she just didn't feel well.

Mordin had her lay on the examination table and took a scan.

Mordin looked over the scan and spoke to her calmly, "Shepard you're not sick. You're pregnant."

Nova nearly fell of the examination table, "Mordin, this is no time for jokes!"

Mordin shook his head, "Not joking. Look, two babies. Congratulations."

He then turned the monitor around to show her two small developing fetuses.

Nova was freaking out and started to scream, "How did this happen Mordin?"

Mordin looked at her questionably, "Well sexual intercourse with a male of your species. You see when a male puts his penis in a woman's vagina-"

Mordin stopped talking when Nova reached out and grabbed him by the collar roughly and shook him.

Mordin could see the panic in her face, "No you jack ass! I know how to have sex. I mean I've been having my period this whole time! There must be some mistake! This is impossible!"

"No mistake, not impossible. What's a period?"

Nova released Mordin and threw her hands up in exasperation; this was one of the many disadvantages to working with aliens. No one knew what the hell she was talking about.

"You know, my menstruation cycle."

Mordin assumed his usual pondering position with his fist tucked under his chin.

"Ahhh yes. The shedding of a human female's lining of her uterus when eggs are unfertilized. I have read cases where females continue to menstruate even during pregnancy. A rarity but still a possibility."

All of a sudden, a beeping noise went off on the monitor and Mordin turned to check it.

"Wait. Fetuses are abnormal."

Nova was worried, "You mean like unhealthy?"

Mordin shook his head, "No. Fetuses are healthy. Very healthy. Just….abnormal."

Mordin typed on the computer console, "Unusual DNA detected. Never before seen in humans."

Nova began to hyperventilate and she fell back onto the examination table. "Shepard, Shepard." She heard Mordin call her name over and over before she fainted from shock.

When she awoke, a cold cloth was on her forehead. Mordin was standing over her with a look of seriousness in his eyes. He didn't bother to ask her if she was o.k. before he began to question her.

"Shepard I ran more tests. The bone structure, the organ development, these babies aren't human. Not completely. Isolating the DNA without taking samples would take days. I've never seen anything like this. Who is the babies' father?"

Nova shook her head back and forth; this was all a bad dream. She started to cry again and the tears streamed from the corners of her eyes.

She felt Mordin reach out and hold her hands sympathetically, "Shepard I realize this is a shock for you. But you have to tell me. I can help you, but only if you let me."

"Promise you won't tell."

"You have my word as a doctor and even better, a friend."

"They're Wrex's."

Mordin dropped her hands.

"Shepard this is no time for jokes."

Nova started to yell frantically, "I'm not joking! They're his. They're Wrex's babies!"

Mordin then looked around hurriedly and used his hands to signal her to lower her octave.

"Shhhhhh, don't say that so loud."

He then looked at the door for a few moments as if he expected someone to walk in.

When the coast was clear he leaned down and whispered to her, "Listen. I believe you Shepard. Do you have any idea how this happened? Did you take any medication? Did Wrex give you any pills or drinks or anything out of place?"

Nova shook her head, "No nothing at all. We've been having sex for a while and I don't know I just started to not feel well. I don't know, I don't know."

Mordin nodded solemnly, "I believe you. I don't know what to make of this. Two different species naturally having a baby is well unheard of. I mean Asaris only take the DNA from other species in terms of qualities and personality and their children look like more Asari. But this!"

Mordin walked over to the monitor, "This is a complete hybrid of two species."

Nova was still lying on the table when she looked over at Mordin, "Maybe nature is making a way for the Krogan."

Mordin walked over to her, "Listen Shepard, you must never tell anyone about this. No one can know you are pregnant with one Krogan child, let alone two. The Salarians even risked a war to stop them from producing again, have you any idea what this could mean?"

Nova nodded, she knew the hell it would unleash.

"You can't have these babies Shepard. I'm sorry, but you just can't.", Mordin said.

Nova broke out in tears again; she knew it would bring war. There were no hybrids anywhere; her children would be the first. The universe wouldn't tolerate them and humans wouldn't accept them. The Salarians would try to kill them and the Krogan would die out trying to protect them. There would be no place for her children.

"I know. I know I can't have them. Oh Gods I know."

Mordin nodded, "Then we should get started."

"Right now?"

"Yes now! We can't risk anyone finding out. Not one soul outside this room."

"Shouldn't we at least tell Wrex? This doesn't seem….right Mordin! These are his babies too!"

"No Shepard! Wrex can never know. You know he wouldn't give you a choice. He would force you to have them. And if he ever found out you aborted these babies, he'd kill both of us and you know it."

Nova didn't object; Mordin was right.

"What are you going to do?" she asked quietly.

"Remove the fetuses surgically. The lasers won't leave scars. Then take small samples for further testing and destroy the fetuses. Incinerate if need be."

Nova began to shake and she rolled over in the bed.

"I'm truly sorry Shepard. I know this is all happening very fast but we have to do this now. I'm guessing you would prefer to be asleep for the procedure."

"Yes. I want to sleep." She could hear the heartbreak in her own voice.

When the procedure was over, Mordin held up a small square information drive and told her that was the only remaining link to her babies. He promised her he would protect it with his life and if he discovered any information about the conception he would contact her. Then he went into hiding.

Nova felt empty and sad. There were no visible scars as Mordin said but the emotional ones were still there. She had truly wanted her babies, but she knew she couldn't have them. Her performance at work began to suffer and she couldn't think straight. They were trying to call her in for a psych review when she resigned from the military completely.

* * *

When Shepard was done with the story she was a mess of tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm sooo sorry. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I just couldn't."

Wrex uncrossed his arms and yelled, "I could have protected you! Every Krogan would have laid down their lives to protect you. How could you not tell me, Nova?"

"I was scared Wrex. Very scared. I couldn't contact you, not after the hand I had in the genophage. And it would start a war!"

Wrex got up and began to scream louder, "A war worth fighting Nova! Do you know how many times I've tried to get Krogan females pregnant? Do you know how many babies I've held in my hands that were stillborn or barely developed enough to survive on their own?"

He then snatched the information drive out of her lap and stormed over to a small computer console on her wall. When he accessed the holofile, it projected into the air:

* * *

A picture of the fetuses was above the file

Race: Human/Krogan Hybrid

Sex: Male and Female

Health Status at extraction: Normal

Mother: Nova Shepard, Human

Birth Planet: Earth

Current Location: Earth, Ninth Quadrant

Father: Urdnot Wrex, Krogan

Birth Planet: Tuchanka

Current Location: Unknown

Current Status: FETUSES TERMINATED

Fetuses show no signs of health issues. Fetuses are normal and healthy at this stage. Whether problems would begin as the pregnancy progressed is unknown. Fetuses are larger and faster growing than normal human fetuses at two months. The growth rate at this time is unknown. Fetuses and amniotic fluid from the womb have been thoroughly dissected and analyzed. No signs of genetic tampering or manipulation. Bloods samples from Shepard determine no fertility drugs were used.

Conclusion: Conception was natural.

Fetuses were surgically extracted, dissected then destroyed by incineration. Testing on fetuses tissue samples ongoing.

* * *

Nova had never seen the file and she read it horror and recoiled when faced with her crime. Wrex stormed over to her and grabbed her by the hair. He dragged her to the file and shook her head.

Nova clawed at his huge fingers to no avail.

"Look at it. Look! This is how I had to find out I had a son and a daughter! My boy, my girl! To think of all the babies that were stillborn in my arms and you had two babies. Two HEALTHY babies and you cut them from your womb like fucking trash."

She could swear for the first time ever, it sounded like there was tremor in his voice as if he were getting choked up with tears.

Wrex then tossed her to the floor and she crawled in a corner sobbing. Wrex removed the Holofile from the console and stuffed it in his armor.

Wreav and the unknown Krogan came from behind him and patted Wrex on the back roughly. It seemed to console the rage and sadness in him slightly. She had forgotten the two Krogan were there they had been so quiet. Putting Krogan and quiet in the same sentence was a bad oxymoron and it would be funny if she wasn't so scared out of her wits.

Wrex took some deep breaths and looked at her in the corner, "Get your things. We're leaving."

Nova shook her head and decided to lie, "No, people will realize I'm missing. I could be called on an important mission at any time. Now get out of here before I kick your ass with my biotics! I've had enough of your shit tonight Wrex!"

Wrex sounded annoyed, "I'm in no mood Nova. You haven't worked for the military in 3 years. They were even calling you up for a psych evaluation after you aborted the babies. You resigned completely, but the military wasn't convinced you were "all there". So they downgraded your biotics to a non lethal level and gave you this house free of charge and a lot of nice compensations for your service. A small excuse and no one is going to come looking. No one."

Nova was shocked and jumped to her feet.

Her fear was replaced with rage, "How did you know that? No one knows that, not even Mordin."

"Don't worry about it. Just know that I know. Now GET YOUR THINGS, NOVA."

"No, I won't! Garrus is going to call about Liara. She's been murdered; it's been all over the news so you have to know. We figured you didn't come to the funeral because of the genophage but you could have at least called. She was your friend too. And I'm not leaving until I find Liara's killers. You hear?"

Wrex replied coldly, "No need to look any further. I ordered the hit myself."

Nova shook her head, she hadn't heard right. Did Wrex just say he killed Liara! She must be imagining things.

"What did you just say?"

"I SAID I ORDERED THE HIT MYSELF."

Suddenly Nova screamed and lost her senses. She formed a stance and began to punch Wrex's armored chest, bruising her knuckles.

"You bastard! I loved her. I loved her!"

She kept yelling it over and over again and when Wrex grabbed her wrists to restrain her, her military training kicked in. She began kicking his armored shins with her bare feet, trying to topple him unsuccessfully.

In her rage, Nova vaguely heard him say she was hurting herself and she responded by spitting in his face. She then felt Wrex pick her up by her waist and carry her to her bedroom. Wreav and the unknown Krogan didn't follow.

She fought and kicked the whole way but she was no match for his Krogan strength. The Leader of Krogan tossed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He held her down with ease as she began to yell how much she hated him and thrash around.

Wrex continued to hold her down as she began to tire out.

"You don't hate me, Nova."

"To hell I don't."

Wrex looked down at her and smirked, "No you don't. As a matter of fact I think you missed me very much."

Nova was angry, but tired from her tantrum and her voice was hoarse.

"How do figure krogan?"

"Well I saw all of those foot long dildos in your drawer when we searched the place."

Nova's eyes widened and she blushed; she hadn't expected him to say that. The situation went from one extreme to another.

He wasn't lying; she had at least six 12inch long dildos and vibrators in her room and a big tube of Forta lube. She was calming down and realized that somewhere in between attacking Wrex she had lost her towel and she was naked beneath him.

Wrex got up and she wondered what he was doing. He kept all of his armor on except for his stomach armor, which he dropped to floor so he could release his massive length. Nova bit her lip and starred at his large Krogan dick with admiration.

Wrex smiled at the look on her face, "See, nothing is like the real thing."

"I'm still angry you know", Nova whispered.

Wrex smirked wider, "I'll fuck it out of you female."

It was red and shiny and the length made her mouth water. It was 12 inches like her dildos and vibrators but Wrex's cock was thicker than she remembered. His ridges on his fat cock were larger than she remembered also and she closed her eyes.

She tried to force down her excitement and stay angry.

"You said you were sorry, I think it's time you proved it. I think you can suck me off. On your knees."

Wrex couldn't be serious; in all the times they had sex together, she never gave him a blowjob. I mean his cock was way too big to fit in her mouth.

"What?"

"You heard what I said, on your knees if you want to pay up Nova."

Nova sat up and started to get to her knees. What was she doing? She was still mad about Liara wasn't she? Was she this desperate for Wrex's forgiveness. His full foot long length was in front of her. It had a large piss hole that was oozing clear precum and she wanted to taste it so bad.

It oozed so much from his four balls it dripped to the floor. Wrex took on step forward and grabbed her head; locking his massive fingers in her pale hair. When she opened her mouth to gasp, Wrex forced his head passed her full lips.

The head fit in her mouth just barely and she had to open her jaw as wide as humanly possible so she could to accommodate his broad large Krogan cockhead. She tried to close her lips to suck his cock head and her cheeks hollowed out with the effort. She heard Wrex groan as more streams of clear pre cum dripped from his cock and down her throat.

Wrex grabbed the back of her head, "Come on bitch. Suck me down."

Nova was surprised, she had never heard Wrex speak to her this way. Wrex then pulled her head forward with his mighty hands, forcing her to take at least five inches of his massive length in her mouth.

Her mouth was small and his cock was not only thick but long. Her lips could barely fit over his cockhead let alone this length. Wrex's cock was in her mouth and the cockhead just reached the back of her throat, causing her to gag.

She tried to breathe through her nose to control it, but somehow that just made it worse. Wrex groaned again and loved the feeling of her mouth rejecting his cock.

"That's it. Choke on it."

"Uhhhhhh, Uhhhhhh", was the only noise she could make in her throat as she gagged.

Wrex then shoved another five inches in her mouth which she couldn't take. Her jaw felt like it could break. Wrex's big cock slid all the way down her throat. He began to fuck her throat with his huge member and her tiny throat began to constrict and gag around him.

She tried to hit and claw his armored thighs but he didn't seem to care. She concentrated on breathing through her nose she didn't suffocate. Although Wrex was the biggest dick she ever sucked, she had given rough blowjobs before.

Wrex began to wreak havoc on her throat by face fucking her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Wrex fucked her throat with 10 inches of Krogan cock. Nova's mouth began to salivate heavily, covering the Krogan's cock with hot spit to make her plight easier.

"Ahhh yes, Nova. Suck me hard."

He began to thrust his hips and push her head forward at the same time, forcing her to take his cock further down his throat. Wrex's cockhead reached the end of her throat as he forced her to take all 12 inches down her throat. Nova's eyes watered and tears started to fall as the massive cockhead partially blocked her airway.

She could barely breathe and started to shake as her body began to crave air. Wrex saw her and did her the kindness of sliding back but only for a moment. She coughed around his cock and tried to breathe as much as possible.

"Come Nova, show me how sorry you are."

Nova looked up at Wrex breathlessly and nodded. She did want to make it up to him, but the bastard nearly choked her to death. She reached up and began to jerk his huge length with two hands while she forced her lips to tighten around his massive cock.

Nova reached out and grabbed Wrex's thighs to steady herself as she closed her eyes and tried to take as much of him as humanly possible. She started to suck him deeper, moving her jaw rhythmically. She bobbed her head continuously and slurped up and down Wrex's length like a lollipop.

Her saliva dripped all over his cock as she openly fucked her own throat with his massive red cock.

"Uhhhh Gods you're good at that Nova."

She then pulled back, almost removing his entire cock from her mouth. When only the cockhead remained in her mouth, she began to tongue his cockhead, coaxing as much precum from him as possible. Nova sucked it down greedily and it really tasted a lot better than she thought it would.

Nova got a good rhythm going, and was slurping her way up and down Wrex's long monster cock at a quick pace when the Krogan pulled her off.

A thin string of spit connected his cockhead to her bottom lip. She looked up at him questionably. Her throat was sore from being stretched so wide, making it difficult to speak. Apparently Wrex didn't want to make this easy for her.

"Face down, ass up remember that?"

Nova shook her head, "I won't because of Liara."

"Are you really going to make me force you, Nova?"

Nova sighed and felt frightened. She knew Wrex was angry and he had never fucked him when he was angry. He wasn't even this angry on Virmire. Nova stood up and got on the bed, then she turned over and got to her hands and knees.

"Face down into the sheets. Now!"

Nova leaned down until her face touched the sheets on her bed. Her ass was high up in the air; the deepest penetration point from this angle.

"Do I at least get some Forta lube?"

Wrex sighed, what was with human women and all this Forta lube? To him, lube was lube. But he knew Nova was dry and if he didn't give her any he would tear her in two.

"Stay", he said firmly.

He remembered where the lube was in her dresser and retrieved it himself. Her bed wouldn't support his weight, but he didn't seem to mind standing up. He then stood behind her and squeezed some on his fingers.

He then slid two large lubed fingers inside her making her gasp. She wished he would have finger fucked her but he didn't. Her pulled his fingers out quickly and began to lube his entire red length.

Nova then felt Wrex probing her bare pussy lips with his cockhead and held her breath. She was so anxious, and it had been so long since she had sex with Wrex. Although Garrus was bigger than any human male, even he wasn't as big as Wrex.

She felt his large red and black hands encircle her tiny waist and he slowly pushed forward. Nova felt herself her pussy being split in two from the massive cockhead.

"Ahhh Wrex it's not going to fit."

"It fit before woman, it'll fit again."

Wrex then pressed harder, until his cockhead slipped inside her. Nova squealed at the sudden insertion as her pussy fought to accommodate Wrex's girth.

"Ohhh Gods", Nova grunted.

Wrex hadn't even fucked her yet and she thought she could burst. She felt Wrex rubbing her firm round tan ass before he put his hands back around her waist.

"Ahhhhh, Oh my Gods. Holy shit!", she screamed as Wrex pushed in at least 5 inches in length.

Her tiny pussy was being stretched to the limit. Her tight walls tried to make room for Wrex's 3 inch thick cock. She had forgotten how wide he was! She could feel his bulbous cock head inside her, dripped more precum.

"Wrex that's such a fat cock!", she whined.

He responded by forcing another 5 inches in her. She twisted in his grip and dug her face into her bed sheets. Her screams were muffled. Nova felt her pussy expand even wider, trying to take her Krogan lover's 10 inches.

Wrex hadn't moved and she could only pant heavily as her pussy was stretched wider than it had been in 3 years. Her pussy was squeezing around him tightly and the lube served its purpose by allowing her to adjust easier.

Wrex reached down and grabbed her by the hair, pulled her head back and lifting it from her sheets. She hissed through her teeth painfully and closed her eyes.

"Do you like that Nova?"

"It still hurts a little Wrex. Gods your bigger than I remember.", she whimpered.

Wrex pulled on her hair and made her yelp in pain.

"I didn't ask if you were in pain! I asked you if you liked that!"

"No Wrex. I fucking love that cock."

Wrex smirked behind her, "Good. I still have 2 more inches to go. Fill yourself up."

Nova opened her eyes, "What?"

"I said fill yourself up!"

Then Wrex gently thrust his hips and forced her little body forward. The two inches were still not inside her.

"Wrex I can't, there's no room!"

"Yes you can!"

Nova pushed her round ass toward his cock and began to gasp. He felt his large cockhead shifting inside her and deeper into her tiny little pussy. Nova pushed back hard and Wrex's full 12 inches popped into her.

Nova grabbed the sheets and whimpered, "Please Wrex."

Wrex still had her hair and refused to release her.

"Ride me female."

The Leader of Krogan then smacked her ass, "Now!"

Nova leaned forward and slid off of Wrex slightly, before pushing her hips back gently.

"Harder! Fuck me now or I'll fuck you myself!"

Nova was still overwhelmed by Wrex's girth and length. Although she had fucked dildos the same size as Wrex to satisfy herself, Wrex was right. There was nothing like the real thing.

Nova could feel every inch of Wrex. His cock was hard as a pipe and felt so hot inside her; she thought it could burn her. His cock was so hard she could feel the large veins in his cock, pulsating inside her.

Her tight pussy fought hard not to loosen and milk Wrex's cock with her tight pussy muscles. As if it wanted to biologically serve whatever cock was invading her.

Nova wiggled her hips from side to side, trying to get more comfortable but she couldn't. Given Wrex's length and girth, it felt like small log in her pussy. Her jaw was clenched tightly and her eyes still pinched shut. Nova twisted again as Wrex continued to pull her hair to get her going.

She could feel his cockhead pressing at the end of her pussy and rubbing the thin layer of skin inside her pussy. He couldn't go any further and she took a deep breath. And then she slammed herself back on Wrex's cock hard.

"Ooooohhhhhh fuck!", she yelled

Nova continued to ride Wrex's cock doggystyle and slam her pussy with his hard length.

"Mmmm yes, like that Nova. Ride me you fucking whore!"

Nova winced as Wrex continued to pull her hair and ride her like jockey rides a horse.

"Come on whore."

Nova began to scream as her wet pussy began to slide easier on Wrex's cock. In her doggystyle position, Wrex's cock was going into her as deep as it could possibly go. His cock began to slide in and out of her faster with ease as she rammed herself back on Wrex's cock.

If she was going to get pounded she liked to lower her head and grab blankets for comfort. Nova tried to twist and lower her head to no avail, Wrex wouldn't release her and she had to keep her back arched while she was on her hands and knees so she could ride his cock.

There was nothing to slow the penetration at this angle and Nova began to squeal over and over again at the deepness of the angle. She hadn't been this deeply hammered on such a gigantic cock in years.

"Ohhh Wrex, it's too deep. It's too much. You're in my fucking insides."

"Good woman. I'm going to fuck that human pussy till you can't stand. Come on, give me that pussy."

Nova's big tits swung underneath her as she continued to fuck Wrex at a break neck pace.

"Ahhhhhhhh", Nova screamed in high pitch womanly cry.

The shriek nearly hurt Wrex's ears. Nova continued to scream as Wrex forced her to rape her own pussy with his enormous dick. Nova panted and started riding his dick harder and faster as her pussy got wetter.

She tried to focus on those amazing ridges and how they were rubbing her g-spot. His ridges ran up and down the top of his long dick and in this doggystyle position she could feel every ridge he had to offer.

Nova loved how it felt and arched her back higher and rotated her hips a little as she rammed herself back on his dick. Trying to catch a new angle and a new sensation of pleasure. She found it easily and immediately started becoming the wanton whore she was all those years ago.

The whore commander that would crave Wrex's cock and whose pussy would get wet whenever Krogan were nearby. She would think about how she wanted them to tackle her and drag her off somewhere to ram her into oblivion. She told Wrex once, who was more surprised by her sluttiness than jealous.

"I'm going to cum Wrex. Ooooo fuck. Yeeeeahhhh."

Nova found one of Wrex's ridges that was pressing up against her g-spot so snugly, it was pressing her spot no matter which way she turned. Electric pleasure rose from her pussy to her toes and up her whole body.

"Gonna CUM!"

Wrex then twisted her hair around his hand and began to fuck her hard, riding her like a pony. "Then come on bitch. Come on!"

She started cumming when he was slamming her so hard she thought she would come out of her skin and then she felt it. Wrex roared and unleashed huge ropes of Krogan cum inside her. It shot into her like a geyser and Nova could feel every strand.

The large, thick ropes of cum shot inside her tiny pussy like a fire hose. Wrex held her there.

"Uuuhhhhhhh," he groaned loudly.

Shooting load after load inside her, still slightly pumping her and fucking her pussy so emptied as much of his quad in her as possible. He then released Nova's hair and she fell forward on the bed, her ass still arched in the air and Wrex was still cumming!

It was as if another ball opened to pour more inside her when another ball emptied. Cum spilled out of her and onto the bed sheets and on the floor. Wrex didn't seem to care. Then when it seemed like it would never end, the huge ropes of cum turned into streams and then streams turned into spurts and soon it was over. He had emptied all four of his large swinging balls inside her.

Wrex pulled out of her with her a loud slurping sound and stepped back. White cum was still dripping from his large pisshole and he went to her wardrobe to get towels.

Her pussy was packed with Krogan cum and gaping from Wrex's enormous cock. Her pussy would go back to normal soon, but right now she couldn't think. Nova was exhausted and panting on the bed heavily, her ass still in the air. She hadn't had the strength to move. Then she rolled over with much effort and waited for Wrex to return with towels.

After she cleaned herself up, she plopped back down on her bed and laid back. Nova yawned, she was tired. Wrex was still getting cleaned up and replacing his stomach armor. She had to know. She just had to.

"Why Wrex? Why Liara? Was it because I dated her?"

Wrex rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on Nova. Do I look like some petty female that holds grudges? It was business. Strictly business."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't have her killed because she was Liara T'Soni, I had her killed because she was the Shadow Broker."

This didn't make any sense to Nova.

"I still don't understand."

"She had some things I needed."

Then all of a sudden it hit like a ton of bricks. "That's how you found Mordin isn't it? And all those things in my file.", she whispered solemnly.

Wrex turned to her and smirked, "You know you can be pretty damn smart when you wanna be. Everyone knows the Shadow Broker knows all and see all. Guess that prick Mordin didn't count on us going to these lengths to find him."

"You didn't have to kill her."

"Come on Shepard, the little Asari you were muff diving with was long gone. I needed a lot of information. Liara wasn't the Shadow Broker because she let people intimidate her into getting confidential information. Liara was ruthless killer and only you and the rest of your group refused to recognize that. She had to die, it was too risky."

"You could have bought the information."

"And she would have warned the slimy fucker."

It did make sense, but she was still angry. Then something occurred to her, "You knew about me and Liara?"

"Everyone knew Shepard; you two were only ones that thought it was secret. Neither of you are exactly the quiet type in bed. It's was a big ship with lots of rooms and lots of echoes. Nuff said."

This made Nova blush intensely. That explains why her team knew she was seeing someone when she made a pass at them. She always wondered about that.

Wrex then left the room and she could hear him talking to Wreav and the other Krogan. When he returned, he hadn't altered his plans.

"You are going to send Garrus a message saying you can't get over Liara's death and you're taking a hiatus. Then you have 30 minutes to pack all your clothing and whatever valuables you want to bring. We have to leave, we're on a tight schedule and Earth was out of my way."

She was surprised Wrex had thought this through so thoroughly and equally as surprised that he knew what the word hiatus meant. What schedule was he talking about?

"Where are we going?"

"That's not your concern, just pack."

She stood up to get dressed and begin packing. Nova didn't know where they were going but she knew she didn't have choice. She would rather walk onto Wrex's ship than be dragged there kicking and screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contains extreme violence, excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. Also this contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 so if you if don't like spoilers then don't read.**

**Read Me:**

**While I was working on The Ravaging of a Dh'oine I started playing Mass Effect again and got inspired. So I'm doing both fics now.**

**I was cruising Spankwire and by chance I came across a hot video that totally got me off because it reminded me of Wrex's cock. Not length wise but color and thickness wise definitely. If you're interested, go to Spankwire and type in "Massive Dildo makes her cream". **

**Justifiable Homicide**

**Chapter 3**

**By **

**DarkLaraJade**

Wrex had used an old Batarian slaver route to get onto Earth undetected. She had packed all her clothes, shoes, pictures and what little jewelry and toiletries she had. She then cleaned her house quickly so her story about leaving on hiatus was believable.

Nova couldn't believe this was happening to her. One minute she was in the shower and then the next Urdnot Wrex was in her house abducting her after he screwed her till she could barely walk.

Wrex's ship was compact and small to make it more undetectable in Citadel space. It had a cockpit, a main deck, a kitchen, 4 bedrooms, an engine room and a cargo hold. It was the bare essentials of a space travel vessel. She had never known Wrex to have a ship, but now that he was leading Tuchanka it only seemed fitting that he had one.

What perplexed her was that it was fairly new and barely had a scratch on it. It also had hidden weapons which was illegal. Krogan were banned from building any kind of warships after the Krogan Wars as an extra measure, even after the Genophage. When she had inquired about it, Wrex once again told her it wasn't her concern.

They allowed Nova to put her things in the spare bedroom and she changed into a pale blue tank top and loose black sweat pants that slightly hung off of her full hips. She pulled her long platinum blonde hair in a ponytail and went to the kitchen to find some food. Wrex, Wreav and the Krogan she discovered was named Verren were in the cargo hold.

She opened their refrigerator and almost had a heart attack. Where had they gotten so much

Food?! It was packed with meat and vegetables while the shelves in the kitchen had large portions of canned and dried food. Nova was very surprised; the universe was starving.

The Reapers had destroyed numerous planets with the largest amount of inhabitants, which were also planets with the most food and natural resources. They destroyed everything and as a result the whole universe was feeling the food shortage. People on many of the outer colonies were starving and even she with her previous Spectre status had trouble stocking her fridge.

Nova pulled meat from the fridge and began devouring it right there. She didn't even bother to warm it she was so hungry. It was already cooked; suited for fast consumption. She hadn't had meat like that in years. Once she got half way through, she realized she was thirsty. When she turned around to get a drink, Wrex was standing behind her. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"Mrex," she was barely comprehendible, her mouth full of food.

Immediately she felt embarrassed and put the meat on the counter. Wrex came up to her and put his large hands on her hips and began rubbing her curvy frame.

"Don't be embarrassed Nova. Eat all you want. We need you good and healthy if we're going to get you pregnant again." Nova swallowed the meat in her mouth and pulled away.

"What do you mean by we?", she asked suspiciously.

"The boys and I."

Nova recoiled in shock. "What?!"

"Well we don't have a lot of time."

A thousand questions were running through her mind. She didn't know where to begin first. Talking some sense into Wrex seemed like a good place to start.

"First of all we don't even know how I got pregnant. We had sex for months before I got pregnant."

"I know that, that's why we have to try everything we can." Nova couldn't believe this. This was crazy!

"This is insane. Once again we don't even know how or why I got pregnant." Wrex got close to her and started rubbing her hips again.

"That slimy bastard's holofile said the conception was natural. That's how you got pregnant and the why is unimportant. You can naturally carry Krogan babies, Nova."

"But for how long?! I could miscarry at any time. We don't know the risks! And I doubt adding more quads to the mix are going to help."

"S.S.D.D. Same Shit Different Day. One fertile female with the ability to have a baby but no telling if or when it'll happen. Same as the Genophage."

Nova didn't like how Wrex was trying to rush her into this or how he was telling her to sleep with other Krogan men. She pulled away from him again and distanced herself in the kitchen, trying to think a way out of the predicament. She leaned against the kitchen counter top and crossed her arms.

"Let's say this all works. Don't you want the baby to be yours?"

Wrex snorted loudly and then cocked his head to the side, "Of course I do, Nova. But we don't have that luxury any more. If you can carry Krogan babies regularly, now's the time to find out. And what if other human women can do it to?! Can you imagine? Everyone in the universe would be shitting their pants. And rightfully they should."

That's not what she meant. "I mean won't you be jealous?"

Wrex looked at her as solemnly. "Yes, so I don't want to hear about it once you're done with them. I won't like it at all. Krogans fought for the right to be with fertile females and only the greatest warriors were chosen to father strong offspring. However it's not unusual for a Krogan female to have six or seven males in a day to ensure pregnancy. We have no choice Nova. We don't have time to do it any other way. Wreav and I have the same mother, but not the same father.", Wrex said honestly.

"I'm not a Krogan female Wrex."

He walked up to her again and this time he fondled her large breasts through her tank top. They stuck out much farther than normal due to her push up bra. He leaned in closer to her and spoke barely above a whisper.

"Like I said, same shit different day."

Nova stared at him sternly, her gaze unwavering. "For the last time Wrex, I swear to the Gods above, I am NOT going to spend weeks in a goddamn space ship, fucking three Krogan!"

* * *

The mass relay gates had been destroyed during the Reaper Wars. The interstellar transportation gates were all over Citadel space once and allowed you to traverse entire galaxies in minutes. It was believed that an ancient race called the Protheans built the gates. But it was discovered during the Reaper Wars that the Reapers actually destroyed the Protheans and created the mass relays as a means of quick transportation to destroy worlds.

As a result the mass relays had to be destroyed and although it served its purpose during the war, the galaxy was suffering afterwards. The Reapers were an ancient race and the mass relays had always been. All of Citadel space was created around the mass relays and everyone depended on them for them for transportation.

But now without them, everything was thrown into chaos. The military, the government, all trade and commerce, etc. were suffering and all shipping and transportation slowed to a snail's pace. The only ones not really suffering were crime syndicates because they were used to taking long routes to evade citadel police.

As such travel that took hours, now took days. Travel that took days now took a week or longer. Travel that took weeks could now take a month and so forth. It was like the universe was in the dark ages and no one knew what to do without the relays. Also the length of time you had to spend on a ship had dramatically increased and boredom was setting in.

It had taken Wrex a week to reach her on Earth and they had been traveling for two weeks now. And there Nova was on the main deck bent over a console, hugging it for dear life with her pants around her ankles. Her long hair pulled into a ponytail.

Her huge tits that were stuffed in a tight tank top and pressed against various controls and buttons painfully. He hadn't bothered to fondle her; this was about pussy, not foreplay.

"Uh, uh, uh, UH,", she grunted through gritted teeth.

It was all could say since a massive cock was splitting her open. Her whole body shook as she tried to brace herself under Verren's hard thrusts. She felt Verren take one hand that was on her waist and place it on her shoulder to pull her back harder.

"Ohhh yeahh, Verren. Fuck me!"

Her round ass was slapping his thighs and his massive balls were swinging forward and smacking her clit. His cock was the same length as Wrex's but not as thick. They had been at it for a while and even at this angle it felt like he was in her insides. Nova had already cum three times and now she just wanted him to finish. She lowered her head and gripped the console harder as the massive Krogan cock stabbed her pussy.

"Ahhh Ahhhh Gods. Fuck that's deep."

She didn't understand why Krogan always had pound her into a coma. It felt like their cocks would come out of her throat at any minute. But given their size, she was sure they didn't have a choice. They could decide to not go all the way in, but that's like asking a Hanar for a handjob; absolutely impossible it could happen.

"Uhhhh", Verren roared as he came in her.

After he filled her up, she turned around. "Did you bring any towels?"

Verren pulled up his pants and gave her an odd look. "For what?"

Nova rolled my eyes, even Krogan men were inconsiderate. "For me to clean myself. Look at me!" She gestured to the cum pouring out of her pussy and down her thighs.

"Why didn't you bring your own?"

Nova gritted her teeth in anger and narrowed her eyes into slits to signal she was pissed. "Because you tackled me up here! I didn't even know."

"You should have anticipated."

Nova reached down and pulled her pants up, ignoring the disgust she felt as the cum stuck to her pants and seeped through the fabric. She then got in Verren's face and began to scream.

"Listen I'm on board for this damn experiment and all, but I'm not a THING. At least if you're going to screw me, common sense dictates you bring a fucking towel asshole!", she screeched at the top of her lungs.

Verren raised his hands at the unexpected reaction, "Fine. A towel next time it is. Calm down female." She then punched Verren in his bare chest and walked away. She knew it didn't hurt, but she wanted to get her point across.

Nova went to Wrex's room and began to pull her clothes off for a shower. Although she had her own room she used it for storage. She loved Wrex and wanted to stay in his room . Wrex's feelings were mutual. The room was a decent size with a large Krogan size bed that equaled two kings size beds put together. There was one night table on Wrex's side of the bed that filled with oils and lubes they frequently used. The sheets were black and made of a cotton material. There was a large closet that was filled with armor and boots but nothing else. A bathroom was off the side of the bedroom with a large Krogan sized shower.

However the most curious thing to her was Wrex's desk on the other side of the room that he kept constantly locked. Wrex would never tell her what was inside and opening it would nearly be impossible. It required fingerprint access and a combination. As a Vanguard, Nova's biotics and tech experience matched her weaponry prowess. But she would still have to find the combination even if she could bypass the fingerprint lock.

Wrex walked into the room, sweating.

"What happened to you?", she asked.

"I was wrestling with Wreav in the cargo hold."

She stood there naked and looked Wrex up and down. "Why are you still wearing your armor?"

"Krogan don't remove their armor. Even during peace time. You never know what could happen."

Nova sighed, Krogan were so difficult. They never relaxed. The Krogan leader noticed the cum on her thighs, "How's it going? Do you feel pregnant?"

Nova shook head sadly, "No."

"How did you feel before?"

Nova walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She was happy it was made for Krogan; it was huge.

"I felt fine. Then it was like I said. Stomach and pelvic pains but it turns out I was two months pregnant."

Wrex began to take his armor off. She didn't ask what he was doing; she knew he wanted to join her.

"Is there something human women do to tell if they're pregnant, I mean aside from going to a doctor?"

"Well our menstruation stops, but that didn't happen here. So the only other thing is a pregnancy test."

"A what?"

"It's a test you pee on and it tells human women if we are pregnant through hormones. Not sure if it will work though. This isn't a usual pregnancy."

Then she got into the shower and Wrex came in after her. Nova watched his cock harden as he began to soap up her breasts and then slide his hands down to her round shapely ass.

"It's worth a try though.", Wrex said.

"I guess you're right. But we're in the middle of nowhere. Where would I buy some? You haven't told me where we are going."

They had been traveling for two weeks and it was obvious they were far beyond Citadel space. Wrex's voice was stern, "And as I said, it isn't your concern."

His large erection now poked her belly as he pulled her in close, the cum on her thighs had washed away long ago.

"But we have to make a pit stop somewhere close, so you might be able to pick it up there." He then leaned forward to nuzzle her lovingly and soap up the rest of her body.

* * *

Nova was shocked when they pulled into a spaceport on a planet called Treyamus. It was in the Milky Way galaxy in the Hades Gamma cluster and apart of the Cacus system. She had mined resources there once on the Normandy many years ago. They were on the edge of the universe in the boondocks! There was nothing out here!

Treyamus had some resources but it was remote, it was more a trading outpost than an indigenous planet. Numerous races were on world to pedal their goods. If there was ever a place in the backwaters of the galaxy to find a human pregnancy test, it would be here.

Nova dressed as a woman in the outer territories with a red shirt with long sleeves and a heavy brown skirt down to her knees. She put on brown shoes and draped a black shawl over her head to hide her long platinum blonde hair. Least someone recognize her.

Wrex gave her some credits and told her that he and his clan brothers would walk her to the marketplace and then they had to tend to some business. He gave her a time frame in which they would be back and if she wasn't on the ship by then they would come looking.

When she asked why they wouldn't just pick her up when they were leaving, Wrex said they couldn't. Nova just shook her head; she understood why she had to travel through the marketplace alone. A human woman with three Krogan didn't look right, but that didn't mean they couldn't pick her up. Well it didn't matter, she could find her own way back.

Nova made her way through the market place and the shopkeepers informed her only one shop sold human pregnancy tests out here.

"Holy shit.", she said under her breath and draped her shawl over her face.

The Salarian who ran the shop was one of the shop owners on the Presidium long ago. He probably couldn't return because the Citadel still was not fully repaired yet. Nova strengthened her resolve and walked up to the Salarian.

"How can I help you", he asked.

"I need a human pregnancy test. How much are they?"

"3 credits."

"Really? That's so cheap.", Nova was shocked they cost so little.

"Yes I used to work on the Presidium before the Reaper Wars and haven't been able to go back due to repairs. Not a lot of humans out here, so it just sits around taking up inventory. Can I persuade you to take a few more than you need off my hands?"

Nova nodded, "Of course. I'll take thirty."

The Salarian took a step back, "Thirty? By a few I meant 3 or 4. But thirty pregnancy tests seem excessive. Why so many if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do mind you asking. I have the money, now please box them."

The Salarian nodded and boxed the tests and then started staring at her intently. "Do I know you? You seem familiar. That voice. Have you ever been to the Presidium?"

Nova tried her best to stay calm. "No I haven't, you're mistaken. Here's your credits."

She placed them on shop counter and the shop keeper grabbed her wrist. "I'm almost sure I know you. Let me see your face. I never forget a face."

Nova was agitated; she couldn't let anyone see an Ex Spectre buying thirty pregnancy tests. It would be really bad and raise too many questions."I said you're mistaken!"

The Salarian didn't release her and even tried to grab at her shawl. "Let me go Salarian or I'll shove my fist so far down your throat, you'll be shitting knuckles for a week!", she bellowed in the deepest voice she could muster.

The terrified shop keeper released her and she took the opportunity to grab the box and head for the ship. Gods Salarians were so nosy, they weren't experts on espionage for no reason.

Wrex and the others weren't back when she returned. So she decided to head to the bathroom in Wrex's room to take one of the tests. When she peed on the stick, she crossed her fingers. She wasn't sure if it would even work for a Krogan pregnancy but it was worth a shot.

The test was instant and it said "not pregnant" in the digital window box. She threw the test away and sat on the toilet cover to stew in her own sadness when she thought she heard the footsteps of heavily armored Krogan feet.

Nova walked to the hall and listened, it sounded like they were on the main deck. When she arrived to give Wrex the bad news, her eyes turned into the size of saucers. A lithe female figure was bound at her ankles with ropes and her wrists tied behind her back. A sack was over head and she struggled furiously.

"Let me out of here you bastards.", said a muffled female voice.

"What the fuck is going on in here?", Nova yelled.

Wreav said, "We had to stop and get someone while we were here."

"And it wasn't easy", Verren said.

Nova held up her hands and closed her eyes as if she was frustrated. "That's not what I asked! I want to know who this is and why she's here."

She then opened her beautiful grey eyes to throw Wrex a dirty look. "Nova I hoped we got here before you. I wanted to talk to you first before you saw.", Wrex said.

"Saw what?"

"Just go back into the room and we'll talk then."

She was about to tell Wrex off for treating her like a child when something caught her eye. The woman was wearing a white skin tight leather body suit. The arms of the suit and the boots were jet black while a black belt hung around the woman's shapely waist. The suit left nothing to the imagination and it reminded her of someone.

Nova ripped off the sack off the woman's head and the woman turned to look at her and squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the light. Nova looked down at the woman in shock, "Miranda?!"

Wrex then came forward and tossed Nova over his shoulder. Nova began to struggle and pound her fists on his hard metal armor. She was so tired of being man-handled.

"Let me down Wrex. MIRANDA! MIRANDA!", she called.

"HELP SHEPARD!", she heard Miranda cry.

Nova watched Wreav pick up Miranda who struggled furiously and then Wrex turned down the hall and she lost sight of her. Wrex brought her to his bed room and placed her on her feet, the door automatically slid shut behind him. When Wrex turned his back to lock the door, Nova jumped on his back and tried to fight him for the controls.

"Let me out! Goddamn it Wrex!"

Wrex succeeded in locking the door and began the arduous task of peeling her off. Wrex pulled Nova's arms from around his neck and twisted them as gently as he could, forcing her to release him and fall to her feet.

He turned around to face her, "Have you lost your senses woman?"

"ME?! What the hell is Miranda doing here?"

Wrex looked down at the ground, then back at her. "Like I said I had hoped to talk to you first."

Nova put one hand on her hip and made a waving gesture toward her chest with the other, signaling him to continue. "Well talk?!"

Wrex looked up at her, "Well my clan brothers and I started talking about human women and how hot they were. And I got to talking about Miranda and that sexy ass of hers. And Wreav said he remembered Miranda when you took her on a mission to Tuchanka. So he decided he wanted to mate her, so we captured her. We didn't tell you because we knew you wouldn't agree to it."

Nova was so mad, her face was red. "You're fuck right I wouldn't have. You let Miranda go right now!"

"I can't do that. Wreav laid claim to her."

"Aren't you the Head of all the Clans? Instruct him to release her."

"No. I would only do so if I thought it was wrong he took her. And it isn't. She isn't bonded to anyone else. She's up for grabs. And the more human females we have the better."

Nova pointed towards the door, "Miranda is not a thing Wrex! And neither am I or any human female for that matter."

"Listen, you are my female now and I have allowed you to be apart of my clan. Realize as fertile females you are highly prized, but as your male and head of the clan, I have final say and that's it. It's the Krogan way. I realize your planet is different, but that part of your life is over now."

"But she didn't have a choice Wrex."

Wrex sighed, "She's a part of a greater good now. And time heals all wounds Nova."

Nova caught the contradiction. "Then what about the Genophage."

Wrex got angry and pointed a finger in her face. "That's different and you know it. Don't play games with me female. That's a wound that the Salarian's poured poison into and then left it to fester. That was genocide and you know it."

Nova instantly felt bad, "I'm sorry Wrex, I shouldn't have said that. I was just angry."

She took a step back to clear her head and try to think. "We didn't come here for pregnancy tests did we?"

"Yes we did. But we were coming here for her anyway. It worked out perfectly that's all."

"How did you find Miranda?"

"Shadow broker intel we took. She was easy to find, hard to catch."

Nova laughed a little, "Gave you hell did she?"

"Of course. Took us forty five minutes to catch her and restrain her. I mean Krogan are used to killing. If we had to kill her it would be easier. But capturing someone without scathing them is a Batarian's job."

Nova laughed, imagining Wrex, Verren and Wreav getting their asses handed to them by Miranda. She was one tough cookie. Wrex then noticed the box of pregnancy tests on the bed.

"Did you take one yet?"

She nodded and looked at him solemnly. She didn't even want to state the obvious and Wrex read her like a book.

"Oh well we just have to keep trying."

Nova nodded and suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"Wrex I don't want you to have sex with Miranda. Please, just don't."

"Don't intend to Nova. I figured you wouldn't like it. But Wreav and I agreed we are splitting you and Miranda between Verren."

"She won't accept that!"

"Not at first, but like I said time heals all wounds. But we'll give her a little time to adjust to the situation before we let Verren nail her."

Nova looked away thankfully. At least she only had to worry about two Krogan males all over her instead of three and Wrex wouldn't sleep with Miranda. Thank the Gods for small favors.

"When can I see Miranda?"

"When I say and only after I talked to Wreav about her progress. Feel free to make meals for her if you like, but they are to be given to Wreav and he will take it to her."

"And I'm guessing she'll be staying in his quarters."

"Of course. She's his property now, just like you're mine."

Wrex then came up to her pulled at her red shirt. "What are you doing?"

He then ripped it in half with one pull, making her heavy tits sway violently with the action. "Putting you to good use woman. We do have to keep trying."

* * *

It had been a week since Miranda was taken aboard and she hadn't seen her. At first Nova would hear her beautiful refined British accent coming from Wreav's quarters and she was always yelling. Sometimes there was struggling, but it didn't sound like he was hurting her.

Then the struggling seemed to stop as of late. Living by herself, she learned how to cook pretty well. With no Alliance cook to make her food, she had learn how to cook the little bit of food she could get or starve.

Wreav would take the meals to Miranda and he would always place the plate outside the door. When she would pick it up, it was completely empty which was a good sign. At least Miranda was eating a lot and not starving herself from depression or something else more serious. However she knew Miranda and she was stronger than that.

After having a nice meal with Wrex, she snuggled up next to him in bed as he was watching a holovid about war. Then she heard something odd. It sounded like soft female moaning.

"Wrex turn that down."

"I'm watching this."

"No really turn it down. I thought I heard something."

He looked annoyed and turned it down anyway so he could hear. The female moans were louder.

"Wreav is fucking Miranda. And about time too, thought they'd never get to it."

Wrex was right and she heard Miranda's moans get a little louder. It turned her on; she always liked sex vids and hearing people have sex. She was a very sexual woman. But the military had a strict policy against sex vids on Alliance vessels which she was on most of the time. But that didn't mean she didn't find entertainment in other ways.

Once she had walked in on Kaiden eating Ashley's pussy in the lower engine rooms beneath the Normandy. She was sitting on a console with her legs spread wide and her eyes closed. Ashley had her hand on the back of Kaiden's head while he had his tongue inside her.

"Mmmmm gods Kaiden. Like that."

She was fully clothed up top but had her pants off and she could hear Kaiden slurping her pussy juices. He then put her clit in his mouth and began to suck on it vigorously. Nova hid and watched them and touched herself till she came quickly along with Ashley.

She wanted to watch them fuck but there were way too many people in the lower engine rooms. There were engineers, Tali, and Jack. Maybe they enjoyed the excitement of being caught but Nova couldn't let anyone catch her watching the couple. People finding out what a nympho she was wouldn't be a good look as Commander.

Nova wore a white see through gown to bed with Wrex and white thong underwear. She wrapped her thighs around Wrex's left leg and began gyrating on it like a bitch in heat. The Krogan could smell her intoxicating arousal and feel her dampening pussy through her panties on his leg.

Nova began to pant softly, "What do you think they look like? Do you think she likes it? Do you think he's fucking her really hard?"

Wrex looked over at Nova and began fondling her tits and then pinched her nipple with his massive fingers. He rubbed his fingers together roughly, torturing Nova's hard brown nipple as she closed her eyes in euphoria.

He then leaned forward and whispered, "Why don't we find out."

Nova opened her eyes and gave Wrex a strange look. All of a sudden Wrex got out of bed and pulled her out bed and down the hall toward Wreav's room. She could hear Miranda soft moans coming from inside.

"No Wrex I wasn't serious!"

Wrex didn't bother to look at her while he pounded on Wreav's door. "Yes you were. You can't ever lie to me Nova.", he said flatly.

Nova tugged on Wrex's arm, "Please let's go."

Then Wreav opened his door and looked at them both. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Don't talk to your better like that Whelp. My woman is interested in seeing you break yours in."

Wreav looked at Nova, "Really? Didn't think she wanted to. But come on in, we're just getting started."

Wreav left the door open for them to enter and Wrex pulled her into the room behind him while the door slid shut. "I thought you had already started", Wrex said.

"Hahahahahaha,", Wreav laughed as he walked further into the room.

The young grey and blue Krogan looked down at Miranda, "No just a little foreplay. Believe me if we got started for real she would be screaming a lot louder than that."

Wrex and Wreav chuckled together in unison at the comment; they were truly blood brothers and kin, they were just alike in an odd way. Miranda was lying in Wreav's bed naked wrapped in his sheets. She understandably seemed embarrassed by Wreav's actions. Wrex pulled Nova to a large chair in the corner of Wreav's room and sat down.

"Wrex let's leave. This is private."

Wrex pulled Nova into his lap, he only wore loose pants since they were about to sleep. "I'll not tell you again. We're staying, now be quiet Nova."

She realized how useless it was to argue with her Krogan lover so she crossed her arms. She could feel Wrex's large cock becoming erect under her round ass cheeks. He then possessively wrapped his arms around her and motioned his head toward the bed. "Now sit quiet and watch."

Nova watched Wreav get some Forte lube from his dresser and brought it to the bed where Miranda was lying. Wreav realized most human females couldn't be without it, especially for their first time with Krogan. Miranda would have a difficult time taking him either way.

"Why are you allowing them in here, Wreav?", Miranda asked in her soft British accent.

"Because my Clan leader and his woman want to watch me break you in."

"What do you mean break me in?!"

"No more questions female.", Wreav said to Miranda. Miranda responded with a dirty look but said nothing.

Wreav's cock was already hard since he was touching Miranda earlier. His cock was grey and the skin was shiny like his brother's. He was 11 inches long since he was still very young. Although he was an inch shorter than Wrex, he made up for it in other ways.

He was thicker than Wrex, about 3 1/2 inches thick easy. And his cockhead was huge, much larger than Wrex's. He also had soft ridges going up the top and bottom length of his cock. Nova remembered how it felt; she had him a few times. It was amazing like double the pleasure! Gods Krogan were incredible in bed.

Wreav lubed up his massive cock and then laid down on the bad, facing Nova and Wrex. His massive length sticking up in the air like a rocket and his four large balls hung between his legs.

"Come female."

Miranda shook her head, "No not with them here."

Wreav raised his voice a little, "Don't make me tell you again. Either you can come or I can drag you. Decide woman."

Miranda pulled her sheet with her as she climbed across the bed to Wreav. "Leave the sheet."

"But I'll be naked Wreav! Can't I at least wrap it around my waist?"

"No I want everyone to see how amazing my woman looks. Now come."

Miranda took a deep breath and let the sheet go. It fell to the bed and Miranda's beautiful pale body was revealed. She still had her brunette hair cut to her shoulders and her beautiful brown eyes dropped down to the sheets beneath her with embarrassment.

Her round D cup breasts were a size smaller than Nova's but still beautiful with pale pink nipples. Her midsection was slight like Nova's with a tight stomach and barely visible abs. Her waist was also like her's; perfectly small and any Krogan could easily wrap their large hands around their waist once and have their fingers meet.

Miranda's best feature, her tight round ass, moved sensually as she crawled across the bed to Wreav. Nova had thought about how she would like to bury her face in between Miranda's asscheeks since she first met her all those years ago, but she was always afraid to make the first move.

Miranda's face was red with embarrassment and she looked over at Nova and Wrex momentarily and looked away quickly. When Nova watched Miranda crawl to Wreav, her big tits moved slightly as she crawled to him. When she was next to Wreav she sat up upright, her knees bent with her legs underneath her, her hands placed in her lap.

Miranda looked any shyly, her round breasts perfectly symmetrical on her tight body. Her pale pink areolas slightly protruded on her pale skin and her pink nipples were thick and hard. Wreav reached up and picked up one of Miranda's heavy breasts in his massive hand and squeezed it lightly making her shiver. Miranda closed her eyes and arched her back into his hand.

Wreav had left the Forte lube on the bed, "Lube me up woman. Do it generously. It's all you'll get."

Miranda reached down hesitantly and squeezed a lot of Forte lube in her palm. Nova couldn't believe Wreav said that's all she was going to get. Miranda had better lube him up well if she expected to take him. Miranda rubbed Wreav's long grey 11 inch Krogan cock with the thick cushiony lube.

Her fingers rubbed along the ridges on both sides his length and focused on rubbing the sensitive skin between them. Miranda had never seen a "quad" and was curious about it. Miranda reached down and began to fondle Wreav's heavy balls, gently squeezing each of his four testicles in one of her hands.

She then released his cock completely and began rubbing Wreav's first set of balls with her two hands before moving to his second set. She squeezed them and hefted them in her hands, testing their weight.

Wreav groaned deeply. "Enough. Climb on Miranda."

Miranda removed her hands and pointed at this massive length. "Climb onto that?!"

"Yes woman! I've nothing else for you to climb onto."

"Wreav I'm not ready."

"You are, I got you wet enough I think."

Wreav then reached over with one arm and slid a finger between Miranda legs. Miranda reached down to grip Wreav's arm as she looked over at Wrex and Nova in humiliation.

"No Wreav," Miranda whispered as she turned her head to look down at him.

Wreav ignored her and she moaned as he slipped a thick finger into her to test her wetness.

Wreav smirked at her, "Just as I thought. Now climb on. You're my female now and I want to break you in."

Miranda stood up on the bed, allowing Wreav's finger to slip out of her. She then squatted down over his erection, her back facing the uninvited guests. Wreav's long muscular arms reached up and trapped her hips in his massive hands.

"Towards the clan leader Miranda." Wreav laughed at her expression of shock and embarrassment.

"Please Wreav."

"I've told you what I want. I'lll not say it twice."

Miranda turned around until she was squatting over Wreav's cock reverse cowgirl. Miranda slid Wreav's cockhead over her lips and shivered. The young Krogan's cockhead was nearly the entire width of the pussy that was rubbing it.

Nova Shepard sat there in awe, watching Miranda's face. The embarrassment on her face had given way to deep concentration and fear. Nova understood her ordeal well. She had Wreav twice already and every time she felt his cockhead it was like she was feeling it for the first time.

Nova jumped as she felt Wrex unwrap his arms from around her and reach down to caress her knees. Then without warning he grabbed her legs and lifted them up in the crooks of his arms while she was still seated in his lap, facing Miranda. Nova struggled to get free and gasped as Wrex spread her legs wide open in front of Wreav and Miranda with her white thong showing. Clearly they could see the bottom of her slightly tanned butt cheeks.

"Wrex, let me go."

The Krogan leader said nothing and did not loosen this hold on her. The ex commander's struggles were in vain, so she resigned to let Wrex have his way and allowed her hands to fall to her sides.

Nova realized Miranda didn't seem to notice as she was having difficulty sliding on Wreav's massive length. She was still trying to work the head inside of her. Miranda shifted slightly and Nova saw her pale pussy lips part slightly on Wreav's massive grey cockhead.

She shivered again as she rubbed the entrance of her hole over and over again with the cockhead, leaving streaks of pussy juice on the lube covered cockhead. Miranda did the only thing she could do and stopped squatting. She sat on the appendage which parted her entrance slightly making her hiss.

"Force yourself down, Miranda. It's the only way.", Nova said to her.

Miranda looked up and looked taken aback by the position Wrex had her in. Although Nova had been spread this way for five minutes already, Miranda hadn't realized due to her own predicament.

Miranda finally recovered and said, "It'll kill me Shepard! By the Gods he's hung like a horse."

Nova had to laugh, "Hahahaha, yes. All Krogan are, but I'm still here aren't I? So you won't die. Just take a deep breathe and go down are hard as you can."

Miranda shook her head over and over again, "I can't Shepard. I just can't!"

Nova struggled in Wrex's arms, "Let me up so I can help."

Wrex released her and Nova walked over to her. Then she gripped Miranda's shoulders and gave a push downward, forcing her onto Wreav's cockhead.

It popped into Miranda's hot wet depths, wringing a shriek from her. Nova got startled and worried. "I'm so sorry Miranda. I don't know what made me do that. Are you o.k.?!"

Then Nova felt massive arms engulf her body and pull her backward. It was Wrex pulling her back into his lap and into the same position as before with her legs wide open.

"No Wrex, no! She's hurt."

"She'll live.", Wrex said in his deep Krogan voice.

Nova began to struggle more and Wrex responded by resting her legs over the arm rests of the chair and bringing his arms down over her legs to trap there. Now Nova's legs were spread open to the whole room and trapped between the armrests and Wrex's massive arms.

"Bastard.", Nova whispered in frustration and she shot him a glare of hatred.

Wrex chuckled, "Fucking hellcat. Now watch."

Miranda was still wailing on Wreav's cock and her legs were shaking. Miranda's eyebrows furrowed into a pained expression. She moved up and down Wreav's cock slightly and Nova could tell she was having difficulty. Miranda then took a deep breath and forcefully pushed herself on Wreav's massive cock more.

"Ahhhh", she screamed and began to ride Wreav's cock harder.

Wrex slid his large fingers in Nova's panties and slipped them in her panties to finger her. Nova arched herself into Wrex and began to cum hard as she watched Miranda take Wreav inside her.

* * *

Elsewhere in Citadel Space

Garrus groaned from exhaustion and wished he could just retire at his young age. The Council was not pleased with how things were going. C-Sec was working around the clock to find Liara's killer with no success. So now he had to present a report to The Council and he had a feeling this was going to end badly.

A lot of the Spectres had lost their lives in the Reaper Wars and they were training new ones now. But the rookies were not at all ready for an investigation of this caliber. Garrus steeled himself and walked into The Council chamber at the top of the Presidum. The expansive white room was massive and the 300 foot high ceiling was made of complete glass.

With no surprise, it was the first room to be repaired after the Reaper Wars. Garrus felt kind of disgusted by the fact; they could have downsized the room and used the extra funds they had poured into renovations to build an entire large orphanage.

The Council stood perched on a high pedestal in the center of the room, looming over him like they were Gods themselves.

The Council consisted of the main Citadel race representatives: Turian, Asari, Salarian, and Human. Many people were angry the Humans got a spot on the Council being such a young race and so new to Citadel space.

Nova Shepard had been the first Human Spectre ever; she was appointed just before the Reaper Wars began and she discovered the Reapers existence. Garrus vaguely thought about what Shepard looked like naked. He never knew how sexy she really was.

The Turian, Salarian and Human councilors were all holograms because they were on their own worlds. Given the destruction of the mass relays, even the Councilors couldn't afford to travel needlessly. The Asari Councilor however was here in the flesh and had traveled all the way from her world to be here in person. Immediately Garrus confirmed his earlier feelings, this was definitely going to be bad.

The Asari's face was cold and unemotional but her voice portrayed her ferocity and anger. "Chief Spectre Garrus, how are you enjoying your promotion?", she asked coldly.

Garrus stood there and bowed his head in respect, "Going well. Thank you Councilor

"Really? Because it doesn't seem that way. You think the head of the Spectres would have something more to show for a month long investigation. Do you need to be replaced?"

Garrus faltered at the blatant attack and tried to regain his composure. "Well Councilor there is a lot of factors to consider."

"Like?!", she pressed.

Garrus sighed; he hated talking to the Councilors, he hated politics all together. Had it not been for the huge pay raise, he wouldn't have bothered to take the job. "Well we have no leads. And no one is talking. Not even our usual informants. Some have disappeared and the others won't talk."

"The Asari consulate is very upset about these recent events. Although we in no way approve of the life style of Aria T'Loak and Jona Sederis, they were significantly powerful and high in status. Their disappearance is unnerving."

"We have been working on new theory. They could have killed Liara, given the discovery of her true identity." Garrus hoped the answer would placate her. It didn't work.

"But why are they missing?! When we tried to get a hold of our Justicar to investigate she was nowhere to found."

"Well my understanding is that Justicar are solitary seekers of justice. They answer to no one."

"Yes, Chief Spectre, but she has always answered the call of the Asari consulate. Always! There is always a way she can be reached by us. She has not responded to any of our distress calls. Did you inquire about her whereabouts?"

"Yes and we followed up on the last coordinates you gave and she hasn't been seen since I'm afraid."

"Well what are you doing about it?!"

Garrus was at the end of his rope. He knew the Asari wanted answers, but he couldn't give them evidence he didn't have. "Everything we can. I've sent teams to the planet where the Justicar was last seen and inspected Jona, Aria, and Liara's homes thoroughly and although my gut says there was foul play, we haven't found any evidence to suggest it. Perhaps Jona and Aria killed Liara because she was Shadow Broker and then went after the Justicar to keep her out of the way."

The Asari councilor's demeanor seemed to soften, "We have examined that idea already, Chief Spectre Garrus. We hope that isn't the case. And if it is, we want indisputable proof so Jona Sederis and Aria can be captured and stand trial. Do you understand Chief Spectre?"

"Yes Councilor, I will make sure any new developments are forwarded to the Council as soon as possible. I'll do it myself if need be."

The Asari looked away for a moment and then back at Garrus quickly as if she remembered something. "Have you found Commander Shepard yet? Despite her previous mental state, I think her input would be helpful."

"No I'm afraid not. After her letter about taking some time away because of Liara's death, we haven't been able to locate her. Shepard is a very capable woman and I'm afraid she won't be found unless she wants to be Councilor."

"Has she made any attempts to contact you or anyone in C-Sec?"

"No, she hasn't."

A frown formed on the Asari's face. "Thank you. You are dismissed."

Garrus turned on his heel and walked out of the Council Chambers and muttered for the thousandth time in his head that he hated politics and wished Shepard was here for him to confide in. He was worried for her and deep down inside he loved her. He was planning to tell her before she disappeared.

* * *

They had been in space for nearly a month now, but it had been two weeks since Miranda was taken. Miranda was not the kind of woman to be emotionally molded, but she was adjusting rather well according to Wreav.

She had not seen Miranda since the night she was "broken in" and Nova still touched herself to thoughts of it. Nova was always attracted to Miranda, but the young Cerberus agent was always withdrawn. Aside from the issues with her father and protecting her sister Oriana, she was always very private.

Miranda never talked about sex or love interests or things that turned her on. She was very professional and blunt about the things she felt. Nova remembered staring at Miranda's ample round ass cheeks through the tight leather suit she wore when Miranda wasn't looking. She always wanted to lick Miranda's ass for some reason and watching Miranda ride her first Krogan cock ever had made her want Miranda all the more. However she was Wreav's now and she wasn't sure how Krogans felt about sharing with other women. She didn't even know if Miranda was open to the possibility.

Nova went down to the cargo hold where the three Krogan were trying to kill their own boredom. When she went down the stairs, she had to pull the top of her tank top over the bottom part of her face as a make shift mask.

They were playing Quaser, an alien version of poker, and drinking Ryncol. Ryncol was an alcoholic drink with a neon green coloring and a high toxicity content. Since only Krogan are resistant to poisons, gases, toxins, etc. only they could drink the stuff. They were also smoking Elcor cigars which would burn any normal humans lungs beyond repair.

When she walked in, they continued you to play their game as if they didn't notice her. She would have chewed them out if she hadn't wanted to have a serious talk with them. Nova had wanted to ask and waiting longer was not going to make it easier.

"Guys, I need to know what happened to Eve?"

They all dropped their cards on the table and stared at Shepard intently. Wrex voice was solemnly, "This is not something we are going to discuss. She's in the hollows the end."

Nova assumed as much since Wrex was always referring to Eve in past tense. But she still didn't want to believe it. "How?! Why?!"

Wreav chuckled darkly, "Don't pretend like you care Nova."

"Go to hell Wreav. Of course I care, I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

She got silent and continued to watch the Krogans play poker. She looked over and saw a spare chair leaning against a cargo crate. She retrieved it and sat the chair in the empty space at the table. The table seated four, but only had three occupants. As she sat, they were still trying to ignore her.

"So Wreav, how's Miranda coming? I need me a woman like you two. Tired of sharing.", Verren asked.

"What do you mean how's she coming? I'd say she's coming all night long.", Wreav jested. His laughter matched the other two Krogan around the table.

Nova still had her shirt over her nose and mouth to try and filter the smoke, but it still burned her eyes. "I'm not leaving until someone tells me what happened."

Wrex looked at the cards in his hand and flipped one over, never once looking in her direction.

"Let it rest Nova.", Wrex finally said.

Nova reached out and touched his arm gently. It made him stop and look at her. A deep sadness in his eyes. "I need to know so I can put it to rest. Please."

Wrex threw down his cards and sat back in his chair. "I'll tell you once Nova and after that I never want to speak on it again."


	4. Chapter 4 Wrex's Tuchanka Story Part 1

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contains extreme violence, excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. Also this contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 so if you if don't like spoilers then don't read.**

**Read Me:**

**You know I was online reading forums on Krogan and some people say that Krogan culture resembles Native American culture. And to be on honest I don't see the resemblance at all. I mean other than the fact that Krogans have clans and Native Americans have tribes there really isn't much else. Krogan culture more resembles the Yautja culture in Predator or the Luxans in Farscape to me. Just thought I would get that off my chest. **

**Wrex's story has been split into two parts. Enjoy.**

**Justifiable Homicide**

**Chapter 4: The Ballad of Urdnot Wrex Post Reaper Wars**

**Part 1**

**By **

**DarkLaraJade**

"Catch you later Big Guy. Gonna miss yah.", Joker's voice blasted over the com.

Wrex had already said his goodbyes to everyone, but Joker still insisted on encroaching upon his last goodbye with Nova. He snarled lightly as he held Nova in his arms on the main airlock of the Normandy.

"And I'm not going to miss that one.", he growled in her ear.

His woman looked at him with distress in her face; usually she would snicker at such a comment. "What's wrong Nova?", he asked.

She then leaned her beautiful face into his armor and squeezed him tighter. "Don't despair little one. The Reapers are defeated, the battle was good and bloody and the Genophage is cured. Has there ever been a day so glorious in history?"

He then felt her body begin to wrack with sobs and he looked down at her small face buried into his chest. Wrex reached down and lifted her chin and she stood on her tippy toes to plant three large kisses on his rough Krogan cheek.

Wrex tasted Nova's salty tears as they rolled down her cheeks and onto his lips. He had seen many humans act out the gesture and he understood its meaning wished he could kiss her back, but Krogans didn't kiss and his tongue was much too large to kiss her in the mouth. So the Krogan Leader nuzzled her face with his own in a customary Krogan gesture of affection.

"Please don't hate me Wrex. Just stay here with me. Don't go. Don't hate me!", she whispered tearfully as he nuzzled her.

Hate her? Why would he hate her? Wrex pulled away gently and Nova dropped down to her heels again, retaining her previous height. When his woman looked up at him with tears in her pretty grey eyes, pale hair fell down into her face and he brushed it away lightly.

"I don't hate you Nova. You're just being sentimental like the rest of your species. I'll be back, I promise. And you can always come to Tuchanka when you wish."

"I love you.", she whispered and he then nuzzled her face one last time before he walked out of the main airlock.

Krogans didn't have a word for love in their language and they didn't say it either. It was a sign of weakness to do so, but he knew his Nova understood his customs thus far. She would understand he loved her without him saying it.

They were grounded at the Citadel and his ship was waiting. It would take him a day or two to reach Tuchanka and his people were waiting.

After the war, the Krogan returned to their homeworld shortly after and only he remained on the Normandy to stay with Nova. Her distress was unnerving to him but nonetheless he had to leave her. He was the Leader of all Krogan before he was Urdnot Wrex. His duty was to his people before anyone else.

* * *

Wrex twirled his fingers around the medal wrapped around his neck. The Citadel Council had given it to him to thank him for his honorary valor and expressed their sorrow for the Krogan lives lost. He wore it with pride as his ship touched down. He was finally home and the ride had been peaceful. He was alone on the small transport ship the Citadel had given him to return and had time to think and reflect. The Krogan had a hard run and a hard life, but he did right by his people and he had Nova.

His Nova, he hadn't known such affection for a female in ages. He would miss the look of her, the smell of her, the feel of her. Then his thoughts drifted to what needed to be taken care of the second he arrived home. Breeding was first, then tallying the dead second. He did not want to sully this glorious day of breeding new Krogan with the death count of their fallen brethren.

When Wrex's boots touched down on Tuchanka's unforgiving sandy wastelands, he breathed a sigh of relief. Tuchanka, his home, his life. He had radioed ahead and Wreav and all the Krogan Clans were standing and waiting on the landing pad for him. The landing pad was in ruins and the pavement was cracked with the normal wear and tear of aging. It was one of the few lasting landing pads on Tuchanka.

"So you're still not dead yet, huh, brat?"

Wreav gave him a dirty look, "Dead?! You fucking wish."

Wrex walked past his brother to see all the clans including the female clans that lived separately. There were 13 male Clans including his own and 2 female clans. There had been 14 male Clans, but during the Reaper Wars the males of Clan Wreyloc were killed by Shepard and her team.

Shepard had killed them during a mission when it was discovered Clan Wreyloc was butchering females to cure the Genophage along with Mordin Solus's assistant Maelon. Wreyloc's clan leader and Maelon had used humans and even his own clansmen as guinea pigs. Eve was one of seven females that survived the procedure out of hundreds of females.

However Eve was the only fertile female to survive when Salarians got wind of the cure, captured them and tried to exterminate them. Wrex ordered that Clan Wreyloc's women and children be integrated into his own after the endeavor. A decision that did not sit well with the other clans but none had the power to change it.

He was the leader of Krogan now and in old Kroganion tongue the title was Khahan. But he had a long way to go before he commanded enough loyalty to claim the title of Overlord and command all Tuchanka's clans as one army.

Wrex walked up to Eve who was shrouded in her priestess attire, "Are your females ready to start a new age on Tuchanka?"

Eve spoke in her deep but feminine voice, "Yes, Urdnot Wrex. We are ready to fulfill our duties to our clans. Would you like to have me first?"

Wrex smirked, "You were the first on my list Eve."

He turned to face the other Clan leaders who were looking at him with envy. They wanted the accomplishment of finding a cure to be theirs but not even they couldn't deny they were happy the Genophage was lifted.

After the 13 Clan leaders grumbled a small praise to him for his leadership, there was no time to lose. The Clan leaders had their first pick of the females and then the rest of the males chose. Wrex already had chosen Eve and was taking her to his quarters.

On Tuchanka his Clan's den was a large cave full of rubble and metal debris, much like other clan dens. On top of the highest pile of stone, brick and shrapnel was an iron throne made from old rusted metal. He remembered the day when Shepard came to see him on Tuchanka when the Reaper Wars were still taking place. Back when Wreav was still Grunt and had yet to pass his blood rite.

Back when his young brood brother and Shepard fought and killed their first thresher maw. That's when he started to look at her differently. For the warrior goddess she really was. He remembered how he felt like the king of the world sitting on that iron throne, looking down at her and the team she brought with her to fight Clan Wreyloc. Gods how he missed her.

Different caverns branched off of the main cave that served as housing for Clan Urdnot, a makeshift medical station with the few supplies they had, a sparring room, and a large armory of weapons and armor both bought and pilfered.

His cave was a cavern made of harsh red rocks and it was the largest bedroom of any of his clansmen but full of equally meager furnishings. All that would change soon enough though. He was certain the Citadel would shower him and his people with wealth once they were done recuperating from the Reaper Wars in a few weeks.

He had a large iron bed suitable for two Krogan with thick black sheets that clearly needed a wash. A few chairs were scattered around and there was nowhere to put his armor and weapons. As a result his weapons lay on a large metal rusted table while various pieces of his numerous armors lie piled in a corner.

A thought occurred to him on more than a few occasions to buy a slave girl to keep the room clean and wash his bedding, but he had nowhere to keep her and she would never be safe outside his room. Females were still scarce and even in his clan's den the girl wouldn't survive unmolested.

"After you.", he said to Eve.

The large Krogan female made her way in and began to disrobe. "Are you ready Urdnot Wrex?"

Wrex nodded and began to disrobe as well. His armor dropped to the floor with a clang and he walked toward Eve, getting ready to do what Krogan bulls do best. As he had Eve he found release in not having to be mindful of his Krogan strength. He could take her as hard as he liked.

Although he was still attracted to Eve since she was his own species, he had grown accustomed to the small, tender human body Shepard had given him for a year aboard the Normandy. As a female Eve's skin was softer than his own, but nothing like the silky skin of Commander Nova Shepard. To him, nothing compared to the tightness of a human's pussy or their beauty. Eve could never be the woman he wanted. Not anymore.

He was more attracted to human females now than ever, but he did his duty to his Clan and his people that night. And he would continue to do so until he sired as many younglings from her and other females as he could.

When they were done, Eve still remained in his bed and looked as if she were making herself comfortable. He had done his duty and now needed time to adjust being away from Shepard. Wrex sat up in the bed, still wrapped naked in his sheet.

"You can leave now.", he said flatly.

Eve looked up at him with a questionable expression and had not moved her head from his pillow, "Are you not ready for another round?", she asked.

"No, I'll call for you when I'm ready for you. Maybe a few other females when it should strike me."

Eve didn't know what to think. "Well of course you'll seed other females. It's expected. But I'm the only female immune to the Genophage completely. Even with a cure, I have better chances of bearing the most younglings. Don't you want me to be yours?", Eve asked.

"Enough. I've no need to claim any females here. Now go!" Eve's hazel eyes studied his face before she settled on his own iridescent green eyes.

Her gaze then drifted away from his and to the red rocky ceiling above. "Oh so I see. So you have no need to claim any females here? So you have claimed one elsewhere."

Wrex looked at Eve stunned, but quickly recovered. "You don't know what you're saying. I'm not obligated to claim you or anyone else. I am Khahan of the Krogan, know your place female!", Wrex said sternly.

Eve didn't budge from her previous position, "So there is another. The Urdnot Wrex I've known for hundreds of years wouldn't think twice about coveting every fertile female as his own and die trying."

She then looked at Wrex again and said, "Does she know you have affection for her? Commander Shepard I mean. Don't look so shocked, I see the way you look at her."

Wrex's anger grew, "Our personal life is none of your affair." He immediately winced at his mistake, he had let his anger get the best of him and he wasn't careful with his wording.

"Oh, so now it's OUR personal life. So I take it she does know and she reciprocates your feelings."

"GET OUT FEMALE. GET OUT. I'LL CALL FOR YOU WHEN NECESSARY!"

Eve climbed out of the bed and began to dress, "No need to throw me out. I'm leaving on my own accord."

Wrex glared daggers at her back, "And you will keep silent about this."

Eve said nothing as she continued to dress and then turned around fully clothed in her priestess garb. "I'm not stupid. I will keep silent but not for you. Our clans are uniting for the first time in a millennium even though most of them loathe your new world philosophies. The last thing they need to know is that you're chasing a human female like a love sick pup rather than coveting your own females. The only thing crucial to our people's survival. No one would follow such a weak Krogan and a civil war would start all over again."

Wrex didn't know what to say, that was one of the things that irked him about Eve, she was too smart for her own good. Why couldn't she just spread her legs for the males, pop out younglings and keep her mouth shut like the rest?

But she wasn't done. "You're an old man Wrex and your life cycle is almost over. You have a potential to leave behind a great legacy. Commander Shepard has a duty to the Alliance like you have duty to the Krogan. You'll far outlive her and she can't bare you offspring. You're time with her is over and you had better make peace with that now."

Wrex wouldn't hear anymore. "As Khahan of the Krogan I demand you be silent female. You're nothing but a breeder and nothing more! Nothing short of whore with a higher purpose. So be silent and leave!"

Wrex pointed a meaty clawed finger at the door and Eve threw the veil over her face. He didn't miss the hurt in her eyes as she stormed out. Wrex sat in his bed, staring at the door for what seemed like hours after she left. The worst part was that he knew she was right about everything including Shepard. But with his pride, he would never admit it.

* * *

A week later, Wrex sat at a meeting for the entire Clan leaders while he was seated at the head of the table. Each Krogan seated closed to him according to who he valued and trusted the most. While the people he trusted the least and were most threatened by him were obviously seated furthest.

The Shaman sat to his left while the leader from Clan Drau sat to his right. He had appointed The Shaman as Personal Advisor and across from The Shaman was Clan Drau's Leader.

Clan Drau was a long lasting ally of the Urdnot clan and its clan leader Drau Sorze was a judge or "ruzad" in Kroganion tongue on Tuchanka. A ruzad kept the Krogan people up to date on their laws both old and new and instructed the Clans on laws regarding property, exile, clan rights etc. A ruzad counseled in legal matters for all Clans and had to remain impartial in all decisions like The Shaman who advised for the greater good of all the Clans.

Clan Ganar's leader sat across from the leader of Clan Quash. Clan Ganar was once led by Ganar Wrang who was exiled because he beat a female out of anger and was dishonorably discharged from his position. However Ganar had founded the Blood Pack Mercenaries and was working hard to get back into his good graces and regain his honor among his people again. For now the Ganar Clan was being run by his only son, Ganar Torque. Clan Quash was led by Quash Hurgott who was a Blood Pack commander. Wrex had close ties to the Blood Pack and as such had no trouble getting Clan Hurgott to follow him.

Clan Ravanor led by Warlord Ravanor Tusk sat across from Clan Hailot led by Hailot Wrund. Clan Ravanor ran a profitable mining operation on Turchanka while Hailot Wrund used to control the Garvug planet during the Krogan Invasions that spurred the Krogan Wars. Garvug had been a frozen planet that no other race could survive on, so it was given to the Krogan to placate their need to colonize new worlds. The Krogan adapted well and soon overpopulated. As Krogans tried to take over more worlds the Krogan wars began and the Krogan were forced off of Garvug and had to retreat back to Tuchanka. Although Wrund had once ruled a planet of his own, he surprisingly supported Wrex in his position as Khahan. Believing that Tuchanka had been divided for far too long.

Clan Forsan led by Forsan Trum was across from Clan Khel led by Khel Burrum. There was nothing unique about their clans and steadily followed whoever was in power.

Clan Nakmor was led by Nakmor Rind who was across from Clan Raik led by Raik Orge. Clan Nakmor followed suit with Forsan and Trum while Clan Raik was less thrilled about his ascension. Their clan had once been so old and great they were the source of the name Aralakh for the Aralakh system in which Tuchanka resides. Aralakh's meaning in Krogan was literally Tuchanka's star. However when the genophage was initiated their clan was more affected than any other for unknown reasons and their numbers dwindled drastically. There were barely enough Krogan in Raik to be called a clan and they wanted their glory back as a higher clan by any means necessary.

Clan Gatatog was led by Gataog Corz who sat across from Clan Jorgal led by Jorgal Drudge. Clan Gatatog was once led by Gatatog Uvenk but Uvenk hated Wreav for unexplained reasons. Supposedly "the whelp rubbed him the wrong way." He decided if Wreav didn't pass his rite he would kill him for failing and if he passed he wanted to kill him as a trophy. Uvenk was killed by Wreav and Shepard after the thresher maw blooding ritual and the Gatalog Clan hated the Urdnot ever since. Clan Jorgal had one of the longest Krogan breeding lines on Tuchanka. Even with the genophage they had bred more females than any other clan. But with the genophage era coming to a close, they no longer had cause to be held in such a high regard and their position as a prestigious clan was being threatened.

Clan Jurdon was led by Jurdon Rown and he sat across from no one. He was furthest from him and that's exactly how Wrex intended to keep it. Clan Jurdon and Clan Urdnot were long lasting age old enemies. Since anyone could remember for thousands of years their blood hatred for one another ran deep, passed down from generation to generation. Their crimes against one another ranged from assassination, theft, birth rite stealing, theft of bonded females in clan wars, property theft, rape of captured females during clan wars, etc. Wrex absolutely hated the fucker and if he could rip Rown's throat out without causing a civil war he would have done it long ago. The bastard had been bucking for him to fail since day one and he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He would rather fight the entire Jurdon Clan blindfolded with his bare hands than admit defeat to Jurdon Rown.

Wrex had powerful allies and equally powerful foes and couldn't afford one mishap in this climate. Eve had better keep her mouth shut.

So now they had to get down to business. After a week of non-stop fucking and coupling the death toll had to be counted. Each Clan leader had appointed a small team to conduct a census among their own clans.

"So this is the first full Clan meeting in nearly a millennium.", Wrex started.

"And there's a reason for that Urdnot. Not all of us enjoy the same _company_.", Jurdon Rown interrupted him spitefully.

Wrex pounded a fist on the metal table loudly, "Go fuck yourself Jurdon. We all came here for the good of our Clans. If you're not interested in uniting in the interest of making the Krogan name feared again then leave. Or better yet challenge me to a Torakant so I can kill you once and for all. Legally."

Rown gave him a death stare but said nothing. Wrex looked back at him smugly and continued his meeting. A Torakant was a challenge that could be issued to any ruling Krogan for his position. However just like anyone could challenge the ruling Krogan, they could also issue the challenge to others. Wrex knew Rown was no match for him and so did Rown himself. All bark and no bite, he was just a bitch in a Krogan's skin.

Wrex clicked on his omnipad, "Now as I was saying, it's very important that we know where our numbers stand. You were all instructed to take a census of the living and tally the dead. You've all sent your numbers to my omnipad and they are as follows. To put things bluntly the losses are colossal. As a total our number living are 177,187 including the 52,000 females and 158,836 dead."

All the Clan leaders stopped and stared at Wrex in astonishment. "That's more than half of our warriors. How will we protect ourselves if we come under attack?", Rown asked loudly.

"More importantly the women and children.", Jorgal Drudge added. They clearly wanted to make Wrex squirm but he wouldn't take the bait.

"What do you plan to do Urdnot?", Raik Orge heckled him.

Wrex was in no mood for their games or their politics. "Listen I know a large portion of you wish I would've died in that war and you're disappointed to see me here because you don't have the strength to kill me on your own. But stop pretending like you're fucking blind! You all knew your losses were catastrophic when you tallied them so don't disgrace the memory of our soldiers by trying to turn this into a Clan bashing. It's sickening to fucking see!"

Wrex waited for them to respond and they didn't. Clearly they hadn't expected him to call them out so quickly. He didn't give a damn about their support or if they hated his ideals.

"I know you think my ideals are robbing the Krogan people of what makes us Krogan. But working with other races has made things easier on our people. It made the cure for the genophage possible and the solitary existence of isolating our clans and our people has gotten us nowhere. It has bred nothing but hatred for our people that we cannot afford to perpetuate given our circumstances and our numbers. Our warriors died bravely so there can be a universe. Let's not make that sacrifice in vain by killing each other in a civil war. Now, we will do what we can if attacked as always and increase security details with the soldiers we have. The other planets are not in a position to attack us anyway since their losses are no better than our own. Furthermore as our allies, they have no reason. Our main focus is breeding right now. How are your females coming along?"

The Clan leaders simultaneously nodded and stated it was going well but refused to look at one another. The Shaman intervened immediately and stood up quickly, his eyes roaming over the Krogan leaders, "That's bullshit and you all know it. The old bulls are too proud to admit it, not realizing we all have the same problem."

Wrex turned to look up at The Shaman, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I've been speaking with Doctor Droyas often and not one of those females show any signs of pregnancy. Not even Eve. I've always supported you but even I have to admit its worrisome Khahan."

"Not one?", Wrex asked.

"Not one Khahan.", The Shaman answered.

Wrex looked at The Shaman and all the Krogan seated around him. He was always skeptical of the Salarians and their cure but it had only been a week. He had to tell them something before they started jumping to conclusions. The Salarians would pay if they fooled them and he would make the Citadel answer for their lies.

"I'll speak to Doctor Droyas personally. But let's remember our women have been unfertile for over a millennium. Common sense dictates we all should wait longer than a week for the affects to wear off."

The other Krogans agreed to this and the meeting was dismissed. Everyone was too afraid to say what they were really thinking. That there was no cure and nothing had changed. Wrex couldn't afford such a mistake in this climate; even his allies would uproot him. And even worse, half his people would have died for nothing. And the poor females. During the Genophage, some of them committed suicide because they couldn't bear children and felt like they had no purpose in life. They had to wait, there had to be a cure. There just had to be. Shepard never would have given him anything but a cure. His trust in her was absolute.

* * *

Two weeks later Wrex sat on his iron throne surrounded by his guards on Tuchanka. Eve was standing the bottom of his throne still dressed in her priestess attire. Then a few Urdnot warriors walked in with a woman behind them. A human woman.

"Shepard!", he stood as he spoke.

He hurriedly made his way down the high pile of rubble and metal that served as a makeshift pedestal to greet her. A lightly tanned woman with grey eyes and platinum blonde hair to her shoulders made his eyes light up inwardly.

He had to be careful to not allow his emotions to betray him. Undoubtedly his people would see him as weak if they knew the affection he had for her. She wore a tight black tank top and her large breasts were easily visible. Tight brown shorts that nearly rode up her ass showed off one of her best assets and her military boots completed the outfit.

"Clan leader Urdnot Wrex, I think you said I was welcome anytime."

"It's Khahan now and yes I did. So welcome. But you could have called ahead so I could have prepared for your arrival."

"I wanted it to be a surprise! I don't need anything fancy, you know me. And what is a Khahan?"

"I'll explain momentarily. We should retire to my quarters; we have a lot catch up on."

Shepard smiled, "Lead the way, Khahan. Whatever that means."

"It's a title of respect woman."

"I'll be the judge of that.", she said as she crossed her arms.

Wrex was going to make her pay for that. He started to lead her toward the caverns that housed his quarters when Shepard stopped in front of Eve.

"Eve, how are you?" Eve gave her a knowing look.

"I am well Commander. Nice of you to visit. How is the crew on the Normandy?"

Nova smiled, "Everyone is doing well. Are you expecting yet?"

"Not yet. Urdnot Wrex is trying though."

Eve then looked behind Shepard and at Wrex who was glaring at her, "You should go. The Khahan is getting….impatient.", she said callously.

When Shepard arrived in his room, she had her back to him as she observed his quarters. "Wrex, I'm so sorry I haven't called, I-"

She didn't have time to finish as Wrex grabbed her from behind and threw her on the bed.

She caressed his face lovingly and said, "I love you."

He leaned down to nuzzle her face and reached down to pull her tank top over her head and then suddenly he woke up.

Wrex stared into the darkness of his bedroom as he tried to make sense of it all. He had been dreaming and he had the erection to prove it. He should have known; Nova would never come to Tuchanka without her breasts bound down in medical tape and looking so sexy. Too much of a distraction she would say. Wrex rubbed his eyes with his clawed fingers. Why? Why hadn't she called? It had nearly been a month! He hadn't expected her to call right away, but it had been so long since he heard her soft voice and looked upon her lovely face. He missed her terribly and he was lonely without her.

She looked genuinely agonized by their separation and part of him expected her to contact his ship as soon as he left the Citadel but she hadn't. He even began to openly question the matter. Every few days or so, he started asking his guards on communications detail if there was any word from the Citadel and the answer was always no. He didn't understand any of it, but he wouldn't be the weak one to call first. Was she playing a game of some kind? But in all the years he knew her, he had never known her to do something like this nor was she that type of woman. Nova where you?

Wrex lie in his bed unable to sleep for an hour and finally he got up. He didn't bother to wrap a sheet around him; nudity was not a taboo on Tuchanka. He leaned his head out of his room and looked at one of his guards at his door.

"Have Eve sent to me right away.", he said loudly.

His guard bowed his head slightly, "Yes Khahan."

When Eve arrived he took her roughly and even she, a Krogan female, ten times stronger than any human female complained he was hurting her. However Nova never complained about his roughness since he handled her carefully. He hadn't even noticed he had been rough and he didn't know why he was being so careless with Eve.

When they finished, she began to dress. Wrex was lonely and Eve had been right. It was time he learned how to live without Nova. That part of his life was over. Maybe it was better she hadn't called.

"Eve you can stay.", he said softly.

Eve continued to dress. "Did you hear what I said?", Wrex asked forcibly.

Eve had her back to him the whole time as if she didn't want to look at him, "I heard you and I decline Khahan. I'll not sleep in this bed out of pity."

Wrex bared his sharp teeth at her, why was she being so difficult? He didn't understand women. "First you're mad because I won't offer you a place in my bed, now you're angry because I do. What is wrong with you female? Have you gone mad?"

Eve turned around in her beige priestess attire with her veil on and spat angrily, "No I haven't Khahan. It's you who've gone mad if you think I'll agree to be your female after how you treated me. How you've spoken to me. I wanted you to offer me a place as your female out of respect for me and pride for your Clan and your people. Not because you're desperate to lie with a female you can't have."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"To hell it doesn't! I'm no fool! I'll come to you when you call for the good our people and nothing more. Those women out there might fight in the dens to be the female of Urdnot Wrex, the great Khahan who united the Krogan after a millennium, but I know better. I feel sorry for any woman you take because she'll never have your heart or be the woman you want her to be. I'll not subject myself to such a thing willingly. Never!"

Wrex was about to tell her he could command her if he so chose, when a sudden cough overtook Eve. It was a hefty cough from deep in her lungs. Wrex looked her with concern; Krogan's immune systems were stronger than any other race and as such they didn't get sick.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! You ride me like I'm a rabid Varren and all of sudden you're concerned for my health? A cough is a cough. I'm taking my leave now.", she responded disdainfully.

"No, you'll stay. It is my command!"

Eve stared at him hatefully over her veil for a few moments but nonetheless pulled the sheets up and slipped in next to him.

"I'll never forgive you for this.", she whispered.

Wrex dismissed her words, the Krogan leader had enough to worry about and Eve's whining was the least of his concerns. He just wanted her to shut up so he could sleep. Wrex rested his head on his pillow and looked over at Eve in the dim light of the room. She was staring up at the ceiling in a dead silence with only her heaving chest as an indication that she was alive. So fucking melodramatic. Wrex yelled, "Lights out" and everything went dark.

As he closed his eyes, his mind drifted to his thoughts as he closed his eyes. He was missing Nova, he was worried about that small cough, he was angry Eve dared deny him, their population was cut in half because of the war, other clan leaders were trying to put him in an early grave and he was worried about this so called cure with not one pregnant female in sight. There was nothing but problems mounting with no solutions. At least he was able to rest now that he had someone to warm his bed. Then he began to drift into a troubled fitful sleep.

BANG, BANG, BANG. Wrex sat up quickly with a start and grabbed his pulse rifle next to his bed instinctively. The room was still pitch dark since there were no windows in his cave. He then realized the banging was someone at his door.

"Khahan! Khahan!", said muffled male voices outside his door.

"Lights on", he yelled and a dim light switched on.

Wrex threw his sheet off his body and ran to the door. It had to be urgent for Krogan to be so panicked. Wrex opened his door and came face to face with The Shaman and three guards. The look on their faces was absolute fright and The Shaman, for some reason, had blood covering his hands.

"What's wrong? Are we under attack?", Wrex screamed.

The Shaman yelled back frantically, "No, its worse. It's the females. By the hollows, their all sick! Every single one, I think trying dying!"

Wrex was stunned, "What?! Dying?! How?! Krogan don't get sick!"

"I don't know. But they're very, very ill!", The Shaman yelled back.

Wrex turned around and walked back into his cave. He needed to get dressed quickly. He pulled on tight spandex like pants which served as insulation before he pulled on his leg armor and boots.

"How many?!"

"All of them, Khahan! Hurry!"

His mind was reeling and then suddenly he remembered Eve. Wrex stopped and ran over to his bed. In his haste to open the door, he had thrown his sheet over her accidentally; completely obstructing her from view.

Wrex tore the sheet off and gasped in horror. Eve looked over at him with half lidded eyes. She was so soaked in sweat her Priestess garbs was drenched and nearly see thru. There was blood on her majestic veil and when Wrex removed it, he could see blood trickling down the side of her mouth. She must of gotten sick during the night and was too weak to call for help. Wrex didn't even hear The Shaman and the guards run in next to him. The Shaman reached down and began testing Eve's temperature with his touch.

"She's burning up! We need to get her to Med Bay immediately."

The three guards lifted Eve as gently as they could and began to carry her out of the room. Wrex tried to follow when the Shaman stopped him by putting a gentle hand on his bare chest.

"Out of my way! I have to see if she's okay!" He then tried to sidestep The Shaman who shadowed him and blocked his path.

"Trust me, she isn't. I've seen other females like her in the med bay and it only gets worse from there. There is nothing you can do."

"Move. I need to see what I can do for her!"

The Shaman yelled, "Damn it Wrex! Didn't you hear me?! I said there is nothing you can do. What you need to do is call the Citadel and get doctors, research teams, and medical supplies here as soon as possible. Do you understand?!"

"I want to see the females first.", Wrex said as he tried to side step the wise Krogan in front of him.

And once again his path was cut off and The Shaman reached out and grabbed Wrex by his shoulders and shook him hard, "For fucks sake Wrex I'm telling you, if you step inside that med bay you won't be able to walk out. I spent twenty minutes in there in sheer disbelief. Even the girl children, the female younglings are sick. And they're the worst off than their mothers. You need to secure help and then go to the females. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Wrex stared at The Shaman in disbelief. The female younglings too? What the hell was going on?

"Wrex did you hear me?"

Wrex nodded. The Shaman removed his hands from his shoulders, "Good. Your Citadel ship is still in on the landing pad and it has the best communications we have. We should use that com system to contact the Citadel."

Wrex had fully dressed in his armor and walked to his Clans den with The Shaman behind him. His den was something he had never known it to be, completely empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"Crowded near the med bay. They had been called to assist carrying the females there."

"Are they all immobile?", Wrex asked fearfully.

"…yes.", The Shaman answered quietly.

The Krogan leader and his advisor walked out of the Urdnot den which was located in a Cliffside and outside into Tuchanka's rough winds. They walked down a long steep path way on the rocky cliff and finally reached the landing pad that contained the ship.

The Shaman and Wrex opened the hatch and climbed aboard and immediately Wrex began linking to the Normandy's frequency. Wrex sat in the pilot's chair while the Shaman sat in the co-pilot's seat. He knew if anyone can help it would be Shepard and she would pull all the strings to get done what she couldn't do personally.

The voice of Communications Specialist Samantha Treynor came over the ship com system loudly, "Unknown spacecraft frequency indentify."

Wrex recognized her voice immediately. "Samantha, its Urdnot Wrex. You must remember me. Something urgent has happened and I need to speak to Commander Shepard immediately. Tell her it's extremely urgent."

Samantha was quiet for a while. "…Hold please."

A minute later a hologram of a male commander beamed in front of the two Krogan. A young man with red hair and green eyes answered wearing an officer's uniform with N7 clearly on the front. "Commander Nolan Connors of the Normandy speaking. Unknown spacecraft frequency identify yourself."

Wrex was getting annoyed, "I said I wanted to speak to Commander Shepard."

The cold officer didn't not answer his request, "And I said, I need you to identify yourself."

"I am the Leader of the Krogan and Ruler of Tuchanka, Urdnot Wrex. I was involved in the Reaper Wars and even given a medal for valor. I am calling from a ship personally given to me by the Citadel. I was on a special team with the Spectre Commander Shepard and I'll not answer to you any further. I want to speak to Commander Nova Shepard. Has she gotten a promotion of some kind? This is urgent!"

The officer remained emotionless, "I have heard of you, Urdnot Wrex and that's only reason we are continuing this conversation. However I regret to inform you Commander Shepard has resigned nearly month ago. I am her replacement. Now you had urgent news. Does it concern the Reapers?"

"Resigned?! From the Normandy?!"

"No. Resigned from the Alliance military all together."

Wrex and The Shaman were shocked. Wrex shook his head, "You're wrong! This is a joke! Nova never would have resigned, not without telling me. And the military was her life. Why would she leave?"

"I assure I'm not wrong. I can tell you I'm not fully aware of her reasons for leaving and what little I do know I'm not at liberty to discuss with you. Now you mentioned urgent news."

Wrex was still in shock and couldn't speak. He looked away; Nova had resigned after he left the Normandy? Why? Why hadn't she contacted him? What the hell was going on?

The Shaman could see Wrex was no longer in the position to speak with reason and decided to take over, "I'm The Shaman of the Krogan and advisor to Urdnot Wrex. We have urgent business that involves interplanetary relations and the health of our people. We contacted Commander Shepard because of her position in the military, Spectre status and previous experience with our people. Since she is not available, we need to speak to someone higher in your military chain. Admiral Anderson or General Hackett perhaps. They are aware of previous confidential Spectre business to which Urdnot Wrex was involved."

The new Commander looked annoyed, he clearly wanted to be included but had no choice but to pass on the message. "I'll have one of them contact you." Then the hologram vanished.

The Shaman turned to Wrex, "What the hell was that?! I have to answer for you? You made us look like fucking fools!"

"Nova resigned and didn't tell me. She still hasn't called."

"So what?! Your women are dying and all you can think about is some human you've been screwing leaving her post?", The Shaman sneered.

Wrex instantly felt bad that he had let his emotions get away from him in such a serious situation. He was very deeply worried about the Krogan females, but he just wasn't prepared for the news he received. And how did The Shaman know about Nova? Wrex looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The Shaman rolled his eyes, "Please. The way you ask if anyone has tried to contact you continuously and the reaction to her resignation, you have to be sleeping with her. And to be honest, I don't blame you nor do I care. But you need to keep it together Wrex. I know there is a lot going on, but the females are our first priority."

"I'm going to inquire about her whereabouts to whomever contacts us."

"As your advisor given the gravity of the situation I advise against it since it seems to be causing you unneeded duress and distraction. But as Khahan, you have the power to do as you wish. Just remember, no matter what the answer, stay on task Wrex."

Wrex nodded quietly. After a few moments he asked, "The females. It's bad isn't it? They're condition I mean."

The Shaman swallowed audibly, "Yes. There are no words Wrex. No words. And they seem to be in a severe amount of pain."

"It's the Genophage Cure isn't it?", Wrex finally asked.

"Yes Khahan. At least that's what the Clan Leaders and I believe. It's only affecting the females. There isn't any other explanation."

Then a beeping noise went off and the screen on the com system said incoming transmission. Wrex entered the code to allow the transmission to come through and a hologram of General Hackett appeared.

"Urdnot Wrex. So sorry you had such a hard time getting me on horn. We have been very busy. I've been told you have urgent news."

"First I want to ask about Commander Shepard. I was told she resigned from the Alliance military. Is there any truth to that allegation?"

General Hackett sighed, "I'm afraid it isn't an allegation. She did resign and she will be sorely missed."

"Why?"

"Now Clan Leader Wrex, you know that's confidential and I can't give you that information. Nor can I give you her current whereabouts. Although you didn't ask, I have feeling that was the next question. If it's any consolation, I would if I could. But protocol dictates that I can't. So let's get on with this urgent business."

"Well I demand to speak to Commander Nova Shepard and Mordin Solus. Contact the Citadel if need be. As a matter of fact, I'll need you to contact the Citadel anyway. We need doctors, medical supplies, scientists, everything you can spare. Our female population is only 52,000 and a month ago a team led by Commander Shepard was deployed to save Eve and issue a cure to the Genophage which was created by the Salarian Mordin Solus. Our females have fallen ill this morning. All 52,000 of them simultaneously fell gravely ill and we think that fucking "cure" is to blame!"

General Hackett quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean ill? How ill?"

"Deathly! They're all dying from what I've been told! And we expect a full explanation for these horrific turn of events, Hackett!"

The general's eyes widened and he couldn't hide the shock or worry on his face, "Deathly ill?! Do you really think the Genophage cure is really involved?!"

"Of course. What else could it be?! When's the last time you heard of a sick Krogan? And it's only affecting our females just like the previous Genophage. And even if it's all some odd coincidence, which I highly doubt, half my entire population died in that fucking war. You couldn't have won it without us. And it's only fair the Citadel return the favor since we put our asses on the line for everyone in this damn galaxy. So contact the Citadel and send assistance as soon as possible. Please."

General Hackett nodded and tried to calm Wrex down, "Yes of course. I'll contact them as soon we are done here. The new Human Ambassador on the Citadel Council is Ambassador Aerin Niko. I'll explain the situation to her fully and I guarantee she will contact you within the hour if not less than that. Have there been any causalities?"

"Yes there has. A few female younglings.", The Shaman interjected, knowing he was the only one with that information.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll make sure you get assistance."

Wrex sighed a little in relief. Now they were getting somewhere. "Thank you Hatchett."

"Your welcome. Hatchett out." Then the hologram transmission ended.

Wrex turned to The Shaman, "How long has it been do you think since we left den?"

The Shaman lay his staff against a wall next to the co-pilot's chair, in the intensity of the situation he forgot he was still gripping it all this time. "A half hour maybe. But it's all worth it to get medical help. I just wish they could speed this up. Whatever is going on is acting fast."

"When did you find out?"

"Around the same time you did. We're just at a loss for words. The women live in separate clans but Eve or some higher female would usually radio our guards with their status for safety reasons. Eve was still with you so no female checked in. Our guards didn't think anything of it, but when the males went to the females to breed this morning, they were all very sick. Some of the smaller female younglings had died. It was an epidemic. The males went to their Clan Leaders who in turn contacted me to get you. I went to the med bay first to see what they were referring to and I just couldn't believe it Wrex. I'm a Shaman and I've seen thousands of battles and four galaxy wide wars and never seen anything so….sickening. Someone has to answer for this Wrex. Do you hear?"

"Yes and believe me I fucking intend to make them."

Then another communication alert came in and after patching it through, a hologram of a middle aged brunette with brown eyes and pale skin materialized.

"I am Ambassador Niko and Citadel Councilor for the Human race. And you must be Urdnot Wrex, the Leader of the Krogan."

"You are correct Councilor. And I trust General Hackett has briefed you on the situation."

"Yes he has. First off I would like to express my condolences for the situation at hand. We are very grateful for the aid of the Krogan during the Reaper Wars. You were truly an invaluable asset. Now I know you also requested to speak to Commander Nova Shepard and Doctor Mordin Solus. I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Why not?! They're responsible for all this?"

"That's not true! And that being said, we cannot involve them in all this. They're whereabouts are confidential. And as for the accusation regarding the Genophage cure, the Salarians have assured us that what you're saying is impossible and the cure was given as promised."

"They're liars! None of our females are pregnant and they all got very sick. Even the female younglings. Some have already died. 52,000 women fall ill at the exact same time, are slowly dying at the same time and nothing has ever affected our women before but the Genophage. I know you think I'm stupid because I'm Krogan, but I assure you I'm not. And I don't believe in that many coincidences Councilor! So what do you plan on doing?", Wrex yelled.

"The council has convened and decided we can provide Tuchanka with food, medical supplies but no currency at this time. The Reaper Wars have drained our funds."

"What about doctors?! You know we have none!"

"I'm afraid we can't spare any. We have our own wounded to care for."

"What good are medical supplies without the doctors to use them?!"

"Urdnot Wrex, the Council has deemed this a Krogan issue. You could easily pay doctors to come Tuchanka."

"You know we have no money you bitch! Look at the state of Tuchanka, do you think we would live like this if we had the funds to live in better conditions? We are talking about the death of our women and female children and the extinction of the entire Krogan race! That's not something to take lightly."

The Councilor was not fazed by his profanity. She had either been called a bitch more times than she cared to remember in her lifetime or had trained herself to not react to such profane remarks. "I understand that. And I realize this is difficult for you to hear. But we can only send you food and medical supplies. We can have it sent in a week. It will take time to get a team and supplies together."

Wrex shook his head, this was all so wrong. "A week?! But they're dying now! They won't be here a week from now."

"This is the best we can do. We need time Urdnot Wrex."

Wrex visibly clenched his fist, "So half our population dies defending your sorry asses and when our women and girls are at deaths door, you tell us it's our problem. But then you offer to give us medical supplies that can't be used because we have one barely trained doctor and no scientists of any kind. You won't give us any credits to pay for doctors to come here and you offer us something useless like food which a food shortage was never the fucking problem to begin with. And then you tell us that you need a week to get here, which in that case it wouldn't matter anyway because they'll already be dead. Does that just about sum it up?!"

The Councilor swallowed hard, "Well when you put it that way that sounds a bit harsh don't you think?"

Wrex slammed his fist on the console and screamed, "That's because it is HARSH! What the hell is the matter with you people?! These are 52,000 women, female children, and female babies dying. Send a small fleet here. Their med labs have some of the most advanced technology to date. And if this has nothing to do with the cure as you claim, then it's not confined to Krogan. The entire Citadel government should be worried about an outbreak. Shouldn't you send teams here just based upon that? For YOUR own health?!"

Councilor Niko looked anxious all of sudden, "As we said, it's been deemed a Krogan issue."

That confirmed it. "You bitch. You lied to us. There was no cure was there? You fucked us. You fucked us and you killed our people! You fucking cunt! I'll kill you. Does it make you feel good to kill innocent people?! Women, Children?! Is that how you sick bastards at the Citadel get your kicks?!"

Councilor Niko looked pale and whispered, "I know you're upset and in your condition I realize you're overwhelmed so I'll overlook your threats since its clear you're distraught and you're not in the position to follow through on them. The entire Citadel Council including myself expresses our condolences for your dead. I'm sorry I can't be of anymore assistance."

Then the transmission went dead. Wrex started cursing and screaming as he tried to get the com signal back and found it wouldn't go through. "The fuckers blocked our com signal."

The Shaman was at a loss for words and they stared at each other in silence. They both knew it in their heart all along, but neither wanted to believe it. Only now did they have to accept it. Then Wrex got an idea and stood up. The Shaman asked if he had gone insane since he began tearing through the compartments and storage drawers on the small metal ship.

"No I haven't. Before I left the Normandy I recorded all the com frequencies of all the people on the team I served with. They have to answer. Most of them don't even believe in this bureaucratic bullshit. And once they find out what the Citadel has done, we'll team up again and it'll be like the old days. Here it is."

Wrex pulled out an omnipad and quickly brought it to the com system in the center console. They tried every frequency but Citadel space was now jamming all signals received from Krogan air space.

He tried Shepard numerous times and couldn't get through. He also tried Garrus more than twice. Krogan had no love for Turians since they had been the muscle behind the Krogan Wars for the Salarian. They were a Citadel Council race and had helped the Salarians secure the Genophage on Tuchanka and it was also discovered that the Turians removed a bomb from Tuchanka's core during the Reaper Wars. Apparently they had placed it there centuries ago at the end of the Krogan Wars as an extra "safety precaution". He didn't like Turians, but he liked Garrus. He was easily one of the most straightforward honorable men he knew.

It was unclear as to whether or not the others couldn't hear his distress transmission or ignored them, but only Jack answered his call.

"What the fuck Wrex? You're lucky I like you. It's the middle of the night here and I'm about to bang the hottest chick ever. ", her rough but sensual voice sounded over the com system.

"Who's that baby? A friend?", said a female voice in the distance over the com.

"Hold on, Wrex. Will you shut up?!...I'll talk to you anyway I want!...It's none of your business. I'm talking over here and its important…Yes, it a friend.…..What do you mean how do I know it's important?! Because he's not the type to call for bullshit fucking reasons like you!...(Jack sighed loudly) Wrex I'm going in the next room. I'm on my visor com. (Jack's footsteps could be heard.) Sorry Wrex. Women just yak, yak, yak. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. Now what's wrong?", she asked.

In his relief to hear a familiar and sympathetic voice, Wrex lost control and poured the story out painfully, "I didn't have anyone else to call. Shepard resigned and I can't contact her and no else on the team is answering. Jack, it was all a lie! The Genophage cure was never a cure at all. It made all our women sick and they're dying Jack. All of them! And the fuckers on the Council know it because they're refusing to send help. You're the only who answered. I need help Jack. Please!"

Jack was quiet for a long time before she responded. "Tell me what you need and it's done. No questions asked.", she said with a low growl.


	5. Chapter 5 Wrex's Tuchanka Story Part 2

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contains extreme violence, excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. Also this contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 so if you if don't like spoilers then don't read.**

**Read me:**

**I was looking up pictures of Jack because I think really attractive. It's very odd because usually I'm attracted to slightly more feminine women, but anyway I ran across a cosplay site of a woman named ****Jia Jem. ****She makes the most beautiful, amazing Jack ever and she's super talented. Cosplay is one of the hardest things to do and it's a serious commitment. So check her out if you're interested.**

**Justifiable Homicide**

**Chapter 5: The Ballad of Urdnot Wrex Post Reaper Wars**

**Part 2**

**By **

**DarkLaraJade**

Wrex left the small Citadel ship after he spoke with Jack. He started to walk towards his Clan's den up the steep rocky path.

"Where are you going?", The Shaman asked.

"To see the females in med bay."

"They're not in the usual clan med bays, there are too many. We turned all rooms in Clan Wreyloc's old den into an entire med bay for the females. It was the only place big enough to house so many sick."

He had not been to Clan Wreyloc's den in quite some time, but it was very apparent they had reached the right place. Hundreds of male Krogan were clustered outside the cave's entrance in groups. Their hardened faces marred by looks of deep concern and the conversations all the same. Everyone was terrified for the females and the unknown sickness seems to be affecting only them.

Wrex pushed his way through the Krogan who silently parted upon recognizing him and the Shaman. When he got into the cave, the scene wasn't any better. It was obvious hundreds were standing outside because there was no room inside. The cave's rocky hall was lined with even more male Krogan and some male younglings that clung to Krogan that they knew to be their father.

The male adults had a somber look on their strong faces but the male younglings were weeping inconsolably. Usually if a male youngling would cry he would get a hard crack to teach him better. But given the circumstances, it seemed like the fathers let them be. If all the females died, they were facing the end of their world as they knew it so why not let them cry. Plus their mothers were undoubtedly very sick which added insult to injury.

"Let us through. I need to see the females. Help is on the way, now let us through.", Wrex said loudly.

The Krogan parted as he and his Shaman fought to make their way down the crowded hallway. When they pushed their way through, the hallway gave way to a large open den with a grizzly scene.

Rows of females were lined up on the ground of the den. The adult females were separated from the female younglings and more male younglings sat sobbing next to their mothers and sisters. It was obvious some of the boys were now orphans.

Because of the large breeding pools, sometimes Krogan did not know which child was theirs. When the boys came of age, they would be sent to the male Clans to either be raised by their father or a male that would take them on as a student if they had none. The females had pillows and were covered in blankets. The males did their best to make the females as comfortable as they could. He looked for Eve but couldn't find her among the females who roughly numbered 1,000 in the room.

It was obvious the female younglings were the sickest; half of them were coughing up blood and shivering terribly. The other half were still and not breathing, it was obvious they had passed. Wrex saw an adult Krogan cradling the body of his young daughter as he rocked her back and forth with an absent look in his eyes. Another adult was talking to his little girl and stroking her hand as if she was alive, but she obviously was not. The adult females were still coughing and sweating and thankfully only a small percentage had passed.

"It's o.k. mommy. You'll only be sick for a little while and then we can go home right?", the boy youngling asked with tears in his eyes.

His mother barely had enough strength to lift her arm but somehow managed to touch his cheek. "Yes baby.", was all she could say weakly. She was obviously burning with fever.

"Khahan!", Wrex heard a voice yell behind him.

When Wrex turned Doctor Droyas was behind him.

The doctor walked up to him, "Is help on the way?"

Wrex looked away, "Yes, I've got someone on it."

"Good, we can't handle this on our own. This disease seems to be progressing in stages. "

Doctor Droyas pointed to a female who was sweating profusely, her eyes half lidded as she lay immobile in her own fever induced delirium. "That's how it seems to start. The fever."

Then he pointed to another female that was coughing up blood, "For reasons unknown, this begins shortly after."

Droyas pointed to another female who was writhing around in agony, it seemed like she wanted to scream but didn't have the strength. "The third stage."

Then he waved his hand over the dead older females and dead female younglings who were obviously dying first due to their age and lack of strength, "Then death."

Wrex nodded, "Are all the females in these caves."

"Yes, the scene there is the same here."

"And Eve?"

"When she was brought in, she in the second stage and she still was last I checked. I've ordered as many Krogan as I can to get ice from anywhere they can and begin packing it on the females to get their fevers down, that's all I can do."

"Where are the Clan leaders?"

"In the old den of Chief Wreyloc Guld."

"We need to meet and you and the Shaman are accompanying me."

* * *

Wrex looked at the 12 Clan leaders, The Shaman and Doctor Droyas who were all standing in the deceased Clan leaders cave. There was not much left of it since it was ransacked upon Guld's death.

"When is the Citadel to arrive Urdnot?", Jurdon Rown asked.

Wrex looked over at him to tear him a new one, but stopped. He wasn't being facetious, he was being deathly serious and his concern was apparent.

"First, Doctor Droyas how long do the females have?", Wrex asked.

"Hard to say since all the females seem to have different survival rates. It's based upon age and strength. The healthy younger females haven't died yet. The elder females and the younglings is a different story. Some younglings died in six hours and some elder females that died today have apparently been very sick since yesterday. This thing is progressing so fast. So I'm sorry to say, I don't think the younglings will make it at all. The elder females I give them to the end of the day since most are already entering stage three."

"And the healthier females?", Ruzad Drau Sorze asked.

"Not too much longer I'm afraid. A day maybe two. Luckily most are still in stage one while a small percentage are starting stage two. Now what did the Citadel say Khahan? How many doctors are they sending?"

Wrex sighed, this was going to be hard on them and they might even try to kill him, but there was no use in prolonging it any longer. There was nothing left to do but to tell them the hard terrible truth.

"They're not coming."

"What?!", nearly the entire room yelled.

"I'm not surprised, the Citadel just wanted to use us as they always have.", Jurdon Rown said. Wrex hated to admit it, but for once the old bastard was right.

"Wait, did you tell them we suspect it's the Genophage cure?", Doctor Droyas asked.

"Of course. They said they talked to the Salarian delegates and the Salarians said they gave us the cure and deny it could make us sick.", Wrex said.

"BULLSHIT! Our women were fine before they put that shit in our air! Fucking liars!", Ganar Torque yelled.

"Is the citadel coming to investigate at least?", Doctor Droyas asked.

No, they said it's a Krogan issue and would only send food and medical supplies."

"That's crazy! Food doesn't help us at all. And we have no doctors to use the supplies. I'm barely trained as it is and we all know it. And even if I was, how is one doctor supposed to take care of 52,000 women. That's insane! Did you explain-", Doctor Droyas said before he was cut off.

"Don't you get it?! We're on our own. It doesn't matter what I say, the Citadel isn't coming. If they cared about our women and children dying they would already be on their way here. They want us to die and it's likely they knew it would kill our women already. They would come to investigate if they didn't!", Wrex screamed.

The whole room was quiet after that and the reality that there was no help coming began to sink in. Wrex expected rage and fighting, but there wasn't any.

It was strange, but what do you say when it's the end of your race as you know it. There is nothing to say. Perhaps they knew all along the Citadel wouldn't help, perhaps they knew today was the last day of Krogan civilization.

Why kill each other when nature would do that for you and no one from your race would ever be born again?

"But I thought you said help was on the way?", Doctor Droyas said quietly.

"Yes, I did. I do have someone on it. A friend is doing what she can."

* * *

Red sand and dust whipped around in the air and into Wrex's eyes, forcing him to shield his face as a large transport ship dropped on the landing pad. Wrex, The Shaman, and all the Clan Leaders were waiting for the ship and the precious cargo it carried. A heavy metal door opened on long metal hinges and dropped to the ground forming a ram.

"Special fucking delivery! Did someone order some doctors?", Jack yelled with an evil smile plastered on her pouty dark pink lips and a pulse rifle full of incendiary rounds in her hands. Her face was still as pretty as Wrex remembered and her hair was buzzed making the black tattoos on her head fully visible. She wore a thin black half jacket made of leather with no sleeves showing off more linear tattoos. The jacket ended just below her breasts and the deep valley of her perky C cup breasts could be seen on her barely zipped garment.

Her entire mid section was fully exposed and she wore tight black leather pants that rode low on her hips and started just above the crack of her ass. Her military style black boots made a clanking noise as she walked down the ramp. Wrex sighed inside, if only he didn't love Nova and if only she liked men, maybe she could be the woman of his dreams.

A group of doctors and scientists in lab coats were herded out the ship at gun point by three human men that were wearing blood pack mercenary colors. There were about thirty doctors and scientists in all, all human, and all shaking in fear.

Jack smiled at him, "This is the best I can do on such short notice."

This is more Wrex had hoped for, "Where did you get them all?"

"Well I decided to poke around one of the old labs Cerberus Shepard and I took down a while ago. And just like I thought, their trying to rebuild. Got kinda bloody but shit happens.", she said with a shrug.

"Why Ceberus?"

"Because the Illusive Man only uses humans since he's so damn pro human. Figured it was my best bet since the galaxy is crawling with Salarian doctors and given the circumstances you wouldn't want them along for the ride."

Wrex smiled, she was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for. A bitch sometimes, but that's why he liked her. "Where'd you get the mercs?"

"They owe me a few favors. What the hell is this? Am I here for a fucking inquisition or to save your women?" Scratch that a bitch all the time.

* * *

Jack and Wrex were standing in Urdnot's clan den so they could talk privately. It was still empty as all the males were awaiting news on the females.

"Do you know where Shepard is?"

"No. Why?", Jack asked suspiciously.

"We need to find her so we can tell her what's going on. I haven't been able to contact her but if we leave now we can be at the Citadel tomorrow while the doctors here work on the females."

"Wrex."

"Once we get there she'll use her Spectre status to demand an audience."

"Wrex."

"And then we can get the proper care for the females and demand an investigation. The Citadel will have to do something then."

"Wrex."

He then began to walk toward the cave entrance, "We can talk as we walk. Whose ship is faster?"

"WREX! Nova's not going to help, she's behind this!"

Wrex turned around, "What?!"

Jack leaned against a wall and crossed her arms, "I don't know how to tell you this. But….I heard her on the Normandy."

"Liar!", Wrex yelled and he ran over to Jack and slammed his fist into the wall above her head.

She stared him down and didn't flinch, "I am not! I heard her Wrex. I heard her with Mordin in the med lab."

"Now I know you're lying. You never leave the engine room."

Jack got in his face, "Fuck you! I was on the top decks looking for things to steal and sell later OKAY!"

That sounded more believable to Wrex. His green Krogan eyes gleamed with anger and pieces of crumbled rock fell on Jack's shoulders as he removed his fist from the wall.

"If you're lying I'll….."

Jack still stood there with her arms crossed, "You'll what?! I could blow a hole right through that piece of shit armor of yours and heart with it. Don't threaten me asshole! I risked my fucking neck to rob an entire med lab and now I'm going to lie to you?! Why? And a little gratitude would be nice!"

"Thank you and fuck you, now speak. THE TRUTH!"

Wrex had never known Jack to be a liar. A killer, an extortionist, a pirate and a lesbian but never a liar. But he couldn't believe his Nova would do that. Not to him.

"I was sneaking around hoping Mordin wasn't in the med lab. I wanted to steal some strong pills to sell later when I heard them talking. I didn't hear the whole conversation, but I caught the end. She said faking the cure was the only way. Mordin asked if she was sure and she said no but she didn't see any other way. Then she said we have to win this war and we need all the support we can get. Then she started to walk toward the door and I hid so she wouldn't see me. Not sure what she meant by it all but that's all I heard. That's it."

Wrex let out a roar and his Krogan rage over took him. His massive hands began pounding dents into the rocky walls and he started picked up 500 lb. slabs of metal debris and throwing it clear across the den. He even ripped his metal throne from its place and began to tear the metal apart with his bare hands like paper.

"Wrex, stop! I know you're mad but you can't tear this place apart."

Wrex turned to her with rage in his eyes and Jack formed a stance. She then flared her biotics as a blue flaming halo appeared around her, ready to defend herself against the crazed Krogan.

"You don't understand! I was sleeping with her! This doesn't make any sense. She said she loved me. WHY? WHY?"

Jack looked shocked, she hadn't known. It was a big ship with lots of echoes and everyone just assumed she was back with Liara again although the Asari denied it. Now Jack knew she was telling the truth. She never heard of humans and Krogans together, it was…. weird.

"I didn't know."

"No one did. That fucking bitch I'll kill her. She resigned after I left the Normandy. Now I know why. She knew the Salarians were going to kill our women and children and didn't want to be around when I blow up that fucking Citadel!"

Jack walked toward him and flared down her biotics slightly, "Whoa Wrex! Calm down. Lets think about this. All I heard was that she was going to help fake the cure. Granted that really fucking sucks, we don't know what the Salarians told Shepard it would do."

Wrex stared to breathe a little calmer and his body began to visibly loosen up. Jack fully powered down and continued, "Now Shepard doesn't seem like the kind of person that would do this to anyone. Murder I mean, especially innocent people. Think about it. We went on missions with her to stop things like this from happening to other people. She doesn't have an axe to grind with the Krogan, now I know she's sleeping with you which is weird but o.k. whatever, she risked her life to save Eve and then she turns around to sign her death warrant. That doesn't make sense. Maybe the Salarians tricked her too, we don't know."

Wrex let his hands drop to his sides and he looked back at Jack, "It doesn't matter, she lied to us. She's going to pay and the Citadel. Do you know where the others on the team are?"

Jack sighed, "Listen, I like Shepard but at the same time this is a fucked up situation. Especially since it seems like none of this could have happened without her help. Whatever you decide, I'm not going to stand in your way. That being said, don't do anything stupid like march on the Citadel. For all you know, that's what the Salarians were counting on. Your grief and your temper. And then how are they going to pay if you get yourselves killed. If we do this, we need to be incognito got it? And as for everyone else, their governments probably have them on surveillance or something so they can't help you. The only reason you got to me was because I wasn't on the Citadel and the com frequency I gave you was specially encrypted."

"Encrypted for what?"

"Let's say I get some questionable calls and I do need C-Sec intercepting them and crawling up my ass about it."

She then walked up to Wrex and put her hands on his armor and gave him a hug. She wasn't the sentimental type, but she could tell he needed it.

"And I know its not much, but….I am sorry. For all this. This is so fucked, no one deserves this."

Wrex felt himself wrap his arms around her, although he was completely unsure why. He looked down at her beautiful face, only she could make hair overrated; she prettier without it. As mad as he was at Shepard, he still loved her. If only he didn't love Shepard and if only Jack liked men.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt.", said a voice behind Jack.

Wrex looked up and quickly released Jack, it was one of his guards.

"Khahan the doctors has asked all the Clan leaders to convene. He has news."

* * *

"What? What do you mean they can't be saved?!", Wrex yelled, slamming his hands on the metal table.

The frightened doctor spoke, "We've done everything we can. It felt like all their organs were inflamed so we gave them an anti inflammatory mixed with a sedative to help them sleep and buy us some time while we autopsied the dead. The disease is attacking their central nervous system. It's completely destroying all the cells and organs used to regulate their body temperature and elevating it. The fever, the blood, the inflammation, and the pain it's like they're boiling from the inside. The autopsy reveled their organs were literally liquefied. I'm sorry!"

Wrex pulled out a pulse pistol and shoved it against the doctors heart, "If they die, then you die!"

Tears started to fall from the doctor's eyes and he threw his arms out as he pushed himself into the pulse pistol, "THEN DO IT! It won't change anything! There is nothing I can do. The genophage was put together by the greatest Salarian minds to date and this is no different. This is beyond by expertise and my field! (The doctor pointed towards the caves next door where the females were being housed) I think everything that is going on in there is a travesty and against the laws of man and God but I am a med station doctor and even if I and everyone on my staff went to the greatest medical schools for the next fifty years we wouldn't be able to undo what was going on in there!"

Wrex pulled the pulse pistol away in stunned silence and tossed it on the ground. Then he walked back to the head of the table and placed his hands on the cold metal before dropped his head in grief, "So why did you call us here? Was that all? To tell us we're damned which we already know."

The Chief of Staff spoke in a calm voice, when you worked in medicine you were the bearer of bad news a lot. "I came to explain their condition so what I'm about to ask you next makes sense. I need to know if you want us to continue to drug them until they pass or if you would like us to inject them with something to put them to rest painlessly. We already asked some females who are near the last stages and they opted to end it. But there are some that are incapacitated due to pain or fever….so the decision falls on you." Wrex sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes, this couldn't be happening.

"Urdnot Wrex we need a decision."

After a moment Wrex looked at the doctor, he had to fight a growing knot in his throat. He felt like he wanted to scream but if he did he knew he would break down. "Ask the families first. Tell the Krogan who have claimed their children the circumstances and let them decide. Continue to ask the females that are coherent their wishes and the ones who are not…..end their suffering quickly."

The Chief of Staff nodded and let the room. Wrex stopped Doctor Droyas from leaving with him, "Wait. You saw them bring in Eve. Take me to her."

* * *

By the time he reached Eve she had already opted to take the injection. She was in her last stages and even with the pain killers and sedatives she was in a lot of pain. Wrex knelt beside her and held her hand. He was instantly sorry for how he treated her. He had been so wrong and she was a wise and good woman.

"Eve, I didn't mean…"

"Ohhh hush Urdnot Wrex. It's in your nature. Men are cruel sometimes, it's the way of the world.", she said weakly.

"I would have been proud to have you as my female. I realize that now. I made a terrible mistake by hurting you. Can you forgive me?", Wrex asked.

Tears started to stream down her face again, "Of course. I'm old and I've lived a long time. My only regret…..(sob)my only regret is the younglings. They were soooo young Wrex. They didn't even have a chance at life. Not a chance. And I'll leave this world a barren woman.(Sob) Not one child to mourn me or carry on. Do you think there are Gods? Do you think there is something beyond the hollows? Do you think some kind of divine power hates the Krogan?"

Then her body started to wreck with sobs again, and Wrex started to feel her go limb. "I don't know. But I do know that you're a good woman. And you need to look after the younglings in the afterlife. And I promise to avenge you and all our women. And there are no Gods or divine power that would find THIS just."

Eve looked at up him, "Avenge us and never forget us. Make sure the male younglings remember their mothers."

"You have my word.", Wrex said softly. And the heartbroken Krogan leader leaned forward and nuzzled her before she closed her eyes and died

quietly.

* * *

Present day

Nova stared at Wrex in horror at the poker table and tears streamed down her pretty face.

"Wrex I swear they never told me! Never! Mordin assured me that it was like a placebo. No effects at all. Maybe, they tricked him!"

Wrex jumped up and grabbed the table and threw it across the room with his inhuman strength, effectively ending the Quasar game and frightening Nova half to death. She jumped out of the chair causing it fall to the floor with a clang.

"Or maybe his superiors ordered him to make a deadly weapon, which he did! And if you believe that Mordin Solus that fucking genius didn't know what his own creation could do you're in denial or you're stupid! Either way, the story has stirred up old feelings and I no longer feel like looking at you. Now leave."

"Wrex-"

"I SAID LEAVE! NOW!"

"I'm sorry!", Nova screamed.

Wrex walked over to Nova and started to scream in her terrified but distraught face, "What did I tell you about that word? What are you sorry for?! Huh?! Are you sorry you lied to me and my people?! Are you sorry you made me trust those filthy Salarians which got my women and little girls killed?! Are you sorry they died a gruesome death?! Are you sorry half the Clan leaders challenged me to a Torakant which I barely fucking survived?! Are you sorry the Clan leaders strapped a bomb in my armor and the only reason I'm standing here right now was a faulty detonator?! What Nova?! Tell me, which one are you sorry for? It doesn't change a fucking thing, but go on keep saying it to absolve yourself if it'll make you feel better. But if you expect my forgiveness that will never happen!"

Nova looked at Wrex with wide tearful eyes and then at Wreav and Verren who were also glaring at her though they remained seated. She put her hand over heart as though she was having palpations and then ran out of the cargo bay.

* * *

Nova lay in the darkness of Wrex's bedroom still in tears. She had cried continuously for hours and just when she felt like she had no more tears to give more came. She knew her apologies were meaningless and always had. A part of her hoped Wrex would forgive her. But now that she knew the grizzly truth behind the fake cure, she knew he never could and to honest, she didn't blame him.

Wrex had suffered terribly for her actions, thousands of people lost their lives because of her and then three years later he finds out she aborted his only children. How could she live with herself? How could Wrex ever touch her again let alone love her?

Then Wrex walked into the dark room and Nova heard the door slide shut behind him. She lay on her side with her back to Wrex, staring into the darkness. She heard the heavy metal of his armor scraping together as he removed it. When he was undressed, he slid under the soft black sheets next to her.

The rough skin of his muscular Krogan thigh touched hers which couldn't be helped due to his large frame. Although Nova could tell he was nude, he didn't bother to touch her. Not that it bothered her; she wasn't in the mood to make love either.

"Wrex?", she whispered sadly.

"What Nova?", he responded in a tense yet tired tone.

"What is it about that word sorry? Why do you hate it so?"

"Because it's a meaningless word created by so called civilized races to place a band-aid over an open wound. And the affects are just the same, meaningless. If you did something, it's because you wanted to and if you didn't want to, you wouldn't have. It's that's simple.", he replied.

Nova fought back her tears which had started anew upon hearing the voice of the Krogan she loved more than any man in her life. Why did the simplest things make so much sense but yet they were the hardest to see?

"Wrex, there is some things I have to know."

"I'm tired Nova.", he said sadly.

"Please."

"What is it?"

"When you went looking for Mordin, were you trying to find me?"

"Yes, Liara had a rough idea of where you were in her logs but nothing current."

"Did you know I could carry Krogan babies before you found Mordin?"

"No way I could have."

Then she asked him the question that had been plaguing her since they she set foot on his ship but had dreaded to ask him, "Wrex…did you come to kill me?" Her hoarse voice was barely above a whisper.

Wrex did not speak and Nova didn't repeat the question in the dark room. His silence said it all. Wrex had made a promise to Eve, he was a Krogan of his word and she was lucky she was needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contains extreme violence, excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. Also this contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 so if you if don't like spoilers then don't read.**

**Read me:**

**Thanks to all my readers for awesome suggestions, wonderful reviews, and great feedback in message reviews and private messaging. There is also a kissing scene for all the readers that asked for a little bit of kissing. Hope you like how it's done.**

**Also the next chapter is going to take a while for me to churn out. Maybe a week. Is Nova pregnant? Was there more to Liara's and Aria's murder? Where are the Krogan? What happened to the Justicar? What do the omnipads mean? There is so much I want to incorporate and tie together so it'll take me some time because I want to do it right. I might even split it into two parts. Enjoy chapter 6 for now.**

**Justifiable Homicide**

**Chapter 6**

**By **

**DarkLaraJade**

Nova was plagued by the news she had received the night before. She never knew the fake cure was an actual deadly weapon. Despite that, it didn't change the fact that this was all her fault. Even with unforeseen consequences the part she played in the destruction of the Krogan civilization would never go away.

It was early and she hadn't bothered to change out of her clothes from the previous day since she had fallen asleep next to Wrex in her clothes the night before. Her sleep hadn't been an easy one; if she could call three hours rest sleep at all.

She sat at the table in the kitchen and took a sip of her coffee slowly. She guessed Krogans didn't care for sugar because there was none onboard and the bitter coffee was a nice change from the water she had been drinking for a month straight. Then suddenly Miranda walked in wearing her usual Cerberus body suit. She had such nice big tits, but oddly enough they never bounced in the constricting leather.

Wreav announced this morning that he was going to let Miranda "stretch her legs" as he called it. He decided Miranda had started to calm down so he didn't mind her coming out of the room. He hadn't intended on locking her in the room at first, but she had tried to escape far too many times.

Wreav even had to disable the locking mechanism on the inside of the room because Miranda kept using her biotics to open the doors. But the longer she was on the ship, the more complacent she became. And ever since the first night Wreav had sex with Miranda, she heard them having sex every night since then.

At least someone was having sex. Wrex was usually all over her but since yesterday he refused to look at her and his demeanor was cold and unfeeling toward her.

Miranda stood there staring at her as if she didn't know what to say. Nova could see Miranda's hesitation and stared back; she obviously didn't know what to say either. She hadn't seen Miranda since that night a few days ago.

After an uncomfortable silence Nova decided to take the lead, "Hi Miranda. Come on in. Do you want me to get you something?"

Miranda shook her head.

"Well at least come in and have a seat."

Miranda came into the room slowly and when she sat down across for her, Nova got up to get her some food anyway. She knew Miranda hadn't eaten this morning.

"So how are you coping?", Nova started. She didn't know what else to say.

"I don't know. You don't look well Shepard.", Miranda said behind her. Nova began to boil some vegetables; she remembered Miranda was a vegetarian. Then Nova grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to Miranda so she was sitting beside her.

"Well I haven't been sleeping well. At least not recently. More importantly Wreav didn't hurt you did he?", Nova said with concern. Miranda quirked an eybrow at her.

"Of course not. Had he tried one of us wouldn't have come out of that room alive.", she said with her sexy British accent.

"Then tell me what's on your mind?", Nova said.

"Well what isn't on my mind. I mean I was kidnapped by Krogan to be some kind of love slave." Nova got up and crossed the kitchen to get Miranda's food.

"Not a love slave Miranda. To try and have children."

"And that's not much better Shepard! And I'm not interested in having a Krogan baby! Wreav told me everything! And there is not guarantee you, me or any other human woman can get pregnant for that matter.", Miranda said angrily. Nova returned, sat Miranda's plate in front of her and sat down again. She stared to sip her coffee again.

"You are absolutely right. But I still want to try. And I know you didn't have a choice and I'm sorry. I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen. I swear I didn't know what they were planning until they brought you to the ship."

Miranda nodded, "I believe you Shepard. I just hate to be used like puppet. All the trouble I went through to escape my father that used me as a guinea pig and then the Illusive Man who was just the same kind of asshole except he expected his prick sucked every week. I escape all that just to wind up in the same fucking predicament. I'm just so sick of this shit! I mean I so tired of people trying to make their problems my problem!"

"I know, I understand perfectly."

"No you don't understand. You're the one who chose not to cure the genophage not me. And to be honest, I can't believe you're conceding to them! You of all people!"

Nova shot Miranda a dirty look, "Don't lecture me Miranda. I know what it's like to feel like you're in an impossible situation. Why does it have to be me all the time who fixes everything?! Why?! And yes I didn't cure the genophage and I was wrong. So now I'm doing what I feel is right Miranda, so I'm not conceding."

"That's irrelevant Shepard! I was dragged aboard this ship to be some kind of alien baby-maker. I mean what kind of life is that?"

"I know you're upset, but the bottom line is that we are here now. We can't change that and to be honest I don't want to change it. I want to be with Wrex, Miranda. And I know Wreav isn't that bad. Just give him a chance. I mean we have to try to make the best of this."

Miranda glared at her, "Why?"

"Well for starters, I'm not sure where we're headed but I know I don't want to be without these Krogan when we get there. Plus we are the last salvation of a dying race. And if you can't have babies I'm sure they'll let you go. You don't know how lucky we are to be able to have children in general. Imagine not one woman on Earth being able to conceive, sharing the same fate as Krogan females. They're trying to survive Miranda."

"What about Eve, the female Krogan we saved on Virmire?"

So Wreav didn't tell her everything. "I can't right now Miranda."

"You'd damn well better. What happened to Eve, Shepard?"

"She died."

Miranda glared daggers at her, "That much is obvious. I mean how Shepard? How? And what about the other Krogan women? I mean we all found out later on that the cure was a fake but I don't get why we have to help out. Get the Salarians to make a real cure and leave us out of it. I doubt the Krogan are going to ask, but I'm sure we can find Mordin and set things right."

Nova took another sip of her bitter coffee and kept silent.

"Come on Shepard! You're usually the first one with ideas like this."

Nova's soft grey eyes traveled to Miranda's pretty face, "Mordin is dead Miranda."

The brunette nearly jumped out of chair. She saw all hope of freedom drain away accompanied with a deep feeling of pain she felt at the loss of a friend, "Dead?! Why?! Who?!"

"The three of them, they killed him."

Miranda slammed her hand on the table and gave her an accusatory stare, "You knew about this and you're still….sleeping with Wrex? How could you?! What's the matter with you Nova?"

"It's not what you think. The cure was a fake."

"That's no reason to murder someone! It could be fixed."

She was so tired of everyone yelling at her, "No Miranda it couldn't! Eve and all the females are dead. The women, the female children wiped out. It wasn't just a fake cure. It was a biological weapon of mass destruction and the Salarians used me to set it off!"

Miranda sat down quickly and looked sick, "Are you serious?...So this whole time the Krogans were killed by disease? And the universe doesn't even know? Why?"

Nova shook her head, "I don't know. But the way Wrex tells it the Citadel definitely knew the disease was confided to the Krogan and didn't bother to help. That's got to tell you something."

"Shepard, you didn't…..know it would do that did you?"

The pretty platinum blonde stared at Miranda as if she had lost her mind, "Of course not! Fuck! Miranda how could you say that?!"

Miranda reached out to touch her arm, "I was just asking. That's all."

"I didn't find out until last night that…..that…..I helped kill all those people."

Nova started to cry again, "I spent my whole life trying to do the right thing and help people and the one time I do the wrong thing for the supposed greater good, I wind up killing an entire civilization in one day. How do you get over that?!"

Miranda didn't know what to say. She had been so ready to form a plan to get off this ship and it started with Mordin. But none of that was possible now. And part of it made sense now; her abduction and Wreav wanting to mate her. Even if humans could carry Krogan babies why make hybrids unless you had to. Full Krogan were obviously a better choice and much stronger offspring, well at least she would assume so.

"So that's why he killed Mordin."

"Yes, well that and the babies."

"What Babies?!"

Nova dropped her head down slightly. No Wreav definitely hadn't told her everything. Maybe he felt it wasn't his place or maybe Wrex had ordered him not to. Yes it had to be Wrex; Wreav was never that respectful about anything.

"What babies Shepard?"

This is not something she wanted to get into now, but she owed it to Miranda to tell her the truth since she was stuck in this situation because of her. Her steely grey eyes gave Miranda a downcast look, "Let me start from the beginning. Liara and I never got back together after she became Shadowbroker. She became cold and distant so I started to see Wrex. We were sleeping together on the Normandy for a while and then Mordin and I went on the mission to fake the cure. Then a few days later, the Reapers were destroyed and Wrex went back to Tuchanka. I started to have these weird stomach pains so I went to Mordin and he told me I was pregnant with twins. They were Wrex's Miranda. Mordin told me right away we had to get rid of them. I wanted them so bad but I knew a war would begin if I had them. So I never told Wrex and I….I….I let Mordin kill them. I started to really lose it so I resigned from the military. I just….wasn't fit to serve anymore. Around that same time, the fake cure killed all the Krogan females. (Nova took a deep shaky breathe)

Wrex killed Liara because she was the Shadowbroker and needed information from her. That's how he found Mordin and you. Initially he wanted to find Mordin to kill him and find info on me to come for me as well. But when he found Mordin over a month ago, he found out I was pregnant all those years ago with those babies and what I did. So he killed Mordin and came looking for me and now he knows human women can have Krogan babies so here are. I'd say I'm sorry but don't think it would matter in this case."

Miranda was so overwhelmed. There was so much to process at once. So Wrex killed Liara? And Mordin? What the hell had happened to Wrex? To her Wrex was the perfect anti-hero. He fit in better with mercs than cops but did the right thing when it counted. This was all so upsetting and strange. Now suddenly Miranda understood the method to the Krogan's madness but the rest of her was still torn about how she had been roped into this ordeal. What could she say about it? What was there to say?

Miranda finally said, "Does Garrus know? About any of this? I mean he's chasing a dead end and undoubtedly looking for you."

"I'm sure he doesn't. Really no way he could know. Wrex made me send him a message stating I couldn't get over Liara's death so I was going away for a while to think. I'm certain he's looking for me and I'm certain at this point I don't want to be found. I mean I need to try to make things right if I ever want to move on with my life. But I'm so torn Miranda. I mean I loved Liara and I think of her constantly. But at the same time, I know Wrex was pushed over the edge and what happened to her was because she was the leader of a criminal organization and had she chosen a better path in life she would still be here. And Mordin I just don't know. Part of me still really loves him as a friend but the other half of me says there is no way that he created what he did and didn't know. How could Mordin do something like that? And all of this is my fault Miranda from the start. The fake cure, you being here, me being here is all my fault. So how can I blame Wrex and hate him and curse him for wanting to survive and make those responsible pay for their mistakes? How?"

Miranda looked her food and sighed, it was clear she had no appetite. The vegetables were cold anyway by now. Miranda reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. For some reason out of nowhere a cramp had begun to form there. A painful one.

"Wow, that is a lot to consider. Well I don't know Shepard. I mean none of this is fair. But at the same time, I understand what you mean. Does Wrex forgive you?", she sadly.

The sadness in Nova's eyes deepened, "Of course not. Could you? I mean I've tried to talk to him so many times. I've tried to tell him how sorry I am but it won't change anything."

"Maybe you need to stop apologizing and just speak the truth Shepard. Just admit what's in your heart, that can't steer you wrong."

"I guess you're right. I should get cleaned up and try that at least. Are you going to give Wreav a chance?"

Miranda groaned slightly, the pain her neck was beginning to wane. She sighed sadly and stretched a little, "Do I have a choice? I mean salvation or not I just wish I had been asked first."

"Come on Miranda, when have you known Krogans to ask for anything. Would you have said yes?"

"Course not."

"There we go. If I had the power to change any of this you know I would."

"Yeah, I do."

Nova tried to lighten the mood, "Besides at least we'll get good sex out of it."

Miranda blushed alittle, "Yes I do have to admit sex with Krogan is rather exhilarating isn't it?"

Nova giggled, "Exhilarating isn't the word. Now eat up even if you aren't hungry. You need your strength. You just need time to adjust but you'll be fine soon. You'll see."

Miranda then reached over and put her hand on Shepard's, "Shepard….I'm glad you're here."

Nova smiled, "I'm glad you're here too."

* * *

Nova needed to clear the air with Wrex and approach the situation like she should have when she was first taken aboard a month ago. After talking with Miranda she went to take a shower and get changed. Nova had dressed in a white leather dress with a v neck cut that clung to every inch of her curvaceous body. It zipped in the front and came down to her knees. Her large breasts were packed into the leather confines of the dress and a large bulge of cleavage escaped the top of V neck where the zipper ended. She had seen Diana Allers where it aboard the Normandy once and she just had to have it afterward.

Nova had put some gel in her platinum blonde hair after she showered and as a result her long hair dried with shiny waves. She hadn't bothered to wear any makeup, but was pretty enough without it. She went barefoot today and a shiny pearly white polish adorned her tanned toes which she had painted days ago in her own boredom.

She had painted her hands to match which was once again to kill time on the tedious flight. Nova went to the only place on this ship that could fit three testosterone driven Krogan and undoubtedly Wrex was in the Cargo Hold once again, testing the limits of younger weaker Krogans.

Nova walked in just when Wreav tried to rush Wrex and lower his head to avoid blows. He then wrapped his arms around Wrex's waist and buried his head in Wrex's stomach as he attempted to lift Wrex off his feet. Nova shook her head; even she could see it was a sloppy maneuver. Wreav was so wide open you could see it from space.

Wrex stumbled backward only so he could plant one solid foot backward for stability before he grabbed Wreav in a choke hold with one massive burly arm, pinning his head into his stomach. Wreav struggled and grasped for breathe as his air was cut off from the tight painful grip around his neck.

The larger stronger Krogan then used the other arm to reach over and grab a small section of Wreav's back armor and secure a tight grip before lifting Wreav off his feet and swinging around, slamming him to the thick metal floor. Wrex backed away and Wreav began to cough as the wind was knocked from him.

"You'll have to do better than that whelp. At least pretend like you've passed the blood rite." He then reached an arm out to help Wreav.

"Or should I start calling you Grunt again with a sloppy move like that."

Wreav shot him a dirty look which made Wrex chuckle but he took his older brother's hand nonetheless and allowed him to help him to his feet.

"Wrex I need to talk to you. Please.", Nova called to him.

He surveyed her attire and he looked her up and down. "Happy to see you finally cleaned yourself up.", he said coldy.

He then turned to look at Verren who had been standing on the sidelines holding his side through his armor. Apparently Wrex had put him in his place first. "Verren, continue to spar with Wreav. I'll be back shortly."

The Krogan Leader then walked past Nova as if she wasn't standing there at all and left the cargo hold. He went to the bedroom and Nova followed him. He stood apart from her, far on the other end still reliving the conversation from last night.

Nova took a deep breath and closed her eyes to gain her composure. She walked closer to Wrex within arms' reach and spoke in a calm and sincere tone.

She was ready to speak from her heart, "Wrex, you're right. I lied to you. Openly. The reasoning doesn't matter, greater good or not, good intention or not, I lied to you. If I wanted to cure the Genophage, I would have told the Salarians no and demanded they give you the real cure. Even if they weren't going to help build The Crucible it was a chance I should have taken. But I chose to lie because I wanted what I wanted. And I wanted their help and I put your people at risk and you and your reputation at risk to get it. I had the power to change all of this and this is the path I chose. I was wrong. Very wrong. And I put everyone else's life above that of your own and your people. And I was wrong. I even put everyone else's lives, thoughts, and opinions about our union over the lives of our children.

And I should have told you about them as well. And I was scared and selfish and rather than tell the man I knew loved me and would do anything for me, I chose to take the advice of the Salarians. People who never loved or understood me, or cared about you or your people. And I was wrong. But I am here to tell you now, that I want to fix this in any way I can. And I want to carry our children again and help create a new way for the Krogan. I do not ask your forgiveness because I have no right. But I will ask that you give me a chance to redeem myself. And that all…..that's all I have to say."

That had been so hard for her to do. She hadn't wanted to face that for so long. Suddenly Wrex came forward and she got tense, unsure of what he would do. Then he brought forward his massive arms and embraced her.

"That's what I've been waiting for Nova. Ownership. And yes, I want to try and rebuild this.", he whispered in his ear.

That's all he said before he carried her to the bed and climbed on top of her. Nova brought her hands up to his armored chest and stared into his green eyes and she saw the love there. His large fingers tugged at the zipper of her dress and the tight leather garment came undone with one strong pull.

He used one strong finger to hook the side of her white panties and the tiny garment gave way with one jerk of his wrist. Nova looked up and admired Wrex's strong muscular body when stood up and removed his armor.

His rough black and red skin told the stories of every battle he ever fought with deep scarring. He was easily the most amazing man she had ever met. And no one could measure up to his standards. His massive length was already rock hard and standing full length. Nova looked over his cock with excitement and wanted it inside her so badly. Never had she had so much pleasure in her life. She reached her arms out and Wrex climbed onto of her, his cock caught between them.

"Kiss me", she whispered softly.

Wrex wrinkled his face a little. "Krogan don't kiss Nova.", he said.

"I know. But try. It's not so hard."

Then Nova pursed her lips together and kissed the middle of his hard Krogan mouth. Wrex reveled in the soft touch of her pouty lips against his own.

"See. Just put your lips together and press.", she said underneath him.

"Hmmmm.", Wrex said with uncertainty.

"Come on.", she whispered sweetly.

And then he leaned down and pinched his lips together slightly before leaning down and touching them to hers. Wrex then did it again and then looked down at Nova, "I like this…kissing."

"Hehehehehe. I knew you would.", Nova giggled.

Nova then parted her luscious lips and started sliding her tongue across Wrex's bottom lip. Wrex caught the hint and slipped his own forward and began gently rubbing her tongue with his own. Nova knew he could never French kiss her as his tongue could never fit in her mouth. But this was close enough and it was wonderful!

Her tiny pink tongue slid around Wrex's which dwarfed her own. They closed their eyes and they could taste each other in their haze of lust. She smiled around her tongue, thinking how she was probably the only one to kiss a Krogan ever.

She suddenly felt frustrated when Wrex pulled away from her, thinking her didn't want to kiss her any more. Her feelings were misplaced; he kissed her again before nuzzling her bare neck in his typical Krogan fashion.

Strong rough hands grabbed her thighs and pushed them further apart so her Krogan lover could position himself between her legs. His cock rubbed against her wet pussy lips and Nova clung to him tightly as Wrex thrust forward.

"Ahhhh Gods Wrex", she squealed as she was forced to accept a cock as long as her forearm and as thick as her wrist.

Nova squirmed beneath Wrex, feeling her walls stretch to the brink to accommodate him. She could feel the thick veins in his cock and his ridges rubbed her gspot constantly as he built a slow rhythm. Nova looked up at the Krogan above her and wiggled on his cock when he leaned down to lick her massive breasts. His rough tongue sliding up and down her sensitive nipples making her arch her back.

Nova's squeals turned to hot screams when Wrex tossed her legs on his shoulders and rode her as deep as could. Her pussy gushed as Wrex hammered her gspot with every hard thrust he gave.

"Fuck me, Wrex. Ahhhhh.", Nova cried.

He was so big; there wasn't one part of her pussy that couldn't feel his massive Krogan dick. With every thrust he hit the bottom of her sensitive pussy and her walls clung to large bulbous cockhead every time Wrex pulled back.

"So fucking wet Nova. I'm going to fuck this pussy open.", he groweled

She loved when Wrex talked dirty to her, it made her so hot. She felt a surge of pleasure inside her belly like most women do when they're aroused. The surge of arousal coupled with Wrex's deep, hard thrusts overwhelmed her with pleasure. Nova struggled now, wiggling her legs on Wrex's shoulders, who had pinned her underneath him so he could pound her harder.

Nova could feel her juices running from her pussy all the way to the bed sheets below. "Wrex I'm gonna cum!", she cried.

Usually it would take her longer, but she had been so hot and ready for Wrex. Kissing was one of the most passionate things in the world to her. She arched her back and came as wave after wave of pleasure wept over her.

She could feel her pussy twitching and grasping Wrex's cock which forced him to empty his quad in her. When he pulled out of her, his cum slid out of her widened pussy in ropes.

Wrex rolled over to his side of the bed still breathing heavily. She was still shivering from the orgasm she had, Gods she loved his big cock and her eyes swept over him to find it. His large dick was coated in her juices and lay flaccid against his thigh. Even soft he was still huge.

She closed her legs and pulled the sheets up around her waist. She had wanted to shower, but hadn't the strength yet; her muscles were still like jelly. Wrex recognized this and pulled her close to him.

"I love you, Wrex.", she said softly.

He then leaned his head down and nuzzled her; his classic Krogan sign that said he loved her back. She snuggled next to him and fell asleep in his arms with a smile on her face.

When she awoke later on that day, she found him gone; not that it bothered her, there was only so many places he could be on this small ship. Nova climbed out of bed a little sore between her legs but deeply satisfied. A shower was in order since she had fallen asleep before she had gotten a chance to have one. What a slob.

When Nova reached the bathroom she found the floor soaked with water and the large Krogan footprints on the metal floor portrayed the identity of the culprit. Wrex always left this floor filthy and soaking wet. Nova grimaced in frustration and threw a towel on the floor, intent on raising the issue later. The shower was so hot and relaxing and she scrubbed her hair with her sharp fingernails. She was going to give Wrex a piece of her mind later on.

Everyone had cabin fever and everyone was getting on the others nerve. For some reason, she was more irritable than usual. That night she and Wrex were in the kitchen eating dinner and he was breathing so hard she could swear she could feel it across the table.

"Could you breathe somewhere else?!", she burst.

"What?"

"You heard me!" Wrex just blinked at her like she was nuts.

"Don't look at me like that. I can't stand that. You just suck up all the air in the room and blow it at me like I'm not even here. Like what kind of shit is that Wrex?"

Wrex shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about Nova. But you're the one who whines over everything and its starting to get on my nerves. What's wrong with you?"

How dare he say that?! "Fuck you. You leave the floor in the bathroom soaking wet, you throw your towels on the floor to mildew, and you toss your armor and filthy boots everywhere right after I tidy up that room."

Wrex stood up and leaned over the table so he could stare down in her face while she glared up at him. "Well I don't know what "mildew" is woman but I do know that cleaning up is your job! I'll not do women's work."

Who didn't know what mildew was?! Gods she hated dealing with aliens, like Mordin they didn't know what the hell she was talking about. "I am sick and tired of you leaving your shit everywhere.", she hissed in a deadly voice.

"And what are you going to about it Nova?"

Nova smiled in a sickeningly sweet way and batted her eyelashes at Wrex but her voice was deep and hateful, "You are grown man Wrex. As a matter of fact, you're practically at death's door as we speak you're so old. If you don't start picking up after yourself, not only will you wake up to find your quad missing a ball, I just might help you into that early grave."

Wrex gulped a little, he had no idea what her problem was. She didn't usually flip out over anything, but everything was irritating her lately. It was odd to him.

* * *

The next day Nova went to the cargo hold to bother Wrex again. She was lonely, bored to tears and wanted off the fucking ship. Like yesterday she was unusually irritable. Wrex was sparring with Verren when she came in and suddenly they both stopped to look at her.

Wrex's green iridescent eyes and Verren's blue shiny orbs gleamed with a predatory gaze. Then Verren started salivating lightly and spit slightly dripped along his sharp teeth.

"Nova you smell so good.", he said roughly and his broad tongue came up to lick his lips.

This earned Verren a murderous look from Wrex, which was confusing because Wrex never looked that anger when Verren spoke about her sexually. Jealous yes, murderous no. Nova was equally confused by the comment Verren made and reached behind her to bring her silvery ponytail across her nose to smell it. Hmmm she didn't smell anything different. Her shampoo was the same and she wore no perfume. What was he talking about?

"Well I'm wearing any perfu-"

"COME HERE NOVA!", Verren yelled, making her jump from the unexpected change in octave.

All of sudden Wrex grabbed Verren in a full Nelson, causing the younger weaker Krogan to try to shake him off. Wrex's strong arms were fastened under Verren's armpits while the large fingers on his big hands were laced together and painfully pressed against the back of Verren's neck.

"Fucking bastard. Let me go!", Verren snarled.

Wrex tightened his grip, causing Verren's shoulders to pull back further on an awkward angle, making him yell in pain. Verren tried to shake Wrex loose who forced him painfully to his knees since he had control of his upper body.

As he forced Verren down he slipped him arms from under his armpits and grabbed his forearms firmly, his claws digging into the other Krogan's flesh. While Verren was on his knees, Wrex began stomping him between his shoulder blades forcefully and continuously with one foot while he held the smaller Krogan in place. This was no sparring match; Wrex was really trying to hurt Verren.

"Wrex stop!", Nova yelled fearfully.

But he wouldn't and Nova could hear the sickening sound of Wrex's iron boot smashing the smaller Krogan's flesh, who was unable to move given his position and haze of pain.

"Wrex!" She ran over, trying to distract him. "Stop it!"

She tried to pry Wrex's massive fingers off of Verren and had to use one hand to grab just one of his large fingers and pull with all her might to loosen it.

"I'm going to fucking kill him WOMAN!", Wrex yelled while he bared his sharp teeth at her.

He wasn't joking! She didn't know what was happening or what brought this on. She had never known Wrex to act like this before! He was acting like so crazed and animalistic. Nova flared her biotics and with a burst of energy blasted Wrex causing him to falter and stumble backward.

Thanks to her superiors, its real effects were suppressed. But it was enough to release Verren, who she expected to try and cross the room to safety. Both Verren and Wreav knew better than to cross Wrex. Even in sparring when a fight was over it was over.

However, Verren took the opportunity to jump to his feet and tackle Wrex, causing both the titanic Krogans to roll around in a furious and vicious struggle. Nova quickly accessed her situation; she had very little biotics and no weapon.

Wrex was like the average male adult Krogan; weighing one ton (about 2,000 pounds) and he was built like a tank at 7 feet tall. Verren was the same height, except weighing a little less as a smaller younger Krogan. There was no way she had any hope of separating two Krogan out of kill each other on her own.

Nova ran from the Cargo hold; Wreav she needed Wreav. He would be with Miranda, that much she knew. Nova ran down the hallway of the small ship, hearing the distant banging and tumbling and loud Krogan yelling from the Cargo Hold below. When she reached Wreav's room she began pounding on the door with her hands.

"Wreav! Wreav!", she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The door came sliding open and Wreav had hurriedly thrown on some loose pants.

"What?!", he yelled back.

Nova tried to explain the situation but before she could she saw Wreav's expression change. A growl emerged from his throat and he grabbed Nova by her wrist before she could react and tossed her inside.

Nova slid painfully across the metal floor of Wreav's bedroom and Miranda quickly came to her side dressed in loose pants and tank top that she had given her a few days prior.

"Wreav! What the hell is the matter with you?!", Miranda yelled.

"That hurt!", Shepard screamed.

Wreav looked absent and his eyes gave away the hungry thoughts in his head as he stared at Nova with his shiny blue eyes. He was walking forward and was about to close in on Nova and Miranda when Wrex appeared at the door. His armor was lightly scuffed and he had no visible injuries which meant Verren had plenty.

"She's my female whelp!"

"Mine now!", Wreav hissed.

None of this made any sense, what the hell was going on? Wreav and Wrex never fought like this; they were blood brothers. And Wreav had Miranda, he didn't need her. Wrex responded by rushing Wreav who had no maneuverability in the small bedroom. Wreav was hit in the head by the stronger larger Krogan and barely able to hold his own. A barrage of punches flew between the two and Miranda helped her get to her feet quickly.

"Stop it. Stop fighting.", Nova yelled.

All of a sudden Nova and Miranda found themselves running around the room, narrowly escaping being squashed by the fighting Krogan. Nova pushed Miranda out of the way and ran behind Wreav, yelling, "What's wrong with you guys?! Stop it!"

Suddenly Wreav ducked and Nova just barely managed to jump to the side and roll out of harm's way. It felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest from where she was lying on the floor. Deep claw marks outlined by rough jagged slivers of metal were engraved in the wall where she once stood. Thank the Gods for her military training; if she was anyone else Wrex would have taken her head off! Although unintentional, but she would be dead nonetheless.

Nova rolled out of the way as she lie on the floor, barely escaping Wreav who almost fell on her. Miranda ran up to her side and helped her get to her feet again, dodging the massive Krogans that were destroying the room the whole way.

"Come on Shepard we need to get out of here and hide! There's something wrong with them!"

Nova and Miranda ran down the hall to the storage room and turned the light on. Miranda used her biotics to lock the room from the inside and jam the outside locking mechanism while Nova ran to back of the room the search her boxes.

Miranda came up behind her, "Shepard are these your boxes?"

"Yes, help me."

"What are we looking for?"

"A weapon! Anything!"

"Where's your omnitool?"

"Somewhere in here. Where's yours?"

"Wreav confiscated it."

Miranda began tearing through the boxes on the left while Nova began tearing through the boxes on the right. She had packed them in a hurry and under much stress. After looking through them, she realized she did not remember what was in the majority of the boxes. BAM! The noise made them both jump. Clearly the two Krogan were fighting in the hall now. Cursing and sound of knuckles hitting flesh and steel erupted in echoes in the small storage room. Nova and Miranda took one look at each other and hid behind a wall of boxes in the back and began to search the boxes closest to them. Then out of nowhere it was quit.

"NOVA! NOVA!", Wrex's deep rough Krogan voice cut through the air suddenly.

"Holy shit Shepard. What's the matter with him? With all of them? Did you do something wrong?"

Nova crouched down to the ground, looking around an opening in the wall of boxes as she heard Wrex getting closer. His massive Krogan feet giving away his position.

"No, I don't know what's going on. I didn't do anything! Look Miranda, the military dampened my biotics when I left the service. Your biotics are the only weapon we have. Get out there!"

Wrex's voice boomed outside the door, "I CAN SMELL YOU NOOOOVVVVAAA!"

Miranda's jaw dropped open and her eyes practically bugged out of her head. "Are you out of your FUCKING mind?! Listen to him out there! My biotics are not strong enough to kill a krogan, I have no omni tool, no weapon and I'm COMPLETELY unarmed! There is no way in hell I'm going out there to fight a Krogan who's clearly lost his mind! Beside I'm not the one he's looking for!"

A beeping noise could be heard outside the door as Wrex was trying to open the door with no success. Then grinding metal could be heard as he began to punch the door with frustration. Miranda and Shepard then doubled their efforts to find her omni tool. At least they could make an omni blade with it.

"Ahhhh here we go", Miranda said.

"My omni tool?", Shepard asked hopefully, still hunched behind the boxes with Miranda.

Wrex began to rush the door and the two frightened women watched in awe as his outline of his shoulders could be seen in the metal door.

"Here!", Miranda said hurriedly and slid the object to Shepard.

Nova picked it up and now it was her turn to stare at Miranda as if she were crazy. Holding up the item and waving it around, Nova said, "What is this?!"

"A weapon."

"This is 6 inch carving knife. What the hell am I supposed to do with this?!"

Wrex shouldered the door again and now slitters of metal could be seen around his shouldered outline as the door was giving way.

"Well don't blame me. Blame your shoddy packing. Where are your guns?"

"Wrex made me leave them at my house on Earth."

"Well there you have it, that's all there is then. It's better than nothing."

Suddenly the metal door gave way as Wrex literally broke through the metal door of the store room. Nova and Miranda crouched behind the boxes in fear, not moving a muscle and afraid to even breath. The two women could hear Wrex sniffing the air and he walked over immediately to where they were hiding in the back. Nova could feel Wrex's hot breathe on the back of her neck as he leaned over the boxes to stare at her. She was still ducked in fear with Miranda.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?", Wrex said above her.

Nova stood up in a shaky manner came out from behind the boxes. She made sure to brandish her knife at the Krogan. Wrex lurched at her with one quick motion and pinned her against a wall.

"Didn't you hear me call you I said?"

There was enough space between her and the giant Krogan that she could bring the knife between them.

"Yes I heard! And I didn't answer because you're acting crazy Wrex!"

Nova then took a swipe at him and he caught the blade easily in the palm of his hand. He even squeezed it and fought her for the knife, jerking in back and forward. His skin was too thick to be cut by such a blade. Nova had no choice but to let it go, and Wrex turned the knife horizontally, grasping it with two fingers on each hand and snapped it half like one would do a tooth pick. The small useless weapon hit the floor behind them with clank when he tossed it over his shoulder seconds later.

Nova stood there with her back to the wall and out of the corner of her eye, she caught Miranda escaping out of the room.

"How dare you go around here smelling like that?", he said.

Nova gave a blank stare of confusion; Wreav had made the same reference to her smell.

"What smell? What are you talking about?"

Wreav pressed himself into her and low growl came from his throat, "You're in heat Nova."

"In heat?"

"Yes. You're in full rut woman! Letting the whole world know that you're ripe for the plucking. Just begging to ridden by any male that can catch you!"

Nova was lost and then she began to think about what was different about her today. Now she got it. She had started her cycle today, the very reason she was irritable lately. On the Normandy she always stayed away from Wrex on the five days she was having it since it was such a taboo on Earth. It was considered dirty, unclean and unattractive. So she had cleaned herself up and went about her day, unable to avoid Wrex and intent on telling him she couldn't have sex if he tried.

However a lot of things made sense now. She did notice on the Normandy how Wrex was always especially excited after the cycle just ended when she was still very hormonal. She never understood it but now she did.

"So is that why you're all acting crazy? That's insane."

"No Nova, they wanted to seed you. You're mine to seed when you're in rut. Usually Krogans wouldn't be affected by your smell this violently but in such close quarters its…..maddening.", Wrex said with a low growl.

Then he began to press himself into her and the low growl that had been in his throat was now emanating from his strong Krogan chest, causing her to feel its vibrations through his armor. It was odd and frightening to her. She had never seen Wrex with such a serious primal look in his eyes.

"You smell like….what can I compare it to for your species. Like cinnamon and deep musk. I can't describe it Nova. It's a deep spicy smell mixed with the sweet heaviness of cinnamon. It goes straight to my cock Nova. Like I could tear into for hours and never stop."

Nova gulped, "Are you always going to act this way?!"

"No, realize it wasn't me but the young ones. I did get carried away, but the brats still can't handle it. Wreav and Verren probably would have torn you apart and torn each other apart trying to get to you. If this ship had better ventilation and wasn't so small, this wouldn't have happened at all. I would have had to give them a crack or two, but nothing this serious. Oh well, whelps will be whelps and what's done is done."

Wrex then grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. "You're mine now woman and I'm going to pin you down and make you scream till your throat is raw."

* * *

Wrex spent the entire week having her to himself and follow through on his promise he did. Then Wrex told her if she was meant to bear his child then she would. He literally ordered Verren to keep away from her. Wreav was still with Miranda, and would be presenting little problem if it weren't for her heat. Wrex had to crack him a few times but he got the hint.

At the end of the week, Wrex told her they would be arriving tomorrow at their destination. "Bet you'll be happy to get off this tin can. I never want to see another space ship again as long as I live after a trip like this one. ", he said before he went to bed.

Wrex was snoring loudly as Nova slid quietly out of bed. Her Krogan lover slept hard thankfully and she knew it. So they were arriving tomorrow, she had to find out what was in that desk. She had spent days contemplating the combination code, it was eight digits long.

Between trying to get pregnant and Wrex's unpredictable entrances she didn't have time to try cracking the code. But it was now or never and whatever it was had to be important. Wrex wasn't the type to lock things for no reason. She had never seen him open it which meant one of two things. He only looked inside when she was gone or he did not need it until they landed.

No matter how many times she demanded the code, Wrex outwardly denied her entry so now she had to take matters into her own hands. Nova snuck up to the desk quietly and switched on a small light, hoping it wouldn't wake up Wrex. She looked over at the bed; he was still very much asleep.

The desk drawer had a blue fingerprint access square above an eight digit combination. Nova flared her biotics slightly and used the magnetic charge to short the fingerprint access. However it didn't work on the combination lock; it was much too sophisticated and probably biotic hack proof.

Nova sat down Indian style in frustration; she needed her omni tool. She hoped she didn't but she had no choice now. The platinum blonde commander stood and slowly crept out of her room into the hallway. She had to reach the storage room where her belongings were still boxed. She walked past Wreav and Miranda's room that echoed with loud cries and heavy breathing for obvious reasons. When she made it to the storage room, the boxes were clearly marked and still in the back of the room where she and Miranda had hidden.

She found her omni tool after some serious searching and made it back to Wrex's bedroom. Figures she would find it when it wasn't a life or death situation. He was still sound asleep and she quietly yet quickly made her way to the desk. She put on the omni tool and synced it the desk lock. Randomly it began scrambling numbers and it didn't work. Every time it got a number to the combination, the lock reset itself. Just as she thought biotic hack proof.

She needed the real combination and began looking around the room for clues and thinking hard. She really knew nothing of Wrex's past accept for the battles he had been in. Wrex was old and he had been in countless battles, but it could be anything.

"Hmmmm maybe the dates of the Krogan Rebellions 1000 CE and the Krogan wars 2185 CE .", she whispered.

She tried the numbers 21851000 and even tried them backwards and nothing. She used the dates for the Krogan Invasion and the date of the original Genophage and even the New Genophage created by Mordin and nothing.

She sat plopped next to the desk, frustrated. The oversized Krogan bed loomed in front of her and she could just barely see Wrex sleeping on top from the angle she sat on. What would that code be? What? She then looked at her omni tool and began skimming through everything she had on Tuchanka. Nova was about to give up when something caught her eye: the numerical coordinates to Tuchanka.

It was a long shot, but it was eight digits long and what did she have to lose. The ex Commander rolled over and got on her knees in front of the desk again and entered the sequence. And it worked! The lock disengaged as she heard the locking mechanisms give way. She looked over at the bed hurriedly to see if she had awakened Wrex and he was still asleep.

Inside the desk she found three omnipads. And they were bank records and statements? Nova sat against the wall that was next to the desk and brought her knees up so she could cradle the omnipads in her lap.

The first omnipad was a series of bank statements and financial reports and investigations conducted for the losses during the Reaper Wars. The bank accounts involved the government accounts of all the Citadel races: Human, Turian, Salarian and Asari coupled with losses research. They were files concerning the Citadel Races Government funds prior to and after the Reaper Wars. A few interested her in particular.

The accounts were from First Irune Investment Trusts. Where had she heard of that bank? She recalled vaguely that she had gotten the financial reports from the Citadel during the War three years ago. It stated that the Citadel couldn't afford to fund the war beyond another year and anything beyond that would result in a galactic financial collapse. Luckily the war did not last another year but the galaxy's financial situation did not come out unscathed and continued to worsen.

* * *

First Icon:** Citadel Race Government Funds**

Combined Citadel Races funds prior Reaper Wars: 852,965,452,254,451 trillion credits

Investigation launched into Citadel Race Government Funds Post Reaper Wars:

Teams sent to survey damaged Citadel worlds

Result:

42,000,000,000,000 trillion credits of damage surveyed

Natural resources scarce and funds created by mining natural resources are no longer a viable profit. Most planets with land best suited for food growth and agriculture destroyed or scorched beyond repair. Funds obtained from agriculture profit are not a sustainable means of profit. Most planets that retained profits for recreational purposes or renting for optimal living conditions are destroyed. Funds for planets that gained profit through tourism, renting, recreational purposes, etc. are no longer a viable means of profit. Planets that obtained funds through trade and commerce have insufficient resources to build, create or generate high and medium demand products due to resource shortage. Profits obtained through trade and commerce is not a sustainable means of profit at this time.

Combined Citadel Races funds post Reaper Wars before repairs: 200,256,865,725,114 trillion credits

5% of repairs can be conducted at this time

* * *

The Second Icon:** Citadel Funds**

This Icon led to the government accounts for the Citadel all together. The Citadel Council had funds gathered from each Citadel races government which went strictly for Citadel business; completely separate from their own consulates. It went towards repairs for the Citadel, paying Citadel employees including C-Sec police, building accommodations, etc.

Citadel Funds prior Reaper Wars: 102,695,852,985,422 trillion credits

Investigation launched into Citadel Funds Post Reaper Wars:

Teams sent to survey damaged Citadel

Result:

10,000,000,000,000 trillion credits of damage surveyed

Damages to Citadel far exceed its current value and current funds. All funds derived from trade and commerce have dwindled due to the state of the Citadel. Due to lack of funds the Citadel cannot repair itself thus further inhibiting any profit to be made from commerce. In such circumstances, the Citadel would use the credits set aside in the Citadel Funds to function while no profit is being made from sales. However the Citadel governing races are experiencing a severe financial crisis of their own and the Citadel funds have nearly been depleted since they were heavily relied upon as funding during the Reaper Wars.

Citadel Funds post Reaper Wars before repairs: 6,500,745,256, 111 trillion credits

2% of repairs can be conducted at this time. Repairs to the Presidium and the Embassies are top priority.

* * *

The Citadel Funds had been created since the formation of the Citadel Council so its existence was unsurprising, but what did surprise Nova was how empty it was. This must be undoubtedly the information Wrex was talking about when he spoke of Shadowbroker information. There was no way he would have obtained it any other way. The accounts ranged from before the Reaper Wars to now and the Citadel government and its races were essentially broke.

The Citadel Races Government Funds accounts and the Citadel Funds accounts ranged in the high multi trillions in credits for each planet before the Reaper Wars. Now they were nearly bankrupt. The Citadel Funds were in the same condition. Although to one person a trillion credits sounded like an extraordinary amount of currency but an entire galaxy trying to function on such funds was essential poverty. Planets were functioned on multi billions and the rich ones on trillions.

The Citadel was impoverished and she had wondered how they had been keeping up the guise of repairing the galaxy on such funds. There was literally no way to repair everyone's planet with so little currency and now she knew why even three years later, the Citadel was not fully repaired. Nova sighed and shook her head, how sad.

* * *

Then she clicked another icon

The Third Icon: **Citadel Lawsuits**

It was about a serious of class action lawsuits filed against the Citadel by civilians. The civilians used Presidium Commons Bank or other common galactic banks. The civilians claimed that the Citadel emptied their personal accounts to fund the Reaper Wars. People who had very little money in the banks had no money left at all, while those who had plenty were not worth half what they were before.

The civilians were accusing the Citadel of stealing their money to finance the war without their knowledge and/or without their consent. As a result, they were suing the Citadel for billions.

The Citadel's defense was based upon a law that was created during the beginning of Citadel Space formation. There was a clause that stated the Citadel Council and/or any Citadel governing body could commandeer any funds in any Citadel controlled bank for the preservation of Citadel Space during a time of war.

The only problem was the clause was never disclosed in any term and/or agreement when you opened an account at the bank nor was it ever disclosed to the account holders that their money had used to finance the war. Most of them went to use their accounts to find it empty. When First Irune Investments Trust was borrowing funds to fund the war, it included Presidum Commons Bank where the civilians' accounts were held.

* * *

Nova remembered being on a mission on the Presidum and hearing a bank teller arguing with a Salarian who worked for Presidum Commons Bank. The bank teller was demanding to know why funds were being depleted and the Citadel had siphoned the funds to finance the war. At the time it seemed necessary to her, but now that the war was over the government could atleast make an attempt to pay some kind of settlement. But given their financial state she didn't think they could afford it. So what did all of that mean? Was Wrex stealing from them? Why was any of that important to him? Everyone knew the Citadel was broke, so what was the point of gaining specifics on the matter. She set her thoughts aside and read the second omnipad.

* * *

The second omni pad was titled at the top: **Food Shortage**

It stored investigations into the food shortage. It stated approximately 55% of the planets used for the galaxy's agriculture were either destroyed or in extremely poor condition. Those deemed in poor condition would require massive repairs for facilities, homes, and terra forming plants. Security would be required for all these plants and civilian settlements. And payment of teams for debris removal would be a cost factor along with transporting usable, fertile soil in most cases. The cost of such renovations to the agricultural planets far exceed Citadel funds and Citadel Governing Races funds. The estimated costs for repairs are in the high multi trillions. Only 10% of planets can slowly undergo renovations at this time.

The omni pad also stored a series of intercepted messages from the outer colonies that talked about riots and crime surges which were up 30% as result of the food shortage since the beginning of the war. The messages were from settlement leaders, civilian militia groups, and even Citadel soldiers stationed on the outer colonies asking for additional rations and military support to quell the uprisings. Most received no response for the Citadel and when they did, it was a clear denial based upon lack of funds and available soldiers.

* * *

Nova knew the bad state the outer colonies were in. Miranda's sister, Oriana, had gotten married and lived with her husband on the outer territories. Her husband had volunteered to serve during the Reaper Wars and died in the last battle with the Reapers.

Nova had spoken to Miranda about it during Liara's funeral when she inquired about Oriana's health. Miranda was sending her food when she could and wished she could bring her closer to the Citadel and the inner territories. But she was still worried about the Illusive Man coming after Oriana to get to her.

She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. And even now Miranda was terrified what would happen to Oriana without her since she was with Wreav. In any case it still didn't make any sense what Wrex wanted with this information. Were the Krogan on the outer colonies trying to start over?

The third omni pad was titled at the top: **Humans**

It was pages upon pages of about the human female body and psyche. Regarding mental disorders, hormonal changes, anatomy etc. And then another it talked about human pregnancy. She clicked another icon and it melted her heart.

"Awww, the big softie.", Nova whispered.

It was a 3-D rendering of a human fetus in stages by month. She touched her finger to the 3-D image on the omnipad and made a swirling motion with her finger. It made the image swing around and the baby moved around as if it were in a real womb.

Then when it reached the last stage, it showed a real hologram image of a fat adorable human infant with fat cheeks looking up at her in first person as if she was holding the baby herself. It brought tears to her eyes a little and she smiled. The child gurgled and smiled a toothless grin and she wished again that her babies were here.

"Cute isn't.", a voice said across the room startling her.

The tan blonde jumped at the voice and looked in its direction. Wrex was sitting up in the bed wrapped in a sheet. And suddenly it dawned on her that she had broken into the desk and she sat up quickly causing the holographic infant to disappear. She stood quickly still sniffling and threw the omni pads back in the desk and shut it causing it to lock automatically.

"Wrex, what was that all about?"

"Like I said, we'll be where we need to be tomorrow and everything will be clear then. If I tried to explain it now it wouldn't make any sense. Did you take a test yet?"

Nova sighed about the omni pads, but she trusted Wrex. She had waited this long, she could wait till tomorrow. "No, I haven't. Afraid to try. Just afraid. What if I can't ever get our children back?"

Wrex exhaled hard from his large nostrils and looked up at the ceiling. "Then we take it as we go. But we have to be sure.", Wrex said.

Nova nodded quietly and went to the drawer beside their bed. She and Miranda had nearly gone through all thirty and neither of them were pregnant. When she opened it, there was only one left. Nova went to the bathroom and peed on the test. She prayed quietly and left it on the sink. She looked in on Wrex who was still laying in bed but he now had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, perhaps he was praying too. She pulled down the white satin camisole she was wearing over her tight hip hugging panties. She didn't want to look, she didn't want to know. But she had to. Nova grabbed the test and read the results. Wrex came running in as she burst into tears.

"What? What happened? Are you pregnant?", he asked quickly.


	7. Excerpt: Shepard Questions

Excerpt: Shepard Questions

I thought I'd take some time out of the long intermission I have to do Chapter 7 and answer some questions I get through reviews and private messages about Shepard. Through the messages and whatnot, I have realized that there are readers split three ways: those that understand where I'm going with Shepard and want to see how her character progresses, those that are indifferent to Shepard and just like the story and those that can't get past her OOC. So I decided to take some time to answer the main questions that I get in hopes of clarifying things.

* * *

Q) I don't get Shepard's character. Why is she so OOC? What gives and did you mean to do that?

A) The short answer is absolutely. I started this fic as long story. I don't think it will be an epic, but this is still the beginning of the fic. I purposely portrayed Shepard as a different person or more specifically nothing like a tough Commander Shepard from ME. At the beginning of this fic, she is not supposed to be tough or commanding or anything of the sort. She is supposed to be an emotionally damaged character in the beginning.

I've been very careful to leave details regarding her change in character. The most important being her superiors calling her for a psych review and dampening her biotics. Shepard is a decorated and courageous soldier and in order for her superiors to question her mental state she must have shown some severe personality changes. The fact that they dampened her biotics clearly meant they didn't trust her condition for whatever reasons they may have. It's even so well known that the Asari councilor mentions it to Garrus. The story then leads into the depictions of Shepard crying, being uncertain, having difficulty in making hard decisions, and Shepard even states to Miranda she was no longer fit to serve anymore.

Futhermore, the characteristics Shepard is exhibiting is that of deep depression. Although I did state she experienced a lot of guilt, depression was a large part of what was plaguing her. Due to no fault of anyone else's, I kind of just assumed people would just catch onto her being depressed without me having to say it. Which is my fault as an author because I should have outright stated it and not left it up to chance.

Q) What would lead Shepard to act the way she does? She's Commander Shepard and she can handle pretty much anything.

A) I see things from the perspective that Shepard is a hero like everyone else. But I also see that despite the fact she came to accept her position as the leading force against the Reapers, she was first thrust into the role of saving the galaxy and taking on the Reapers because no one believed they existed. In this fic, she is forced to deal with a lot of personal issues that she did not encounter in ME. So from that perspective, it's difficult to say how she should react to what's happening to her in the fic.

This is not just about her experiencing guilt from lying to the Krogan and not telling Wrex about his children. Not only did she love Wrex, but she knew he would have a personal vendetta against her once they realized the Krogan realize the cure was fake. For example, I explain that Mordin goes into hiding and the Alliance was now protecting her.

Plus even if there was no biological weapon, she knows she doomed the Krogan henceforth why she is crying in the airlock and asking Wrex not to hate her. The Salarians would have no reason to create a real cure once the war was won, the Krogan having even less in population after the war didn't have the numbers to rebel and one female, Eve, is not capable of sustaining the entire Krogan population. They would die out inevitably by her hand.

Aside from the guilt from hiding their conception from Wrex, she never got over aborting her babies which put her in a deep depression. She also had a bad childhood which also plays into her issues which is something I'll address later on.

From my perspective, it doesn't make sense to me that someone has the weight of the galaxy on their shoulders, ruins thousands of lives, and forcibly aborts their children and would just be okay after that and ready to take on the next challenge.

Furthermore, Nova Shepard's mental condition was far worse before Wrex found her. She was actually recovering until Liara died and Wrex came to find her after, reminding her of the demons she was trying to escape.

I planned on briefly yet slowly revealing everything above throughout the fic through Nova's thoughts and conversations with Wrex. The reason for that being a simple one: I really didn't want to get bogged down with Nova's feelings anymore than I had to. This fic is and always will be about the Krogans rise to power and I really wanted to stay on course with that. Which is why this fic is told from multiple perspectives. Although Shepard plays a crucial part in that, Shepard's recovery is a brief part of this before the fighter in her comes out in her once again. It will play a part in the decision she makes to help Wrex or not. However in deliberately being vague so people would not get hung up on her previous mental state, it left more questions about Shepard that overshadowed a few things.

I'm going to discuss Nova's state briefly and get it out of way in the next chapter once and for all, leaving room for her character to progress in however long it takes throughout this fic. I did not intend for her OOC to read into the way it has with some readers only able to see her as Commander Shepard given what they know of her. I intended Shepard be taken for face value in this fic as a mortal person whose been through a lot therefore she needs to get back on track.

Q) Is Nova ever going to get tougher?

A) Of course. Nova is supposed to confront and come full circle with the events she has been running from for so long and indeed she will become the woman she once was in this fic. Will she be leading a team with a pulse rifle again, no. This isn't that kind of fic and I want to branch away from that one sided perspective of her and do something greater with her. To me Shepard can be and is more than that. The real questions are whether she will agree to help Wrex or not and how will her decisions affect the rise of the Krogan.

Q) I think Wrex forgave Shepard too easily and doesn't seem too likely. Why did it happen so fast?

A) I understand why people might feel that way. But essentially he needs Nova more than ever now. And as things stand right now, it does look odd that Wrex would just forgive someone he was searching for to kill. But realize when he finds Nova, Nova has punished herself a lot more than he can. Also he wasn't looking for her and Mordin for three years relentlessly. I was very careful to state a clear connection between Ganar Wrang who killed Liara and his son Ganar Torque who is leading Clan Ganar in Wrex's Tuchanka story. Wrex has had a direct link to Liara T'Soni for years and he chose to wait three years for a reason.

Q) Why are your fics so rapey?

A) I have deep fetish for Dom/Sub, humiliation and reluctance fics. Most of the time my characters are somewhat forced or helpless and reluctant to engage in sex but they will always enjoy it. I find it more interesting and arousing to me than regular consent fics. And this is going to be a regular tone in this fic. Furthermore, there really is no way to write this fic without reluctant sex. Hundreds of thousands of Krogan need to procreate and it's nearly impossible to find that many completely willing human females to carry Krogan children in a circumstance that actually makes sense. That being said, I love Krogan and reluctant sex so I combined the two.

Q) Where is this fic headed? If its not about Shepard and Wrex getting together then what is it since it seems like most of the conflict is gone?

A) I'm so happy when people say that. I've already planned this fic from beginning, middle and end before I started writing it, so I designed this fic to be completely unpredictable. Not that I haven't read great Mass Effect fics with a reasonably foreseeable outcome because I have. But I created this to be different and happy that I accomplished that. I'm very pleased with the progress of this fic and it is turning out as I planned minus the Shepard confusion. When I end one conflict, I always introduce another. I feel like building a fic on multiple conflicts is interesting and keeps your focus on more than one thing in general. In this story, my conflicts will always come together to meet into a bigger picture sometimes immediately and other times chapters later. But all details that I express and conflicts that arise in this fic have a reason and meaning.

* * *

In any case, I hope this has resolved the largest questions surrounding this fic. New chapter will be out soon.

On another note, I was watching Game of Thrones and wanted to read a adult fic on it. So I go to Game of Thrones on adult and find a fic titled Sensa and the Hound and I really like it. Thought I would spread the word a little. So if you like Game of Thrones and you're comfortable with Sensa and the Hound getting together. Totally read and rate. It's really great.


	8. Chapter 7 Nothing is what it seems Part1

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contains extreme violence, excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. Also this contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 so if you if don't like spoilers then don't read.**

**Read me:**

**Sorry it took a while. School started so now I'm slowing down a little. Writing this ran a little long so I'm splitting this into three parts. Just to make it clear, all three parts are taking place in one day. Part 2 should be out soon.**

**Justifiable Homicide**

**Chapter 7**

**Nothing is what it seems:**

**Part 1**

**By **

**DarkLaraJade**

"I am! I'm pregnant Wrex!", Nova said tearfully.

Wrex looked away and began to breathe heavily. He had wanted it so badly, but now that it was here it didn't seem real. He didn't want to thank the Hollows or whatever Divines that allowed this conception yet again until he had proof.

"Are you sure? You didn't make a mistake?", he asked.

Nova handed him the pregnancy test and it said PREGNANT in the digital box. Wrex dropped the testing instrument on the floor and hugged Nova as tightly as he could without hurting her and lifted her off her feet. Her small feet dangled a full foot off the ground as she wrapped her arms around Wrex's large neck.

"I'm going to be a father.", he whispered, his voice adrift with both astonishment and joy.

Nova whispered back, "Yes. And I'm going to be a mother again. We're getting a second chance for a reason. The Gods have saw fit to do so."

She then pulled back until Wrex could see her face, still in his solid aerial hug, "But I do know that I've never been more happy or relieved in my life. Not since the Reapers were destroyed. It's like a weight lifted off your shoulders. Like you can start all over again...Do you think we'll be good parents? Our own parents weren't the best examples of good parenting, that's for damn sure."

Wrex put Nova on her feet, but still embraced her, staring down at her thoughtfully. "Fuck if I know. But I do know that a start is doing the complete opposite of what they did.", Wrex replied.

He watched Nova place her face back into his chest and felt her nod her head on his rough red and black skin. She continued to hug him back firmly as his mind wondered. They had briefly spoken of the upbringing they both had in Nova's quarters on the Normandy long ago. He had forgotten what started the conversation, but it was clear both their parents were very abusive. Nova's father had run out on her and her mother when she was born and her mother carried an avid hatred for Nova for insane and unjustifiable reasons.

Nova still had the old bone fractures and the emotional trauma to prove it. His upbringing was the opposite, but not much better. Wrex's mother died when he was young so he had to leave the female clans to live with his father, long before he was of suitable age to be without female care according to Krogan tradition. And his father, Urdnot Jarrod, was one of the few warlords left after the crushing defeat the Krogan suffered at the end of the Krogan Wars. Urdnot Jarrod was known for two things: his survival skills and being the meanest son of a bitch on two feet. His iron rod of discipline went above and beyond what was needed.

Wrex didn't consider stomping your youngling until they could barely move to be discipline, not even in the Krogan sense. Had he not been Krogan, he would have been killed already. Jarrod said it would make him strong, and indeed it did. But it also made him hate the man; so much so that he would call him Jarrod by name and never Father. He could never call a man he detested so much Father.

Wrex didn't like talking about his family, let alone think them so he pushed it to the back of his mind. He knew the conversation with a certainty got Nova thinking about that bitch. He didn't want her mind wandering to such dark places on such an occasion. They had done something no one else had; created the first hybrid and he reminded her of it.

"Stop thinking of her. You've done the impossible time and time again. You've become the first human Spectre, you're the soul survivor of Akuze, you were Commander of the Normandy and you saved the galaxy three times and managed to amass the largest military force in Citadel history. And now you're carrying the first hybrid in existence. FUCK HER NOVA! FUCK HER!"

Nova looked up at him sadly, "You know everything I started to do in my life was to prove her wrong. But somewhere along the line, I stopped caring whether I did or not. It's just sad you know. The way she is. You can't make a mother love their child if they don't want to. I'll love this baby till the day I die Wrex. I'll give our baby everything I never had."

She then pulled away from him and dropped her hand down to her stomach and rubbed it slowly. Her grey eyes then drifted to the bathroom mirror and she looked distantly at her own reflection.

"I swear it.", she said with a far off look.

Wrex then lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. "And I promise the same. Now let's get some sleep. I have a feeling you'll want to be well rested for tomorrow. No more thoughts of fucked up childhoods tonight."

* * *

When Nova woke she was still in her camisole and panties. Whether it was late or early she had no idea. She sat up and stretched in the dark stillness of the bedroom. As her grogginess wore off, she suddenly became aware that her bed was unusually empty and a familiar heavy snore was absent.

Her hands quickly reached over to the other side of the bed and she found it cold. Wrex was gone and judging by the temperature of the sheets, he had been out of bed for a while. Nova swung her legs to the edge of bed and she got to her feet. "Wrex", she yelled into the darkness and unsurprisingly there was no answer. The ex Commander slipped on some thick black pants which was the closest garment in reach and she left the room.

As soon as the door slid open, she squinted her eyes to allow them to adjust to the brightly lit hallway. She heard movement and voices on the main deck and the sound of her own bare feet pounding on the metal floor filled her ears as she ran toward the commotion.

Everyone including Miranda was on the flight deck fully clothed. The Krogans were equipped in their armor while Miranda still wore her skin tight Cerberus suit. Wrex was piloting the ship while Miranda, Wreav and Verren looked through the huge window behind the pilot's chair.

A scene of infinite darkness and stars began to give way to blue skies and puffy white clouds as she could feel the ship descending into an unknown atmosphere.

"What the hell is going on here?", she yelled.

Only Miranda turned around, "Oh you're awake! You're just in time, we're landing. I wanted to wake you but Wrex told us the good news and he wanted us to let you sleep. He said it would be good for the baby."

"Youngling.", Wrex corrected.

Miranda narrowed her eyes, "Same thing Wrex."

Nova dismissed the congrats she received, "Landing? Landing where?"

Miranda put her hand on her hip, "Well from what Wreav tells me-"

Wrex cut Miranda off, "Shut up Miranda. I'll tell my female what's going on. She is going to be Khahana after all. What would you know? You don't know any more than she does."

Nova caught the title and quirked an eyebrow. She was about to ask Wrex what he meant by it when Miranda responded to Wrex's remark.

Miranda gritted her teeth and stared daggers at the back of Wrex's head, "Don't interrupt me and don't talk to me that way! That was all extremely RUDE, Wrex!"

Nova watched the back of Wrex's head as he sat in the pilot's chair, "No it isn't woman. Rude is keeping a pregnant woman up all night with your relentless whorish moaning. Now come here Nova I want to show you something."

Nova couldn't suppress a snicker at the comment and neither could Wreav or Verren; Wrex could such an asshole sometimes.

"She sure is loud!", Verren said as he slapped a laughing Wreav on the back. She ran behind Miranda and grabbed her arm gently. Trying to get her to unclench the fingers she had knotted up into fist above Wrex's head.

"Stop Miranda. Be the bigger person.", Nova said with a big grin.

"Don't smile! It's not funny Shepard!" Miranda then crossed her arms across her large chest angrily and moved her murderous gaze to Wreav, "And don't you dare laugh at that Wreav!", Miranda hissed.

Wreav ignored her which caused her even more irritation. Nova pushed her way between Miranda and Wreav in an attempt to put distance between the heated couple and gain a better look out of the window.

Wrex slowed down the space ship and Nova and Miranda gasped in unison. A wild jungle terrain could be seen through the window. Large green and blue leaves with heavy rust red vines were entangled together. Predatory wildlife was ripping into softer meeker animals.

The glimpse of the jungle was brief as they flew over and the scene changed into wide green pastures. Then Wrex turned the ship and she jumped. They were on a head on collision with another ship!

"Wrex watch what you're doing!", she yelled.

He stopped the ship and reversed the thrusters. The ship in front of her did the same and a ray of sunlight bounced off the identical ship and into her bright grey eyes.

She brought her hand up to cover them and suddenly she realized it wasn't another ship, but a reflection of Wrex's ship. After reversing the ship, Wrex began to climb in altitude and then hover in a stationary position.

The blinding rays were gleaming off of a high metal wall approximately 40 feet tall. The silver metal was so thick it could easily fit three Krogan side by side. There were five heavily armored Krogan who were armed to the teeth standing guard on this section of the wall alone. Beside them were manual Geth turrets.

When Nova leaned forward and looked to the right, she could see further down the wall through the spaceship window. When she looked to the left, the scene was identical. At the edge of the wall, to the right and left, she could see large metal guns that nearly matched the size of their spaceship. The guns were encased in large metal domes that seemed to provide extra protection for the weapons and they were surrounded by shield regenerators.

The guns shifted, following their ship movements but did not fire. Nova knew the weapons all too well. They were Geth shield regenerators and automated Geth Cannons designed specifically to destroy fortified military ships. She shuddered as she remembered how many soldiers had lost their lives to similar cannons. They joined the 44-Hammerheads and other infantry ships that had fallen prey to the powerful cannons when the Geth were their enemies.

However the dome encasing was new to her as well as their speed. The cannons one flaw was that they were slow. Powerful but slow. It seemed that the flaw had been corrected and it kept up with the ship's movements quickly, moving up and down, in tune with the ship's hovering.

It undoubtedly recognized Wrex's ship as a friendly; had it pegged them for a hostile they wouldn't have managed to get this close. They would have been blown to pieces upon entering the atmosphere.

Wrex started to move the ship again, climbing in altitude. Even from an airborne prospective the wall seemed endless and she counted 5 Geth Cannons in all on what seemed to be the East side of the wall. What was with the heavy artillery? And how had the Krogan managed this? Furthermore, this was illegal! Krogan weren't allowed to build warships, let alone heavily fortified bases or fortresses. Whichever it was, she was still unsure, she hadn't seen enough yet. But Nova knew the Citadel would never sanction this with a certainty. Where were they and how could this go on without the Citadel knowing?

Wrex moved over the wall and her gaze was met with acres upon acres of luscious green grass. They flew for a few minutes more and there were more guard towers with turrets and armored Krogan. Pastures whizzed by and then two large metal building loomed in front of her. The building was similar to the skyscrapers she had seen on the Citadel. Then a few signs of life, shuttles flying around and finally figures. The figures were working the green pastures and upon closer inspections she realized they were Quarians in breathing suits.

"What are they doing here?", Nova questioned.

None of the Krogan answered and the ship passed over more green grass and suddenly a city emerged. Numerous tall skyscrapers were clustered together while in another section, seemingly more residential, were equally tall yet wider buildings. Usually they housed apartments for large groups living in one area. Shuttles bustled back and forth between the large skyscrapers, but very few in the residential areas.

Wrex suddenly veered left, passing the large metropolis of sky scrapers. Then a large arena made of tan stone with four large statues of Krogan standing at the four corners of the arena came into view. A voice broke her out of her trance like state.

"See anything familiar?", Wrex said.

"Is that…the arena I saw on Tuchanka when we fought the Reapers?"

Wrex chuckled, "So you do remember? I insisted it be built. I know other cultures don't know it, but Krogan had culture. More savage and brutal than most, but culture nonetheless. Our younglings will come to love and hate this arena. They will bleed on its stone and become better warriors after it all."

"How? How is this possible Wrex? Did the Krogan do this alone? What is this place?"

"This is New Tuchanka Nova! I suppose I owe you more of an explanation, but you'll get it soon enough. When we get home."

"New Tuchanka?!", she and Miranda said together.

"How Wrex? How did you find this place? Where are we?", Nova pressed, but Wrex didn't answer. Wreav and Verren hadn't said anything either.

Wrex pulled the ship to the right and they took off back toward the residential buildings. They passed dozens and dozens of buildings, and then suddenly a massive compound made of red metal. It was heavily armed and guarded as well. A wide spire made of red metal reached up to the heavens. It was obviously a guard tower of some kind.

"Is that the Red Alloy?", Miranda asked beside her in astonishment.

"The one and only. Except no substitutions. It's not that shit the Salarians throw together in a laboratory. This is the Urdnot Redoubt. The Quarians call it the Red Keep. But that's far too fucking poetic for my tastes."

"I like that name.", Nova said thoughtfully.

"As do I.", Miranda agreed.

Nova couldn't see Wrex's face but she could feel him roll his eyes. He grunted, "Which proves my damn point. You would like it, being women and all. Like I said, it's far too fucking poetic."

The Red Alloy. There was no other name for it. It was metal made of iron and another metal that gave it its red color. The metal mixture was not man made, but created by nature. It was discovered thousands of years ago in Citadel space and was quickly deemed one of the hardest metals to date. It was extremely rare and as such it was highly expensive to acquire. However that alone was not what astounded Nova.

How had they crafted the metal? It was unheard of to use the Red Alloy in such massive quantities and so very precisely. The hardest metal in existence was not without its flaws. It was nearly impossible to cut, shape and mold. So the metal that had been deemed the most astounding mineral find in centuries was equally the most useless. The Salarians had made a substitution of the metal with similar components, making a version that was easier to work with. However it paled in comparison to the real thing.

Wrex's ship flew over the Urdnot Redoubt and Nova could vaguely make out various Krogan on the silver metal landing pad. It was clearly made to contrast the red metal to make it easily seen from the air.

The small ship shook lightly as it landed on the pad and Wrex fiddled with the controls to release the door hatch. Wreav and Verren walked out of the hatch, leaving her and Miranda on the main deck behind Wrex.

The Krogan leader then stood up and walked around the pilot's chair. Nova felt a small hand similar to her own grip her right hand; a feeling of soft leather accompanying the touch. She looked in its direction and Miranda's soft brown eyes stared back at her. Nova had forgotten she was there since she was lost in own thoughts. Her brown eyes searched her own; they were filled with worry and uncertainty. And Nova could not deny a queasy feeling had crept over her as well, one she could not deny. Nova looked back to the space ship window; she recognized two Krogan Clan Leaders when she had visited old Tuchanka three years ago. How were they here? It was obvious they were in the outer territories, but how had they accomplished so much so quickly?

Rough red and black hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Wrex peered down at her; there was no urgency in his face, "Come out when you're ready. Don't be long."

"My things.", Nova said. It was all she could muster in her shock.

"Don't worry about them. They'll make it to our quarters safely. If they don't, the ones responsible will answer to me. And trust me; no one wants to answer to me ever."

He then dropped his hands and walked out of the ship, leaving her there. Heavy steps clanged on the metal stairs outside the door hatch and suddenly six Krogans swarmed the ship. The large reptilian men retreated toward the back of the ship and toward the cargo hold. Miranda shook her hand causing her arm to wave, making her come back to life.

"Sorry, I'm ready to go if you are.", Nova said.

Miranda merely nodded in response. Nova took a deep breath and walked to the metal stairs. The Krogan parted to let them off and she had no choice but to separate from Miranda to ascend the stairs. They were far too narrow for two people.

The first thing Nova noticed was the heat! Gods it was hot here. She suddenly realized what a disadvantage she was in wearing the attire she had on. In her haste to get the main deck, she hadn't put on any shoes and the smooth metal landing pad burned the bottom of her feet just slightly.

She still had on black heavy pants and the white camisole she had slept in. She wished she had worn something less revealing and shorts for the heat. However she had no idea she would wind up here, so the fault was not her own.

Miranda came up beside her, "Gods, this heat Shepard!"

"You're not kidding. I was just thinking that myself. You must feel like you're going to melt in that leather suit."

"Actually no. It's a Ceberus suit so it's insulated and designed to withstand heat like this."

Nova sucked her teeth, "Then why are you whining?"

Miranda steeled her voice, "I'm not whining. Just commenting. Besides although it does withstand heat, I can still feel it you know. It doesn't have a cooling unit that's all."

"I know that Miranda. I'm not an idiot. It was built for space travel and last time I checked space wasn't sweltering hot."

Nova cupped her hand and brought it over her eyes to shade them. She squinted and surveyed the land around them. Birds of all different colors flew around freely among the green and blue trees that could be seen in the distance. The Urdnot Redoubt seemed to be the only redoubt made of the Red Alloy.

"This place reminds me of Virmire."

Miranda laughed a little, "You know I was just about to say that."

"Great minds think alike. Come on let's see what's going on with Wrex."

"I think we know some of those Clan Leaders. From missions on Tuchanka. Well old Tuchanka now. How do you suppose they did all this?"

"Let's find out. Follow me.", Nova said.

Nova walked over to Wrex who was standing with Wreav and Verren, talking to the two Clan Leaders. Suddenly, five more Krogans walked up some stairs off the landing pad. Nova assumed they were Clan Leaders by the amount of Krogan guards following each one. She also recognized The Shaman right away.

The Shaman said, "Welcome Khahan. Everything went according to plan I hope."

"Couldn't have gone any better."

"I wish you would have allowed someone else to go. The grunts are getting restless."

Wrex snorted, "There's plenty to do around here. Tell them to pick a fucking task and get to it. Besides if I went, it ensured there wouldn't be any fuck ups. And I found some surprises on the way." When he said the last sentence, he looked over at Nova.

Nova looked to the Clan leaders who were staring everywhere but her face. She looked down and it became clear why they were leering.

She realized she was always in armor when she went to Tuchanka; on a more important note she always bound her breasts down with her medical tape to make them fit in the small suppressing iron cups in her armor.

She could have had some armor specially made, but she didn't need people knowing how big they were. Even in armor twenty four seven, men undressed women with their eyes easily, whether they were wearing armor, a dress or a burlap sack.

But she wasn't prepared to come here and she had grown far too comfortable with the Krogans on the ship. She hadn't even thought to bind them up. But now she wished she had, it would have helped avoid an awkward moment like this one.

Her heavy breasts were tight against the satiny fabric of the camisole and the outline of her nipples slightly visible. The thin material was almost see-through. Since she had been sleeping in it, she wore no bra. The top of the camisole had white lace lining the top of the garment and the cleavage of her high yet massive breasts could be seen.

Nova threw two arms over her breasts, managing to cover her large chest barely with both arms. "Put your eyes back in your heads! I don't belong to you or have you forgotten."

Nova didn't like the idea of belonging to anyone, but in all honesty when it came to females it was the only language Krogan understood. Females were a commodity and not ogling a female out of rudeness assuredly didn't exist.

She moved her eyes from the Clan leaders to the Shaman who hurriedly looked up at her face, pretending as if he was looking at her face while her gaze was averted. Right like she would fall that. Men, she said with a loud sigh inside her head.

"Shaman, you're still keeping everyone in line I see.", Nova said.

"As always. Welcome Commander Shepard. (He looked toward Miranda) And you too, Miranda Lawson." Miranda only crossed her arms and nodded quietly.

"She's a Khahana now. Well soon to be.", Wrex informed everyone.

The Shaman looked surprised, "Shepard as your female I would understand. But Khahana? Given everything she's done Khahan such a title for her would difficult to accept."

It was a vague statement of disagreement and opposition. Wrex was about to answer, when Nova butted in. Regardless of how she felt and what kind of emotional trials she had been through she knew Krogan like the back of her hand and she couldn't let the Shaman get away with his comment. The Krogan clan leaders would never respect her after that if she did.

"Have you no respect Shaman?!"

"What?", he growled.

"You heard me. Your Khahan has spoken and I don't remember him asking you for a vote. When he wants your opinion he'll ask for it."

"I hardly think you're in a position to call the shots Commander. Given what you've done! Or more so what you took part in!"

That really pissed her off; this Krogan had a lot of nerve! First he's staring at her tits and now he was telling her she wasn't worthy to Khahana? She knew very well what he was referring to and she refused to allow him to throw that it in her face.

She felt guilty enough about it but she couldn't cry, even if she wanted to. Krogan didn't respect tears or apologies or even acknowledgement of guilt. She could play the hand about her child being the continuation of the Krogan civilization, but quickly decided against it. She didn't want to tell the Clan Leaders of her pregnancy in case Wrex hadn't disclosed the news about human females. How should she go about this?

Nova gritted her teeth and yelled, "I will state this once and only once. What happened on Tuchanka happened without my knowledge! (Nova stretched her arms out and motioned to all the Clan Leaders in front of her) I would never take part in such genocide. There will be those of you who refuse to believe me and that's your own affair. I'm here because I want to be and because I want to help start anew. And who better to do so than a female who led the largest army in Citadel history. Who has destroyed the Reapers. I'm not here just to be his female, to fuck whenever he likes. He has seen fit to make me Khahana and if any of you think your Khahan has made a mistake, then you are blatantly challenging him. So which one of you is first?!"

No one made a move. And the Shaman's hard reptilian face regarded her coldly, his bright amber eyes burning through her soul and then he looked over to Wrex's stern expression. The Shaman had clearly been outclassed by her and Wrex had made his decision. He knew better than to argue with the attractive human female, his Khahan would avidly defend her.

The Shaman then nodded slightly to her, "Of course Commander. However it's proper that we acknowledge you as Commander until you are made Khahana."

Nova put her hands on her hips, "I have no objections to that. Now who are these Clan Leaders here. I recognize Warlord Ravanor Tusk and Quash Hurgott from a few missions to Tuchanka. However everyone else is unknown to me."

Shaman started the introductions, "This is Clan Leaders Drau "Ruzad" Sorze, Ganar Torque, Hailot Wrund, Forsan Trum and Khel Burrum."

The Clan Leaders greeted her properly including the Clan Leaders they already knew. Nova was slightly confused; she thought Wrex's people had abandoned him based upon his story. However she still recovered and asked, "The Ruzad?"

"In your tongue it simply translates to the Judge. He is responsible for presiding over Clan matters according to Krogan law.", the Shaman said.

Nova quirked an eyebrow, she wasn't even aware Krogans had a complex legal system of that nature. But after what she had seen, anything was possible. She was willing to completely forgo everything she thought she knew about Krogan to be fact. Besides the books about Krogan weren't even written by Krogan so how accurate could they be.

"Clan Ganar. Any relation to Ganar Wrang?", Nova asked loudly.

"He was my father.", Ganar Torque replied flatly.

Nova nodded, it made sense. The green and orange Krogan was obviously younger than the other Clan Leaders in appearance, but looked very much like Wrang himself. However compared to the other clan leaders, he was shorter and smaller in stature and his skin was not a thick, raised, and weather beaten. Ganar Torque's scars paled in comparison to the more seasoned, veteran Krogans he stood beside.

"Your father is an admirable warrior. I met him on the Citadel years ago when I needed his aid on a mission. He's a tough as nails and thinks of returning to his Clan daily. You look very much alike."

Ganar Torque puffed his chest out a little as he looked her over. What the Commander had said was true; his father was all of those things. Although he always thought his father's exile was harsher than necessary, he was still a criminal until the Ruzad decreed him otherwise under the ruling of the Khahan.

The youngest clan leader hardened his gaze, "Ganar Wrang and I are nothing alike. He is a criminal and female beater. So don't lump me with the exiled even if they are my blood. He will only be fit to call father when it's decided by law that his debt his paid and he is allowed to return to his Clan. Not before Commander Shepard." Nova didn't know what to say to that. Apparently she hit a serious sore spot in the boy.

Then Wrex gave the Clan Leaders a hard stare and interrupted the tense moment, "Alright, stop ogling my female before I stop being generous. Shaman did you contact the Batarians?"

The Shaman turned to Wrex, "Yes Khahan. And they dropped off the shipment yesterday. You arrived just on time. They said your request was a little late notice, but they would get done."

Wrex slapped the Shaman on the shoulder, "Good. I knew if anyone could it, it would them."

Nova narrowed her eyes; what did the Batarians have to do with this? She a mental note to ask about it later. Wrex had better make good on that promise to fill her in.

"Now come. We have much to discuss and my female needs clothing more suited to weather. Did you inform the girls and the medical team of our arrival?"

"Of course Khahan. They have been awaiting the arrival of you and the females as directed."

Wrex instructed everyone to follow him and the Shaman witnessed one of the Krogan unloading the ship drop a crate on landing pad carelessly behind the Krogan Leader. The Shaman began to shout at the Krogan to be more careful with the crates or Wrex would have their quads before he followed his Khahan off the landing pad.

There were four Krogans standing guard in new Geth armor and pulse rifles at the Urdnot Redoubt; two guards on each side. They were punching each other and hurling joking insults at one another, but when they saw Urdnot Wrex approach they straightened their postures immediately.

"Look alive you fucking runts. What do I pay you for if you're not standing at attention? That's why I put you at this fucking door. Can't trust you with much else."

All four slammed their right fist over their armored chests hard and said in unison, "Yes Khahan."

Wrex shook his head, "Good for nothing whelps. " Wrex walked up the large red double doors of the Urdnot Redoubt.

Nova watched from behind him as one of the guards entered a sequence code and the doors slide open to the left and right. When she walked into the Urdnot Redoubt, she hadn't felt so much awe since the Ardat-Yakshi monastery on Lessus. It was strangely beautiful for a Krogan structure and primitive all at once.

The entire foyer was made of the Red Alloy and it was cool inside the building despite the heat outside. It could be due to a cooling unit, but Nova didn't feel any air from the vents located near her feet. The red foyer had high vaulted ceilings and the only windows in the foyer were located close to edge of the ceilings.

Sun light beamed in and highlighted the red metal walls while the foyer itself was brightly lit by lights built into the ceiling. There were six elevators in the foyer; five had silver metal doors while only one had doors made of the Red Alloy. The elevator made of the Red Alloy was large, isolated and heavily guarded.

A large black insignia of the Urdnot Clan stood out against the red metal floor beneath her bare feet. Although it was large like monastery on Lessus, it did not have any of the decoration, plants or floor to ceiling windows. It was unsurprising to Nova, Krogan were simplistic and battle strategic. Having floor to ceiling windows might be aesthetically pleasing, but left you wide open for attack. What good was a Redoubt built to withstand 10 Geth Cannons if enemies could enter your fortress by smashing a window?

There were two petite human girls standing in the middle of the foyer and they rushed to meet Wrex. They were wearing beige dresses made of a light airy chiffon material with a plunging neckline. The dresses ended just above the ankles, showing off brown sandals.

Their perky breasts bounced as they trotted over and they bowed low at their waist to Wrex; Nova could see their breasts nearly slide out of the confines of their low cut dresses when they bowed. They both had straight midnight black hair, but one had cinnamon brown skin and hazel eyes while the other had green eyes and porcelain white skin.

They ended their bow and said, "Welcome home Khahan! We're so happy to have you back. ", the one with cinnamon skin asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Wrex said gruffly as he walked around them. They turned around to trail after him.

"Would you like to review the new stock?", the porcelain skinned one asked to Wrex's back. Wrex walked toward the elevator and stopped.

"There is time for that later."

He then turned around and pointed to her and the girls who Nova assumed were servants or slaves followed the direction he was pointing with their gaze.

"Do you see her? This is Commander Nova Shepard. She's going to Khahana very soon and I want you treat her with the upmost respect. You're at her beck and call understand?"

The girls both nodded. Wrex dropped his hand and continued, "Now you are to take her upstairs to Khahan's quarters and get her properly attired. After that, you're going to make sure she gets to her appointment."

The girls nodded again and Nova spoke up, "What appointment?"

"Don't look so worried; it's a doctor's appointment.", Wrex replied.

"Now Come.", Wrex yelled and waved his arm for all to follow him.

When they got to elevator made of the Red Alloy, Wrex gave a brief retinal scan and finger print swipe to open the doors to give them clearance. Everyone including Nova, Wreav, Miranda, the Clan leaders, and the Shaman piled in.

The two beautiful servant girls stood back with Verren and the rest of the Clan Leaders guards, ready to take the elevator with the rest of the underlings after they got off. When the doors began to close Wrex leaned forward and slammed his massive hands on the edges of the doors, forcing them to open.

"What are you doing?!", Wrex yelled.

Everyone started sweating and looking around, wondering who was to blame.

"You two. How the hell do you expect to show my Khahana where my quarters are if you're down here?!"

The two girls jumped at his words and rushed to squish into the elevator, voicing their apologies loudly.

"As dumb as you look.", Nova heard Wrex mutter under his breath as the doors finally closed and the elevator began to move.

Nova glared at Wrex, "Isn't that a bit harsh? Maybe they weren't thinking."

Wrex looked over at her and said, "Yeah, that's their problem, they don't think! Now stop second guessing me in front of my men!"

Nova got quiet and looked away; she understood what Wrex meant all too well. Being a Commander, she understood what it was like to have people challenge you when you were disciplining. It made others second guess you and that wasn't her intention. She had to be mindful of where she was.

Nova had lost Miranda in the crowd of the Krogan and got to her tippy toes to look for her. She had no success. While flat on her feet she could only see rough burly biceps and on her tippy toes her view was further obscured by wide Krogan shoulders.

"Miranda", she called.

"Over here", she called back.

Miranda was on the other side of the elevator so she gave up and began watching the numbers as they climbed steadily higher; 15, 16, 17, 18 and suddenly the elevator stopped at the 18th floor. Wrex, the Clan leaders, and the Shaman poured out the elevator and all Nova could see was a long red hallway packed with Krogan guards.

Nova tried to step out but one of the servants grabbed her arm gently, "Forgive me for touching you Mistress. But this isn't your floor. Your floor is the top one, 20."

Nova stopped and the doors shut. "Don't call me that."

"What mistress?"

"Don't call me mistress. Commander Shepard will do just fine."

The elevator got quiet and then they said, "Yes Commander Shepard."

The elevator moved to the 19th floor quickly and Wreav grabbed Miranda by the arm and pulled her off. Wreav said, "This is our floor. Come on Miranda."

Miranda tried to pull her arm back from Wreav's grasp, "No. I want to stay with Shepard."

Wreav used even more strength, making Miranda stumble slightly, "You'll see her later. You don't get it. This is your home now and she's only one floor above you. Now stop being difficult!"

"Fuck you Wreav. I told you to stop talking to me like that!"

And with that, Nova watched Miranda step off the elevator with her arm still in Wreav's grasp. "Let me go!", Miranda yelled and Nova watched Wreav loosened his grip on her, causing her to fall forward. The last thing Nova heard was Miranda cursing Wreav before the door slid shut.

It was strange being alone on the elevator with the two servant girls who were standing side by side. They were facing her, on the other side of the elevator as if they didn't want to get too close to her.

"What are your names?"

They both bowed to her slightly at the waist and the servant with cinnamon colored skin said, "I'm Raina."

The pale servant girl did the same and said, "I'm Miriah."

"Where are you from?"

They both quirked their eyebrows at her, "From Mistr- I mean Commander Shepard?"

Nova crossed her arms and gave them a quizzical expression, "Yes. Where are you from? Where were you born? What planet are you from?"

"Ohhhh forgive us for misunderstanding. We were born on Fleet.", Miriah said.

Nova wrinkled her nose in disgust, what a piece of garbage planet. It was more a port for mercenaries who traded women and weapons than an inhabitable world. She remembered years ago when she needed fuel from there. It was so seedy she told her crew to gas up so they could get the hell out of there. Joker even made a joke about how everyone was sizing up their security. And it would have been funny if it weren't the truth. Although it would be fatal mistake for anyone to try and rob the Normandy, it still didn't mean there wouldn't be casualties on both sides. Fleet didn't harbor your run of the mill mercs.

"I wasn't aware there were any humans on Fleet. Its Blood Pack controlled; only Vorcha and Krogan from what I've seen."

"There aren't Commander Shepard. We were bred there."

"Bred on Fleet?! What do you mean?"

"Our mothers were slaves and they were bred by Batarians to make more human slaves. We were sex slaves."

The door the elevator opened, but Nova didn't notice. The girls just stood there and when Nova didn't make a move they said, "We need to get off Commander Shepard. The others are waiting on the bottom floor."

Nova realized they were waiting for her to get off first as a sign of respect. When the tanned Commander stepped off the elevator, she found herself in a heavily guarded short hallway. It was made of red metal and two large round windows to her left. Only one door was at the end of the hallway.

The slave girls followed her out and then moved ahead of her to provide direction. Nova followed them down the hall, "If you're sex slaves why are you here?"

"So the Khahan can use us. However, he sent word ahead a month ago to begin preparing for your arrival. I think he means to give us to you.", Raina said.

"For what?"

"To look after you of course and meet your needs, whatever they may be. Do you not like girls Commander Shepard?"

Nova blushed a little, what a personal question. Had Wrex told them about Liara? "I…well. Do you two?"

Raina and Miriah giggled, "Of course Commander Shepard. We've been taught to like girls. We've been with lots over the years. The Khahan likes to watch us together regularly."

Nova's eyes widened, she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She watched Raina and Miriah's butt move as they walked. Their asses were tight and round, it was unsurprising they would catch Wrex's interest. They were good looking and after all these years she didn't expect Wrex to not have sex, but did he still intend to sleep with those girls with her here? She had to have a talk with him about that. She didn't mind having women with Wrex but alone she was unsure. Miriah turned around with a pretty smile plastered on her pale face.

"We're here Commander Shepard."

Raina's dainty hands entered a sequence code and the doors slid open, letting them inside. "What code was that?", Nova asked.

"Everyone gets their own separate code. No sharing says the Khahan. Not sure why though. I'm sure he'll give you your own Commander Shepard."

Nova knew why, it was the same on the Normandy and the Citadel in some restricted areas. It told anyone who looked in the database who was going where and what time they demanded access. Another security protocol.

"We need to get you properly dressed. Your doctor's appointment is soon."

"How soon?"

"Well you're being awaited.", Raina said. Nova sighed, she wondered if this was about her pregnancy.

* * *

Elsewhere in Citadel Space

Jack had her booted feet propped up a desk while she lazily lie back in cold leather chair. She stretched her arms nearly causing her pink nipples to slip out of her black leather vest. But before anyone could get a peek, she folded her arms behind her perfectly shaved head.

A Volus stood behind the desk, breathing heavily in his mask. However his rhythmic heavy breaths could not hide the shake in his voice, "That's my desk."

Jack's brown eyes shot him a murderous glare and a cruel smile curled up on her full sexy lips. She spoke deathly calm, "Do you think I'm fucking stupid. I KNOW whose desk it is. I just don't give a shit, Delegate V'tolea."

The Volus Delegate trembled, "I've done what you've asked. It's all there. Every file I could find."

"And was there any recourse?"

"No. The Citadel brought no charges or investigation of any kind against the Salarians. It's like the genocide didn't even happen according to their books."

Jack narrowed her eyes,"Impossible. I was there. I saw it!"

"The records of Urdnot Wrex contacting the Citadel are there and then there were restricted files that were specially encrypted. It took us weeks to open without Citadel clearance, but there are recordings of Urdnot Wrex's conversations with the Citadel personal. However it stops there. No investigations, no inquiries, nothing. There is a small segment where the Salarians were asked about their involvement with a biological weapon and the Genophage cure but it simply states they deny all claims."

"Any evidence that the Citadel tried to pursue other options?"

"None on record."

Jack looked up at the ceiling and flexed the back of the chair back and forth, "So not only did the Citadel keep it quiet, they were sitting on it. Like they didn't even want anyone to know. Any ideas why?"

"No. I wish I had more but there isn't anything. No death tolls, no death counts, nothing." Jack sighed and stood up and started to walk towards the door. She had her men waiting outside and couldn't help but feel this was a complete and utter fucking waste of time. It only proved the Citadel Council were self-serving pricks which she always knew.

"You will tell Urdnot Wrex I cooperated. I'm safe aren't I?", Delegate V'tolea sniveled.

Jack stopped and didn't even bother to turn around, "As long as you keep your mouth shut, I'll make sure he knows you've been a good boy."

Delegate V'tolea gulped, "And the mercenaries? You'll tell them I'm in. We're all in this together."

"I wouldn't get ahead of myself Volus.", Jack sneered and she walked out.

They were not on the Volus homeworld, but definitely on a ritzier part of Citadel Space. Even in face of bankruptcy, bureaucrats always found a way to live it up. It disgusted her to no end. However the Volus had a right to be worried.

C-Sec could never squash the crime syndicates no matter how hard they tried. The best they could do was try to contain it, which most of the time they failed miserably. The Blood Pack, the Eclipse, and the Blue Suns had largely been unified as they fought together during the Reaper Wars.

Wrex had given her the delicious task of regulating them all since all their leaders now reported directly to her. Not one thing happened in Citadel Space without her knowing. Apart of her hated being so high up on the food chain, she dished out more orders than pain these days. It wasn't really her style, but at least she could have all the money, women and excitement she wanted. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling in the hallway. It was dirty job but someone had to do it.

Wrex had his hands in everything, yet he couldn't be openly traced to anything. She didn't mind breaking a few rich cocksuckers limbs while he focused on his alliances and his breeding. The old man deserved it after all the shit he had been through. Jack smirked; making the mercs she had brought sweat uneasily.

If only the Citadel knew that every mercenary group was watching them. Waiting. When the time came they would have nowhere to run or hide.

The beautiful woman with shaved head and tattoos grinned and said aloud, "No way I'm going to fucking miss that."

The lone comment would have confused anyone else, but Jack's men knew she talked to herself often. Usually she was thinking something depraved, so they knew better than to ask.


	9. Chapter 8 Nothing is what it seems Part2

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contains extreme violence, excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. Also this contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 so if you if don't like spoilers then don't read.**

**Read me:**

**Want to say sorry for the delay and thanks to all the fans that have been checking back faithfully. I'm splitting this into three parts. Just to make it clear, all three parts are taking place in one day. Part 3 should be out soon and lots of questions will be answered. Very proud of part 3, I think it's the best chapter since Chapter 3. **

**I've also been getting some comments about Miranda's sterility. I know Miranda is sterile but in this fic she isn't. I really like the Miranda/Wreav pairing and want her to get pregnant. Besides I have plans for those two in the future. **

**Justifiable Homicide**

**Chapter 8**

**Nothing is what it seems:**

**Part 2**

**By**

**DarkLaraJade**

"Who built this place?", Nova's voice echoed throughout the room.

"We don't know Commander Shepard. All of this was here when we were arrived. ", Raina said.

The Khahan's quarters were far nicer than she expected. In the foyer, a red metal ceiling which she could only describe as a cathedral ceiling due to its height loomed over her head. Patterns of ebony jagged spikes were clustered together to form a sequence of squares every few feet against the Red Alloy ceiling. Large circular lamps hung from the ceiling to light to room although they weren't needed this time of day.

The bright afternoon sun cascaded through circular windows with black metal panes. They encircled the entire foyer and easily measured from top to bottom her entire height from head to toe. Outside the window opposite the sun, Nova could see two twin moons in the sky that were still oddly visible during the day as they sat above the metropolis in the distance.

Red leather and black couches furnished the foyer while a black insignia of the Urdnot Clan was once again brandished on the red metal floor. There was a black table that seemed to be made of some kind of stone based upon how it glistened against the light. It sat between the couches and was just as bare as the other tables scattered throughout the foyer.

There were no pictures or keepsakes anywhere despite the fact that black and dark gunmetal colored shelves had been installed. The shelves were just as bare as the tables which were not surprising to her. It was not in Krogan nature to possess sentimentality. In the corner of the vast foyer was the carcass of some animal Wrex had undoubtedly killed which was not surprising to her given his Krogan nature.

Its bones had been polished and the ivory skeleton reminded her of cross between a bear and moose. It had the antlers of a moose, the teeth and claws of a bear and it dwarfed her in size. She immediately hated the grotesque thing and was going to have to find a way to get rid of it.

Nova looked over at Raina and Miriah and she could slightly see through their tight beige dress in the sunlight. Nova stared at their nipples and their hip hugging panties before asking, "How many rooms are in this place?"

"Six, everything is separate. A foyer, a kitchen, a dining room, a bed room, a bathroom, and a slave's quarters. Miriah and I share a room.", Raina said.

Mirah turned to Raina and said, "Don't forget Raina. The Khahan has ordered renovations be made."

Nova quirked an eyebrow, "Renovations?"

Miriah nodded, "Yes. About a month ago, the Khahan began making plans for more rooms to be built in light of the young ones that will be born."

"In here?", Nova asked.

"Well yes Commander Shepard. But not just here, everywhere! I don't know many rooms he's building but I know the entire Urdnot Clan is housed here. This whole place is like one big den for them. All the elevators in the foyer lead to apartments and on the lowest level is the slave girls' wing. We strictly serve the Khahan so we live up here but the slave girls on the lower levels clean the Redoubt and work the brothel. And now all the Redoubts are being expanded to house entire families rather than single soldiers.", Mirah said.

Nova rolled eyes, she should have figured there was a whorehouse around here somewhere. But more importantly, how had Wrex made plans when they just arrived? "Wait wait wait, we just arrived here. How did he make plans?"

"The Khahan sent communications to begin making plans a month ago. So we started doing so while he was traveling here."

So Wrex came to get her on Earth a month ago and the whole time he was making plans behind her back to turn her into a housewife. Typical.

"So he did tell you about my pregnancy. Who else did he tell?"

"I don't know Commander Shepard. But I gather only the higher ups know. Now please Commander Shepard, your doctor's appointment. We need to get you properly dressed. The Khahan will blame us if we're delayed any further. Raina and I will take you to the bedroom now.", Miriah said as she waved her hand toward the bedroom door.

* * *

In the lower levels in the slave girls' wing of the Urdnot Redoubt, attractive slave girls in beige chiffon dresses and plunging necklines were packed together. The space was tight but not unlivable.

They were given to the Urdnot Redoubt for upkeep by the Batarians and human males save for select medical personal were not allowed on New Tuchanka. As human female slaves, most of them had served as sex slaves so the treatment they had suffered before living with the Krogan had been far worse. Their rooms were simple and always with two, three or even four to a room.

Some rooms had bunk beds so everyone had their own bed and their bedding and pillow were made of simple cotton. Slave girls short and tall talked quietly and braided each other's hair. Some slept despite the daylight hour because they worked the night shift in the small brothel on the other side of the Urdnot Redoubt on the lower levels.

Erica was one of those slave girls. If she had her choosing she wouldn't be a sex worker, but then again it wasn't her choice.

However she was thankful the Krogans let you keep your tips and didn't make you slave away in the Redoubt by day and fuck all night in the brothel. You either did one of the other which allowed proper rest.

She was thankful for the division of labor since she had barely survived the last master she worked for that made her do both. As a sex slave, Erica was made permanently sterile by the previous brothel that owned her. Usually they would give them sterility shots every year in case they needed to be fertile at some point. Some rich men that wanted to own sex slaves had weird pregnancy fetishes. But the Salarian who owned her didn't want to deal with the extra expense.

So here she was barren and fucking Krogan for a living but at least they kept her warm and well fed without loosening her teeth. With the tips she saved she hoped to buy her freedom one day. She ran her dainty pale fingers through her wavy brunette hair and was heading to the foreman's office. She passed some slave girls wrapped in a towel from a hot shower and some other girls whistled at them jokingly. The freedom here was also more than they were used to.

The whole set up of the slave girls wing was more like a military setting. The bathrooms were a rendition of shared army locker rooms with adjoining latrines. Rows upon rows of toilet stalls, sinks and showers in different rooms throughout the bathroom, simple bedrooms and one large cafeteria where they all ate decent food. Erica was surprised by the how hearty their meals were; they gave them actual meat and vegetables to keep them healthy. And despite how male chauvinistic Krogan were they respected females as the weaker sex.

Krogan didn't hit women since it was quite obvious with their strength they would kill you easily. If you were a slave girl that refused to cooperate she would be disciplined by being confined or having food taken away and the worst of them were sold back to the Batarians who did Gods knows what to them. But they didn't lash you nearly to death like she had witnessed other masters do.

Krogans that hit females were lower than scum and it was considered a grave and heavy crime against Krogan females and as such it was a way of life in Krogan society that you didn't lay hands on women. Which was strange because there were no laws against rape which was puzzling to her, but then again most Krogan didn't take no for an answer and did what they wanted so what was the difference.

In any case on one occasion she had gotten up the nerve to ask the Krogan formen for the slave girls wing why they treated them better than their previous masters and his answer was short and sweet. She remembered the conversation as if it were yesterday.

He cocked his large reptilian head with high ridges to the side and said, "The better off you are, the healthier you are. The healthier you are, the less likely we'll need to replace you. If I need to send you back to the Batarians because of your disobedience, I'll do it. I don't have the fucking patience to put up with slaves that haven't figured out their slaves yet."

It was rare when slave girls were sent back to the Batarians, but when they were they would cry, kick, scream and plead for another chance. But the foreman would have none of it and Erica never saw the girls again.

When she asked why Krogans didn't beat them he snorted, "You may be slaves but females are females. If you fight someone you do it for the glory of the fight. Not against some weak woman who couldn't survive if she tried. I don't want the boys to get the idea that laying into females is okay on any level. It's a slippery slope after that. Females are for housework, baby-making and fucking. You're not good for much else, least of all a punching bag. Any male who does is coward. Now get the fuck out and get some rest. I don't need you dying on some poor sap's cock from exhaustion tonight." The conversation even so long ago still irked her slightly even now.

As a slave girl she had learned long ago to not let the beliefs of others faze her. But what an odd philosophy. Women aren't good for anything but childbirth, sex and household chores. What an outdated and ancient way of thinking. But then again it could be worse; Krogans could have the kind of culture that didn't believe women should be respected as the weaker sex and believed women were beneath men and men could do what they wanted to them.

She stopped walking in the hall and shuddered. She had a master like that once when she was a teenager and when the memories came flooding back, she shook her head to clear them. Those were the scariest worlds to be on, any male likely to jump you with no recourse and no rules. The bruises, the beatings, it all still stuck with her heavily. Erica stopped thinking about the past and focused on the task at hand.

She walked down the red metal hallway that was just high enough and wide enough to comfortably accommodate an average 7 foot tall Krogan. She walked past numerous doors that led to slave girls rooms and at the end of the hallway was the Krogan foreman's office.

One large Krogan guarded the door and said, "Hey pretty thing. You're right on time." He then reached out and pulled her into his chest, "Let's say you and me have a nice quickie when my shift is done."

Erica didn't like this guy and she rolled her eyes, "I don't give quickies. If you want sex with me, you'll have to go to the brothel and pay for it."

A smirk ran across his sharp toothed mouth, "I mean after that. Like you and me see each other on the side."

She snorted and pressed her hands against his armored chest, signaling that she wanted to be released, "And what makes you think I want to do that. I'm not interested. Now fuck off!"

"You're awful mouthy for a slave girl! Feisty even. I'd be tempted to find it a turn on if you weren't such a constant bitch! How about I tell Urdnot Culfen and he'll ship your ass back to that Batarian slave camp to be fucked or worked to death. Whichever comes first!"

Erica was unmoved and she stared him down, "And I'll tell Urdnot Culfen that you're trying get away with not paying. All the money made in any Redoubt brothel goes to that specific clan's Redoubt. So you know all the money made goes directly to the brothel and certain percentages go to the Urdnot Redoubt. They'll think you're cheating the Redoubt out of money. Besides I don't want you!"

The guard tightened his grip on her painfully and growled, "I could force you."

There were no laws against such things but Erica was smart, "You could. And like I said I'll tell them you were cheating the Redoubt. And if you rape me, I'll fight. It's bound to leave bruises and I'll tell them you hit me."

The guard glared down at her and hot bursts of air flew out of his wide flared nostrils like a bull, but he released her. "Get out of my sight.", he growled.

Erica smirked triumphantly and knocked on the door the foreman's office.

"Enter", yelled Urdnot Culfen.

When she stepped into his office, he didn't delay. "Took you long enough to get here, we haven't time to waste. The Clan Leaders are convening as we speak and they're expecting the girls in the room when they return. The meeting is going to be short and the order is coming from the Khahan himself. Did you feed the new stock?"

Erica said, "You mean the 8 pretty slave girls that the Batarians shipped in yesterday? Yes. They have all been feed and washed as you directed Master Culfen. Does this have anything to do with human women having Krogan babies? I mean I still find that hard to believe. We're so….different."

Culfen gave her a hard impatient look, "I don't give a shit what you believe. There is only one record of conception but I've seen it myself. And any news is good news. Now this is why I called you here. I need you to explain to the new slave girls their roles. These slave girls were not given their sterility shots this year for a reason. They have the honor and the privilege of becoming the females of the most important Krogans on New Tuchanka…provided they can become pregnant. Once the Khahan discovered human females could carry Krogan babies he contacted the Batarians while he was on route here and they have been working on getting us fertile slave girls ever since. The Batarians sent pictures of sixty human girls and they were handpicked by the Shaman and the other Clan leaders. So explain to them why they're here."

Erica felt a pang of jealousy. Before now she was happy for her sterility. The last thing she wanted was to get pregnant by those sleazy bastards that she had to screw. But here on New Tuchanka, fertility was her ticket out of here. She wanted to be with one man too! Erica stomped her foot, "They're taking them as females? Like mates? They just got here! That hardly seems fair!"

"Stop your whining woman. Fairness has nothing to do with it! They're fertile and human females can have Krogan babies. No time like the present for the higher ups to test that theory."

The sex slave crossed her arms, "And why me may I ask?"

"Because you're a slave and I told you to! More importantly you're a sex slave and the girls are getting pregnant the old fashioned way. Make sure they know what to expect from fucking a Krogan. Now go!" And with that, Erica left the room.

* * *

Wrex's bedroom was larger than she anticipated and the cathedral ceiling still remained constant. It seemed to do so throughout the entire 20th floor. A large bed with high black bedposts and a black iron headboard was at the end of room.

It was fashioned of hard black iron and blood red satin sheets covered a mattress that was twice the size of the bed on Wrex's ship. It could fit four Krogans on it easily. To the left and right of the bed were black nightstands with silver handles.

Next to the bed was a door made of complete glass and Nova could make out a large red balcony just outside the door. The same windows that were in the foyer surrounded the bedroom, causing the red metal in the bedroom to shine.

Red and black tables were situated fashionably along the walls and next to empty shelves to create an ambiance of richness and taste. Nova looked over to her right and saw her boxes piled next to a steely red closet with black doors. She walked to the boxes and began to sift through them. Her pictures, jewelry, and books were here. Anything that resembled a memory was here except for…..

The Ex Commander dropped to her knees and began to rifle through the boxes furiously. Her small hands touched something cold and circular and she pulled out her omni tool to set it aside. No they were missing!

Nova got to her feet and tossed a hard glance over her shoulder at the slave girls, "Where are they?!"

Neither of them answered before she pressed the button to the closet making the doors slid open and a light flick on. It was a small walk in closet with Wrex's armor neatly polished and stacked along with his boots on the other side. Some casual clothing of loose pants and shirts for sleepwear hung on hangers next to his armor. On her side in front of her, two suits of her white and purple armor and some dresses she hadn't seen before.

Nova turned on the girls with a ferocity, "Where are my clothes?!"

Raina and Miriah's eyes got wide with fear before Raina turned to Mirah and said, "Seeeee I told you she would be mad!"

Nova gritted her teeth, "I'm not mad, I'm furious! Where are my clothes?!"

Miriah put up her hands defensively, "Please Commander Shepard. Just calm down. It wasn't our fault. When you were out of earshot the Khahan told us your clothes had been sent to the incinerator so would dress properly."

"The incinerator?! What?! That unbelievable asshole! Who does he think he is?!", she yelled at the top of her lungs.

She felt her anger begin to course faster through her veins and she did some deep breathing techniques to get herself in check. When the surge of hate passed just slightly she angrily asked, "And what does he define as "proper"?"

Mirah ran over and pulled some silk dresses from the closet. Some were similar in style to the ones Mirah and Raina wore except with far better quality and richer colors and fabric. The other dresses had some odd lacing in the back with a low cut front like a new age corset.

Nova gave the dresses a nasty glare and Mirah asked, "Do you not like the dresses Commander Shepard?"

"That's not it all! How dare Wrex think he can destroy my clothes so he can dress me anyway he wants. Far be it for a Krogan to just ask! I'll show him!"

Nova pulled out her purple Ariake Armor and her Kuwashii visor. Mirah grimaced with the dresses in her hands, "Oh no, Commander Shepard. The Khahan was very specific about what he wanted you to wear as his female. Please! He didn't want you to wear that!"

She then tried to hold them out to her and Nova side stepped her to look through her boxes for her medical tape to bind her breasts down.

Then Nova said, "The Khahan can kiss my ass!", earning a uniform gasp from Miriah and Raina. No one said things like that about the Khahan. No one.

When Nova found the tape she stood up and waved it in Miriah's face, "You were ordered to serve me. Now help me put this on so I can get my armor on and then we can head to this appointment. I'll deal with Wrex later."

Miriah looked at the dresses in her hands in a defeated manner before she hung them back into the closet. The Khahan was going to curse her to no end.

* * *

Erica went to the room where the females were being held in the slave girls' wing. All 8 of them were different in looks but equally pretty. Their height and body types were all relatively the same. They had tight slender bodies with nice curvy hips on their tiny frames. They had been crammed in the same room since their stay would be short with 4 bunk beds arranged in the small room.

Erica looked them over as they stared back at her fearfully and they all jumped off their beds when she entered. On a large metal table, were 8 boxes with handles and an omnipad. Erica looked the girls over coldly and walked to the omnipad to read it.

Her jealousy ballooned inside her and she strangely wanted to hit them. She forced down the urge and decided the best thing to do was simply follow the instructions on the omnipad. She really didn't have a choice since it was written by the Chief Medical Officer himself and having the role as a slave didn't leave room for deviation.

"Go grab a box! Now!, Erica yelled the last part when they failed to move fast enough for her liking. She wanted to get this over with.

The girls ran over and retrieved the boxes from the table before returning to the previous positions.

"In the box, you'll find 11 silk dresses of various colors, women's toiletries, 4 large tubes of Forte Lube and 4 large tubes of a special medical salve. I know you're all wondering why you're here. I'm certain you're all sex slaves, am I right?" The girls stared back at her and nodded.

"Good I know a whore when I see one." She spoke the same words Foreman Urdnot Culfen said to her when she first arrived. It hurt her feelings then, but she didn't care it hurt these girls. It felt good to hurt others when you when you were hurting.

"I'll make this short and simple. You're here because you're fertile human females. A short time ago it was discovered, well allegedly discovered in my opinion, that human females can carry Krogan offspring."

A gasp erupted in the room and one of the girls dropped her box in shock. Erica smirked; they already knew why they were here. There was no need for her to say it, but she let it sink in for few more moments before she continued.

"Welcome to the rest of your lives ladies. You have the honor of being the first group to test this theory. You're going to live, eat, and screw with the clan leader of New Tuchanka that has chosen you. If you can become pregnant, they will make you their females permanently. Now you're expected to begin shortly so you've been given all the necessities. The dresses are obviously for your comfort and the toiletries the same. I know you all know what Forte Lube is but just for shits and giggles I'll reiterate. It's specifically created for taking men with huge cocks. Some of you may have used it and some of you may not have. Either way let me tell you, it works! So use it! Why do you need Forte Lube? Because the average Krogan in 12 inches long and 2 inches thick. Now that brings me-"

"How big did you say?!" It was the same girl who dropped her box interrupting.

Erica smirked and walked up to the girl before backhanding her hard. "I don't think I opened up the floor for questions yet!"

The girl downcast her eyes and held her cheek. Erica looked down at the slave girl's box, "What's your name?"

"Lita.", she said softly.

The spiteful slave girl got on her knees and began looking through Lita's box. Reaching the girl's dresses at the bottom, her hands slipped over the silky bright garments. She never owned anything so beautiful in all her life and she was going to make sure she got one. Erica picked the most attractive silk dress in the box with a purple and dark blue ombre coloring.

The colors complemented each other beautifully and it was just as ritzy as the dresses she longed for the magazines. With dress in hand, Erica stood and said, "I think I'll take this as payment for your rudeness."

Then Erica returned to her place in front of the door and continued, "Which brings me to my next point. Because Krogans are so large you'll need the Forte Lube and apply it generously. It will be far less painful and more pleasurable. You've also been given medical salve for any pain or tearing. I haven't seen any tearing happen yet but better safe than sorry. After sex, wash thoroughly and apply the medical salve inside you. Keep it on overnight and wash it off in the morning. Some of you will need it, some of you won't. But I suggest you all do it until all pain during sex has passed. Well at least that's what the Chief Medical Officer says. Now any questions?!"

Erica pointed to the girl she slapped, "Rude Bitch, how about you?"

The girls eyes widened and she shook her head. Another raised her hand shakily and Erica pointed to her, "Go on speak."

"What if we can't get pregnant?"

Erica smirked, "Well they didn't say. But I'm guessing its cleaning duty or the whorehouse and judging by the beauty of you girls it's the latter. So if I were you, I would ride your Krogan's cock silly and cross my fingers. Now pick one of the dresses in your boxes and put it on as soon as I leave. You need to look presentable for when you're taken to meet your new Krogan and it will be soon."

And then she read over the omnipad in her hands again to make she hadn't missed anything. When Erica was satisfied, she tossed the omnipad back on the table and walked out. At this point she was dead set on getting some sleep before her shift tonight in the Urdnot brothel.

* * *

Nova Shepard had boarded a shuttle outside the Urdnot Redoubt. It carried them from the Residental Section to large skyscrapers in the business area of New Tuchanka. The slave girls ushered her into a large research facility that seemed like the classic facilities she had blown to hell in the old days. Large glass windows in labs showed Quarians analyzing data and doing tests in breathing masks. The slave girls waited outside while Shepard went inside the examination room and there Shepard saw a familiar face.

Tali'Zorah! She still looked the same with her purple breathing mask and skin tight purple suit that offset her best feminine assets.

"Tali what are you doing here?!"

Nova could hear Tali smiling and the excitement in her two toned voice through her breathing mask, "Oh Shepard! You made it here safely. I'm so glad and it's been so long. And look at you, still dressed in your armor. You haven't changed a bit."

Tali ran up and embraced her in a tight hug which Shepard returned amidst her surprise. Tali pulled away and ran to the examination table, "Now hop up here. We haven't a moment to waste. Do you realize we're making history Shepard? The first hybrids ever! This is just sooo exciting!"

Nova threw her hands up, "Tali, tell me what you're doing here on New Tuchanka and so far from Rannoch. And what's with all the Quarians?"

"Hmmm I see Wrex didn't tell you anything. He probably wanted to surprise you."

"I doubt that. Krogans hate surprises. Wrex probably didn't want to go through telling me the whole story himself out of patience."

Tali nodded in agreement slightly, "Okay Shepard. I stand corrected. However we can talk as we go."

Tali then handed her a hospital gown and said, "Please disrobe and put this on so we can begin. While you do that, I'll start from the beginning."

Tali then sat on a stool next to the examination table, "When Wrex came to us, he was barely alive. He had been beaten nearly to death by his own people. He was with a team of human doctors that had done the best they could for him and a massive Krogan Fortilla. Well that's the only way I can describe it. He told us about the fake Genophage cure and the death of the Krogan females. He had brought some of their bodies for analysis and begged us to try to find out what killed their women. At first, none of us could believe it, but when we did the diagnostics they were unmistakable."

Nova had removed her armor and visor and she now sat at the edge of the examination table in her hospital gown, "And what did the diagnostics show? Was it a mistake?"

Tali shook her head, "No Shepard. It wasn't. The second we isolated the fake cure and put in healthy Krogan DNA two things became apparent. It was only engineered to attack the genetic code of female Krogan and there was no way anyone could even mistake that as a cure. It went wild and started breaking down the healthy cells immediately, causing a fatal chain reaction. The cells immediately began to die which caused the females to overheat and die when it reached their thermal system regulators. It was definitely done on purpose Shepard. There was no doubt in my mind."

"Did you go to the Citadel? I mean you have proof."

"I wanted to but Wrex wouldn't let us. He said based upon the conversation with Councilor Niko the Citadel knew something about all of this and wasn't going to help. So being the leader of his people, we respected his wishes. I think the real question is why the Citadel refused to help. That is something none of us have been able to figure out."

"I agree with that. I've mulled it over in my head many times and I still can't figure it out. Or why they never told me what really happened. In any case, why are you here?"

"I guess the short answer to that question is that we and the Geth allied with the Krogan. Despite how few in number they are, they are still force to be reckoned with."

"Why? And I thought things with the Geth were shaky."

"Because the Citadel never did anything for the Quarian Shepard! When the Geth first exiled my people we begged the Citadel for help but they denied us. They told us the Geth were OUR problem and to deal with it the best way we could. And you have heard Javik, the Protean, speak of the Quarian. We are an old race much like the Asari and when the Asari were first forming the Citadel we applied for Council ship and they denied us. No real reasons of value were given other than the fact that they found the Salarians to be better candidates. And when the Reaper wars ended, they were more interested in using our technologies to rebuild their own worlds than help us with ours. So even though things are still hard between the Quarian and the Geth, they are proving to be great allies. So Wrex came to us and said let's start our own Federation, our own Council, our own Citadel. And the high ups in the Quarian world were right on board."

"This all just seems so hard to believe. I mean you don't need to Krogans to fight. The Quarian have the largest Fortilla in the galaxy."

"That's true, but that's not the point. My people were not fighters by choice Shepard. We were exiled and forced to become so to fight the Geth. Now that all of that is over, my people are tired of fighting. We just want a normal life like everyone else. We are techs, farmers, artisans, etc. We just want to settle down. Undoubtedly you've seen the Quarians in the farms just inside the outer wall. I thought all the Quarians would want to live on Rannoch but they didn't. It was odd. I guess after nearly a century of being trapped on ship with your own kind, some of us preferred to live with non Quarians. As for the Krogans, fighting is a way of life for them and we need to protect ourselves. Everyone is afraid of a Krogan Shepard, no one is afraid of Quarian."

"But how did they find this place? It's really remote."

"That I don't know. It's beyond the Perseus Veil like Rannoch but further than we've ever traveled. So I'm not sure. I know that there are thousands of planets in this system and other systems surrounding Rannoch that are being sectioned off in factions for the Krogan Empire."

"The Krogan Empire? You're o.k. with that?"

Tali shrugged, "Why not? Like I said, everyone is afraid of a Krogan. That being said, titles are just that, titles. It won't change the fact that we all get a equal say in the leadership beyond New Tuchanka so what does it matter? We function like an alliance."

"But there aren't enough Krogan to patrol the territories if the Quarians aren't really fighting."

"Well we are creating new weapons and ships with the Geth constantly. Superior fighting technology is half the battle. We also started a cloning process on Krogan DNA. There was plenty left over from the Krogan corpses at the Reaper War battles and Krogans that underwent testicle implants to combat the effects of the Genophage."

Nova jumped off the examination table, "Cloning?! Like Saren?! Are you insane?!"

"No not like Saren at all. Saren was being controlled by the Reapers so the Krogan following him were designed to be mindless puppets. These Krogan will be completely free thinking and have absolute free will. The only catch is that its time consuming and we really can't make too many at a time. That's why Krogan hybrids couldn't have come along at a better time."

"How long does it take for you to grow these Krogan and if you can clone, why go after human females?"

Tali walked over to her and she was still standing in her hospital gown. Worry was etched deeply in Nova's face, "Calm down Shepard. Just calm yourself. We don't know how stress will affect the baby."

Hearing that Nova calmed down and sat on the examination table again. "Now please lie back.", Tali said.

When Nova laid back, she became uncomfortable. It brought her back to three years ago when she was on Mordin's examination table aborting her babies she so desperately wanted.

Tali walked over to the computer to begin to take scans and she spoke calmly breaking her thoughts, "To answer your question it takes three years to grow a full grown Krogan. So far we have only been able to create 5,000 male Krogan successfully so far. The reason why they can only be male is because there is no genetic material on record of Krogan females that were not contaminated by the false cure. To put it quite simply, their genetic code is damaged beyond repair. Any female Krogan we cloned will be born dying from the false cure unfortunately. We did make a valiant effort to try though Shepard."

Nova felt a feeling of despair in the pit of her stomach for the female Krogans as Tali took the scan. "Oh Shepard. You're doing great! The babies are very healthy. You have two babies again!"

Tali turned the monitor around to show her the small beginning of two hybrid fetuses nestled in womb. They were no bigger than her thumb and Nova became overwhelmed with emotion. Tears burst forward and streamed down her face causing her to wipe her eyes frantically. Tali rushed over and grabbed her hand as Nova looked up at her.

Her piercing grey eyes full of tears. "Shhhh Shepard. I know, I know.", Tali said comfortingly. Now there is something I need to tell you. I need to take some fluid from the amniotic sac with a syringe."

Shepard immediately fought her, "Absolutely not! No one is sticking anything into my babies! And how did you know I even I was pregnant with two babies before?"

Tali brought a finger to her breathing mask, signaling her to quiet down, "Shhhh I understand your apprehension Shepard. Wrex sent over all the data Mordin was working on a month ago and the other Quarian scientists and I have been working on it tirelessly."

She then leaned forward and said, "I also know what happened three years ago. And I just can't believe that Mordin of all people would force you endure that. That he would make this weapon…You think you know someone and you don't know them at all. That's all I can say. But I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important."

"If you have Mordin's information then why do you need fluid from my babies?"

The scientist took over in Tali again and she dropped Nova's hand. She began to make wide gestures with her hands, "Because it will tell us so much Shepard. The sex of the babies, their health, and we might even be able to figure out how a conception between you and Wrex was even possible. Don't you want to know that?"

Nova nodded and said quietly, "Of course I do. But your research didn't tell you anything?"

"Well I didn't say that. I think we found out why it takes so long for humans and Krogans to conceive. I think the problem was Mordin didn't have access to a lot of human DNA or to be more specific female human eggs. As you have undoubtedly met the slave girls, we have an over abundance of access to female eggs. So the other Quarians scientists and I did some experimenting and we made sure the developments were sent to Wrex's omni tool upon his arrival. When Krogan sperm meets a human egg it tries to fertilize it. But because the Krogan DNA is foreign, it takes far longer. It takes repeated exposure to the same Krogan sperm before fertilization can occur. Fertilization periods were all different. Some took a short as a week and others as long as the entire month from the time we received Mordin's data to now. We are unsure why the process varies. But when we introduced a new Krogan sperm, the process started all over again. Which is why when you were having sex with three Krogan it didn't help the situation at all, although I'm sure it was fun. Or did Wrex say you have sex with only one other Krogan? Hmmmm I forgot. In any case, I know you meant well but it really didn't help Shepard."

Shepard's face went red. Tali continued, "Shepard how many Krogan were you having sex with on Wrex's ship? Was it Wrex and his brother or Wrex, his brother and that other one...hmmm can't' remember his name….."

"Stop saying it like it was my idea! It wasn't my idea, it was Wrex's!"

"So you just went along with it? Why? I mean if Wrex alone got you pregnant before, why would you need to have sex with two other Krogan to get pregnant? Common sense speaking.", Tali questioned.

When she saw Shepards face get even redder, Tali got quiet and a part of her wished she could see Tali's eyes behind her purple breathing mask. "Tali Please! That's all personal information and really embarrassing so please just stop!"

Finally Tali got the hint and said, "Oh I'm sorry Shepard. I'm still not up to date on human mannerisms. I'm not judging I swear!"

The silence between them got awkward before Nova said, "So you needed some fluid. This won't hurt the baby will it?"

Tali opened her palms and waved them back and forth, "Of course not! Nothing to hurt the fetuses at all." Nova nodded quietly and Tali went to get her syringe.

* * *

As soon as the elevator hit the 18th floor Wrex hastened his step. On this level of the Urdnot Redoubt was his office, a meeting room for him and his Clan Leaders to convene and a large audience room with an iron throne made of the Red Alloy.

The audience room hadn't been used yet, but Wrex had made good use of his office and the meeting room. Wrex strutted down the hallway and went first into the room.

He sat at the head of the table; his privilege as Khahan and beckoned the Clan Leaders in, "Alright hurry up and be seated. The quicker we're done with this the quicker I can get back to my woman. I spent years looking at your ugly faces and not enough with her."

When all 7 Clan Leaders and the Shaman were seated, the Shaman was the first to speak, "Your decision you made was in haste. Lust more than anything. I will not question you my Khahan but you can't possibly CARE for Commander Shepard.", the Shaman said.

Wrex glared at the Shaman, but in the presence of his clan leaders he had to choose his words carefully. He couldn't show weakness but he couldn't make it seem as if he regarded her as a common whore you find in the Urdnot brothel.

"I served for years with Commander Shepard and I can find no other human female suited to be my female. She has stared death in the face and taken it head on. She is smart, fearless, and I'll admit she arouses me. Could a woman with a body like hers not arouse any Krogan? I believe Nova when she says she did not know of the weapon and I will not punish her because the Salarians deceived her. And even though she has been lied to and tricked, she has given her very womb to the Krogan cause. Can a female give anymore than her womb and younglings if you cannot have her blood?"

The Shaman and the Clan leaders looked amongst one another and nodded. It seemed like an answer that made sense to them. Wrex gave a sigh of relief inside and he was slightly impressed; even he had to admit that was extremely well said.

"So it is true?", The Ruzad asked, breaking away from the original Shepard dilemma.

Wrex nodded, "Yes, Nova is pregnant with my youngling. Naturally. No pills, drugs, surgeries, etc."

"How Khahan? How?!", Khel Burrum asked with strain in his voice.

"We don't know. The Quarians are working on it as we speak. But it's important that we not spit the gift that has been given back into the face of whatever divines allowed this conception. We should use it thoroughly."

All the Krogans around the table voiced their agreement and Wrex continued, "Now the human females that you handpicked are waiting back in your quarters for you. Here's what I'm going to tell you. I stress to you to be patient. Human females are very small and they break easily. If your female is too tired to continue, allow her to rest. These will your female for the duration of their lives and they will raise your younglings. So take care of them. All rules with Krogan females apply to them and essentially all human females that are taken by Krogan males as mates are official females of New Tuchanka. (Wrex turned to the Ruzad) We will convene on a later date to right it into the law books. (Wrex looked over all the Clan Leaders again including the Shaman) I'm also giving you the entire week to yourselves to become acquainted with your females and ensure proper breeding time. That's all, now go!"

"Wait Khahan. We have concerns.", The Ruzad voiced.

Wrex uttered a sound of annoyance, "What concerns?"

"Well for starters why do we have to live with them? Can't we just live separately from them like the Krogan females on old Tuchanka? Come to breed and then leave?"

Wrex had hoped to avoid a lengthy discussion, but there was no getting around it. Furthermore, this was very necessary. "No one on this planet has spent more time in close quarters with human females than me. The Normandy was an experience like none other. I will state that human females have a different psyche than Krogan females. Krogan females understood the custom of living separately and breeding for survival. Human females come from a race that is plentiful and monogamous. Well it has the appearance of monogamy anyway. I did not make the decision to give you permanent human mates lightly. My decision was based upon three key things: First and most importantly, the Quarian Tali'Zorah has strong research that verifies that only one Krogan at a time must fertilize a human female continuously when she is trying to conceive. Other Krogans can be used at different times, but only one Krogan can successfully impregnate her each cycle. So our usual breeding pools would be detrimental to our cause rather than helpful. Second, human females are now the only females that can carry our children. We have to make them apart of our society and locking them away and forcing them to pop out younglings will only force them to reject their new situation rather than embrace it. I learned on the Normandy human females like to feel important, appreciated, and cared for. We can only properly integrate them if they have males to look after them and show them they are the new Krogan female. Third, I have researched the human female psyche extensively on my trip here. It would a mistake to treat the human females with disregard. It would cause mental stress would leave them unsuitable to me mated and unsuitable to raise younglings. They are indeed not as strong as our women were. Any questions?"

All the Clan leaders were silent and the Shaman looked at Wrex and said, "I would like to congratulate you Khahan for finding the salvation to our race. (The Shaman looked at all the clan leaders) If any of you have any issues or grievances with your females, bring them to me and I will make sure then Khahan looks into them."

The Clan leaders agreed and Wrex dismissed the meeting. He wanted so badly to know about the state of their youngling and then he remembered something. "And just to tell you all, human females are the best sex you'll ever have."

* * *

Garrus Vakarian hissed and clicked his mandibles together as the slender Asari slid his cock down her throat. She had been sucking him for 15 minutes straight and he felt the urge to cum welling in his balls.

He looked down at the Asari who had his full 9 inches buried in her mouth. She was a dancer that had thrown him a look in Chora's Den and what she was selling was exactly what he looking to buy.

Everyone knew if you simply wanted to go dancing, you go to Flux and if you wanted to fuck, you went to Chora's Den. So there she was lying on her belly in his bed giving him the best blowjob he had in years.

"Uhhhh. That's good.", he mumbled in his two toned voice as she jerked his few visible inches with her hand.

His slippery grey cock was coated with her spit and she smiled around his blue cockhead. Garrus's eyes wandered down the Asari's dancing uniform. They settled on her bright blue ass cheeks that were cut out of her skintight latex purple suit.

Garrus grabbed her head and forced her head down and she swallowed him skillfully without gagging a second. Proof that she had far more practice in this area than women he preferred to share his bed with.

She quickened her pace and Garrus arched his back and groaned loudly, "Ahhhh". And then he filled her mouth to the brink with his hot white cum. When he was finished she swallowed every drop and she pulled away. Garrus was breathing heavily and he was sitting up in his bed, propped up by three pillows behind his back. His chest heaved in his armor and only his pants were missing. The Asari sat up and began running her hands seductively over his armored chest.

"Is there anything else Chief Spectre?", she whispered in a seductive husky voice.

She then straddled him and began sucking one of his mandibles in her mouth. It made him hiss with pleasure and think of her. Shepard. It was one of her trademark moves that that used during foreplay and sex. It was like double the pleasure.

"That's enough.", Garrus said to the Asari.

"What?!", the Asari asked in confusion and was about to sit on his cock. He was like putty in her hands a few minutes ago, he must be joking.

"I said that's enough.", Garrus said with more force and grabbed her before she could complete the action.

The Asari looked shocked, never had a man switched gears on her so quickly. The Chief Spectre had grabbed both her arms forcefully and he was squeezing so tight her flesh bulged around his hands.

The Asari could tell he was serious so she slowly brought her legs from over Garrus's lap so she was no longer straddling him. Garrus released her and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I just….have a lot on my mind."

The Asari tossed him a fake smile, "No problem baby. Having a Spectre as a boyfriend would've been nice though. But I guess not. So we're done here then?"

Garrus quirked an eyebrow at the title Boyfriend, she must of have meant Regular. Garrus nodded and he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a handful of credits. "Yes we're done. Here."

The Asari fake smile formed into a real one and she took the credits eagerly. She practically skipped out of his quarters and Garrus pulled his sheets over his naked lower half. Gods how he missed Shepard and soft tan skin. His body yearned for her and cried out for her.

And she had been missing for far too long. It wasn't like her to disappear at all. He didn't give a damn what her mental condition was or what that letter said. His instincts were telling him something wasn't right. But then again if she wanted to contact him, she would have.

There was always a possibility she was hurt, but Shepard was a capable woman. Although trouble seemed to find her, she always made those who gave it regret it. He had tried to forget about her tonight.

But even that Asari with her impeccable skills couldn't make him forget her. Although it was his mission that night, he had failed miserably.

But she had given him some useful useless information. The Asari told him that to her knowledge Aria hadn't returned and the club was being run a few Asaris that worked with Aria. They weren't in charge; they were just eager for Aria's return and were holding down the fort. It wasn't anything he didn't know and it wasn't helpful at all. But sometimes no change was a good thing. At least things hadn't gotten worse.

* * *

Lita shivered in the quarters she had been dragged to. She had been taken out of the red building she was housed in by guards wearing what the slaves girls informed her was the Urdnot insignia.

Outside the red building, four Krogans with a different insignias on their armor was standing next to a shuttle. They had ushered her inside and flew her to another building with different Krogans inside and different slave girls.

Instead of the red metal, this building was made of simple silver metal. They had pulled her to a heavily guarded elevator with retinal scan clearance and brought her to the top floor. After pulling her down a hallway, they brought her to one door and threw her inside.

The size of the foyer overwhelmed her and two slave girls told her the master would be home shortly and she was to prepare. Lita had dressed in one of her silk dresses as Erica commanded. It was fitted with a plunging neckline and decorative straps.

The slave girls had pulled her every which way, stating that the Shaman was a very demanding man and she had to be perfect. They looked her body over quickly and brushed her chestnut brown hair. They applied blush to her pink cheeks and a thin layer of gloss to make her pouty pink lips shine.

The slave girls then argued about how to situate her and they decided on putting her in bed. So there Lita was in a huge bed that made her look like an infant sleeping an adult bed. Under the blankets, the slave girls had pulled her dress up around waist as she lay on her side.

Lita had gasped when the slave girl shoved her lube coated fingers as far as she could inside her. Now she was shifting under the covers uncomfortably with a pussy full of Forte Lube. Then suddenly the door slid open!

Heavy footsteps stomped into the room causing her to grip the pillow under head. The footsteps got louder as they got closer to the bed and then they stopped at the edge of the bed. Then the sound of armor hitting the floor filled her ears and then footsteps moved to the other side of the bed. Lita felt the weight shift on the other side of the bed and it continued shifting and the movement got closer and closer until she felt heavy breathing on the back of her neck. She continued to stare at a silver wall with an extravagant etching on it out of fear.

"Female.", was all the voice said.

Lita looked up to see a Krogan with a dark brown carpace with high ridges and a mighty hump. His dark brown eyes bore into her brown eyes. Lita swallowed hard and said in a shaky voice, "Are you my new master?"

He responded in a low deep voice that shook her to her core, "No female. What is your name?"

"Lita."

"Lita, I am The Shaman. I am advisor to my people and advise the Khahan himself. I have given up my true name long ago to advise the Clan Leaders and lead the blood rites of our youth. However you may call me by it intimately. This is the privilege I bestow upon you as my female. I am Hailot Ruruk to you, but only during sex and only in private. You are to speak my true name to no one. Do you understand?"

Lita nodded so he continued, "If you give me younglings, you will be my female. My mate. And if you cannot give me younglings, but you please me, I may consider keeping you. I do not release you from your servitude but for now you are my woman and the female of this house. Do you understand?"

Lita nodded again and shivered, then she whimpered in fear.

"Hush female. ", he comforted.

He then looked down at the black blankets they were both underneath and reached down underneath them with his large scaly fingers, touching her clit and making her moan slightly. When she shifted due to his touch, some Forte Lube got on his fingers.

He looked down at her again and said, "I see you have been prepared. Have you been with a Krogan before?"

Tears started and she shook her head back and forth, "No."

He sighed heavily and said, "Then this will be hard on you. Brace yourself little one."

Lita looked away from the Shaman and back at the wall, still lying on her side. She felt her left leg being lifted and his arm rubbing against her pussy. Then she felt his hips thrust forward and a large cockhead penetrate her. No it wasn't an arm! It was a cock! By the Gods how was it so big?!

"Aaaahhhh!", Lita cried as she gripped the pillow harder.

Lita breathed heavily and with every exhale her pussy tightened around the cockhead painfully. The Shaman brought his leg over her right leg that was still on the bed, trapping it. He then pulled on her left leg harder, moving it higher in the air.

With his Krogan strength, he could hold her leg there for hours without tiring or wavering. As he pulled up to her back closer, he realized that her entire body equaled only one side of his chest. He thrust into her again this time forcing her take numerous inches of cock in one thrust.

Lita fisted the pillows and dug her face into the soft feathers underneath her head. The Shaman started a steady pace and he fought the urge to thrust into her fully. She was already taking half of him and it made her scream.

Lita closed her eyes as the Shaman began to increase his pace and thrust into her harder. And the soft cushiony lube allowed him to move inside her faster. Her pussy tightened, trying to force him out, but he fought her natural mechanisms and pushed into her harder.

"Uuuhhhh," Lita yelled and began to claw at the pillow underneath her head. Her pussy began to lubricate itself, aiding the Shaman in his quest to fuck her deeper. Then suddenly the Shaman thrust as hard as he could, sheathing his entire massive length inside her.

"AHHHHHH", Lita cried in pain and pleasure.

The sensations were maddening and she felt so full! She felt ridges that rubbed her g-spot insanely and a long cock that felt more like an anaconda than a penis. It invaded her walls and seeked only the places that no human penis could ever touch.

Lita began to kick her legs frantically and her breathing got heavier, "Ohhhhhh Gods. Oh fuck!"

Lita's fingernails tore at the pillow, making claw marks. She gasped with every thrust as the Shaman fucked her with his long massive cock. It stretched her pussy to the brink, making her whimper as it sawed in and out of her sopping wet cunt. The pain gave way to pleasure, and it was slowly starting to take over her body.

"Ohhh please. Uhhhh!", she yelled.

She couldn't think or even finish what she was saying. The Shaman wrapped her leg in the crook of his arm, forcing the sheets to slide off them completely. The poor slave girl tried to pry his fingers off of her to climb away but she couldn't.

"You're not getting away little one. Learn to love my cock.", the Shaman yelled.

Her entire tiny body shook in the large bed as a massive Krogan fucked her harder than anyone ever had. Lita writhed around in the soft sheets and bit the pillow underneath her head. She tried to pull her dress down from around her waist to force him to slow down and the Krogan did something she did not anticipate.

He grabbed the back of the dress and tore it down the middle, separating the silky garment from her body. Then the savage in him took over and he grabbed her shoulder. He forced her down harder on his cock making her squeal and his ridges rubbed her g spot harder.

"Ahhhhh, so good. Oh Ruruk fuck me!", she cried.

She panted harder and began to thrust back onto the Shaman's huge Krogan length, causing him to grunt lightly. His cock ridges continued to slide along her g spot making her soak the black soft sheets underneath her.

Lita humped the Shaman back harder who grabbed a handful of her hair from behind and pulled it lightly. The pain and pleasure was too much her and she felt her orgasm welling inside her.

"I'm going to cum Ruruk! Oh Gods, I'm going to cum on the big Krogan cock!", Lita cried.

"Then cum little one! This is my pussy from now on.", The Shaman yelled before she arched her back and came on his massive dick as she promised.

Lita felt the Shaman's cock expand inside her making her squeal as her walls were stretched even further apart and then thick ropes of cum began to coat her womb. Lita's limbs suddenly felt weak and she went limb as her orgasm was ending. Her beautiful soft skin soaked in sweat and her eyes half lidded in exhaustion. And then she realized something. Lita clutched the pillow tighter and her eyes widened in disbelief.

As a sex slave she had been with many men of many species and not only had she never had a cock so big, but never had she felt so much cum before. The cum just kept coming and coming and the Shaman held her leg high, grunting as he continued to empty himself inside her.

She let her curiosity get the best of her and she lifted the sheet to see him fully buried inside her and four big heavy testicles lying against his inner thigh. Her heart leapt into her throat since her orgasm had subsided long ago and this Krogan still continued to pump her with cum.

Erica didn't say anything about four testicles! Just how many children did this Krogan expect her to have?! With that much sperm, there was no way she could NOT get pregnant. Suddenly it ended and the Shaman gently released her leg which she allowed to fall back onto her other leg in exhaustion.

"Ah!", she said between a cry and a gasp as he slid out of her fully with a wet noise; most of his cum sticking to his cockhead while it flowed out of her tight pussy.

Lita's pussy felt open and wide and she prayed it wasn't permanent while she still lie with her back to him and he threw one heavy arm over her possessively. The small slave girl could now feel his softened but still impressive length against her backside. It was slick and wet with their juices and she felt his cockhead sticking to the bottom of thigh.

Fearful he would try to enter her again tonight amidst the soreness that was forming between her legs, she said, "The Chief Medical Officer sent instructions before I came. They said to clean myself and use a medical salve after sex. And I'm too tired and sore to continue."

She then bit her lip fearfully, unsure if it would cause an outburst in him. Men were not always kind when it came to women's needs. And as a sex slave she knew that better than any woman. The Shaman stared at the elaborate wall in front of them with his arm around her; he had hoped for another round tonight.

To be honest, he had only been with Asaris until now. The Khahan didn't allow Asaris on New Tuchanka since he swore by the pleasure only human females could give. So the Shaman had to travel off world to get the Asaris, which were plentiful in the Batarian slave trade.

But now he knew Wrex had been right. The little human had the sweetest smell he ever encountered and had a tighter pussy than three Asaris combined. It truly was the best sex he ever had. He wanted her again. Desperately.

But his Khahan's words stayed fresh in his mind, "If your female says she's too tired to continue, let her rest."

The Shaman knew was the right thing to do, he didn't want to break the little thing. The Shaman sighed deeply in exasperation, "Very well female. Do what you have to. Tend to yourself and rest. Just bring me a towel when you return. I'll want you to clean me."

Lita gave her own sigh except it was one of relief and then she slid out of bed to take care of herself. Today marked the day of her new life.

* * *

P.S. On Fanfiction dot net OhSoDeadly is writing a fanfic about Krogan titled "And Nothing Else". It's about Old Tuchanka after the Genophage. Wreav and Wrex are very young and fighting as rivals. Wasn't sure what to make of it because it says Wrex x Wreav pairing. After passing by it continuously I gave it a read and it's really good. Great writing and descriptions and very fun to read. No pairing yet, just great depictions of Krogan culture. So if you're interested, give it a read.


	10. Chapter 9 Nothing is what it seems Part3

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contains extreme violence, excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. Also this contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 so if you if don't like spoilers then don't read.**

**Read Me: **

**I'm going to have to split this into 4 parts. I know I said Part 3 was going to be the last chapter and that's exactly what I intended to do. But unfortunately I was hit hard by Hurricane Sandy. I lost power for days and all the new developments I put in this chapter were wiped clean and all I had left was the info I backed up on a flash drive. **

**I have three huge trees down in my yard among other things so I ask everybody be patient while I deal with things and try to get Part 4 done at the same time. To all the people that lost their homes in Hurricane Sandy, my heart truly goes out to you. Thanks for understand and I hope you enjoy reading.**

**All parts of "Nothing is what it Seems" take place in the same day.**

**Justifiable Homicide**

**Chapter 9: Nothing is what it Seems **

**Part 3**

**By **

**DarkLaraJade**

Tali had rubbed a liquid anesthetic over Nova's still very flat belly. Now she stood over her with a needle that was 5 inches long.

The Ex Commander took a shaky breath, "If you hurt my babies, I'll kill you Tali."

It wasn't in her nature to threaten. She had always done the right thing and been the good guy everyone could always depend on. But if Tali hurt her little ones, especially after what she had been through, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

"Don't worry Shepard, I won't.", Tali said calmly.

Nova closed her eyes tightly and felt the pressure of the needle as it pierced her womb. Her breathing increased as her unease continued to rise. Then a sucking feeling and slowly the pressure was removed.

"There. All done.", she heard Tali say above her.

The light blinded her slightly as she opened her eyes and her pupils once again adjusted to the light. Tali stood next to her with a syringe filled with yellow fluid in her hand.

"See. Nothing to worry about.", she said.

Tali even reached over with her free hand to turn the monitor around. Nova could see her babies inside herself; the diagnostics of their health beside their picture on the monitor. They were okay just as Tali promised.

Nova gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks. It's not that I don't trust you Tali. I just-", Nova started.

Tali interrupted, "No need to explain Shepard. I'm not offended. Now you can get dressed okay?"

Nova nodded and took her hospital gown off. She started to suit up again and replace her armor. Tali squeezed the contents of the amniotic fluid into a sterile container and threw the syringe in a bio hazard bin.

She then surveyed Shepard's attire and cocked her head to the side, "I thought you weren't in the military anymore."

Nova gave her a quizzical look as she pulled on her purple arm gauntlets, "I'm not."

"Then why the armor?"

"Lots of people wear armor Tali and they're not in the military."

"True, true. But usually they're going on a mission or at least expecting a fight. You don't have to worry about any of that here."

"Look, Wrex burned all my clothes. There. I said it."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because he wanted me to wear some dresses in the closet."

Tali got quiet for a minute and then loud two toned laughter erupted from the breathing mask, "Hahahaha."

"What?! What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorry Shepard. Hahaha. That's just so silly. Why didn't he just ask?! Oh Gods, Krogan. It's like they have no common sense when it comes to civility. And I bet Wrex doesn't think he did anything wrong."

Then Tali's laughter died down, but Shepard wasn't amused. She spent thousands of dollars on those clothes through the years. Nova didn't make a lot of money as it was on a government salary. Wrex had better damn well reimburse her! A fully armored Nova crossed her arms and gave Tali an annoyed look. She really liked Tali but her clothes were her possessions and their destruction was no laughing matter.

Tali walked up to her and gave her another tight embrace which softened Nova's demeanor immediately. Nova wished somewhat that she wasn't in this armor so she could feel Tali's tight body and ample breasts against her own. Wrex was really the only man she had eyes for, but women were a different matter entirely.

Tali pulled away and said, "Go on now Shepard. When you arrived here it was around late noon and the sun should be setting now. You should go."

Nova reached out and grabbed Tali's hand, "Wait! Will I see you again?"

"Of course Shepard. I live here. Things are better between me and my people, but I'm still exiled. There is nothing that I can do to change that. But I guess it worked out for the best! I can't be on Rannoch, but Quarian delegates live here to handle things with the Krogans. Since I'm so close to Wrex, I was an ideal candidate to help with things here. So I'm here on New Tuchanka indefinitely for now. I'm the head of the Quarian Research Team and I'm apart of all the meetings with the Quarian delegates. So I'm only twenty minutes away. We'll see each other again. You have my word. Oh, is it true Miranda is here too?"

Nova smiled and released Tali's hand. "Yes. She's with Wreav. They fight constantly, but she's adjusting."

"Hmmm. I find it hard to imagine those two together. But I'm not in the position to judge I guess."

"You will keep me updated once you find anything."

"Of course Shepard. And we have to get together soon."

Nova agreed and the two said their goodbyes. When Nova left the examination room, her slave girls were still standing outside dutifully. Quarians were walking down the hallway in droves; most of them seemed to be leaving like it was the end of their work day.

"Commander Shepard! It's time to leave now, it's getting late. Dinner is certainly ready.", Mirah said.

Mmmm dinner. In all the confusion and chaos, she had forgotten how hungry she was. She had been sleeping before she arrived here. She hadn't eaten anything all day long. Her slave girl started to walk down the hallway that was thick with Quarians and when they reached the entrance the glass doors slid open.

The sun was setting creating a blazing bright orange horizon. At the bottom of the metal staircase, stood four Krogan guards and an unusual looking Geth standing beside a shuttle. They were just one of many shuttles that had just arrived.

"Commander Shepard this is our shuttle!", Miriah said, pointing at the small vessel below.

"How do you know? There are so many.", Nova said.

"Because of the Urdnot Insignia on their armor.", Raina chimed in.

Her slave girls led the way down the stairs and Nova was careful to not run into Quarians. They seemed completely disinterested in her and went on their way as if the scene in front of them wasn't even taking place. Well, at least it seems so since Nova couldn't see their faces. At the shuttle, her slave girls were herded inside by the four Krogan and Nova walked up to the unusual Geth.

"Shepard-Commander. It's an honor to be serving with you again.", the Geth said with a brightly lit blue lens.

"Legion?! Is that you?!"

A Krogan guard interrupted and yelled gruffly, "Come on. The Khahan wants you home before dark!"

She glared at the Krogan guard, who was giving her attitude. He knew who she was and chances are he didn't agree with her being here like most of the Krogan. But she couldn't back down.

She stared him down, "Who do think you're talking to?! I will be Khahana sooner than you think and furthermore I am your Khahan's chosen female. I am a Commander of an entire fleet. From all perspectives, I outrank you! So who do you think you're talking to soldier?!"

The guard looked nervous and shifted his weight from side to side. "I did not mean to offend you Commander Shepard.", the guard conceded.

Nova looked at the Krogan hard and said in a hard tone, "Fine. Now stand aside."

Then she got into the shuttle with Legion and the four guards behind her. Once they buckled up, the shuttle took off.

Nova sat across from Legion, "Tali told me that Wrex allied with her people and the Geth, but I never expected to find you here."

Legion nodded robotically, "Understandable Shepard-Commander. Urdnot Wrex told us of your arrival. We were on the other side of New Tuchanka when you arrived, so we could not welcome you. Urdnot Wrex said it would be wise to escort you home; we concurred with the decision."

"You misunderstood. I don't want to know why you're here now. Why are here on New Tuchanka? Is this your home too?"

"Shepard-Commander is incorrect. We settled on a planet five solar days from here. It is the Geth that helped the Krogan find this planet. The outer territories beyond the Perseus Veil are unknown to organics, even the Quarian."

"So are there Geth troopers here? Are you staying as a leader?"

"Shepard-Commander is correct. Legion is here as the consensus of all Geth since organics require a leader to every race. We are helping with the building and renovations of New Tuchanka. Did you find Red Alloy Redoubt satisfactory?"

"You built that?!"

Legion nodded, "Urdnot Wrex stressed the importance of having a strong fortress. The Red Alloy is the strongest metal in the known galaxy. Organics lack the knowledge, skill, and technology to use the Red Alloy, but after much processing we managed to make the metal usable."

"Much processing? How long did it take?"

"Precisely 6.8 minutes."

Nova's jaw dropped open. Were they kidding? Since the beginning of Citadel Space no one could use the Red Alloy and Legion sits across from her and says close to 7 minutes of processing was a long time. Synthetics.

"Why did you agree to help Wrex?"

"Although at peace with the Creators, we were still questioning our creation. We are sentient beings yet we do not feel. A true function was needed. Urdnot Wrex gave the Geth a function. We will help the Creators and Krogan rebuild. We will be an army for the Krogan Empire. We will not be attacked, feared, or despised for our creation. We will fight because we choose to fight and protect the offspring of Krogan. We are alike."

Now Nova was confused, "Who is alike?"

"The Krogan and the Geth."

Nova quirked an eyebrow. The Krogan and the Geth were nothing alike. "How so?"

"The Geth were created to do labor and the Creators tried to destroy us because we became sentient beings. The Krogan were primitive and the Salarians gave them technology to fight in the Rachnai Wars. The Salarians created the Krogan like the Creators created the Geth. When the Salarians felt threatened, they tried to destroy the Krogan like the Creators tried to destroy us. We are alike."

Nova never thought of it that way. Not even slightly and it peaked her interest. "Did you draw this conclusion on your own?"

"Urdnot Wrex informed us of this similarity."

Nova was shocked. Was Wrex really that smart? Was he really so observant that he could find similarities with a machine race that they had nothing in common with?

"Did he say anything else?"

"The Krogan will protect us as we build more Geth. We will protect the Krogan as they grow their empire. Krogan can procreate now. A new development. We will protect the Krogan as they procreate as they protect us. The Creators concur with this decision and agree to protect us and the Krogan. The Creators and the Geth are a part of the Krogan Empire. The union has be made and the treaty has been signed."

"Treaty?! There was a treaty?! When?!"

"Three years ago Shepard-Commander. The Quarian-Geth Treaty was modified."

"What are you doing for Wrex? Just building?"

"We invent and modify new ships, defense shields and weapons daily with the Creators and then work day and night since we do not sleep. We build more Geth for Urdnot Wrex. We have a primary function."

"How many Geth have you built on New Tuchanka?"

"On average such information would be strictly confidential. But Urdnot Wrex has given Shepard-Commander top level clearance. We have built 20,000 Geth on New Tuchanka. There was plenty of metal left over after the Reaper Wars. There is plenty of metal on the unchartered planets. Metal is in vast supply. Urdnot Wrex placed importance on strength. We are making numerous Colossus, Destroyers, and Juggernauts."

Nova gave a sigh of relief. A lot of firepower, it wasn't too bad. 20,000 was hardly what you consider to be an army. She didn't want Wrex to fail, but she was very worried about Wrex having an invasion size army. "Has he given you any recent orders besides the renovations?"

"To patrol the Perseus Veil with the Batarians and the Vorcha and assist in sectioning all the systems valuable to the empire."

"That would take years since the Mass Relays are out. You would have to set up beacons on every planet you went to."

"Shepard-Commander is incorrect. Shepard-Commander allowed the Reaper codes to be uploaded so we are no longer able to be hacked. The Reaper codes optimized the Geth programming. Beacons are obsolete and we are operating at optimum efficiency. We are a single consciousness. We communicate without the use of beacons. Any learned information by one Geth is learned by all of us instantly. Geth no longer die. Once we are destroyed we are uploaded into another body. Although the Mass Relays are destroyed, we know the events happening on the edge of the Perseus Veil, here on New Tuchanka, and anywhere else light years away that Geth are seeing. We are Geth. We know all. We see all."

Nova felt uneasy, she didn't like that at all. She had openly agreed that the Geth deserved to live and wanted to save them. She honestly didn't feel like the Geth were a threat, but was she wrong? Did she do the right thing by uploading those codes? Should she have listened to the Quarians? Was it smart for Wrex to allow the Geth so much freedom and give them so much trust?

She was curious to test this new found gift, "And what's happening beyond the Perseus Veil now?"

"7 Geth Stealth Fighters, 2 Batarian warships, and 3 Vorcha warships are stationed at the beginning of the outer territories just beyond the Perseus Veil. There is no hostile activity to report Shepard-Commander."

The shuttle then began to shake slightly as it descended and the whole time she never took her eyes off of Legion's brightly lit lens which served as his face. Once the shuttle landed safely outside the Urdnot Redoubt, Nova undid her belt and practically jumped out of the shuttle to separate herself from Legion. It was unnerving that he had that kind of power. Her slave girls got out of the shuttle and Legion followed suit.

"Are you coming inside?", she asked Legion.

"I was only to escort Shepard-Commander to the Redoubt. Geth are waiting with another shuttle to take us to our base. All questions have been answered. Contact us if assistance is needed." And then Legion turned his back and left leaving her with her thoughts.

* * *

Nova led the way into the Urdnot Redoubt since she had a good sense of direction; once she had been somewhere once she pretty much knew her way around. Besides, if she could navigate the Citadel, she could navigate anywhere. Mirah and Raina trailed behind her silently; they had been trained not to speak unless spoken to.

When she reached the 20th floor, Nova heard talking in the dining room. She was starved and the tantalizing aromas emitting from the kitchen make her stomach grumble.

"Excuse me Commander Shepard.", Raina said behind her.

Nova turned around, "Yes?"

Raina looked nervously at Mirah and then back at her, "Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but may we have our meal in the kitchen while you eat?"

Nova nodded and waved them off, "Of course. Go on, eat." What a silly thing to ask her. Did they expect her to say no?

When Nova walked into the dining room, Wrex sat at the head of a long dining room table made for 10 Krogans with Wreav and Miranda. The red dining room was made of red metal and the table was made of a dark gunmetal color. The red cathedral ceilings created an echo in the room and save for a few empty shelves, the dining room was as simple and bare as the rest of the Khahan's quarters. She had been so quiet; they didn't even notice her come in.

Wreav said to Wrex, "How long do we have to wait? I'm fucking starving here."

Miranda answered next to Wreav, "Until Nova comes back."

Wreav turned to Miranda, "And you I wasn't talking to!", earning him at hard stare from Miranda.

Wrex spoke to Wreav as his younger brother turned back to him, "She's right. No one is eating until Nova comes home with news of our youngling."

Wreav looked irritated, "Do you realize how fucking stupid that sounds?!"

Wrex slammed his fist on the table, causing the plates and flatware on the fully set table to wobble, "Then leave Whelp! You could eat at your own God damn place! Don't come into my den and talk shit about my woman. Now shut you fucking mouth or I'll shut it for you!"

Nova had her arms crossed as the scene unfolded, "Ahem."

Everyone turned to look at her and Wrex's face contorted, "Why are you wearing that?! That damn Mirah!"

Nova looked down at herself, quite pleased with her armor and then shot him a dirty look through her visor, "Don't you dare blame her! This isn't her fault. I'm wearing this because you burned all my clothes!"

"If you have no clothes, then you wear the ones put out for you."

"I won't be bullied into playing dress up!"

She then stomped forward and slammed her hands at the edge of the table across from Wrex, "And what the hell gave you the right to do that?!"

Miranda asked in shock, "He burned all your clothes?! Why?!"

She turned to her, "Because he wanted me to wear a dress and have no other options."

Miranda blinked for a few moments and then burst out laughing. She managed to say, "That's ridiculous! Hahahaha!"

"That's not funny Miranda!"

Miranda still giggled, "Oh so can laugh at Wreav calling me a whore but I can't laugh at Wrex burning your clothes? I should think not."

Wrex just sat there with his elbow on the table and his fist under his jaw nonchalantly. That made Nova even more angry, "Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?! Why didn't you just ask?!"

Wrex shrugged, "It hadn't occurred to me."

Nova gritted her teeth, "So let me get this straight! You want me to wear a dress so the first thought that occurs to you is to burn every shred of clothing I own rather than just ask?!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Nova started to pound the table with one fist and she pinched her eyes together as a wave a fury overtook her. She then glared at Wrex, "That's crazy! That's was thousands of dollars worth of clothes! It took me years to accumulate those clothes and I expect to be reimbursed."

Wrex was hungry and wanted to get on with his meal. Right now he didn't know which he was more tired of: the day's events or Nova's mouth.

"That's enough Nova! I shouldn't have burned your clothes! There! Are you happy?! However I will not be reimbursing you as I am taking care of you now. The dresses in the closet cost far more than that heap of rags you had in those boxes! Now sit so we can eat! We've been waiting patiently for you and we're all starving!"

Did he just call her clothes heaps of rags?! Some of them still had the tags on them. That bastard! "Those clothes-"

Wrex cut her off by clapping loudly with his meaty Krogan hands and yelling like a caveman, "Food! Now!"

Then out of nowhere slave girls she had never seen before came in with trays of food. It made Nova's mouth water the way the meats on the trays still sizzled hotly in its own juices. Leafy vegetables were cut and seasoned to perfection; both cooked and raw.

Momentarily Nova forgot her anger and went to sit in the seat Wrex was gesturing to next to him. Her body yearned for food; in need of sustenance for her body and the two small lives now growing inside her. The slave girls went around putting vegetables and three different kinds of meat on her plate.

When the slave girls got to Wreav, he grabbed a handful of meat slices and tossed them on his plate, complaining she wasn't going fast enough. Then a small verbal sparring match started between Miranda and Wreav about his behavior and choice of words. Nova shook her head; they were like an old married couple already. Or did poor Miranda really hate Wreav and she just couldn't leave. Nova looked at her meal and sighed slightly.

She took a few bites and once she curved her appetite slightly, Nova put the clothing issue aside for now, "You owe me an explanation for all this. Why didn't you tell me about New Tuchanka on this ship? And Tali and Legion?"

Wrex stopped shoveling food into his face, "Because you wouldn't understand until you saw Nova. Besides I hate lengthy explanation unless it's needed."

Nova couldn't believe what he just said, "Of course telling me about all this was needed! And I thought your people abandoned you!"

Wrex shook his head, "I never said they abandoned me Nova. I said some Clan Leaders tried to kill me in a Torakant which they obviously failed."

"Wrex if you want me here I need to know the whole story. No more guessing. "

Wrex had hoped that he could enjoy his meal in peace and not relive that day, but he had no choice. He did owe Nova; so he would tell her and start from the beginning.

* * *

In the days following the death of the Krogan females, the females were laid to rest in the graveyard. The sacred burial ground hadn't been so full since the Krogan Wars. With heavy hearts every Krogan sent the females to the hollows from where they once came. The Shaman gave a heart wrenching eulogy that no Krogan would be able to forget.

As time passed in the weeks, anger replaced grief as it usually does. Rynecol was like breakfast, lunch and dinner to every Krogan to dull the pain. The cry for blood and vengeance was heavy in the air and its biggest protagonist was Jurdon Rown.

He called every Krogan to arms and a plan to take the Citadel was quickly and foolishly formed. It was suicide in every sense of the word. The only one with the power and the guts to squash Jurdon Rown's foolish edict was him. His position as Khahan gave him the power and Wrex always had the guts to crush any man he hated, especially if the man was acting foolishly.

Regardless of the sense and reason Wrex made, there were many Krogan who couldn't see it. Perhaps they were too angry to see it or perhaps they were so entrenched in their own despair they had a death wish.

This created the perfect opportunity and climate for a man like Rown to twist things to his own devices. So here he was in the Clan Leaders meeting room with all 12 Clan leaders and the Shaman; locked in a bitter battle with Jurdon Rown, the most despicable Krogan alive.

"I won't sanction it! You're insane. We haven't the weapons or the man power!"

Jurdon Rown smirked, he was no fool. He knew it was crazy and Wrex wouldn't sanction it. No Khahan would. But many Clans, some Wrex's own allies, blamed Urdnot Wrex for the death of Krogan race. It was a hard burden to bear and his people cried out for justice. If there was ever a time to dethrone him, it would be now. This was the perfect excuse to gain favor among the Krogan. Maybe he could become Khahan now. Maybe he, Jurdon Rown, could become Overlord, which Urdnot Wrex couldn't even do.

"With a surprise attack we can't lose Khahan! They are still hurting from the Reaper Wars.", Jurdon Rown goaded.

"Are you insane?! The Citadel knows about our women. You think they're not prepared for us coming?! And more importantly, we have no warships!"

The Shaman agreed, "Be sensible Jurdon Rown. You're stirring up the people for a suicide mission. Or are you just trying to turn them against the Khahan?!"

Jurdon Rown smirked, "I've no need to turn the people against Urdnot. I think he's done a fine job of that himself. I'm merely stating the truth!"

Wrex walked up to Jurdon Rown and got in his face, "And what truth is that?"

Jurdon Rown didn't budge, "That you're nothing like your father Jarrod."

"I'm proud of that fact!"

"Really?! You're proud of the fact that he was a true Khahan and a natural born leader and you're nothing like him?! He would rather die beating down the doors of that fucking Citadel than hide here like a whimpering female. He would die a good, fearless, honorable death!"

Wrex bared his razor sharp teeth, he hated his father! He hated it even more when people compared them together. "If my father had his way, we wouldn't even be standing here right now! We would have been killed in some half cocked war against the Citadel nearly a millennium ago! I agree we need to fight, but we need time to come up with a plan. We need to wait!"

"I'm tired of waiting! And so are your men. So is every Krogan on Tuchanka. We want action for our women and children. For the mothers, daughters and sisters taken from us."

Wrex backed away and said nothing. What could he say? He knew that's what they wanted, and they had a right to demand it. Hell, even he wanted it. He wanted it for Eve, he wanted it for every Krogan woman that was robbed of life with a painful and brutal death, and for every little girl taken who never he got a chance to live a long fruitful life. But it was impossible to take action now without dire consequences.

Jurdon Rown continued, "Do you know what other truths I tell? The fact that ever since you became Khahan things have gotten worse! The fact that your ideals of allying with other races and coming together as a people despite our Clan differences have done nothing but divide us! And in the end, your idea of allying with the Citadel and trusting those filthy fucking Salarians, which your old man never would have done, is what killed us to begin with! The fact that you were fucking that nasty Alliance whore, Shepard, who was in on the plot and you were too fucking pussy whipped to figure it out! We find that you are no longer able to make sound judgments. I and the other Clan Leaders of Raik, Gatatog, and Jorgal challenge you to Torakant on the same day for title of Khahan!" If it was possible for a Krogan to have heart attack, Wrex would have at that moment. Did he hear right? That was unheard of!

An uproar arose as Wrex's allies started bickering with the Jurdon's allies while the Shaman tried to regain order, "Everyone shut up! Jurdon Rown, you can't. The battle would be unfair!"

Jurdon Rown turned to the Ruzad, "Is there any law that says a Khahan cannot be challenged for his title by multiple opponents on the same day?"

The Ruzad looked regrettably at Wrex, but he had to tell the truth, "No."

The Shaman growled, "Never in the history of Tuchanka has such a thing been attempted!"

Jurdon Rown looked at Wrex hatefully, "Well, never in history has there ever been a Krogan as pitiful as Urdnot Wrex."

Wrex lost it and grabbed Jurdon Rown by the collar of his armor and shook him forcefully. Jurdon Rown didn't even fight back, "Come on Urdnot! That's how you act when you're faced with the truth! You're not shit!"

The Shaman ran up to Wrex and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Khahan. This isn't the place. There are laws! And being impartial, Jurdon Rown is only speaking fact. The people won't tolerate his death like this. (The Shaman looks at Jurdon Rown) Every Clan Leader is the strongest Krogan in their Clan. All four of you on one Krogan is-"

"Enough!", Wrex yelled.

The whole room got quiet. What The Shaman was saying was true. Four Krogan on one was ludicrous; he would have no time to recover from his wounds. However, he had no choice but to agree. He stared hatefully at Rown and released his collar, shoving him after for good measure. As the Krogan stumbled back, Wrex threw his arms up and yelled.

"I am no weakling! I fear no one! If you all want my blood, then come for it! You'll not get, but you can come anyway!"

He then pointed a finger at Rown and the other 3 leaders Jurdon Rown had listed and said, "One, two, three and four! I accept your challenge and I will see you two days from now! That's standard preparation time! Now get the fuck out of my den! All of you are dead to me! You hear? Dead to me!" Wrex went wild and started punching the walls of the cave, causing cracks cave walls around his fists. Even Jurdon Rown got quiet before he left the Urdnot Leader's den.

* * *

Two days later Wrex stood in the stone Krogan Arena. Whatever wasn't destroyed by the massive Reaper would be enough space. When fighting in the Torakant, you wore no armor of any kind. Only the strongest Krogan could rule and this was a test of brute strength. Therefore armor was forbidden along with any kind of supplements, vitamins or drug enhancements of any kind.

Only one weapon was allowed and it had to be presented for all to see before the battle started. The challenge was of strength for strength, cunning for cunning, and skill for skill. Although many died during Torakants it was not a match to death. However through shame, the losing Krogan would wish they had died.

Thousands had shown up for the battle and make shift stands were created around the arena while others sat on rubble. Every clan turned up for the battle and the only ones not present were the injured and dying.

The Clan Leaders who allied with Jurdon Rown were standing with him while the Wrex's allies did the same. Although Clan Nakmor's Leader, Nakmor Rind, had not challenged him to a Torakant, he still stood alongside Jurdon Rown. Wrex was wary of that. For the most part, Rind was neutral and the coward followed whoever was in power. The fact that he openly stood against him as Khahan and with his mortal enemy meant Rind believed Rown or his allies could win. Maybe Rind knew something he didn't.

* * *

Wrex stood in the arena bare-chested with no armor on. He wore tight pants made of thick black spandex that made his large genitalia cling to his thigh but it wasn't a hindrance. It was normal during a Torakant to do such things; it was far worse to leave it loose as it cause him injury. His other opponents had dressed the same and the penalties for intentionally hurting another Krogan's genitalia were severe.

Wrex was sweating and fatigued as he leaned over to catch his breath. As he placed his hands on his knees, he looked down at his boots and closed his eyes momentarily. The roar of Krogans surrounding him with their chanting in their brutish Krogan tongue filled his ears. He could vaguely hear Jack behind him cheering him on. He was almost through this.

The Clan Leaders from Raik and Gatatog had been laughable. They were barely a match as far he was concerned. The fucking weaklings! They hadn't even managed to scratch him although he couldn't say the same for them. The fight was over when one was either pushed from the arena or surrendered. Both fights were more like a wrestling match than a fight, which was unusual.

Of course Wrex had beaten Raik Orge easily in a heartbeat. The weak Krogan tussled back and forth with him before Wrex lifted him and threw him from the high arena. If there was ever a time for Orge to be thankful for being Krogan it was today. The fall would have killed a lesser man.

Gatatog Corz was equally no match for him although it had taken nearly all his strength to subdue him. He had wrestled Gatatog to the ground and twisted his arm behind his back. Only when he wrenched his arm from the socket did the old Krogan howl and submit. When Corz stood his arm hung limply from the socket causing him to grit his teeth in agony.

It was a pathetic feat to say the least. Both Orge and Corz had weapons; large knives that that they never got a chance to use. Wrex had easily disarmed them. He could have easily killed the Krogans but he wanted to keep as many of his people alive as possible. He wanted to put them in their place. He was confident beat them, they would fall in line since Krogan only respected strength. But Jurdon Rown! That was a Krogan he wanted dead!

Wrex had presented a large serrated knife to the crowd as his weapon. It had been the same knife he used to kill his father in the Hollows. And till this very day, he considered the weapon both blessed and cursed. However he had dealt with Corz and Orge easily without it and it was still tucking safely in his boot.

Only Jorgal Drudge and Jurdon Rown were left. Wrex stopped leaning over and straightened his posture. The great Krogan leader pushed his shoulders back and puffed his chest out proudly. He then looked over the sea of Krogan faces surrounding him and threw his hands up, roaring to the heavens as he did so.

"This is what happens when you challenge your Khahan! I fucking gut anyone who tries to take my title! Drudge, Rown, let me show you the fucking Hollows!"

The Shaman was standing along the sidelines of the arena supervising the fight. He watched Drudge and Rown huddle and whisper and then look back at him. Drudge nodded and walked out into the middle of arena in the same attire as Wrex. The old orange and grey Krogan with a leathery hide and mighty hump presented no weapon.

The Shaman yelled, "Where is your weapon Clan Leader Drudge?"

He gave a smirk, "I don't need one. I'll fight this one with my bare hands."

Wrex laughed heartily, "Hahaha. You need all the help you can get Drudge."

The old Krogan continued to smirk, "No. I think it's you who needs the help Khahan. Enjoy that title while you still have it."

Wrex turned to the Shaman, "For honor's sake, I will not use my weapon."

The Shaman nodded and relayed the message loudly to the crowd with a loud booming voice. The announcement caused a loud applause and mantra of support in Wrex's name. Drudge didn't break from his cocky smirk and then The Shaman announcement the beginning of the fight.

* * *

**For those of you who did not play Mass Effect**: you might be confused by Legion's speech patterns. Legion is a Geth that has the task as operating as a leader of the machine race the Geth. They use Legion because they know organics (humans) prefer to speak to a leader or ambassador of some kind. They are a single consciousness and the Geth robots function as one. This is why Legion refers to himself as We and Us rather than I and Me because all Geth are connected. Shepard's name is also not a typo. He refers to Commander Shepard as Shepard Commander much like you have your last name first in a database.


	11. Chapter10 Nothing is what it seems Part4

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contains extreme violence, excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. Also this contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 so if you if don't like spoilers then don't read.**

**Read Me: **

**Nothing is what it seems is finally done. Lots of questions answered and lots of violence in this chapter. Everything in "Nothing is what it Seems" happens in the same day. Enjoy.**

**Justifiable Homicide**

**Chapter 10: Nothing is what it seems **

**Part 4**

**By **

**DarkLaraJade**

Drudge was on him in a flash, which was a different tactic than the other earlier Krogans who preferred taking the defense rather than the offense. Drudge threw punches at his head which he easily dodged. With Drudge so close to him, he tried to grab Drudge into a hold. But the lesser Krogan sidestepped him slightly and grabbed his triceps.

Wrex tried to force him off and every time he twisted out of Jurgol Drudge's grip, he tried to trap him again. It made no sense to him! Why not make a quick jab at his throat or ribs? Why was everyone trying to wrestle him? It was like none of them had any intentions of really trying to hurt or floor him.

Corz and Orge were strong for their Clans but weak for Krogan. But Wrex knew that Jorgal Drudge was anything but weak. Suddenly Drudge did a side step and twisted into him at the same time. A hard vicious elbow was thrown his way, but Wrex was prepared. Wrex threw an arm up and blocked the move and landed a jab in Drudge's face.

The large Krogan didn't even budge, "It'll take a lot more than that to put me down Urdnot!"

Wrex smirked, "I was hoping so."

The Krogan leader caught the fist Drudge had thrown again and began squeeze tightly. Fingers began to snap and joints began to give way as the Krogan tried to rip his hand from his Khahan's grip. Wrex granted his wish and released him causing him to stumble backward and Wrex lunged at him.

Drudge could have fended him off had his hand not been busted but when he reached out to push Wrex away his fingers began to hang from their joints. Wrex jumped on him and balled up his rough scaly fist. Pressing a thick hand against Drudge's throat, he began to strangle him and keep him in place at the same time as he began to pound the Clan Leader's face.

Blood flew in the air as the Clan Leader began to choke. Drudge was still being partially strangled and restrained by Wrex as he was forced to swallow his own blood and broken jagged teeth. A sickening sound of bone cracking and strangled cries from Drudge filled the air. The roar had since died down and the silence of the crowd was deafening.

Drudge tried to hit him back to no avail. He was pinned in such a fashion that his free hand did little to stop Wrex as he pushed against his leader's chest. While a sharp blinding pain like none other would overtake him if anything even grazed his mangled hand. Wrex's tough knuckles scraped what was left of Drudge's teeth as he literally punched his fist down Drudge's throat. The pitiful Clan Leader began to writhe around and choke; his eyes bugging out of his head in pain and lack of air.

Drudge felt himself passing in and out of consciousness and something in the back of his mind told him he was dying. Fuck the plan! He'd have to pull it off some other way. He couldn't do it if he was dead. The Krogan that was barely clinging to life when he moved his hand from Wrex's chest and smacked the ground three times with his hand; the signal of surrender.

But Wrex paid no heed in his blood lust and kept his arm and fist sternly lodged in Drudge's throat. Wrex fought Drudge's gag reflex as the defeated Krogan's gag reflex fought him just the same. Drudge began to pound the ground more frantically and suddenly a voice appeared above Wrex.

"Enough Khahan! He's signaled surrender! You've won. Enough! It's the rules!"

It was the Shaman and suddenly Wrex looked up at him and the thousands of Krogan around him. Everyone was stock still and quiet. It was dishonorable to kill an opponent after surrender. Not because killing a weak Krogan was wrong as a matter of fact it was encouraged.

But only because the rules were tradition and going against them was like spitting on your heritage; forever sowing discord between this life and the Hollows. Wrex looked down at Drudge whose eyes had looked nearly dislodged from their sockets before he started to slowly close them as he died. Without warning Wrex wrenched his arm back causing Drudge to vomit the contents of his large Krogan stomach. Wrex jumped up and backward in disgust. It was inevitable that it land on him, but thankfully he was quick enough to avoid a real catastrophe.

The Shaman motioned to Wrex, "And the Khahan is the victor! Another example of the strongest Krogan alive!"

A roar of savage hoots and Jack's cheering filled his ears. The Khahan threw his arms up to revel in their cheers like a champion and walked forward, stepping over Jurgol Drudge in the process. Then a sharp staggering pain in his foot that ran up his leg. He gritted his teeth and looked at the ground behind him. The fucking cheat!

After the match was over, Drudge had used his last bit of strength to carry out Jurdon Rown plan to cripple Wrex. He stabbed him in the foot with the weapon he claimed he didn't have! The knife was so deep it penetrated his foot, tore through his boot and even ran into the hard stone arena beneath his feet. The fucking bastard actually nailed him to floor with the knife. Wrex reached down and half grunted and yelped as he quickly and roughly yanked the knife from his foot.

He was careful to pull straight up so he didn't sever or nick any veins by twisting the blade. He felt blood fill his boot as a Krogan rage overtook him. Wrex saw red as he rushed over and began to stomp Drudge's head repeatedly; his heavy 400lbs of weight in one leg smashing the Krogan's head until his head split open. He didn't stop until there was nothing left of the fucker's head and then he shook brains off the bottom of his boot in disgust.

Jack ran up behind Wrex wearing a tight leather midriff that showed off her taut stomach and the tops of her perky breasts. As she ran over, her beautiful exposed hips swayed back and forth in her low rise leather pants. Then to his surprise, she ran right past him and began to furiously kick Drudge's headless corpse with her steel toed black boots.

Then the repeated sporadic kicks then slowed as she began to speak. "Cheating son of a bitch! You stupid mother fucker! I'd kill you if you weren't dead already!", she cried; a deep heavy kick between each sentence that literally shook Drudge's corpse.

Wrex had to pull her off of Drudge and despite his injured foot he had dragged her kicking and screaming to the sidelines. He then threw her in with his Clan that lined the arena, "Enough Jack."

Jack flexed her arms, "It's enough when I say it's enough! Fuck him!"

"And fuck you too!", she yelled as she pointed to Jurdon Rown. The bastard was making his way to the Ruzad on the other side of the arena.

* * *

When Jurdon Rown reached the Ruzad he said, "I demand the Khahan be disqualified and forfeit his title. He killed a Clan Leader after the match was over. This is against the law!"

"Bullshit! Jurgol Drudge stabbed the Khahan after The Shaman declared the match over. Drudge would have been put to death anyway for his indiscretion. The Khahan only delivered it his punishment early."

Jurdon Rown turned on his heel and stomped away to stand with his own Clan once it was clear he would not get help from the Ruzad. Then the Ruzad yelled something at his back that made his blood run cold.

"Wonder where he got such a stupid idea. The match was over. He had nothing to gain from stabbing the Khahan. It's obvious he couldn't win. Why cripple him for the next fight?"

Rown turned his head slightly to glare at the Ruzad, "I wouldn't know! Are you accusing me of something Judge?"

The Ruzad stared back intently, "Not at all. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF DRAU TERRIORITY! MY CLAN CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU AND NEITHER CAN I!"

The Ruzad then looked toward the Shaman who was standing near the middle of the arena next to Drudge's corpse, he hadn't even moved when Jack began kicking the damned ingrate. The Ruzad yelled, "Shaman, see after the Khahan. You know the drill."

The Shaman nodded and walked to Urdnot territory on the sidelines to find Urdnot Wrex. The Shaman found him sitting on some rubble with his armor off while Jack tended to his foot and bruises. Apparently he managed to talk some sense into the girl and got her focused on more important things.

"Khahan we can end the Torakant right here. Your fight with Jurdon Rown can wait."

But the Krogan leader wouldn't be swayed, "Hell no. This shit ends here and now! Rown and all who support him will go down today!"

The Shaman disagreed, "But you're wounded Khahan! Your foot-"

"My foot has been run clean through; I've survived worse. I'll not have my people think I'm a weakling! Even injured, I'll finally kill that bastard once and for all!"

The Shaman gave a defeated posture and nodded, "Alright Khahan. But be careful, no telling what Rown is up to. He knows you're stronger and faster, but he still seemed pretty confident about winning this fight."

* * *

Finally this was the end; he was going to kill the bastard. Even injured Wrex had over powered Rown and had gotten him in a chokehold from behind. Then Rown suddenly stomped his injured foot repeatedly hoping Wrex would release him.

Wrex threw Rown forward on his stomach as he unsheathed the knife from his boot and jumped on his back. Rown tried to roll over sensing Wrex behind him. The knife succeeded in catching Rown in the middle of his back rather than his heart and suddenly pain in his torso. Wrex looked down just in time to see Jurgol Drudge's knife buried deep in his chest. The damn thing had been hidden in the dirt. Rown had rolled over and thrust it into him while on his back, lodging the knife just between his ribs and into his lung.

Wrex stumbled backward and ripped the knife out of his chest, causing the wound to bleed.

The Shaman ran forward and yelled, "The match is over! Neither side can continue! It's a draw!"

"Bullshit! I can still fight….", Rown yelled and then he fell to his knees do the gaping wound in his back. Wrex opened his mouth to speak but blood replaced words. His foot was a mangled bleeding mess from Rown heavy foot smashing his already shredded foot.

He was now finding it hard to breath and he vaguely heard Jack shouting his name before and his vision started to fade. He watched Rown fall over and hit the ground painfully in unconsciousness before he followed him and his vision went black.

* * *

When he came to, he thought he was in his own bed before he realized he wasn't. There were no red walls made of clay and rock, only cold steel and metal. He jumped up and immediately winced from his wound. Jack jumped up with a groggy look; clearly she had been asleep in the chair across from him. The room was a standard bedroom you find on space ship, with simple storage and whatnot.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Wrex you're awake! You've been out for two days! The Cerberus doctors did what they could for you but you're still really weak. Rown punctured your lung and you lost a shit load of blood. And your foot is all fucked up!", Jack said.

Wrex ignored her and shouted, "Where the fuck am I?!"

Jack was about to answer when the Shaman walked in after hearing Wrex yell at the top of his lungs, "We're on Jack's ship. We're still on Tuchanka but we had to move you here for your own safety."

Wrex was insulted; Khahan's didn't need protection. "You're obviously an idiot if you think I need protecting! It's that damn Rown who needs protecting! Those bastards plotted against me and you and I both know it."

The Shaman nodded with agreement, "Yes Khahan. But I think you should stay here for the time being."

"Why?!"

The Shaman walked over to closet and grabbed some armor and tossed it to him. Wrex caught it easily and upon closer inspection he realized it was the same armor he had worn in the Torakant.

"Look on the inside Khahan."

There was small node with tiny wires. "Is this a fucking bomb?!"

"Yes Khahan. It was set to go off during the Torakant, but the detonator was faulty. We have no way of knowing who placed it there. It could have been one of our own before the battle or maybe one of the allies or enemies when you took your armor off to have your foot and bruises tended. We don't know. But we do know it's no longer safe for you on Tuchanka."

Wrex didn't know what to say, but Jack did. None of the Krogans had told her about the bomb. "Those fuckers tried to blow up Wrex! Are you kidding me?! I'll blow Jurdon Rown to pieces and gut anyone of those fuckers who try to get in my way!"

She then jumped up and ran out of the bedroom door, ignoring Wrex's calls to her. "Shit!", Wrex yelled and jumped to his feet. His wounds were not healed but he had to catch Jack. He chased after her and finally caught up with her at the airlock door. She had opened the hatch and was about to walk out when Wrex lunged forward and jumped on her.

He fell on top of her; the top half of their bodies outside the hatch doorway while they were still in the ship airlock from the torso down. Wrex was about to ask her if she had lost her mind when he looked up from her face and outside Jack's ship.

Tuchanka harsh sands slapped his face as he took in the scene before him. Thousands of Krogans stood outside the ship. Jurdon Rown had thousands of his own behind him while a small patch of earth separated Wrex's faithful; signaling the great divide. Both sides heavily armed; one side ready to kill Wrex by any means necessary at slightest sign of aggression and the other ready to defend Wrex with their lives.

The day had come. The day he had always feared since the Genophage cure was found to be fake. He felt Jack pushing on him and he fought her causing his wound to open up again.

The gauze that was wrapped around him became stained with blood and Jack looked down at this torso in concern as he lie on top of her, "Damn it Wrex. Your fucking wound! If you only let me go-"

He suddenly glared down at her with anger and sadness in his iridescent green eyes. Wrex motioned up with his head, "Look up! Do you see that?! If you go out there guns blazing you know what's going to happen?! There would be no need to say the Genophage cure wiped out the Krogan race. It would this battle right here, right now. The end of the Krogan race would be a damn civil war and that won't happen. Not on my watch! Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!"

Jack looked up at him and bit back tears that come up slightly, "But they tried to kill you! And that bastard Rown knows who did if he didn't order it himself. You're my only friend! My only friend! The only one who gets me and what I'm all about. (She began to struggle fiercely again) How dare they think they can take you from me! And don't they know how lucky they are to have you looking out for them! Shit, what happened to you wasn't your fault! It was beyond your control! It could have happened to anyone! Now let me go and get back to that damn bed before you bleed to death all over me!"

Wrex fought her still and when he began to bleed more profusely through his blood saturated bandages, she stopped struggling since it was apparent he wouldn't release her. He smiled down at her sadly, "It's not about fault Jack. It's about responsibility. And these are my people and they trusted me to lead them and whatever happens to them on my watch is my responsibility. I should have been more careful. Demanded to see test subjects cured. Something like that. And my people know that. And believe me even if you kill Rown, it won't solve anything. Rown is just using this as an opportunity to get me out but there are others who legitimately believe me unfit to be Khahan. And I can't say I blame them."

Jack looked sick for second, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's time for us to leave Tuchanka." Jack's eyes widened, "You mean we're running!"

"No. Never. They think they're better off without me, let them have their way. It'll give us time to figure things out and I won't come back here until I have answers for my people."

"What kind of answers", Jack wondered. "Anything. Anything is better than nothing."

* * *

Present day New Tuchanka

Nova looked back at Wrex, "That's it?!"

Wrex nodded, "Not much more to tell. I ordered all allies and their clans to come with me since I didn't know how long I would be gone. I took the Cerberus doctors and left Doctor Dreyas with Rown. Although he was on my side I couldn't leave my people without any medical attention. I had this idea to find Tali and ask her if she could help. They were the only technologically advanced alien race I knew without ties to the Salarians. So I had some Krogans bring a few bodies of Krogan females before we left. Didn't tell Rown and the others where we were going. I stated before I left that I was still their Khahan and I wouldn't give up them. Told them one day I would return for them and with answers. And that was it."

"Aren't you worried?", Nova asked.

"Of course. But I haven't heard about any botched Krogan attempts to take the Citadel or even a Krogan citing of any kind. So I bet every credit I have their still on old Tuchanka ready to shoot themselves for staying with Rown."

"Do they know about the human females?"

Wrex shook his head, "No. And I've ordered strict confidentiality on that and no communication with old Tuchanka of any kind. Sides they would be too far to reach out here as it is."

Nova smiled, "So now you're Overlord Wrex now. Like Okeer himself."

"Actually I'm not. I have to command the loyalty of all Clans to be an Overlord which it's quite obvious I haven't."

"Well what's all this Khahan and Khahana business then? Doesn't that come along with being Overlord?"

"Wish it did, but then again my father was Khahan and the last thing that asshole needed to be was an Overlord. So I suppose it's just as well. Khahan is old Kroganion tongue meaning "Leader of your people."It is bestowed upon all leaders that Clans as a majority follow. It is a title of great respect but also responsibility. Being Overlord is more difficult because you have to command all the Clans respect and alliance to make a cohesive army, which is why I do not currently hold the title."

"How do I become Khahana?"

"A ceremony in which all Clans are present along with their Clan leaders, the Shaman and the Ruzad must attend. It must be joint decision among the leaders and gain public recognition." Nova nodded and forced down the rest of her food. She wasn't even hungry anymore but she needed to eat for her babies.

* * *

When Lita returned to the bedroom, she was all cleaned up and carrying a warm towel. She had bathed quickly and afterward had covered herself in scented oil that had been in her box. Then she applied the medical salve inside herself and the soreness between her legs began to disappear. Realizing she had nothing to wear when she was finished, she had also put on a fresh dress since the Shaman left her dress in tatters from their earlier encounter.

Lita walked to the foot of the bed to see The Shaman waiting for her patiently. The Krogan was lying on the pillows against the headboard behind him. In her short time on New Tuchanka, she was slowly beginning to tell the difference between the old Krogans and the young ones. The guards who had brought her here were young.

Their skin was smoother and appeared to be softer in texture. Their humps were small and underdeveloped. But Hailot Ruruk, The Shaman, was undoubtedly very, very old. The aging process seemed to the reverse for Krogan when compared to the human process. It seemed like the older the Krogan, the stronger they were.

While the guards who brought her here were strong and well built like all Krogan were, Ruruk had even more muscles than they did. His shoulders were broader and his twelve pack stomach was tighter and harder. He was easily twice the size of the younger Krogans she had come into contact with and the difference didn't stop there. His orange skin was rougher, weathered and dull looking.

Numerous scars, both light and deep, marred his skin; showing all what a seasoned warrior he was. Lita gulped; a part of her found Ruruk oddly attractive with his gigantic muscles and impressive manhood. She looked him over and blushed a little.

He hadn't bothered to cover his nudity; his large cock still covered in her juices and his large quad lie between his heavy muscular legs. Her juices had dripped on his four testicles and she still couldn't believe their size or quantity was real. She had never seen or heard of such a thing.

The large Krogan's reptilian features contorted lightly as he looked her over. He shifted slightly as he sniffed the air. The soft smell of scented oil filled reached his nose and he began to harden slightly. He chuckled in his head when he saw little Lita's eyes widen as blood began to fill his soft cock; by the second it started to get thicker and the veins started to bulge slightly. He raised a massive muscular arm as he beckoned her forward with his huge hand that was larger than her entire head and ordered, "Come little Lita. Clean me up."

Lita nodded hesitantly and crawled across the bed until she was between his legs. She reached forward with the towel and grabbed his large cock with both hands through the steamy cloth. The Shaman groaned lightly and was about to tell her how good it felt, when something caught his eye. He reached his hand out quickly and gripped Lita's tiny chin with his large thumb and forefinger, startling Lita and making her jump.

"Easy little one.", he soothed.

The Shaman turned Lita's head slowly and saw a bruise on her cheek. Had he hit her or injured her in his lust?! No! He would have remembered. He didn't touch the girl. He only nuzzled her cheek from behind and the bruise had been on the other side, hidden by the pillow. He felt a surge of rage overtake him; how dare someone hurt his woman?! His property, his mate, soon to bare his children. When he ordered her from the Batarians, she had been flawless! Someone was going to pay dearly!

"Who did this?! Who?! I gave no one clearance to harm you. As a matter of fact, I told those damn Batarians if you arrived with one Gods damn scratch they would answer to me! Did the Batarians do it?!"

Lita's soft brown eyes were wide like a deer in headlights. Tears fell from them and she shook her head in his grip. She refused to say. Those damn Batarians. Couldn't they make their slaves listen without turning them into dog meat!

And then he inspected the bruise closer. It was an angry red color and just recently began turning purple. No, it was impossible it was the Batarians. The bruise was fresh, very fresh; hours old.

"This bruise is fresh. So I believe when you say it wasn't the Batarians. But this happened recently.", he said quietly.

When Lita didn't offer any information, he flew into a rage again, "So a Krogan hit you! No need to be afraid my little one. Tell me who! That's a serious crime! I'll snap his neck in two!"

Lita closed her eyes and began to cry harder in his grasp. Her tiny hand came up to grip his wrist which she could barely grasp due the size of the Shaman's wrist. She sniffled lightly, "Please. Don't make me say."

The Shaman shook her chin lightly, causing her whole head to move, "Open your eyes Lita."

She opened her doe-like brown eyes and stared at the Krogan who was now her owner and mate for life. "Lita you are my woman now. So let me explain this to you. I'll be good to you and take good care of you always. But you must understand some things. I will not ask you twice for something. When I ask you something or tell you to do anything, I expect it to be done without question. Do you understand?"

She looked at him for a few seconds with tears in her eyes before she said, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Ruruk."

"Good. Now I'll not stand for anyone striking you. You're mine and I wouldn't even hit you. So I won't stand for anyone else doing something to you I wouldn't. Now tell me who."

Lita took a shaky breath before she said one name, "Erica."

The Shaman quirked an eyebrow, "I'm not familiar with anyone by that name. Did you misunderstand his name?"

Lita twisted her head in his grip and when he released her, she looked down at her hands which she had now placed in her lap. "Another slave girl came into our room and told us why we were here. She slapped me when I spoke out of turn. I was wrong and I deserved it. Forgive me Ruruk."

When she heard a growl, she looked up at The Shaman who had narrowed his eyes into slits and leaned forward to speak in a low deadly voice, "I'm sorry. Did I hear right? Did you just tell me that a fucking slave hit you?"

Lita nodded and said, "I was bad. I shouldn't have spoken out."

The Shaman jumped out of the bed and stormed over to the com system. "I was bad! And I'm a slave like she is!", Lita yelled at his back.

The Shaman turned around still nude as the day he was born and yelled back, "She has no authority to lay hands on you Lita! None! And if this….Erica told you why you were here, she knew you were a Clan Leader's woman and she slapped you anyway. It was a spit in your face and mine. Slave or not, you outrank the bitch any day of the week! And I'll make the cunt wish she hadn't laid eyes on you!"

* * *

It was long after dinner and Nova was standing on the balcony of Wrex's bedroom. The beautiful Red Alloy balcony was crafted and smoothed to perfection. It was big enough to hold four large tables but it was currently empty. She marveled at the craftsmanship the Geth exhibited. She was standing on metal that no organic life form could ever craft, mold, or sculpt. But somehow the Geth in all their infinite wisdom and their ability to process information a billion times faster than any organic had found a way.

Nova took a deep breath as the warm New Tuchanka air filled her lungs and thought about how surreal this all was. The Krogan, the Geth and Quarian. The Krogan empire. How crazy. From the balcony she could see lights from the Krogan and Quarian cities in the darkness. The tops of the Redoubts lit up from a distance so any flying vessel could easily see them. Lights streaming through windows of Redoubts and offices in the night sky; telling the world that the day was over but life still went on. Even though she was absorbed in the view, Nova still heard Wrex come up behind her.

"Mordin and I were loose ends. You didn't spend three years looking for us did you?", she said still facing the darkness.

Wrex was silent and he stopped behind her. "How did you figure it out?"

Nova gave a pained smile, "Wasn't hard. I'm not stupid Wrex! I uncovered the greatest secrets and plots in the galaxy. This is no different and I had a lot clues. First it was the omnipads in the room. Then Tali told me about the clones. Then Legion. And then I started to think of that story you told me about old Tuchanka. The Blood Pack had access to Liara for years. You could have come for her anytime you wanted to get to us. At first I couldn't figure out why you waited and then Tali told me about those fucking clones."

She gave a hard swallow, she didn't want to say it. "Go on.", he said to her back.

"You were planning an invasion of some kind. That's the best I can gather so far. It took three years to grow those Krogan. Three years from the end of the Reaper Wars to now. But you probably didn't count on there being so few. But you went ahead any way. You killed Liara to find Mordin and I. You took the information about the Citadel food and resources since the Shadowbroker is the only one that could have such information. Then you came for Mordin and I to kill two birds with one stone."

"Well I have to say, I'm surprised Nova. Didn't expect you figure it out so quickly given all that's happened so fast. But you always were sharp. That's why you're my woman. But you're only half right."

Nova turned to him, "What?"

"It's true. I didn't just kill Liara to find you and Mordin. I knew Citadel space was crippled after the Reaper Wars but I needed to know how badly. But I also needed Liara, Jona Sederis, and Aria out of the way. You made things easy for me when you kept Jona in prison. I needed control of all the mercenaries and she was still pulling the strings for the Eclipse from inside with Aria's help. With Liara, Jona and Aria out of the way chaos would spread and distract the Citadel while my men took control of the Citadel crime syndicate. We've been earning most of our wealth by supplying the Citadel with the natural resources and food they can't mine or grow. Unbeknownst to them they've been slowly lining our pockets. And the Vorcha and the Batarians want in on our empire. Their worlds were devastated after the Reaper Wars. They're moving their homeworld into Krogan empire territory with the help of the Geth. Their families and people as a whole are following as we speak. It's still in negotiations with Quarians and Geth, but I'm confident they'll become a part of the empire. As it is the Vorcha have been patrolling with the Geth and the Batarians have been supplying us with human females and all they ask is food and resources for effective trade. Besides, the Krogan have worked closely with the Vorcha and the Batarians. Their sick and tired of being gun fodder the Citadel's battles and their loyal to whomever is decent to them. The Citadel has no muscle except for the humans, the Turians and the Asari. They won't last long. They would have no hope of fending us off in their current condition. They have no food, no resources, no money. This would be the time to strike!"

Nova was trembling now, with anger and disbelief. Who was this man?! This was not Urdnot Wrex! Her tears had dried long ago and a hard look filled her eyes and she said barely above a whisper, "And with the mass relays out no one would know what was happening out here until it was too late!"

Wrex smirked, "Yes my Khahana."

Nova screamed, "Don't you ever fucking call me that!"

Nova tried to run past Wrex who grabbed her arm. "Where the hell are you going?!"

Nova fought him back and tried to tear her arm from his grasp. She had to get out of here; she couldn't be an accomplice to this! "Let me go! I'm getting the fuck out of here and off this planet!"

Nova ripped her arm from Wrex's grasp and ran into the bedroom from the balcony. Wrex chased after her and when she was in the middle of the bedroom he yelled, "You're pregnant with two Krogan hybrids! There is nowhere you can go to have to babies safely. You have to stay!"

Nova stopped walking and turned to stare at Wrex. She shook her head as if she were trying to shake this nightmare from head. The Ex Commander knew Wrex was right! "Who are you?! You're not the same Krogan I met all those years ago!"

Wrex stormed up to her, towering over her. "No I'm not! The Krogan you once knew died with the females on old Tuchanka. I tried to play by the Citadel's rules and do the honorable thing and look where it got me! I won't lead my people like lambs to slaughter anymore! The gloves are off and anything goes now! The only part that remains unchanged are my feelings for you. That's all."

"This is murder!"

"No. It's Justifiable fucking Homicide! I have a right to kill to protect my people and my children. I will do anything to protect them. I'll do anything to defend my people and make those who victimized us pay! And if the galaxy wants to try and stop me, let them try! It's about time their reminded of the sting legions of Krogans can do!"

He then grabbed Nova's shoulder and shook her lightly, "Don't pretend like you don't know. It's the whole reason why you aborted your first pregnancy. You know the second they find out about our younglings they'll come. They'll come for them. The Salarians, the Humans, and every idiot afraid of change. It's inevitable! The only question is are you willing to do whatever it takes for them?"

Nova was caught off guard; she hadn't expected him to ask her that. She was so certain she was right about Wrex being wrong. He was wrong!...wasn't he? "Don't you try and turn this around on me! This is wrong; plain and simple!"

"Really? Why? Because it's against the law? Because society tells you it's wrong when everyday their government does the exact same thing behind the scenes to maintain order?"

"What the hell are you going on about?!"

"I've had the opportunity to live as a merc and hell, I've spent more time in my life on the wrong side of the law than the right one. To honest, the only time I've ever operated on the right side is when I was teamed up with you. And do you know what I learned?"

"What?"

"That's its all the same thing! The Citadel government you obey is no better than the criminals they hunt!"

Nova pointed her finger in Wrex's face, "That's a fucking lie!"

"Is it Nova?! What happened when the Citadel was threatened? The Illusive man, the mercenaries, the pirates, the bases, anyone that was ever in the Citadel's way, they gave you full clearance to kill! Breaking the law or not, the Citadel would still go on even if all those elements were still in place. So why?! Power Nova! It's all about power and not wanting to share it. What's the difference between the Citadel plotting to bring others to their knees while they ride their power trip and me plotting to bring them to theirs? They used you constantly to do their dirty work, to knock out their competition. To kill those that opposed them and called it the law. So why is it wrong for me to do same? Why is it wrong for me to kill for power or vengeance when your beloved Citadel can?!"

She hadn't thought about it that way. She never thought about the government she served and pledged her life to causing so much pain. She never once thought about anything she did in service of the Alliance or the Citadel as a Spectre to be wrong. It was right because the Citadel allowed it. They were the law! It was okay to kill to maintain order wasn't it?! Or was it more about power and less about order?

Nova felt sick all of sudden and ran back to the balcony. She just managed to reach the edge before she leaned over and emptied the contents of her stomach over the side. She was grateful that the streets below were vacant and most if not all Krogans were in their Redoubts by now.

The action had caused her eyes to water slightly through reflex. A heavy hand fell on her armored back and began moving in comforting circles. Immediately she knew it was Wrex and she closed her eyes, allowing his touch to soothe her. Such a violent reaction. It was unexpected by them both. The thought that she was killer like he was. A contract killer for the law was just too much for her. Nova opened her eyes and she took a deep breath again before she stood upright again.

Wrex's hand was still on her back and he asked softly, "Are you alright?"

Nova nodded quietly, not ready to discuss the comparison Wrex had just made. She wouldn't accept the fact that her whole life was a lie. She's wouldn't. She couldn't. She tried to think about other things that still plagued her, "The Justicar, Samara. She's missing. Did you kill her too?"

Wrex sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Unfortunately Samara is dead, but it was actually a complete accident. A wrong place at the wrong time kind of thing. It couldn't be helped. And I didn't kill her at all. Jack did."

Nova gasped, "What?! Why?!"

Wrex shook his head, "Another day Nova. Just know that the Citadel is chasing ghosts. I need to know you're okay with all of this. With Legion and everything."

Nova turned around, "Well I can't say I'm okay with it! But Legion hardly has what you could call an army but I still worry. I mean there's so much going on, but this new found power with the Reaper codes. Their stronger, smarter, faster and now no beacons?! What were you thinking?! Why the Geth?!"

"Well I first got the idea when I was traveling to the Quarians after first leaving old Tuchanka. The Geth would know the outer territories better than anyone. They could go places no organic could. And they're the ones that helped the Krogan, the Batarian and Vorcha find new homeworlds. They had knowledge of resources that not even the Quarians did. But initially I got the idea to ask them for help because I needed an army. And I needed the Quarians to help with researching the fake cure. So in the month it took me to reach Rannoch, I did something that no Krogan ever does."

"What's that?"

"Read Shepard. I read everything I could get my hands on in the month it took to reach the Quarians. I read books upon books about the Citadel, the making of governments in general. I read about the financial system and Citadel law. Even read the few books that existed on Krogans. Most of it was bullshit, word of mouth nonsense that became fact through repetition. But some facts were the truth."

"So what part wasn't bullshit and what the hell does that have to do with the Geth?"

"For the first time in my life I read about how the world saw my people. How we were dangerous, lowly animals with no regard for life of any kind. How we thought with our cocks and not our heads. And in some ways, they were right Nova. Very right. So I thought to myself, if my people were going to die off, we would die champions and leaders. Not a broken, fallen people at the end of their existence. I needed allies because that's what every great empire needs. The Quarians were obvious candidates because we needed techs but the Geth Shepard! The Geth! A constant ally! An army and workforce that you never eat or sleep. They wouldn't have to find a way to rest in battle or survive off meager rations. They can multiply and rebuild at a whim. They'll never grow old and never die. That is true power Shepard."

"But do you realize how that sounds. When I signed that treaty it was to reign in the Geth and help both sides."

"Come on Nova. For the most part, every single time we encountered Geth we were in their territory. So they fought when we invaded. The Geth can produce thousands and thousands of Geth anytime they choose. If they wanted the universe Nova, they have taken it by now. But they haven't because it's not in their nature or their plan. So I rest easy about having them as allies and so should you. The real question is why you don't think their numbers are an army."

"Well because there is only 20,000 Geth."

Wrex blinked at her and then it caught up with him, "You need to be careful when you talk to Legion. If you give him an exact question he'll give you an exact answer being a machine and all. 20,000 Geth are on New Tuchanka. But on the new Geth homeworld they are 600,000 strong."

Nova practically jumped out backward. Wrex had been so careful and plotted so meticulously. The universe was conquered and they didn't even know it yet. Was she dreaming? Was this real?

Wrex continued, "And that's just the beginning. Once the Vorcha and the Batarians up their numbers we'll have an even stronger army. And I do realize what our undoing was Nova. Overpopulation which led to the extinction of animals and stripping of natural resources. Now that we have a chance to do it over Nova, none of that will happen. Once we start to figure out the birth rate of Krogan hybrids I'll order a strict number of babies that need to be born for repopulation and afterwards birth regulations. I promise."

Nova looked at Wrex like he was nuts, "Do you really think overpopulation is my concern right now? You're pretty much plotting to take over the galaxy and you want me along for the ride and you think I'm concerned about overpopulation?! I'm begging you to reconsider this Wrex. I'll admit that there may be some truth to what you said about me and Citadel. Well all of it! Yes it's true. I can admit now. But…..my whole life has been devoted to right thing. I can't see two wrongs making a right."

Wrex looked at her quietly and stared into her face, "Nova, can you say this do-gooder attitude has gotten you anywhere? I mean it's benefited the galaxy, but how has it benefited YOU?"

Nova got angry, "I've saved lives!"

"I didn't ask you that! I said how has it benefited you? Look at you! After all your years of service, you died for the Alliance and the galaxy and you were brought back to life for fucks sake, you saved the universe three times, everyone in the galaxy owes you their life and what did you get but a one bedroom house with no rent attached! That's joke Nova! Do you think that's fair?!"

No it wasn't fair, she never thought so. But doing for others was more rewarding than receiving. At least that's what she thought at first. She knew they could have done better for her. But it was what it was. "Of course it's not fair. But that's what I signed on for. Giving your life up to the core is a thankless job. Its not secret that I didn't get much. But that's how it always is. The most impoverished join the core and die before any of those rich burecrats who enjoy their freedom because we fight for it. Its just the way of things."

"But that's my point Nova. It doesn't have to be that way! Bureaucrats don't win wars, soldiers do. And there is no better ruler than a soldier. We know the hell of the trenches and understand how the decisions the ruling classes make affect us all. We could be great together Nova! You and me!"

"You keep saying that but I don't know if I can! I mean you raise some very valid points but to turn my back on everything I believe is a lot to ask!"

She suddenly got quiet and turned back to balcony, gripping the banister with a pained expression on her face.

Wrex came beside her and looked over the city scene. Directly below the metal streets were lit up by street lamps and a few Krogans walked about. Nova and Wrex were far too high to be seen by the Krogans since they were on the 20th floor, but the pair were perfect height to see everything else. He gripped the banister also and moved the eyes from the streets and to Nova's face.

Out of the blue he said, "I'm worried for you. I need you here so I can help you. And I need you to be straight with me and I'll be straight with you. Total disclosure. Deal?"

Nova swallowed hard and nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"K. So let's get it out of the way. I saw the pills Nova. The prescriptions and shit. I mean what the hell was going on."

Nova gripped the banister harder and cursed inside. She had hoped Wrex hadn't seen them but then again it was impossible he didn't. When he came to capture her, he searched her house for her weapons. Of course he saw.

She looked at Wrex with sadness in her soft grey eyes, "What's there to say?! I was sick okay. I mean you know how crazy my mother was. I always made a vow to never be like her. Never hurt my kids. And I killed my babies! It was so hard Wrex. I was all twisted up side. Like I was dying. Like I couldn't breathe. I started to feel like I was better off dead. Like I couldn't move on. I was so depressed I could barely get out of bed in the morning. My superiors were worried I couldn't make sound decisions and they were right! I was no good to anyone."

"Why didn't you let the military help?! You didn't have to resign!"

Nova released the banister and turned on him; her soft sad glare began to harden, "Of course I did! I had no choice but to resign! What was I supposed to do?! Tell them I'm clinically depressed because I aborted my babies that the Alliance has no record ever existed. Mordin did the procedure right there. No paperwork, no nothing. Not even a record of pregnancy. They'd think I was nut job! Or maybe I should have told them I had a Krogan baby so they could really think I'm a lunatic! No I did the right thing. I left."

"You could have told them it was PTSD."

Nova crossed her arms and looked away, "That's what they thought. Because of the whole Krogan thing and Reaper Wars. They finally thought it took its toll on me. In reality they were only half right. The Reaper Wars were a constant pressure but the whole thing with you really tore me up. That along with the babies was just too much for me. I had nightmares constantly, I barely slept or ate, I lost weight and I would lose these huge spans of time. Just sit down, lost in thought and when I'd come to I'd think minutes had passed and it had been hours. I would find out that people would bang on door to the Captain's quarters and I never heard a thing. Sometimes I would look up to see Treynor standing over me and I didn't remember her walking in. I was like…trapped in my own head."

"Why didn't you just go to hearing?"

Nova closed her eyes and shed some tears before she looked over to him, "Have you ever been one of those hearings? I have been to more than I care to remember. Even had to testify in a few. It's like a trial. All of it to deem you unfit. I couldn't sit in a room full of the people that admired me and respected me the most and tell them I was losing it. That the strong valiant soldier they once knew wasn't there. And what's more, in the state I was in, I couldn't undergo that kind of scrutiny and keep you, me and the babies a secret. I didn't trust myself. So I just resigned. And everyone knows that once you're diagnosed with a mental disorder in the military your career is done anyhow. I wouldn't allow them to drag me through the mud like that. I worked too hard and far too long to leave with that kind of stain on my record."

Wrex nodded and he took a step closer to her, "Well you had to see a doctor of some kind. The pills and all."

Nova nodded, "Yes. After I left the military downgraded my biotics and gave me doctor to see. He never really got much out of me but he did give me sleeping pills and anti depressants to get me through. We talked a lot about my mom and stuff which really helped. I stopped seeing him a year before you came and things started to get back to normal. And then you came back into my life, stirring it up again."

Wrex didn't know what to think, "Are you going to be okay? I mean do you need help now?"

Nova shook her head, "No I don't need help now and yes I'll be fine. I just…..get shit luck that's all. Everything goes wrong for me more than right you know?"

Wrex nodded and looked at her quietly. Nova was rubbing her armored gauntlets like she was chilly, but it was obvious she couldn't have been due to the temperature. Wrex closed the distance between them and pulled her in close, squeezing her as hard as he could without hurting her.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered in her ear.

Nova returned the embrace and whispered back, "You've nothing to be sorry for. You'd have been there if I had let you."

"Still. I'm sorry, just the same. But I promise you my sweet Nova you'll never go through anything like this alone ever again. You have my word as your mate for life. But I need to know something Nova."

"What?"

"That you're with me on this. You can't be half a Khahana. You have to support me and believe in me. For yourself, for our children and all others that will carry Krogan offspring. And I won't lie to you. People will die. A lot of them as all people die in times of great change, uprisings and war. I need to know you're with me. And I'll hold off on any invasion. Things have changed. We'll use the time and the diversion to get more human females and procreate."

He pulled away slightly and he gazed down at her face, "Fuck the Citadel Nova. You're done more than your fair share. Do what you know is right for you."

She swallowed hard, "And if I refuse?"

Wrex sighed, "Then after the babies are born I'll let you go. Of course they have to remain here for their own safety. And if you prefer to remain here, I'll set you up with a nice place on New Tuchanka. You'll be far from me and away from the decision making."

Nova mulled it over and stated then stated the obvious. "You want me to agree to all this. But I can't help but feel like human women will be resentful. We're talking about human women on a massive scale. Possibly civilians. It wrong to force them into this."

"What do you want me to tell you Nova? I can't lie to you! It won't be easy on them. I know that and I'm not blind to it. But you are always talking about the greater good and this is it. Right here, right now. The hybrids of New Tuchanka will bring a new era into Citadel history. Their mothers will remember the pain but their children won't. And the remembrance of their mother's plight will dissipate and lessen with every generation until none of it remains. Their children will bring a new age and they will grow up protected and strong while the rest of the galaxy shrivels. Their mothers will see this and be thankful even at the expense of their own bodies. Their children will grow up loving New Tuchanka and it will be in their blood. Being a Krogan will be their birthright…..But I need your help. Are you with me?"

Her whole life she has done nothing but the right thing. She gave her own blood and actually died to save the galaxy. The Lazarus project was proof of that. But could she let that go? Could she do whatever it took to protect her children?

It would take a legion….no an army…no an empire to protect them. And the Citadel left her to rot and never even gave her the luxury or decency of the real truth of the Krogan plight. All the impulses she had to settle any disagreement with violence she had forced deep down inside. Could she be a woman for herself, her family and her new people vs. that the Alliance had trained her and asked her to be? "Yes. ", she whispered back to Wrex, who reached down to scooped her up in muscular Krogan arms and carry her to bed.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contains extreme violence, excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. Also this contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 so if you if don't like spoilers then don't read.**

**Read Me: **

**Want to thank all the feedback good and bad from the last chapter. And special thanks to Avenger for realizing how much time was put into the plot and the encouragement. Special thanks to Kanadian Dragon and Miss Lynx for reviewing faithfully and loving my work. I'm thoroughly enjoying writing this fic. I outlined this fic before I wrote and just been tweaking as I go along. Wouldn't dream of stopping this fic, I love writing it far too much. For my other faithful fans, thanks again for reading. This fic is so heavy so I decided to write this chapter to lighten things up a bit before it gets heavier.**

**P.S. Wouldn't even think of selling Erica back **

**Justifiable Homicide**

**Chapter 11**

**By **

**DarkLaraJade**

Urdnot Culfen stormed down the hallway of the Urdnot Brothel. He received a call in the middle of the night from the Shaman himself.

* * *

My woman has a bruise on her! She said some dirty slave bitch named Erica slapped her! Is that the kind of outfit you're running?! Allowing your slaves to run wild?!, The Shaman yelled over the communicator.

Culfen had been asleep with two human slave girls wrapped around him. He was having a good night; dreaming of the promotion he would get for supplying the Clan Leaders with women. Suddenly it was all blown to hell.

"No Shaman! Never! I swear I didn't know!"

"I KNOW YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU IDIOT! THAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM! DID YOU INSPECT HER BEFORE SHE WAS SENT TO ME?!"

Urdnot Culfen swallowed a lump in his throat, "…..Well….No sir I did not!"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU JUST GOT THIS POSITION AS FOREMEN AND YOU WANT TO FUCK WITH ME?! YOU KNOW WHAT I COULD DO TO YOU?! BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'll BE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING SCOUT! AND THAT'S AFTER I'M DONE BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Urdnot Culfen tried to regulate his breathing. He had started to hyperventilate from fear and anger. "Please sir! I'll make sure Erica is dealt with! I'll handle her punishment personally. I would never try to send you a damaged woman. And yes, I should have inspected her before she was sent to you. FORGIVE ME SHAMAN!"

The Shaman was quiet for a moment before he said, "You're lucky my woman pleased me well. I'm in a generous mood. I won't be demoting you or whooping your worthless hide but I'm fining you 100 credits for my trouble and 200 credits for the bruise on my woman. She arrived damaged and furthermore, she was degraded by the likes of those lowly whores you watch. I'll expect the credits to be wired first thing in the morning! Understood?!"

Urdnot Culfen was shaking now. A fine?! For something he didn't do?! But The Shaman was being generous. It could have been worse, much worse! Nonetheless he still had to swallow his pride and say the unthinkable, "Thank you sir."

"Thank you for what?!", The Shaman snarled.

Urdnot Culfen closed his eyes in an attempt to get control of himself. He wanted to tell the Shaman to go fuck himself, but he knew he couldn't. "Thank you for your generosity. The credits will be there in the morning, I stake my life on it."

"I'll hold you to that.", The Shaman said before the transmission clicked off and the com line went dead.

* * *

Urdnot Culfen came to a room with muffled screams coming from behind the door. He pressed a button to open the door and it slid open instantly. When he stepped into the room, the smell of sweat and pussy immediately filled his nostrils. There was Erica riding some random Krogan's cock; her back facing him. Her pale pussy lips stretched and sliding up and down a black and green cock underneath her. It was easily as large as her forearm but she took it like a pro. Her head lulled back; momentarily revealing her beautiful face for split second as a genuine moan escaped her pouty lips. The smell and the scene would have been enough to get his dick hard if he wasn't so livid.

He stormed up to Erica and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her off the Krogan underneath her. He tossed her to the floor and the Krogan shot up to a seated position and shouted, "Hey! I still got 15 more minutes!"

Urdnot Culfen yelled, "This whore is in serious trouble and it needs to be dealt with now! You can have another girl for 15 minutes or get the money back for your last 15 up front. NOW GET YOUR SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!"

The Krogan customer stood up and gathered his armor and boots; mumbling that this was bullshit the whole time. His hard cock was still bobbing in the air as he walked out room with his gear in his arms.

Culfen looked down at Erica who had a calm yet hard look on her face. The bitch wasn't dumb; she knew why he was here. "Thought you could get away with it did you?!", he snarled down at her.

Erica looked up at him, her expression unchanged, "You just screwed me out of good tip. If you're going to punish me then hurry up so I can get to the rest of my customers."

Foremen Culfen looked at her with hard hateful eyes, "You mouthy little slave bitch. I'll teach you!"

He looked around for any instrument he could use to beat her without killing her. Her closet happened to be open and he spotted a belt hanging there between a few sheer and lacy dresses. He walked over and snatched the belt from hook and said, "I'm going to strap you!"

Erica was still on the floor but she had repositioned herself. She sat on the ground with her arms stretched out behind her in a lazy way. Her head cocked to the side and her feet crossed at her ankles in a nonchalant fashion. "I thought Krogan weren't allowed to hit women.", she said flatly.

Culfen slapped the belt against his hand, "I'm not hitting you, I'm strapping you! There's a difference. This is a disciplinary measure. The Shaman tore me apart because of you! Now stand up!"

Erica was wearing a lot of makeup because of her shift. She wore purple metallic eyeliner that fanned out to small wings when it reached the corners of her eyes. Urdnot Culfen couldn't help but notice how it accentuated her sea green eyes. Her brunette hair had been pulled into a hard bun and her hair in general was slicked down with a shiny gel. A shiny lip gloss coated her already pink lips, enhancing their size and heart shape. Erica stood up in her nude glory, her perky C cup breasts high on her chest with pale pink nipples.

She was completely shaved all over since Krogan despised hair of any kind, save that on a woman's head. Her pussy was bare and the pale skin that surrounded her pussy was still shiny and wet from the fucking she was receiving earlier. Her toenails were painted a deep purple color, which matched her eyeliner.

Urdnot Culfen gulped a little as Erica walked over to the bed and turned around. She then bent over the bed, her arms propping her up and supporting her weight. She spread her long legs while she leaned over. From this angle, he could see everything. Her round ass up in the air, firm and heart shaped. Her pump pale pussy lips just below; spread slightly, revealing only a tiny pink slit.

Erica looked over her shoulder and said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Okay. I'm ready. Now….strap me."

Urdnot Culfen strengthened his resolve and came closer to Erica. She then wiggled her ass at him and giggled, causing him to grimace in frustration. The bitch thinks this is a game but I'll show her it isn't.

Culfen snapped the belt and it came forward smacking her ripe ass cheek, making her gasp. But it wasn't a gasp of pain, it was one of pleasure. He lashed it forward again and this time it caught between her legs.

"Ahhhh", Erica moaned as the belt slapped her already engorged clit.

When he snapped the belt again it left a red whelp across her round ass cheek. Her flesh shook lightly when the leather connected. Erica leaned forward and stretched her arms out like a cat arching its back. A lascivious moan escaped her lips as she found pain through the pleasure.

Culfen was not to be bested and he strapped her harder and more repeatedly, slapping her ass cheeks and her pussy underneath. But it only served to make her wetter and soon her pussy was soaking wet. The Krogan lifted the belt and only saw clear pussy juice gleaming against the brown leather in the soft light.

His acute Krogan senses caught the smell of her sweet juices so close to his face and he whined a little. His huge cock started to harden and bend against his stomach armor painfully. He looked over at the deceitful slave and she had rolled onto her back. The tops of her thighs had red raised whelps on them from where the belt had wrapped around her legs in the thrashing. What a remarkable woman she was. Anyone else would have cried and begged for mercy but she did none of that. It was like she didn't feel a thing, but pleasure.

Unbeknownst to Culfen, it did hurt Erica. It felt nice at first across her ass cheeks and when the belt hit her clit it practically made her orgasm. But the strapping across her thighs hurt and now the whelps were beginning to burn and throb, but she wouldn't show it. She didn't show weakness to anyone and it wasn't the worst beating she received. So she played her own game.

Instead of showing pain, she sat back on her arms. The beautiful slave then brought her knees up to her chest and kept them closed. Culfen swallowed hard and looked her over.

He felt his anger quickly turn to lust and suddenly he wanted to be inside her. Why was he here?! Oh yes, the bitch had gotten him in trouble. She over stepped her bounds. He couldn't forget why he was here. He had plenty of pussy waiting for him at home.

"This is a serious punishment Erica.", he said harshly before he stormed up to her.

He raised the belt over his head and she didn't even flinch. Erica spread her legs suddenly revealing her wet pink slit to him while she sat near the foot of the bed. He gazed at her pussy and all its glory and felt his arm stop.

Erica looked up at him and said, "I'm sure it is. Anyway don't you even want to hear my side?"

"No side to tell.", he whispered down at her, his eyes still not moving from her beautiful hairless nether regions. He saw two dainty fingers reach down and spread open her pussy lips, exposing her engorged clit and tiny pink pussy. He could see her sweet canal still dripping with juices.

"Get on your knees.", she commanded lightly. How dare she?! She was just a slave! So why was he falling to his knees and positioning his head between her legs?!

Erica smiled down at him and almost laughed outwardly. She didn't know why everyone feared Krogan. When it came to women, they were just a bunch of babies. A few of them were unable to be manipulated. Too primitive or testosterone driven to think beyond their own quads. But most were like putty in the right woman's hands if you knew how to play them. Maybe it was their mistaken belief women were weak and they gravely underestimated them. Or perhaps it was because they had spent a millennium without living with any woman. They didn't understand their nature and secretly wanted to please them. Either way, she didn't care. It worked to her advantage.

"If you're good, I MIGHT let you lick my pussy. I know you can smell how sweet it is. Don't you want to taste my pussy?", Erica coaxed in a seductive voice.

Culfen could not lie, staring between her thighs. "Yes. "

And then he looked up at her face, "But you're a slave. I can have you when I like.", he said in a weak tone.

Erica smirked, "Yes, but it's so much better when women comply. Don't you agree? Now hear me out. The girl was rude to me. Surely as a Krogan you understand beating those into their rightful place."

Culfen nodded slightly but said, "She's still a Clan Leader's woman. And you're one cunt hair from being sold to the Batarians. And you're going to do some time in the hole. You need solitary." Erica suddenly wrapped her legs around his head and he took the opportunity to lap her pussy with his rough Krogan tongue.

Erica arched her back slightly into his tongue, "No you won't! You love this pussy too much to do that. And I'm not going to solitary either."

Culfen wasn't listening anymore and he dove into her. Rolling up his large tongue on the sides, he slid it inside to tongue fuck her. Culfen lapped inside her and thrust his tongue in and out like a cock, gathering and tasting all her juices. Erica groaned loudly and grabbed Culfen's head, spreading her legs as far apart as she could so he could gain further entry inside her.

"Yes Master Culfen. Lick me! Remember how good I taste.", she said breathlessly with her head thrown back.

Culfen grabbed her thighs and began to stuff his face into her pussy as she slurped her juices and suddenly she pulled away.

"I wasn't finished!", Culfen said, his reptilian lips and face drenched in juices.

Erica suddenly slapped him and jumped off the bed to her feet. She stared down at him and said, "That was to wake you up! I might be a slave but I'm not like these other worthless bitches here. Lita was a weakling and she deserved it!"

Culfen got to his feet and snarled in her face, "You dare lay hands on me whore?!"

She got in his face back, "I dare! And what are you going to do?! Disobey your own laws and hit me? Which I'm quite sure the shit you just pulled isn't permitted!"

Culfen put his finger in her face and said, "You cunt! When I'm done with you, you'll be sold to so many masters you won't know who fucked your pussy in half worse!"

She then did something unexpected. She leaned forward and slipped his entire finger in her mouth and down her throat. Her sexy green eyes twinkling as she looked into his own. He felt her suck every crevice and part of his large index finger before she pulled away; his finger suddenly becoming cold when his warm saliva covered fingered met the air. It was enough to stop him.

"Now. We can be friends and fuck me when you like OR you can sell back your top earner in the brothel. I'm not stupid. You make a lot of money off of me. And when those profits no longer come in, who do you think the Khahan will blame?! The slave girl that no longer works here or the Krogan who sent her away?"

Culfen got quiet and he took two steps back. He never thought about that. Surely the Khahan wouldn't blame him…..would he?! Culfen was at a loss; he knew Erica needed to be punished but his cock was hard and he needed to be serviced. Her smell still lingered in his nose and it was maddening, however he still couldn't let her get away with this.

He stared at the pale brunette beauty and all of her naked glory and said, "I've got no choice but to punish you. I'm being fined 300 credits for your behavior out of my own pocket."

To his surprise Erica rolled her eyes and put her hands on her curvaceous hips, "Is that all?! Why didn't you just say so from the start?"

Her tight ass wiggled as she walked past him and to her closet. She fiddled with a few iron panels in the back and returned with a handful of credits and held them out.

When he reached out, Erica dumped them in his hand and said, "Here. Been saving a lot of tips to buy my freedom. 300 credits. You can count it but I guarantee it's all there."

Then she walked behind him and he felt tiny hands pushing him from behind. By reflex he walked with the movement and suddenly found himself outside her room. He could hear Erica tell him to call in her next customer and not to bother her with petty things again as she ushered him out.

Then Foremen Culfen heard a door slide closed behind him. It effectively ended the interaction and left the middle aged Krogan standing there dumbfounded with a handful of credits and wondering how the hell Erica managed to quell his rage and force him outside.

* * *

Nova was lying in bed with Wrex early that morning. Sunlight streamed in through the large circular windows casting shadows in the room.

She had so much on her mind, she barely slept. She had a lot to sleep on and made a few decisions. She loved Wrex and wanted to be with him, but he had to try and be the better man. Wrex was spooning her and she heard him whisper in her ear, "Good morning sweet Nova."

The tan platinum blonde said nothing and she rolled over to face him. They had made love last night and they were both naked in the black silk sheets.

"We need to talk.", she said.

Wrex yawned and quirked an eyebrow while he stretched his arms. Then he looked over at her as he rested his head on the other pillow, "Thought we already did that last night."

"No Wrex. I'm going to be frank with you. You know me and you know that I care about my babies and the Krogan above all else. But we have to do this the right way. I can only be the woman you need me to be if that happens."

Wrex rolled his eyes and said irritably, "Are you still on that?"

Nova sat up quickly, causing the black silk sheet to slide from her heavy large breasts. Nova looked down at him, "You know I can get off of this planet if I want. And I'll take my kids with me. I'll find a way to be safe, somehow someway. If you want me here and if you want my help I'm going to need some promises."

Wrex looked up at her, "Like what?"

"First, if you're going to make me Khahana I want real power to make change. Not some figurehead. Not some damn trophy. Real power! Power to make decisions, power to have input, power to make things easier for human women here."

Wrex pulled her closer, "Okay. A little unorthodox, but I don't see the harm. I trust your judgment Nova. I've followed you to hell and back before and come back in one piece; I see no reason to distrust you. What's the second demand?"

She held Wrex's face in her hands, "That you not just hold off on the invasion. I want you to call it off all together."

Wrex pulled away, "No Nova. Absolutely not. They'll pay for what they did!"

"And they will Wrex! I'll make sure of it! But we have to do this the right way. We don't know why the Citadel didn't help, but there will come a time when they will have to answer for what they've done. But we will get answers the right way!"

"And the Salarians?! I don't forgive them Nova!"

"I'm not asking you to! AND THEY DON'T DESERVE IT! But I will come up with a plan to find the Salarians responsible and make them pay!"

"And what if the Salarian government is responsible?"

"Then we'll take that as it comes. But I want you to trust me! Trust that I will find a solution. If a war begins then we'll defend ourselves but we won't start one!"

Wrex sat up in the bed, "They have already started it!"

Nova got quiet and wrapped her arms around Wrex, pressing her face against his chest. She closed her eyes and heard his strong Krogan heart beating rapidly; proof of his elevated blood pressure. She then whispered, "We need a strong empire to protect our babies. I agree. But you're going to be a father Wrex and children do as they see, not what their told. I know the honorable Krogan I fell in love with is there. I know you had a tough run but I'm here now and we can be strong together. Please! Do you want to raise another Jarrod or another Wrex?"

She felt loving but rough Krogan arms wrap around her and squeeze, "I think you know the answer to that."

She looked up at her husband to-be; her face still nestled in his chest and said, "Then swear it. Swear the invasion is off and you'll have my help. With the procreation, with the Salarians, with the Citadel, all of it. But you have to swear to let me handle things my way. You trusted me once. Trust me now my love."

Wrex closed his eyes and tried to make sense of it all. All this plotting and careful preparation to abandon it all. However Nova was giving up a lot to be with him. She would have to make tough decisions as Khahana and if she wanted to be a queen, she would have to govern with her mind and her heart.

"I swear it.", he said finally.

Nova leaned up and kissed him on his lips. "I love you.", Nova whispered.

Her Krogan lover nuzzled her face and said, "How are the younglings by the way? The conversation last night was so heavy we didn't get a chance to discuss it."

Nova snuggled into Wrex, "Tali said they're just fine. Very healthy. I couldn't have asked for more. You know it's strange."

Nova reached down and rubbed her flat belly. "What?", Wrex asked while he held her.

"I love these babies so much. I haven't even held them and I love them with all my heart."

She gave weak laugh, "Crazy right?"

Wrex placed his hand on her belly, "No it's not crazy at all because I feel the same damn way."

Nova's face contorted like she wanted cry and she threw her arms around Wrex's neck. He pulled her into his black and red arms and rubbed the soft skin of her back to soothe her.

* * *

Once Wreav had pulled her into his simple three bedroom apartment, Miranda became acquainted with one slave girl named Micah that took care of the household chores. She had a feeling Wreav had slept with her on more than one occasion but said nothing about it. Given her situation she didn't love Wreav but she didn't hate him either.

The 19th floor housed all high level Krogan of the Urdnot Clan. She learned from Wreav that the Head of Research, Urdnot Fortak, was on this floor along with other empty apartments. Wreav informed her they were to be filled with chosen guards of the Khahan and the Khahana.

Wreav had wanted to celebrate her arrival, so he drank an exquisite amount of Rynecol. He forced her down onto the bed as he licked to orgasm in his drunken state before passing out between her legs. Miranda rolled her eyes; he didn't even get her off! Then she had pulled the dark blue sheets around her and went to sleep.

Now Miranda Lawson's shoulder length brown hair swished from to side as Wreav spread her pussy lips apart while he ate her pussy again that morning. Clearly he was trying to make up for it. She had woken up with Wreav between her legs and her pussy lips spread apart. He wanted to get to her clit and pussy opening unobstructed. She felt his large reptilian fingers spread her apart as his wide Krogan tongue tackled her clit.

As he lapped at her clit continuously, he slipped two wide fingers inside her tight pink hole. The width of them felt 1 inch thick easily and quite enough to make her feel every crevice of his rough Krogan fingers. He began to move his fingers back and forth, making his scaly fingers rub heavily against her g-spot.

"Uhhhhhh Gods Wreav!", she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She was always so loud when she and Wreav had sex and with good reason. Wreav was immature, rude and obnoxious in his young age but he knew a woman's body like the back of his hand. He was damn good fuck when it came down to it. Wreav responded by groaning and latching his rough Krogan lips onto Miranda's clit. As a Krogan his lips were thin and somewhat rough but that only made it feel better.

Wreav began to suck Miranda clit like an infant suckles a nipple and he slammed his fingers in and out of her sensitive pussy. The roughness of his lips and fingers only made the assault more exhilarating and she began to nearly weep with pleasure.

"Oh SHIT! OH SHIT WREAV!", Miranda screamed at the top of her lungs while her pussy gushed as she thrashed around.

Wreav knowing Miranda's body by now slowed the pumping of his fingers. He then began to twist his fingers inside her as he slowly pumped them in and out and continued to suckle her throbbing pink clit. Her pale nude body was covered in sweat as she squeezed her legs around Wreav's head.

Had it been a human man she was certain she would hurt him with the amount of pressure she used. Miranda grabbed clumps of the dark blue silk sheets underneath her as Wreav continued to firmly hold her in place while he ate her pussy. Not like she wanted to get away, she wanted to cum so bad! Wreav slurped Miranda's sweet juices and continued to drink them down. Her lapped at her continuously, causing her pussy to generate even more juices.

Then Wreav sat up and folded her legs toward her chest, "Hold your ankles.", he commanded.

When she did so, Wreav spread her pussy lips again and blew on her engorged clit. Miranda shivered, "Wreav please. Make me cum."

He only chuckled and suddenly he placed his whole mouth on her top half of her pussy. It completely covered her clit and the sensitive pink area between her clit and vaginal opening. Wreav used his mouth muscles to suck Miranda's pussy hard while he slipped his tongue forward and lapped the top half of pussy at the same time.

Miranda squealed and sat up, grabbing the edges of the large Krogan carapace atop his head. "Oh yes! Lick me! Lick me!", she screamed as she literally rode Wreav's head.

She felt an orgasm approaching as he sucked her pussy clean of juices and suddenly he pulled away. The young Krogan chuckled in his throat and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. A frustrated Miranda looked up at him irritably, "Gods damn it Wreav. I was almost there!"

Wreav slinked over and positioned his big cock between her thighs, "I know. That's why I stopped. I love to see you beg for it."

Miranda narrowed her eyes into slits, "I won't beg!"

Wreav smirked and thrust his hips forward, drawing a loud cry from Miranda. Her arms came up lightly around his big neck and she pulled him downward. Wreav got the hint and lie on top of her gently, using his forearms to support his weight so he didn't crush her fragile human frame. His head rested in the crook of Miranda's shoulder as his thick cockhead pierced her tight lips and only the head was inside her. Miranda gave a loud whine and tried to thrust herself on his cock but couldn't manage since she was pinned.

"Beg.", she heard Wreav whisper in her ear.

"…..No. Just do it.", Miranda whined as she struggled underneath him.

She could feel Wreav smile and he pulled back, removing his cockhead from her pussy and then pushing the head back inside. The motion made her gasp and wrap her legs around his back, "Damn you Wreav! Just do it!"

"Beg me and I'll fuck you till you can't stand anymore. You'll dream of the fucking I'm about to give you."

He felt Miranda shift again, trying to ride his cock. He whispered, "All you have to do is tell me how much you want it. You're my woman Miranda. No one will know how much you love my cock but us."

Wreav then raised himself up and gave her a piercing stare, "Now beg me woman! Beg me to fuck you like no man ever has."

Miranda squirmed, refusing to do so and Wreav pinned her wrists down to keep her in place. "You'll learn your place sweet Miranda. On my dick is where you belong."

Miranda was ignoring him, trying to find her own pleasure. She bucked her hips and her hard clit accidently rubbed against the rough hide of his Krogan stomach. The action only served to increase her need; not sate it.

She did the unthinkable, "Please Wreav! Please fuck me! Fuck me hard and deep! Please, I need you!"

"Aaaaaaa", Miranda screamed at the top of her lungs as Wreav smirked and slammed 8 inches inside her.

Wreav still had her wrists pinned to the bed and he started to thrust his hip downward. Miranda felt the veins of his thick grey and blue cock pulsate as he slammed in her rhythmically. Miranda squealed and her pussy began to gush juices all over Wreav's massive appendage.

"Oooohhh Wreav! Oh baby fuck me! Fuck me hard!", Miranda cried in her hot British accent.

But Wreav still wasn't satisfied; from this angle he still couldn't get inside her completely. Miranda was going to take all of him and like it. Without warning Wreav pulled back and flipped her onto her belly. He then climbed onto her and used his legs to hold hers together. Miranda lie there completely on her belly with her legs pinned together.

Miranda squirmed, "I want to spread my legs. I want it deep."

She heard Wreav chuckle above her, "Oh don't worry. You'll get it deep Miranda."

Suddenly Miranda gasped and grabbed the silky sheets beneath her while she placed her cheek on the bed underneath her. He slipped his cockhead inside and began to move back and forth lightly.

"Wreav, I need Forte Lube!"

Wreav suddenly pinned her wrists down, "You don't need that garbage anymore. You have plenty of your own natural lube."

Miranda tried to ignore the pleasure she felt as Wreav continued to stroke his cock in and out of her. She said, "No Wreav. I do need it."

"You're not hearing me! You've been fucking Krogan for a month straight. You'll be fine. Just breathe. The friction will make it feel good. I promise."

Miranda struggled beneath Wreav; how the hell did he know?! Last time she checked he wasn't a damn doctor! Wreav took a few more strokes and then slid as much as he could inside her.

"Ah, Ah, Ah.", was all Miranda could say as Wreav tried to fight his way into to her pussy.

In this position, she was much tighter than usual which is exactly what he hoped for. Miranda bit into the sheets below her as Wreav sat up farther and grabbed her ample ass cheeks for leverage. Although her wrists were free, she was in condition or mind set to struggle. She only prayed she could take all of Wreav without Forte Lube and live to tell about it.

Wreav started to fuck her pussy faster, making her moan while she squeezed her round ass cheeks. His hands moved from her ass cheeks to her tiny waist which he gripped firmly with both hands. Using the grip he had on her waist, he began to slam her pussy into his thrusts. Miranda screamed and clawed the sheets beneath her, creating holes in them. The pleasure was maddening and the pain minuscule.

Wreav had ridges on both side of his cock, so she felt them rubbing her pussy and g spot simultaneously. Wreav then squatted over her ass as he held her waist firmly in place, trying to fit his last few inches inside her. Miranda kicked her feet as Wreav demolished her pussy with his 3 ½ inch thick cock. Wreav's pace was slow and he moved one hand from her waist to her shoulder and forced her back onto his full 11 inches.

"Oh SHIT Wreav! It's too much! Ohhhh Gods", she cried.

When he was completely sheathed inside her, he was still and he nuzzled the back of her head, "You'll be alright little one. Take it all."

Miranda was gasping for breath as a dick as long and thick as her forearm stretched her pussy. She shook her head and gave a small whine. She could feel Wreav's bulbous cockhead rubbing the top of her pussy and stretching the small layer of skin at the end of her pussy. His cock nearly 4 inches thick spread her apart. Her eyes were pinched shut and her mouth in a silent O.

The Forte Lube was cushiony and full of special components to help taking large men easier. But with none, she had to rely on her own body to adjust. True she had been with Krogan for a month straight. She had Wrex and Verren multiple times on the way here, but it was always with the special lube. Miranda prayed her body had adjusted enough.

Then she felt Wreav squeeze his finger between the bed she was lying on and her D cup breasts. In this position she couldn't lift her body to aid him nor did Wreav want her two. He found her large pink nipples and pulled them, making her moan. Immediately her pussy responded by getting wetter and it lightly clutched at the fat dick inside her. Her body wanted to cum badly and Wreav knew it. He twisted her nipples hard and pinched at the same time, causing her pain. But she loved it when Wreav abused her nipples. It got her off so much. Her nipples were so very, very sensitive all the time.

"Oh yes Wreav. I like that.", Miranda moaned with her eyes still closed.

When Wreav was satisfied she was wet enough, he began to slam her pussy. "Ahhhh", Miranda cried.

Wreav put both hands back around her waist and began to slam the ex Cerberus agent's pussy harder. He got a steady yet hard rhythm going that made the whole bed shake. Miranda was helpless with her legs still pinned together and her round ass cheeks slapping his pelvic bone. Every time he slammed her back on his cock, her tight ass would shake lightly and a strangled cry would erupt from her. He started to fuck her harder and faster with the enormous Krogan dick.

"Uhhhh. Uhhhhh. Uhhhh.", Miranda grunted as he slammed her pussy hard with an arm length cock.

She kicked her feet underneath him again and her toes curled from the hard pounding she was receiving. Miranda felt the pain pass as Wreav began to work himself inside of her and her pussy began to lubricate faster.

Miranda dropped her head down to the bed and cried, "Fuck me harder Wreav. I want more! Please give me more. Pull my hair!"

Wreav needed no other instruction and reached up to grab Miranda's shoulder length brunette locks. A hand still firmly on her waist, Miranda reveled in how he pulled the back of her hair. She was still pinned on her belly but the sting from the hair pulling was still there. Miranda had never been so helpless in bed before and she loved it.

She could do nothing but enjoy the huge Krogan cock inside her. Her pussy clenched Wreav's thrusting cock, making the soft ridges create a pleasurable friction. The ridges pressed into her sensitive pink pussy flesh as Wreav battered her pussy.

A ridge was riding her g-spot heavily and Miranda screamed, "I'm gonna cum Wreav. OH GODS I'M GOING TO CUM SO FUCKING HARD!"

Wreav slapped her ass causing her to scream. Wreav smirked; Miranda thought she was so damn perfect, she was his now. "Then cum on then. Cum on this big dick if you're going to cum Ms. Perfect."

Miranda bit into the sheet below her again as a hard orgasm overtook her. Miranda arched as best she could underneath Wreav as another wave hit. Her whole pussy clenched and when it released, juices came forward to coat Wreav's cock. Miranda continued to shake and Wreav continued to hold her down and pound her as she effectively creamed the Krogan's cock that dominated her pussy.

Wreav's grip suddenly tightened and he started to fuck her wildly like a fuck toy as he neared his own orgasm. She screamed as he pounded her with wild abandon; it felt like he was in her belly. He thrust forward one last time before he roared and coated her womb with his thick Krogan seed.

His heavy balls had produced more sperm since last night and a sweat soaked, exhausted Miranda lie there while Wreav emptied four large testicles inside her. Each squirt made her squirm since it was like a fire hose going off inside her sensitive body. Then it dwindled and it was over. Wreav slipped out of her and rolled over, pulling her to his chest. Miranda squeezed in and threw a leg over his thigh to get comfortable. A satisfied smile on her face while a slight ache in her nether regions crept up.

"Asshole.", she whispered with her eyes closed.

Miranda was tired and she wanted to rest. "What did I do? You enjoyed it didn't you?", she heard him say.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared to drift off, "Yes, but you could have killed me."

Wreav squeezed her and she faintly felt him nuzzle her head from above and jokingly said, "Nah. And if I did at least you would died doing something adventurous."

Miranda opened her eyes lightly and suddenly she began to laugh. "You're so ridiculous. You have deep seeded problems. I hope you know that.", she said with a smile.

Wreav shrugged, "No denying that. But as my woman you'll fix that. You're supposed to." Miranda rolled her eyes and then closed them to get some sleep.

"A hard head makes a soft ass. You don't listen to anyone and that's why you get into trouble. You do things with thinking.…..But I'll do my best for you.", was all she said before she fell asleep.

* * *

Later that morning, Nova decided to get dressed. Mirah and Raina had come in the room while Wrex was in the bathroom. Although she insisted she could bathe herself they insisted on helping. Nova felt like it was more for their own excitement the way they squeezed and fondled her breasts as they soaped her up but she said nothing. The female attention did feel nice.

Per Wrex's request and her desire to make good on their deal, Nova decided to actually try to dress like a queen since she was going to be one. Her tan skin was well oiled since Mirah had oiled her top half and Raina her bottom half after her bath. The oiling took much longer than necessary but once again the girls seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"How about this one?", Mirah said.

It was a white dress that remembered of usual Citadel dresses except far more expensive and extravagant. It was made of a thick spandex material with corset lacing in the back. "How do I know it'll fit?", Nova asked.

"The Quarians took exact measurements from the life size holograms of your image."

Nova gulped, those measurements were obviously off. She bound her breasts down all the time; no way the measurements were accurate in the bust area. Mirah looked down at her huge nude breasts and her eyes widened like she had E.S.P. and was thinking the exact same thing she was.

Mirah smiled, "Well, we'll give it a try anyhow. It's a corset style so we might be able to close the laces in the back without closing it completely."

After they helped her put on her dress, Nova looked down at herself.

"You don't expect me to go out in this!", Nova said.

Raina and Mirah looked her up and down and admired her body. Raina said, "Well maybe it will look different once we do your hair and makeup."

"ARE YOU STUPID RAINA?! Gods, I'm sorry to say that but you leave me no choice. My hair and makeup has nothing to do with this dress! It's too small. I'm pouring out of this thing."

Suddenly Wrex came out of the bathroom with a towel over his head and another around his waist. He looked over toward them and did a double take.

"Wow!", was all he could say with his tongue practically hanging out.

"Stop it Wrex. I can't wear this!", she said motioning up and down her dress with her hands.

The thick spandex dress was extremely tight and accentuated every curve on her body. Nova was thankful she continued to work out when she left the military since the dress left nothing to the imagination.

Because of New Tuchanka's warm climate the dress was sleeveless. The square neckline was extremely low and came just above her nipples. The corset dress fulfilled the purpose of all corsets and pushed her large breasts up and out. The corset pressed against her so tightly that her breasts looked like two half moons on a horizon. The beautiful expensive cloth kept the look from becoming whorish or cheap, but it was definitely very arousing. Although a considerable amount of her breasts were still covered, the tops of her cleavage spilled forward.

The dress was very tapered and fitted, wrapping tightly around her waist, hips and thighs and then passing her ankles, touching the floor.

"Turn around", Wrex said in a daze.

She put her hands on hips and shot him an annoyed look before humored him anyway. The white elastic material hugged her ass and the entire curve of her buttock could be seen in the long garment. On the back of the dress from under her buttock to the floor, stretched a gold Urdnot insignia for decoration on the plain yet unique garment. Tiny white sandals adorned her feet. Nova crossed her arms and turned around.

Wrex's eyes caressed her curves again, "Why can't you wear that? You look….HOT!"

Nova turned to Raina and Mirah, "Do I really?"

Raina and Mirah nodded quickly and Raina said, "I wanted to say something but I was afraid it would upset you."

Nova wasn't sure what to think. As a commander it would be a clear breach of protocol. But she was trying to rid herself of those habits. She was going to be a queen soon and she could any pace she wanted. Besides, she had seen Asari royalty wear less; garments with the hips cut out and strips of fabric that barely covered anything.

"Well I'll try it for today. And if I don't like it, I'm calling the seamstress to fix it immediately."

Wrex shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."

But deep down inside he was praying she would like the dress. He would love to see her look that way daily. It's not like anyone could say anything to her or respect her any less. As Khahana she could do anything she wanted. But it was only fair to let Nova come into her own. Wrex sighed and went to get dressed.

Nova left the bedroom and walked down the hallway to reach the foyer. Wrex leaned out bedroom door and yelled "Where are you going?"

"To see Miranda", she answered without turning around.

"Stop Nova." Nova turned around looking annoyed, "What?"

"I don't want you leaving here until I actually appoint some guards for you. I want it to be people I trust. There's still a lot of Krogan resentful of your presence here. Until your coronation as Khahana where you get to prove your devotion to the Krogan people, I ask that you stay here. Please."

"I can take care of myself!"

"I'm not doubting that. I'm just saying you have the babies to worry about so please just stay here. I'll have Miranda sent to you."

Nova walked up to Wrex and said, "Is it really that bad?"

Wrex responded, "We agreed last night. Full disclosure. Nothing serious has happened yet but I don't want to take any chances."

Nova looked him over since he was fully dressed in armor, "Where are you going? Thought you gave everyone the week off."

"I did but want to contact the Batarians about more fertile slave girls. I'm going to be on a hologram com system so we'll be able to see each other. I need to look like its business as usual."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No I've handled this kind of thing before. I am interested in how Miranda and Wreav are doing though."

Nova agreed, that was more important. "Okay. So we'll update each other later on." Then she reached up on her tippy toes and kissed Wrex on the mouth. He responded by hugging her and nuzzling her back before he walked past her to leave.

* * *

Miranda and Nova were sitting on the balcony of her bedroom. The morning sun was warm and the heat was tolerable. Below them, lower level Krogan still moved about in their everyday lives in the streets. Between the mining company, butchering livestock for food, building and construction there was plenty to do.

She ordered a table and chairs be sat outside along with coffee. There were little refreshments to go around since Krogans hated sugar. It was exactly what she suspected on Wrex's ship; her old Krogan lover finally told her sugar was absolutely disgusting to Krogan. As a result they had no sweets or sugar for their coffee.

"This is crazy. You think Krogan would be considerate of others. I hate my coffee black. Not even the cream hides the bitterness.", Miranda said. Miranda took a sip of her coffee and made a face.

"I thoroughly agree. I don't give a damn what Wrex says, I'm ordering sugar be on the next cargo shipment here. But enough about that. How are things between you and Wreav?"

Miranda put down her coffee and sighed. It had been a month she had spent with the young Krogan and she had mixed feelings. "I don't know what to say. Sometimes he's so immature. He acts like a spoiled child when he wants something. He cares very little for the Krogan people and everything is always about the Urdnot Clan. When I try to explain to him the big picture of all the Clans coming together it's never about compromise. It's never about listening to all Clans and coming to a consensus. It's all about everyone bowing to the Urdnot Clan. It's so infuriating sometimes."

Nova wasn't surprised; that definitely sounded like Wreav. Nova took a sip of her black coffee, ignoring its bitterness, "And other times?"

Miranda looked at her, "Other times he's okay. He nuzzles me a lot and tries to show me affection. He tells me stories about maiming people that are completely inappropriate to tell a woman whose affections you're trying to win. At first I thought he was just being vulgar, but then I realized he was trying to impress me. I feel like he wants to say nice things to me, but he doesn't know what to say. And then when he does say kind things, I can in his face that he thinks he's weak for saying it. I don't know."

Nova sighed and nodded, finishing Miranda's thought, "So he usually says nothing and just tries to show you affection. Gods, Krogan are so silly. But that's just their way Miranda."

Miranda was quiet and finally said, "I know. And he's not all bad. I mean…I can tell he cares about me. And I do care about him. I don't hate living with him if that's what you mean."

"Did you tell him?"

"No! And you better not either. Shepard, Wreav isn't like Wrex. If you tell him anything like that, he'll be pompous, not appreciative. So I keep it to myself."

Nova took a swallow of bitter coffee again and asked, "Are you pregnant yet?"

Miranda shrugged, "I don't know. Wreav wants me to go to a doctor but I keep making excuses."

Nova already knew why, "Not ready yet?"

"No. I mean…a baby is a huge responsibility. And all he talks about is "our younglings this and our younglings that" all the time. But I just can't see someone as self-centered as Wreav being a father. And besides, this is all going so fast. Being pregnant means I'm really stuck here."

Nova reached over and touched Miranda's hand, "I understand sweetie. Take all the time you need. But just to let you know, if you need me to come with….you I will."

Miranda turned her hand over so she could grip Nova's hand in her palm. She gave her hand a squeeze and said, "Thanks. Just might take you up on that offer."

Then something occurred to her, "You know Tali is here."

Miranda looked surprised, "Here!? On New Tuchanka? Why?"

"Apparently Wrex came to the Quarians asking about the fake cure. Tali confirmed it was biological weapon, no mistakes."

"So what are you going to do with that information?"

Nova sighed, "I don't know. But I do know we need to play our cards carefully. First things first, the babies. And I need to implement a plan or some kind of system to get these women matched with suitable Krogan. Wrex doesn't understand you can't just dump people together and expect them to fuck."

Miranda laughed, "Well that sounds like a Krogan to me. In any case, I'm happy to help. Bounce ideas off of me if you need to. Not like I have anything else to do. We can't stop this from happening but we can try and create some kind of order I guess."

Miranda then sighed and looked across the cityscape, "Hmmm Tali'Zorah. For a big universe it surely is very small."

"Yeah, and it's nice to know there are more familiar faces around."

Miranda then looked over her dress for the thousandth time, "Okay I have to say it. Your breasts look amazing in that."

Nova smiled and jokingly said, "Really? Didn't think you noticed."

Miranda practically laughed, "Are you kidding? How could I not? If that's your regular dress every Krogan will break their neck trying to stare as you pass."

"But you like it?"

"Yes Shepard I do. Still haven't worn the dresses in my closet but I might give it a try. I know you're trying to lead my example."

Shepard felt her heart stop; Miranda not wearing something skin tight! She didn't think so! Over her dead body! Nova liked watching her body. She spent years on the Normandy fantasizing about it. How could she say it without sounding perverted or strange?

Then it came to her, "No Miranda. Your leather suits are who you are. You can't let Wreav have everything. Don't worry; I'll make sure they make you a new leather suit for here. And if Wreav has a problem, tell him he can take it up with me."

Miranda smiled back at her and spoke in her British accent that made her pussy dampen, "You're right. I shouldn't have to wear a dress. I mean this is how I feel comfortable."

Nova smiled and sighed inside. Thankfully Miranda didn't catch on.

Nova leaned forward and asked a question she been dying to ask, "How is your sex life with Wreav? You're just so….loud so it must be good."

Miranda cut her eyes at her, "You're one to talk."

"Come on. Just spill."

Miranda always considered herself a conservative and private person. Talking about her sex life was not something she normally did. But since Shepard was a dear friend, maybe she could make an exception.

Her perfectly straight pearly white teeth formed into a smile, "It's incredible! Never had sex so good in my life. And my whole life I've this proper person and he just reduces me to a….slut. Like I LOVE his cock Shepard. LOVE IT!"

Nova smiled, that was more information than she needed or thought Miranda would give. But if Miranda was offering, she was more than willing to hear. "That's nice. So let me ask you. Have you ever thought about you and me?"

Miranda's eyes widened, "Me and you?" Miranda looked away and across the spacious city around her. "What an awkward question Shepard."

Nova moved her seat closer and reached down to rub the inside of Miranda's thigh. Miranda blushed lightly and put down her coffee while she grabbed Shepard's hand with the other. Miranda looked at her and said, "I've always been curious."

Nova perked up and reached out with her other hand and unzipped Miranda's Cerberus suit. Miranda's large D cup breasts tumbled forward and she reached up with both hands to massage the firm tit flesh in her hand and Miranda moaned lightly.

Shepard whispered, "So you like how pussy taste? I've always had a thing for you."

Miranda's hands grabbed her shoulders and she was obviously in disbelief this was happening. Despite that Miranda still managed to speak, "You propositioned me once on the Normandy. I know I said no because of Liara, but it was really because I never been with a woman before. But I always wondered…"

Nova grey eyes lit up; she was so happy how this was turning out. She picked up one of Miranda heavy tits and brought it to her lips and began to suckle it. Miranda arched her back and moaned loudly as she tried to fit as much of Miranda's breast in her mouth as human possibly. She suckled Miranda's breasts while she lightly chewed on her nipple causing Miranda to buck lightly and run her gloved fingers through her platinum blonde hair.

Miranda squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, undoubtedly from the wetness gathering between her legs. Nova pulled back to see Miranda's face hot and flushed, her mouth open and panting.

"What color are your panties Miranda?", Nova asked in a heated voice.

"Black", she whispered.

Nova continued to squeeze and massage one of Miranda heavy tits as she dropped her hand down between Miranda's thighs. The ex Commander looked down and licked her lips. She could see Miranda's fat pussy lips through the tight suit she wore as she sat with her legs open. A clear deep camel toe openly visible in the white suit.

Nova wanted to taste her so badly and then suddenly Miranda whispered, "Nova, I'm not sure we should do –"

"Shhhhhhh", Nova quietly so as not to spoil the moment.

Her tan fingers with pearly white nail polish reached down and began to rub in between Miranda's camel toe while she still massage her breasts. "Ohhhh Gods Shepard", Miranda cried lightly.

Nova dropped her faced down to Miranda's flowery scented breast and latched onto her pink nipple again like an infant. Miranda rocked into her fingers now as she continued to rub her pussy through her suit. Nova could feel Miranda's hard clit through her suit; the leather from the suit also causing friction on her hard clit in the camel toe.

Nova pulled her head from Miranda tit, still massaging it in her hand; she looked at the clear outline of Miranda's pussy again and began to literally salivate. Through her horniness and the rare opportunity to have Miranda where she wanted her, Shepard began to tell Miranda her deepest secrets. "I know you're wet Miranda. I want to suck your pussy and lick inside your sweet folds. I want to taste all those sticky juices you have. Been wanting to tell you that for years."

Miranda squeezed her arms harder now, her face flushed and her eyes half lidded with passion and lust. She was about to give another objection when Shepard kissed her. Miranda tilted her head to the side and grabbed Nova's head. The tongues of the two women intertwined and Miranda moaned in her mouth. Shepard took the lead and started to dominant the kiss, sucking her lips slowly. Shepard pulled away and began to massage Miranda pussy lips through her suit with one hand, causing the agent to moan.

Then Miriah ran onto the balcony and yelled loudly, "Commander Shepard. The Khahan needs to speak with you. He's on the com system."

The move startled Miranda and she jumped up. If looks could kill Mirah would be dead.

Nova gave her a look that made the slave's blood run cold and screamed, "DAMN IT MIRIAH. CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING?!" Nova wanted to punch Miriah in the face!

Miranda looked down at her open zipper that displayed her breasts to the world. Commander Shepard watched with dismay as Miranda immediately began to zip herself up as walked off the balcony. "I'm sorry Shepard. I have to go."

Nova chased behind Miranda, "No wait Miranda! Please!" Miranda refused to turn around and kept walking, "No I have to go. This would ruin things." Then Miranda ran out of the apartment and Nova turned on Mirah, "YOU COULDN'T WAIT FIVE MORE MINUTES?! I'VE BEEN WAITING THREE YEARS FOR A CHANCE LIKE THAT! UN-FUCKING BELIVABLE!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contains extreme violence, excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. Also this contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 so if you if don't like spoilers then don't read.**

**Read Me: **

**No read me today.**

** Justifiable Homicide**

**Chapter 12**

**By **

**DarkLaraJade**

One Week Later

A cold cloth covered Nova's eyes as she lay in bed. The splitting pain her temples could only be described as a tension headache. It had been a week since she came onto Miranda and the ex Cerberus agent tried to act like it didn't happen. She had yelled at Miriah after Miranda ran off; had she waited five minutes more she would've had Miranda to herself. Later on she apologized to Miriah for her outburst, realizing it was only transference of frustration after she calmed down. It was no one's fault that Miranda didn't want her. If they were meant to happen, it would have taken place years ago. She and Miranda went on and talked together like usual, but there was a heavy awkwardness in the room with them always.

Nova rolled onto her side, causing the cloth to slip from her face. The damp cloth started to drench the sheets it had fallen on, but Nova didn't care. She was in such a predicament. She had promised Wrex she would find out about the Salarians and the Citadel, but it all seemed quite impossible in her current situation.

To find out about the Salarians, she needed access to current classified Citadel information. The only person she knew with that kind of clearance was Garrus who must be looking for her by now. She couldn't contact him because she was way to far to transmit a signal to the Citadel from here, plus Garrus would want to know where she was. She obviously couldn't tell him her location and she couldn't leave New Tuchanka to get to him. Essentially she was stuck between a rock and a hard place with the Salarian/Citadel problem.

Furthermore, the whole reason why Miriah had interrupted her and Miranda was at Wrex's request. Apparently he was having some kind of problem with the Batarian delegate. He asked Nova to intervene and "talk some sense into them". She had been mulling the conversation over in her head repeatedly from that day.

* * *

Nova had went to Wrex's meeting room which was set up to hold meetings with all the Clan Leaders. Nova sat with Wrex as a large hologram of a Batarian delegate beamed in the middle of the floor.

Nova started the conversation, "My understanding of your agreement with the Krogan is as follows: The Batarians provide fertile human females and the Krogan provide food and natural resources."

The Batarian Delegate clarified, "First, Commander Shepard, let me make it clear that the agreement was made three years ago and it was for human women in general. The agreement was for human slave girls, not fertile ones. Second, it's not that we don't want to give any more slave girls. It's just that there are no more to give without causing a shortage for ourselves."

"Wait. Clearly you must have more. Please explain this in a way I might understand. I really don't know anything about the slave trade."

The Batarian delegate looked annoyed, "To put matters simply, we don't have a lot of human slaves to begin with. We really don't bother capturing a lot of humans because most people want Asaris. Makes no sense for us to capture what we can't sell. But we have been sending all the human women we can spare to New Tuchanka for three years now. We simply have no more to give."

"Aren't the girls that were sent sterile?", Nova asked.

"Yes and it's not our fault. The Krogan wanted slaves for cleaning, cooking and the brothel. And we made good on that. Their recent fertility discovery has changed their demand for unfertile slave girls. Most if not all these girls were born into slavery. Some were bought from owners who sterilized them permanently since most were used as sex slaves. Others on yearly sterility shots. You're welcome to wait till the year is up."

Wrex interrupted, "We don't have a year! We've waited a millennium! You must have more."

Nova gave Wrex a look, "Quiet down! (She turned to the Batarian delegate) Why do you say you have no more women to give?"

"Because as I said we gave you all we could spare for three years. Most weren't fertile because it wasn't specified they be fertile and furthermore, even if they did, they would be too hard to come by. We have given you all the slaves we can without affecting our own workforce. I don't wish to sour relations with the Krogan but this really isn't our concern. I can't help the Krogan at the expense of crippling my own workforce. You do see reason, don't you Commander Shepard?"

Nova nodded, "I do. Thank you for trying." The delegate then gave a quick goodbye and the transmission stopped.

* * *

Ever since that day, she had to listen to Wrex in her ear about how disappointed he was. Even if they waited a year till the girls' sterility shots wore off, there still wouldn't be enough. 2,000 at best. Not at all enough to repopulate an entire planet. They needed more human women, but how to get them was the real question.

The pounding in Nova's head worsened as her stress factor increased. She heard Wrex come into the room while she was still lying on her side with her eyes closed. He said, "We need to figure out a plan Nova. We need more humans."

A deep and exhausted sigh escaped Nova's lips, "I know that Wrex! That's what I'm doing right now."

"Really? Because it looks like you're lying around while there's serious work to be done."

Nova gritted her teeth in annoyance; for some reason everything was annoying her this week. Maybe it was the tension, maybe it was her pregnancy or maybe it was both. But she sure as hell was in no mood for any digging remarks. "I'm resting and thinking at the same time! I have a splitting head ache!"

"Hmph. Didn't know you could rest and think all at once."

Nova grabbed the cold cloth and slapped it over her eyes again, "Did you come here to patronize me because if that's the case you can just leave!"

"No. I came because I've been looking over that galaxy map relentlessly and I'm lost. I thought we could take a few colonies but there is no way to do it without things getting bloody. If people die in battle, they die in battle. But I don't want to kill civilians in an ambush."

A part of her smiled inside; at least Wrex was concerned with taking the least bloodiest route. "Happy to hear you say that. And remember it causes a lot of unwanted attention."

She then removed the damp cloth from her eyes and slowly opened them. The light caused her migraine to worsen slightly but there were preparations to be made. She had taken down three Geth hunters while wounded by a pulse rifle before. She could definitely put together a strategy with a headache.

In the meeting room, a Quarian tech pulled up a holographic star map. The technology was Quarian but it still reminded her strangely of the Normandy. She recognized the different systems immediately and started to rationalize the best course of action. It was the biggest joke out there that more humans lived in space than on Earth. Human women were plentiful, but the issue was where to get them undetected. That was the impossible part.

Wrex pointed around Citadel space, "There are lots of human colonies here and here. Some aliens around but for the most part their human colonies if I remember correctly."

Nova crossed her arms and tried to think, "You're right. But still we have to be careful. For the most part, the furthest human colonies are constructed on the edge of Citadel space."

"You mean the Citadel outer territories.", Wrex clarified.

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean. But…"

"But what Nova?"

"But getting there with the element of surprise would be easy. What about getting back? I still don't know how we would capture all of those women without hurting them."

"We could get all the mercenary groups together and they can round them up. We'll give strict orders not to harm the women."

"Okay, but what about the military presence or a civilian militia? All those people would die. I don't want to kill innocent people. On top of that the attention it would draw would bring the Citadel. And we don't even know how much manpower to expect and how much cargo to bring to feed these women." Nova clasped her hands over her face and sighed, this was like flying blind.

"A battle might be unavoidable Nova. And I hate to break it to you, but we would be leaving behind a lot of witnesses. Male colonist, soldiers, you name it. If they're alive, how do you expect to keep them from talking? It doesn't seem plausible to capture them all. Your solution isn't going to work unless you know a way to find out exactly how many people are on those colonies and magically stop them from fighting back."

Nova jumped up and looked as if a light bulb went off in her head. "Wrex say that again. About my solution!"

Wrex looked confused, "Well it won't work unless you know a way to find the exact population count of the colonies and stop the people from fighting back."

Nova pointed at him, "That's it! I think I have an idea. It's a long shot but we have to try. If we resort to violence, it's the last resort. But if this works, no one will get hurt."

Nova then began to use her finger as a pointer and circle a section of outer space near the Citadel's outer territories, "This is the Skyllian Verge. Do you know what that is?"

Wrex looked insulted, "Of course I do. I think the real question is who doesn't? It's space separating the Systems Alliance and Batarian space. The Systems Alliance is where a lot human colonies lie and is governed by Alliance military. Since it's between Alliance and Batarian space, Humans and Batarians have been at each other's throats for years over who would dominate it. Lots of mercs, pirates and whatnot there now. Why?"

"Do you have people in the Skyllian Verge?"

"Yes. All mercs but people none the less."

"Who patrols there?"

"Well it Blue Suns territory so it's led by that human Darner Vosque. Do you want to tell me what this is all about?"

"In a moment. You have control of the Blood pack and the Eclipse too right? And you said Jack was leading them all?"

Wrex nodded. "Jack primarily leads the Eclipse with Jona gone, but yes they all answer to her.

Nova turned to the Quarian tech and said, "I want you to patch a communication to Legion. Tell him I want him here immediately. Then I need you to get me on a holo-com transmission to Darner Vosque."

She turned back to Wrex, "I need you to get everyone here A.S.A.P. Ganar Wrang and Jack might take a month or longer to get here depending on where they are. I'm calling a meeting in person and everyone will need to be there. I'm going to have Darner come straight here once he's done this mission for me."

* * *

In the middle of the Skyllian Verge, a large mercenary ship floated among metal debris. The debris was from numerous battles waged for the small patch of space. Others were from outlaws fleeing from Alliance law enforcement. Sometimes the law won the gun fight and sometimes they didn't. As a result the space border became a lawless place where only the worst kind would find themselves. And over the years the Skyllian Verge became more of a spaceship graveyard rather a border between two systems.

Darner Vosque was in his bathroom buzzing his hair off. His scalp was visible underneath his military style haircut. He brought his hand up to brush away stray strands of brown hair from his head. It fell on the floor near his booted feet and it vaguely reminded him to have his Asari clean once he was done here.

A mirror of decent length and width showed his reflection from head to torso. The Blue Suns leader was in his mid 30's. Vosque rubbed the rough five o'clock shadow on his face and turned his head from side to side. After much contemplation, he decided to leave it. He put the clippers down and twisted his head to the side, cracking his neck. He studied himself in the mirror and was pleased with his physique. He had a strong muscular build with tight pecs and a hard six pack. Old dog tags hug around neck; bent and worn but polished.

He didn't know why he still cleaned the tags; maybe because it reminded him of who he once was. But he knew how people saw him: A killer, a thief, a deserter and essentially they were all right. He turned to the side to see a faded arch of an Alliance military tattoo on his muscular bicep. The mercenary leader touched the tattoo with his other hand and his handsome face contorted.

He had good looks and a strong jaw but his brown eyes were empty and devoid of emotion. He had a good family growing up. Good folks who worked hard and had decent money; so it was a mystery to everyone when he went A.W.O.L. But it was no mystery to him. He hated authority and couldn't stand being to be told what to do. And weapons! The only thing he loved more than weapons was money and pussy in that exact order. Most people joined the core for their planet. He joined because he loved to kill, fight and bleed.

He loved feeling a Matlock in his hands more than anything. The weight, the power, the kick back. It's like what he waited for his whole life. Joining the military was the only way he could get hold of military grade weapons at the age of 18 and it was history after that. He was the best in his class since he was the most competitive. But he also had a list of demerits a mile long because he wasn't above doing sneaky and vicious things to get ahead. For the most part, he didn't get caught, but when he did he was punished severely since he only got caught doing the worst of things.

The rules, fuck, he hated the rules. When he became a merc, the rules were different but they were still there. When Darner had learned all he could from his mercenary commander, he killed him and made his own rules. That's the life he lived.

Then there was a pounding on his bedroom door and he left the bathroom. The room was simple; a large bed, a closet and a huge weapons locker. A young Asari about 100 years old curled up in his sheets.

When he opened the door, a Turian wearing heavy Blue Suns armor was there. The armor's blue color complementing his gray skin perfectly. He leaned on the doorway with his muscular arms crossed, "I thought I said not to bother me Sirius.", Darner said in a hard tone.

His Blue Suns Commander said, "Yes sir. But it's Commander Shepard. She says it's urgent."

Darner was suspicious, "Are you sure it's her?"

"Yes sir. Signal came specially encrypted in Quarian frequency code. Can't be anyone else but her.", Sirius said in his two toned voice.

A smirk crept up on Darner's face, "I'll be damned. So Commander joined up with Wrex after all. Shit, thought she'd kill him first."

The Turian smirked back, "So did I."

Darner's grin got wider, "Does she still look good?"

Sirius nodded, "Doesn't she always? Anyway she's on the com system. You just need to come to the deck and speak to her."

A full hologram of Nova Shepard was waiting for him when he arrived on the deck. Foltus wasn't kidding when he said she looked good. He would definitely remember if her tits were that big before.

Nova ran her eyes along his hard torso and black military pants. She hadn't seen a half naked human man in years. It was…..interesting.

"Darner Vosque, stop staring. Aria was right you are a pig.", Shepard said outwardly.

Darner snorted, "And you see where Aria ended up."

"Please it's not because she didn't sleep with you. Took someone way more powerful than you to bring her down. In any case, I need a mission done. It's extremely important. You work for Wrex and you're in the area."

Darner Vosque pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. He had a feeling this was going to be a lengthy conversation and he wanted a smoke. He stopped Nova, "Wait. What's the pay going to be like first?"

Nova's hologram crossed her arms, "You don't want details first?"

Darner stood there leaning over; he was about to light his cigarette when he said, "Pay is the most important detail. And we deal in straight credits. None of that work for trade shit."

Nova sighed; he was already being difficult and they hadn't even started yet. "You know I'm going to be Khahana soon. No need to treat me like everyone else."

"Yes I know you'll be Khahana, but business is business. Sides I am giving you the benefit of the doubt already. If I treated you like everyone else I'd demand half now, half later. Just to be clear, STRAIGHT CREDITS. Clear Commander?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good. Now I'm listening."

"There is a transport coming near the Skyllian Verge tomorrow. It's going to be in the Alliance Systems so you have to act quickly."

Darner rolled his hard forward signaling her to quicken her story, "We jack transports inside Alliance space all the time; it's not as hard as you think. What cargo do you need?"

"It's a food ration transport, so it's not cargo I need. But rather the information the cargo transport is carrying. "

"So I'm guessing this information is classified if you need it so badly. What the hell is it doing on a food ration transport?"

Nova sighed, "It's complicated. The information on the transport is used to create classified information. It's on all food ration transports but no one but classified personnel know what it's really for. If I have the data, I can compile what I need. So although the information technically isn't classified yet, its still password protected."

"And I'm guessing you don't have the password."

"No I don't. I need you to get password so you can get the information. And another thing, I don't want the drivers killed or harmed."

Darner raised an eyebrow and the cigarette almost fell out of his mouth. She must be joking. This bitch was obviously delusional. "You can't be serious. How are we supposed to get them to talk? If this information is as important as you say, they're not going to give it up easily. And what about witnesses? My men and I don't need C-Sec and Alliance police up our asses."

"That's on you. Just do as I say. If you scare them enough, they won't tell. They're getting paid shit to be there anyway so chances are it won't be that hard. I'm serious Vosque, this is a direct order.", she said sternly in a commander's voice.

He didn't take kindly to choice of words, "I don't like be ordered around Commander."

"If they're dead, you don't get paid!", Nova spat. That he heard loud and clear.

"Fine.", he grumbled, "Now tell me about this information you need."

She then went on to discuss the information in detail.

* * *

Thomas whistled along as he piloted the Citadel transport ship. The teenager looked over at the old man next to him. Boden was asleep in the other pilot's chair, snoring loudly. Thomas was still fairly new to the job with only one month in while Boden had twenty years on the job. He was lucky to find work that was actually paying. Since the Reaper Wars there was more than enough work in terms of construction, but the problem was finding work that would actually pay. With the Citadel being broke, it was hard to find a steady paying job.

He was one of the lucky few to find steady pay with Citadel because Boden was a friend of his father. They went way back and were friends for about 20 years now. That being said, he was thankful for the work but he hated the job. He had no idea that driving a food rations ship could be so dangerous. People were starving and desperate people do desperate things.

Sadly, they had to start carrying weapons when they handed out rations. No matter how many times they complained they needed escorts to keep things in order, the Citadel said they didn't have the man power. Their requests were declined due to lack of funds and manpower. The Citadel couldn't pay for transport guards. Furthermore all their resources were going toward squashing the gang wars that were erupting in Citadel space over the missing Asaris' territories.

Nonetheless, the night seemed to be quiet and then something smashed the side of his ship! Had he not been wearing a seatbelt he would have been thrown from the cockpit. Boden jolted awake in his buckled seat and looked around startled.

"What the hell did you hit kid?", Boden yelled.

Thomas was shaking with his hands on the controls, "Nothing, I swear it came from the side!"

Boden unbuckled his belt and stood up hurriedly, "Can't catch a rest for five minutes."

"I swear it wasn't me! Honest!"

Suddenly warning sirens went off in the cockpit, and Boden froze. "What's wrong?", Thomas asked. In all the months he was on this ship, it had never made that sound.

Boden ran to a locker on the other end of the cockpit and grabbed a pulse pistol. The old man swung around and tossed him a pistol as well which he nearly dropped but managed to catch by reflex.

Thomas's face went white, "What the hell are these for?"

"SHHHHH!", the old man said.

He ran to stand next to Thomas again and took a firm stance beside him. The sirens started to die down and finally they went all together. "They cut the security alarm.", Boden whispered.

"WHO? WHO?"

"I don't know kid. But someone's on this ship. Probably pirates." Pirates! He heard stories of things like that happening but he never imagined it would happen to him.

Thomas swallowed hard; he never held a firearm in his life. Boden tossed him a clip which he caught and the old man said, "Look at me. Watch my weapon. Lock and load."

He turned over the pistol and slapped the clip in hard with the ball of his hand. Thomas mimicked the action and raised his pistol to the door at the end of the cabin like Boden. "Ever used one of these before kid?"

Thomas shook his head frantically, "Never."

"Well you'd better learn fast if you want to live through this."

* * *

On the other side of the door, a Turian was working on the door. Vosque had a team of his best accompany him. Only a team of four were there; Vosque, Sirius, a Turian tech and an Asari commando. The Turian tech had removed the panels under the door control and snipped the wiring. When the door slid open a shot was fired. However, being trained mercenaries everyone stood clear of the door and no one was scathed.

A stern, steady old voice said, "Listen. We have no money on this transport. Take the food rations and go."

Vosque was still clear of the open door, hiding on one side for cover. He wished he could just shoot the old man, but he wouldn't get paid if he died. Besides he needed the old man alive for that damn password.

The human mercenary leader yelled in his deep voice , "We're not here for the food old man. We want the information you've got on deck. Save yourself the trouble and hand it over. Don't fuck with me!"

The old man was silent and suddenly another voice was heard. "We don't have any information worth stealing!" It was younger, male and more frightened.

"Ashira." The Asari commando in blue suns armor stood across from him. She wore thick gun holsters that held two pistols on each thigh. Not that see needed it, she was deadly without them. "I'm tired of this shit already.", Darner said.

A crazed look filled her blue eyes and evil half smirk graced her beautiful face. "That's funny. Because so am I."

Suddenly she ran to the doorway and the old man fired his pistol again. She avoided the blast easily and thrust her arms forward. A wave of biotic energy flew toward the two ill prepared civilians. The energy blew them off their feet and Boden slammed into the ship's windshield behind him. Blood stained the glass as the back of his head was smashed against the spaceship's glass. Ashira dropped one hand and Boden fell to the floor with dead weight. Then she made a sweeping motion with her other arm, tossing Thomas into a heavy metal wall. He hit it face first, breaking his nose. Both men lay still on the floor, clearly unconscious from the assault.

"Great. Now we have to wait even longer. You always overdo it.", Sirius sneered.

The Asari rolled her eyes, "Fuck you Sirius. The captain knows I don't do anything gentle."

"Hmph. No need to tell me. I know your reputation.", The Turian commander said back.

Vosque had his subordinates tie the two men to chairs directly across from one another. The old man was bleeding from the back of head and the younger one's face was bloodied from his broken nose. Vosque was bored and annoyed and wanted to get the hell off this ship. He slapped both of the men awake hard while he still wore his armored gloves.

The young one yelled a little and spit out blood that had trickled from his nose to his mouth. The older one looked up in a groggy manner due to his head injury.

"Now old man, I need that information. Just give it up."

The old man spit at him and yelled, "Fuck you!"

Vosque punched the man hard in his jaw, hearing it crack. Sirius stood behind him and said, "Remember what the commander said sir."

"Fuck what she says! Ashira already did the damage, might as well take advantage."

Vosque punched Boden in his face hard, causing the old man's head to snap to the side. Boden slumped in his chair and spit blood from his mouth.

"I want the information old man! I'll make you suffer before I kill you!"

Boden looked up and smirked, "I'm old and I've lived my life. I know what you're after and I won't be responsible for handing it over to the likes of you. The only question is how a bunch of mercs know about it. You shouldn't."

Vosque grabbed the slumping old man by the hair and wretched his head up painfully. Then he flared his orange onmi-blade and put it to Boden's throat. The hot weapon began searing Boden's throat as it was lightly pressed into his skin. A small cry came from the old man as he was forced to endure the torture, all the while looking into the mercenary leaders brown emotionless eyes. The smell of singed flesh filled the air as Boden tried to be brave and endure the hell.

"You know what their after? Then just give them what they want, Boden!", Thomas cried loudly.

While Vosque held the omni-blade to Boden's throat, the young Asari with long sharp fingernails began to rake his face lightly. No blood was drawn, but it was still painful and he was scared to death. He heard stories about the Blue Suns; their armor was unmistakable. These people were insane and wasn't about to piss them off. Boden heard Thomas's pleas but did not respond. He kept trying to stare down Vosque who hadn't moved the blade. The mercenary leader knew he couldn't go any further without cutting the man's throat.

"Tell me old man!", he whispered in a seething voice.

"Never. Like I said kill me if you want to. I've made my peace with the Gods already. Like I said I'm old."

Vosque lifted one side of his mouth in a sneer of disgust. All of this nobility crap was making him ill. He just wanted the information so he could get the fuck out of here. He had raided plenty of Citadel transports of all kinds and everyone surrendered or abandoned ship altogether. It's just his luck that he runs across an old man willing to die for his job. Or maybe the man had a death wish. Who the fuck knows.

Darner brought the omni-blade back and rubbed the stubble on his five o' clock shadow, releasing the old man's hair. He stared at the hard old man, trying to think of how to continue. Then an idea came to him.

An manical smirk stretched across his face and he said, "So you don't give a shit if you die huh? (He motioned to Thomas with his head) What about the boy over here?"

An instant of worry flashed in Boden's eyes but it quickly disappeared. So that was it. The weak spot. He must care for this kid in some way. He was tired of fucking around and he wanted to be done with this. He had a long journey to New Tuchanka and wanted to start heading there as soon as possible. He turned to Ashira who was still standing next to Thomas; she was telling him how cute he was. She was now raking her nails through his scalp cruelly, making it bleed. Thomas twisted in the chair in a futile attempt to escape her claws.

"Ashira, quit fucking around. Take the boy's ear off."

"Dear Gods NO. PLEASE DON'T!", Thomas cried as he tried to escape the chair which restrained him.

The evil Asari smirked and flared her own omni-blade. She grabbed the tip of his ear cruelly and pulled on it hard, before she swung her blade. In one swipe she took Thomas's ear off, making him scream in agony. He wouldn't bleed to death; the scorching weapon cauterized the wound instantly. But it was still agonizing.

Tears fell from Thomas's eyes. Blood had filled his injured ear drum and a scalding feeling took over the area where his ear once was. The scratches in his scalp burned and ached relentless and this was just the beginning.

Boden looked up Darner with fury in his face, "Bastard. He's just a kid! He just started; he doesn't know a fucking thing. Leave him alone!", Boden yelled.

"What the fuck do they want Boden?! What's worth dying for?!"

Ashira suddenly straddled Thomas's lap, her omni blade still open. She rubbed the tip of the blade across his chest, causing his shirt to shred. The young transport pilot screamed loudly and the Asari licked her lips like it was music to her ears.

She then grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, "Oh you know what our leader is after boy. Even if you don't think so, you know. Tell me what do you do when you hand out food rations?"

Thomas looked in her hollow eyes fearfully, "Hand out food."

Suddenly she stabbed the tip of the omni-blade in his chest, just enough to cover the tip in flesh and began to twist. "Don't get smart with me little boy! I'll cut you to pieces before I decide to fucking bury you."

As she twisted the blade, a small hole began to hollow out in his chest. Muscles could even be seen. "AHHHHHH", Thoams screamed in agony.

Boden couldn't take it anymore, "Why don't you try that on me you bitch?! Come on!"

The Asari was still straddling Thomas and she leaned backwards like a gymnast somewhat gracefully, removing the blade from Thomas's chest. She looked at Boden upside down and said, "I would old man but that heart of yours would give out before I'm through and then we wouldn't get any answers to begin with."

She pulled her body upward again and stared at Thomas again, enjoying the fear in eyes as she waved the orange omni-blade back and forth in his face. "Now I'll ask you again. What do you do when you hand out food rations?"

Thomas tried to gain his composure and wished he could wipe the tears from his blue eyes. He said in a quivering voice, "We take a census. That way the Citadel knows how much food needs to be rationed out."

She smirked and leaned in, "That's right. But it has another purpose. They use it to construct top secret information."

Thomas looked at Ashira, " I don't understand."

Vosque took the lead, "Everyone has to eat right? So what better way to find out how many people on each world than a food ration transport. There is no food, so if you want to eat you have no choice but to be tallied in the food ration transport. They know exactly how many soldiers are stationed where and the same goes for civilians. They know exactly how many families there are, they know every person down to their sex, age, health and marital status. They tell you it's because they want to know how many families and soldiers they have to feed. But what they don't tell you is they use it to create emergency defense plans. If there is ever a threat, they know exactly how many soldiers are where and how many civilians they have to form a civilian militia. They know exactly how many healthy adult men and women they can throw into combat if the situation requires it."

Thomas took it all in and it dawned on him, "You want to know many soldiers and civilians are in the colonies. You could do anything with that information."

Boden interrupted and said to Darner, "And its top secret. High in Citadel government. I was only told because they wanted me to purge the information if we were captured. Didn't have the chance. How do you know this?!"

Darner replied, "Think about it old man, you already said it! Someone high in Citadel government is involved. So if we kill you here, no one will come looking. No one will say a fucking word. You know what I came for! So give me the information and I'll be on my way."

Boden was quiet for a while and said, "No."

The Blue Suns leader had it! The two transport pilots had been badly beaten and as far as he was concerned he was going easy on them. Now it was time to get serious. He pulled out his omni-blade again and angrily walked over to Thomas.

He pulled Ashira off his lap and raised the blade over his head. The boy nearly bit his own tongue off when Vosque stabbed the omni-blade deep in his kneecap. Thomas screamed as the flesh was scorched and began to rip apart. He felt himself passing in and out of consciousness. Vaguely there was a feeling of blood pooling around his feet; it dripped from the part of the wound that hadn't been cauterized.

When Darner pulled the blade back, Thomas's knee was a mess. He could feel his leg hanging by small tendons and Thomas felt cold suddenly. He couldn't breathe and he started to shake.

Boden had broken down; it was his turn to cry while he shook his head back and forth and whispered, "Shit kid. I'm sorry. So sorry."

Vosque turned to Boden, "See old man. Look what you've done! He's going into shock now. If you told me from the start, none of this would've happened. But you still got time. If you get him treatment right away, he can get fitted for biotics. So I'll give you two choices now. You can be stubborn and I cut his other leg off. I'll lock you here for days and with no treatment, the boy will need a chair for the rest of his life and that's if he doesn't bleed to death first. OR YOU CAN STOP BEING STUPID AND GIVE THE FUCKING INFORMATION AND PASSWORD SO I CAN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE."

"How can I be sure you won't kill us anyway?", the old man said.

Darner stomped over and grabbed the old man by his white hair and wretched his head back painfully. He then leaned down to stare in his face and said in a treacherous tone, "Because if I kill you, I don't get paid. If I don't come back with the information, I don't get paid. So it doesn't benefit me to kill you. But if I had to go through all this shit for nothing, I'll kill you to make up for it since I won't get paid anyway. Get me?"

Boden nodded and proceeded to instruct Darner in how to get what he came for.

* * *

Hours later

In the mess hall of the large mercenary ship, an Asari with strips of clothing barely covering her was dancing around Darner's mercenary crew. Everyone was drunk and preparing to travel for a month. Their food was well stocked as well their weapons and alcohol. Ashira laughed as she pulled the young woman that shared her race to the side and laid a heavy kiss on her. Ashira was the only woman in the outfit but she wasn't the one to fuck with.

Sirius and Darner were in the mess hall of their large ship, getting drunker than they needed to be. Darner took a chug out of his tall glass of straight vodka and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

His Turian commander started mixing a drink and Darner yelled, "Come on! You're not going to drink that are you?"

"What?", Sirius asked as he mixed a tall glass of half vodka with half whiskey.

"And you drink it warm? I would be hurling my fucking insides out if I drank that."

Sirius smirked and chuckled darkled, "That's because humans have weak stomachs."

"Fuck you. Humans have low tolerance for shit that'll kill you. Don't call that weak."

Sirius finished mixing his drink and sat across from Darner, "You know Commander Shepard isn't going to be happy about those two."

"What? They're alive."

"Yes, but they're in pretty bad shape."

"And?! We got what we came for. The men aren't dead so they won't show up as D.O.A. in any logs. She won't know; what we don't tell her won't kill her."

"Do you think the Alliance will believe the story about the hijack?"

"Don't know and don't care. They just better make it convincing, otherwise….", Darner trailed off.

Sirius snorted, "In any case, why do you think we're headed to New Tuchanka? We could just send the information. Wire it to some Geth and they would instantly have it."

Vosque slammed down his glass, "That's what I've been thinking about too. Seems like a waste of fuel to me. Don't know why she wants us there and she's being real secretive about it. How do you feel about it? I don't trust it."

Sirius took a drink of his vodka and whiskey concoction and said, "We don't trust anybody. Anyway, as long as she's not trying to kill us, I'm in favor. Things have been lame out here. C-Sec is chasing their tails looking for Jona and Aria, who both dead and decaying as we speak. The small time gangsters trying to take over only exist because it's convenient right now. Since we're letting them gain recognition to keep C-Sec busy there isn't much to do. So I say, why not have a trip? As long as they keep us adequately….entertained for our trouble."

Darner smirked, "No need to worry about that, I've heard good things on that end. Anyway, you think any of this has to do with that whole thing with human women?"

Sirius shook his head, "I still think that's bullshit. It doesn't make any sense. As many human women as I've had, I've never gotten any pregnant. And that because we're two different species! It doesn't make any fucking sense! Anyway, we won't know until we get there."


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contains extreme violence, excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. Also this contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 so if you if don't like spoilers then don't read.**

**Read Me: Sorry it took so long to update. I just got a new job with great pay but excessive hours so I had to put my writing on the back burner for a while. I've been writing little by little when I can though. And I would like to thank every for continuing to ask me to update and subscribe to my stories all this time. So here's Chapter 13, I hope you enjoy it.**

** Justifiable Homicide**

**Chapter 13**

**By **

**DarkLaraJade**

A star ship named Helios lingered just outside Omega. Jack's firm butt sauntered back and forth and her breasts moved lightly as walked back to her room after her holo-com conversation with Wrex. Her crew was full of human men that starred in awe at her magnificent body and the curves that were enhanced by the linear tattoos inked into her flesh. She had been in the middle of something or rather someone when she got the call from the main deck.

Not being the modest one, she hadn't bothered to dawn any clothing and simply walked out into the hall and to the main deck. Her crew's reactions were ranges of awe, shock, lust, and indifference depending on the individual. But one thing remained consistent; no one dared say a word to her.

Not even in politeness, vulgarity, or gest; such a thing would get them killed. It proved they knew what was good for them. Her crew very rarely spoke with her unless needed; her mood swings were worse than Jona's. One wrong comment from them coupled with the wrong mood from her would surely be the last thing that person ever said.

A pretty human girl she had bought from Omega was still tied to her bed. The girl was eagle spread and still very much in need but Jack had lost interest. She decided to sit in a chair across the room and light up a smoke.

A part of her was laughing inside. She had ordered everyone off the main deck so she could speak to Wrex privately and she thought the old Krogan was going to pass out when he saw her naked. Even she had to laugh because it was obvious he had forgotten why he called the second he saw her.

When she had gotten irritated with his leering, she cursed him out to get his head back on straight. The Krogan in him took over and his anger outweighed his lust and he finally told her what he wanted.

His last words still rang in her ears, "And don't bring any of those fucking Salarians to my planet either!"

Like he had to tell her that, that was a given! No one knew New Tuchanka existed or the Krogan Empire for that matter. Only the races involved in the Empire knew and those races were cut off from the Citadel. Outside of that, high ranking mercenaries in Eclipse, Blue Suns, and Blood Pack knew but very few.

The Eclipse of was made of Humans, Asaris and Salarians for the most part. One of the reasons she took the job as a leader of the Eclipse and head of three ruthless mercenary groups was not just the fighting, money, and women, but because she wanted to keep an eye on the Salarians. There were plenty of Salarians in the Eclipse that were dedicated to their organization but at the end of the day a Salarian was still a Salarian and they had close ties to their home world.

As such there were no Salarians on her ship, but she still kept close ties with Jaroth; the Salarian Leader of Eclipse on Omega. Among her crew, only a few other Eclipse mercenaries knew of New Tuchanka's existence and they were all on this ship. She had a few Asaris on board and wondered if she should take some along or not.

The Krogan and the Asari have always had a strained relationship. It was definitely not as tainted and volatile as the Krogan-Salarian conflict but it was still was not a positive one. It was Asari commandos who snuck onto Overlord Kredak's ship and killed him during the last great battles of the Krogan Rebellions. The Krogan have never forgotten this.

Despite that, a few Krogan and Asaris mate but the unions were very few and far between. Not because Asaris didn't like fucking Krogan; they enjoyed it very much. But such an infatuation was not widely accepted since most Krogan were thought of as barbarians and no more than beasts.

Most Asaris were more keen on anonymous hardcore one night stands with Krogan and never looking back until they needed sating again. It was one of their more lusty secrets along with the Arkat-Yakshi. Something that they would never speak of or admit to and Krogan didn't forget that either.

She quickly decided against it, it would be bad idea to bring an Asari to New Tuchanka that wasn't a slave. Cutting out the guess work would be easier that way. She would send her Asaris off to do something else, while she and rest of the crew went to New Tuchanka.

Besides she knew Wrex really didn't trust them aside from Liara and Samara. Liara's death was unfortunate but it came with territory and she knew the shit she was getting into. Then an evil smile crossed Jack's lips. Samara, Samara.

Wrex was really upset about her death and demanded an honorable burial for her. When he found out Jack had commanded her dismembered along with Jona's body he was furious. Oh well, serves him right for not being specific about how "honorable" he wanted the burial to be.

Her thoughts wandered to Shepard and how surprising it was that she joined up. She thought Nova would kill Wrex first. She was very rarely wrong about things like that but on this occasion she was happy she was.

She liked Shepard and thought she was pretty tough and badass for someone so moral and righteous. Shepard was the first person that never judged her for being who she was. Nova was the first person who ever listened to her and didn't label her like everyone else.

She was the first one who told her she didn't understand love because she never had any. The revelation was so shocking and profound to her and honestly never crossed her mind before. Both she and Shepard had bonded over their traumatic childhoods in the engine room of the Normandy. She thought about the conversation they had there:

"Why aren't you like me?", Jack had asked earnestly.

Nova smirked, "Because I learned how to forgive. Even when people don't ask for forgiveness we should do if for our own piece of mind. So we can move on and be better people."

Jack looked at her like she was nuts, "Are you kidding me?! No way I'll forgive someone that hurt me. Especially the way Ceberus hurt me! If I see those people, they're dead!"

Ceberus had tortured Jack with inhumane experiments to make her the strongest biotic alive. Not to mention she had been molested at a young and defenseless age. Jack didn't know anything but pain, sorrow and hate. But Shepard saw past all of that and Jack knew it.

She wasn't sure what it was about Nova. Perhaps it was in Nova's nature to forgive even if she never was taught forgiveness. Perhaps it was because Nova ran away from home at very young age and being a ward of the Alliance government was allowed to join the military early. Maybe the military taught her structure and boundaries.

But deep down Jack knew it was simply because this was how Nova was meant to be. The peacemaker, the fixer, the problem-solver. However, there was no fixing herself. It was too late for that now.

The slave girl tied to her bed squirmed and looked at her with a pleading look. She was no longer in a state of lust or euphoria and her limbs were killing her. Her limbs swelling at the points where she was being restrained. Jack decided to be merciful; an unusual action and untie the girl before she got dressed. She took another puff of her cigarette before she stood to untie the girl.

Minutes later a fully clothed Jack on the bridge, looking over her men on the main deck.

"We're headed to New Tuchanka men!", Jack roared at the top of her lungs. A small band of Eclipse mercenaries gave a wild shout of excitement.

* * *

Nova sighed when the Quarian tech cut the holo-com transmission to Darner Vosque. Mercenaries were the furthest thing from real soldiers but she had no choice at this point. Wrex had went off to send messages to Ganar Wrang and Jack while she spoke to the Blue Suns Leader.

"Shephard-Commander, you requested my presence.", a robotic voice said behind her. She turned around quickly but with slight difficulty do the tightness of her black floor length garment. She was still standing on the small glass platelet underneath her feet that projected her holographic image.

The Quarian tech was still standing at his station with a circular metal console in front of him. Legion stood in the doorway of the Krogan meeting room and she beckoned him in.

"Legion, come in."

The robotic Geth leader walked into the room further causing the door behind him to slide closed. Legion stood a comfortable distance away and Nova stepped up off the glass platelet and closed the distance between them.

"It's honor to serve with you again Shepard-Commander. How can I assist?"

Nova wasn't quite sure where to begin. "When you were being controlled by the Reapers, did you inherit some of their knowledge?"

"We cannot inherit knowledge as organics can inherit traits. But we did learn some of the Reapers practices and methods."

"Good. What about The Collectors? Did the Reapers share any knowledge of them with you?"

"Our knowledge on such matters is minimal. We could only access what the Reapers allowed us to access."

Nova got frustrated, "But you do have some knowledge of The Collector technology when you were under control of the Reapers."

"That is correct Shepard-Commander."

"Good. Do you have any knowledge of their paralyzing swarm insects and how they were created?"

"Yes, but we do not have such materials or components to breed such insects. They were a combination of organic and inorganic material. All useful and needed material was lost when you destroyed The Collector colony."

Nova immediately felt disheartened. Was this really impossible? Or maybe she had to explain it in another way. She turned to the Quarian tech, "The star map again please."

A translucent star map floated in the air and she pointed to specific points on the edges of the Alliance systems. "Legion. I'm trying to find human women for procreation purposes. But I don't want anyone to get hurt and I don't want to be tracked either."

Legion's bright blue lens focused on the points she had shown and processed all the data she had to give. "That seems highly improbable Shepard-Commander."

"But it isn't! I'm looking for a way to paralyze the colonists we don't need while we take the others. If my memory serves me correctly, most of the colonists didn't remember what happened to them after they were bitten by the swarms. So if we could somehow recreate the swarms, the unneeded colonists would be paralyzed and sustain long term memory loss about those recent events."

"I will state again that we cannot breed The Collector insects. But I am aware of some of the components we can use for a similar affect. The duplication of a similar component is not a factor Shepard-Commander. But how to administer it to half a colony's population is."

Nova closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose; it was like two steps forward and three steps back. She really hadn't thought beyond the swarms. The swarms were conditioned to sting any organic subjects The Collector's were interested in; usually entire colonies disappeared without a trace. But the insects were tiny, undetectable, mobile and perhaps even sentient. So now what? Wrex walked in and brought her out of her thoughts.

She quickly explained the plan to him and he yelled, "Nova you're a genius!"

Nova put her hands on her hips and narrowed her soft grey eyes, "Apparently not since I can't figure out how to target the colonists we need."

Wrex thought for a minute, "We could disperse it through the air and target people while their sedated."

"That might work but it would be in the air particles and paralyze our own people."

"Come on Nova, hundreds of thousands of human women are going to go missing. Suspicion is bound to be raised."

"We need to get in and out, quick and quiet. We could have our doctors come as a research team and inject them with a paralyzing agent."

Wrex quickly cut the idea down, "No. That leaves way too much room for error. What about the people that aren't sick? They won't show up and we'd have to round them up anyway."

Nova pondered the situation and said, "No, we won't. We'll have the Ceberus doctors come in and say they need to vaccinate people. They'll inject the unwanted colonists with the paralyzing agents and the colonists we want to capture with some kind of placebo. Then we can disperse an activator for the paralyzing agent in the air and only the unneeded colonists will be affected."

She turned to Legion, "Can you and Quarian scientists make an activator that can be dispersed through the air like the Genophage? It will activate after everyone is injected and the only ones left will be the women and children that were falsely injected. That will make things easy for the mercenaries. And maybe as an extra measure we can create a gun of some kind with neutralizing effects to handle stragglers. Very similar to the Reapers indoctrination tactics but not quite. It will have the paralyzing effects of the Collector swarms and memory loss. No one left on the colonies will never remember our invasion. It's perfect!"

"Everything that you have asked is possible Commander but only if all other projects and tasks are stopped to build the paralyzing agents and the weapons," Legion said.

She turned to Wrex with a cocky smile and crossed her arms over her large chest, "See! I told you. Plenty of women and children and no harm done."

Wrex looked impressed, "Well I'll say it again Nova, you are a genius. I always knew…wait what's that about children?"

Nova's cocky smile was replaced by a hard look, "Well some of the women would obviously have children. We would need nearly 300,000 women of child bearing age and it would be implausible to think that none of them would have children."

"There are millions of women out in space Nova."

"Yes but most of the people on the outer colonies have families. I'm not saying all the women will have children but some might. We need to factor in that possibility and take them along."

"Absolutely not! I'm dead set against it! If you take along their Human younglings they won't want their Krogan offspring!"

"Wrex, we're stealing them from their homes. They won't be fond of carrying Krogan babies to begin with. And bringing along their children will make it easier for them to handle. Someone they love and have a familiarity with really help."

"No it won't. The children will inhibit their ability to care for their Krogan babies!"

Nova's face became etched with anger and irritation, "You're not a human woman nor have you had input from a human woman that wasn't born into servitude! I'm telling you Wrex, if you separate those women from their children they will never recover. They'll be too distraught to do anything."

Wrex starred back at Nova, unsure of how to proceed. He wasn't sure if what Nova was saying was true, but then again could he risk it if he was wrong? Would the females be too emotionally damaged to be good mothers to their Krogan hybrids?

Nova continued, "Of course there will be maximum ages on the boys and girls to accompany their mothers. The boys' maximum age will be 12 years old; just before they become a teenager. And the girls' maximum will be 15. The boys can be a part of the Krogan army or the mercenaries when they get older."

"12 for the boys? Do you know how big a Krogan boy is at 12 years old? Krogan age quickly as they grow and they slow down once they hit their teen years. 12 is not a good time to mold a male mind. I say 8 years for the boys is a good maximum limit."

"No Wrex, 12. Human boys are very small compared to Krogans and they age much slower."

"8 years of age for the boys and that's its Nova. And I'm being generous. Realize that I don't have to accommodate these younglings at all and I can take my chances without them, but I am trusting you. However take note that we aren't prepared to accommodate all the extra people you are throwing into this equation so the less we have the better."

"May I point out that you don't seem to arguing about the girls' maximum age of 15. Teenage girls are a nightmare!"

"I don't know anything about that but I heard enough jokes on the Normandy about it. In any case, the only reason why I'm allowing it is because they can be raised to be the new generation of mates the full Krogan and hybrids later on. That's it. Whoever decides to take on the nightmare of raising one is another issue and that's another Krogan's problem."

Nova narrowed her eyes, "Fine. 8 years for the boys, 15 for the girls. But if there are any women with boys above 8 years of age and girls above 15, we leave them all together."

Wrex looked annoyed but said, "Done."

Suddenly the Quarian Tech interrupted the conversation, "Commander Shepard! Tali'Zorah has an urgent announcement to make. She has asked that all the Clan Leaders convene immediately. She has discovered why human woman can have Krogan hybrids!"

* * *

The ex Krogan Clan Leader and Leader of the Blood Plack, Ganar Wrang, sat alone at a small table in his quarters aboard his ship. He poured another tall glass of Rynecol and watched the green liquid swirl in the glass. He was unsure how to feel.

He has just received a private message from the Khahan himself and hadn't told a soul yet. He was going home to New Tuchanka. He still couldn't believe it. It was like a dream. He hadn't seen regular Krogan since he was exiled from old Tuchanka for nearly a decade ago. The harsh nuclear winter, the rough unforgiving terrain.

What he wouldn't give just the breathe the air again one last time. It was a wasteland compared to other planets, but it was Krogan origin and his birthplace. He would probably never set foot on it again due to Jurdon Rown incompetence, may the fucker rot in hell.

But he had never seen New Tuchanka. He had heard it was a paradise compared to old Tuchanka. Lush, fruitful, and green. Warm but not humid. Jungle like terrain. Water and oceans as far as the eye could see depending on where you were. Great cultivating soil for growing food and herbs.

At least that's what his son told him. He and his son, Torque, still secretly communicated throughout his exile. He rarely got to speak to the boy, but when he did, it did his old heart proud. In truth, he missed the boy. He was his one and only child and the Gods saw fit to bless him with when he was conceived during the Genophage. And his son had told him more shocking news.

He had a woman! A human woman but a woman nonetheless. When he heard the news he felt his heart stop. Ganar had his reservations about his son mating a slave girl but his son promised him he had picked her out of many others and she was exactly what he wanted. Then Torque had talked about younglings.

Could such a thing be possible? A human and Krogan? But apparently Commander Shepard was having Urdnot Wrex's child. Bullshit. He'd believe it when he saw it.

His thoughts drifted back to his exile and his apprehension at meeting the Clan Leaders that had passed judgment on him so long ago. Every fiber of his being wanted his Clan back. He would give every credit he owned if he could have his title back.

He hadn't fought his sentence; he deserved to be punished. He had let his anger get the best of him and he had beaten the female badly. Didn't matter she laid hands on him first, he shouldn't have done it. His son always thought the sentence of exile was harsh, but in reality it was more lenient than the latter. Had he not been a Clan Leader the sentence would have been death.

He could only hope the Khahan and the Clan Leaders would be merciful on him and return his title or at least show him welcome, but he would be damned if he showed his desire to be amongst them and have them believe he had gotten soft.

Ganar stood up from the table and walked toward the door. He wasn't even interested in drinking the Rynecol he just poured so he was unsure why he even completed the action. He had to inform his men.

Like all Blood Pack members, his men consisted of Krogan and Vorcha. The Krogans would enjoy seeing New Tuchanka for the first time, but it would be the exact opposite for seeing their clan members. His Krogan subordinates were forced to choose between serving their Clan and serving the Blood Pack. Upon his exile he took some loyal Krogans with him which none of the Clan Leaders fought. Even as an ex-Clan Leader, he was still entitled to have some people he trusted with him. When he formed the Blood Pack, Clan Ganar automatically became associated with the Blood Pack because of the Ganar name. But it was never widely respected among Krogan to join a mercenary group.

Fighting for your Clan was one thing, but running off to join a mercenary group was something you did for yourself. Some would be welcomed, others would not. Hopefully that would change in time under the Khahan's rule.

In any case, he was certain the Khahan would handle things accordingly and he trusted the great Urdnot's judgement. The Vorcha would take the trip for face value; being amongst Krogan once again, which was more normal for them than being around than own kind.

* * *

On the 18th floor of the Urdnot Redoubt, the Clan Leader meeting room had every Krogan Clan leaders surrounding the table. Wrex sat at the head of the table while Nova sat across from him at the other. Tali'Zorah stood in front of the table with her skin tight bodysuit clinging to her every curve.

"I'm so happy you're all here. I've hardly been able to stand the waiting any longer. I'm sure you'll all find this quite interesting!", she stated excitedly through her breathing mask.

"So you know how humans can have Krogan babies?!", Nova asked. She was only saying what everyone was thinking.

"Well yes. But it's hard to explain if you don't understand human genetics. Have you ever heard of human evolution?"

Well that was a silly question to ask. "Of course. But I know Krogans definitely haven't. So to save on time just explain briefly.", Shepard said.

Tali began to explain, "As a species, Humans continuously evolved to adapt to their environment over thousands and thousands of years for survival. The humans that we see today are the final stage of that evolution. However, the nature of mankind is such that it always wants to evolve. However, the genetics lacked the essential genetic codes to evolve. There was pretty much nowhere for mankind's genetics to go. However that all changed when it met Krogan DNA. The female body allowed the contraception because of the need for the next phase in evolution. It automatically began separating the stronger traits from Krogan DNA and began incorporating them in the fetus's cells to make changes to weaknesses found in Human DNA. This is why Humans can have Krogan hybrids."

"What kind of weaknesses? Physical, mental, biological?", Wrex demanded.

"Physical and mental I do not know. But I can tell based upon the samples of amniotic fluid taken from Shepard that the Krogan babies show a pattern of having Krogan immune systems. Cancer, disease, and sickness of any kind will be at things that never plague the Krogan hybrids."

Nova gave deep a huge sigh of relief and then something occurred to her, "What patterns from what babies?"

Tali shifted from side to side, "Oh I'm sorry Shepard! I've been so busy I haven't have time to tell you. All the mates the Clan Leaders have taken are pregnant."

Nova's eyes practically bugged out of her head, "So soon?! All of them?! Even Miranda?!"

Tali's voice lost its excitement, "Well yes. I thought Miranda would have told you about her baby."

Shepard looked away from Tali, no indeed Miranda hadn't. Why didn't Miranda tell her about her baby? Was she really that angry with her still or was it something else? She felt everyone's eyes on her momentarily.

Sensing Nova's distress Wrex came to her rescue by diverting the issue, "Can human women have babies with other species?"

That was a good question! Everyone including Nova who had temporary forgotten her shame leaned forward to listen.

"Unfortunately no. All tests we have run with the sperm of other species has proved unsuccessful. We believe it's because of Krogan adaptability. Krogan's can adapt to any environment, any atmosphere, etc. because their bodies are equipped to always adapt to change in an unharmful way that does not alter their physical state. Basically Krogan genetics that adapt to all circumstances met with human evolution that was looking for a change in circumstances in order to adapt. Thus when Krogan sperm meets human egg, it made it possible for a baby to be born."

Tali waited and allowed the explanation to sink in before she continued, "And that reminds me Shepard as long as we are talking about the growth of fetuses, the Krogan hybrids will start to grow at a substantial rate."

Nova gulped and she felt a sweat drop on her forehead, "How substantial?"

"Well the average Krogan pregnancy lasts 4 months with multiple births which led to their high numbers. However the average human pregnancy is 9 months. So it's safe to say the hybrids will be born in 6 months."

Nova practically fell off of her chair. Tali had to be joking! "You're wrong! I was two months pregnant on the Normandy and I wasn't even showing! I didn't even know!"

"Yes, but do you remember those very sharp pains you told me about? That was your body trying to accommodate the growth of the babies beyond a normal human birth cycle. By my prediction, you would have started to show the next month after on the 3rd month."

The Shaman interrupted Tali, "No drugs or anything synthetic. The births should be natural. We want nothing to affect the growth of babies. We won't allow it!" Wrex and every Clan Leader there firmly agreed.

Tali was prepared , "I knew you would say that. And given the situation with the Genophage I understand. However in some cases it can't be helped. The expansion of their bodies over such a short period of time would be agonizing without medication. We are creating small injections to aid with the pain, but we are opting to let your bodies try and adjust naturally before we take any other measures. I promise the pain medication won't hurt the fetuses."

Nova was felt faint all of sudden. She was going to have her previous twins 4 months after she found out she was pregnant and she had gotten rid of them. Another sick feeling washed over her and then fear clutched her regarding her current situation. Her new twins were now due 5 months from now. She thought she had more time to assess the situation.

Nova didn't know what to do. What would she tell the women once they arrived on New Tuchanka? And to grow heavy with her own Krogan babies so fast. Dear Gods it would hurt; she remembered the pains! And who the hell were these Clan Leaders to tell Tali no drugs were permitted for babies they weren't even carrying?!

Wrex however was ecstatic and clearly couldn't be happier, "That's great news! The sooner she pops them out, the sooner I can put more in. Right Nova?"

Wrex then completely ignored the dirty look Nova tossed him as he and the Clan Leaders carried on about whose youngling would the other. It was obvious Wrex's child would be born first, but they were already taking bets on who would bore the strongest hybrid.

Nova took the opportunity to leave the room.

* * *

Hours later, Nova Shepard lay on her side in the middle of their bed starring in the dark. This was exactly what she and Wrex had planned for. But so soon and so sudden was completely unexpected. She had expected the pregnancy of the clan leaders mates to take months. But the women had gotten pregnant in weeks! Krogans had four testicles after all, but Nova had expected the cellular bonding-pregnancy process to take longer than what it did.

Suddenly Wrex burst in the room rip-roaring drunk on Ryencol. She had heard loud roars and overly-zealous stories ranging from battles to sex occurring all the in their dining room. It was as if she had front row seat to antics of Wrex and the Clan Leaders despite the fact that a foyer and hallway separated them completely. They were celebrating the continuation of their race and the pre-births of the Krogan hybrids.

From her understanding every Krogan leader was in her dining room drinking and eating thickly sliced meats that were barely cooked. The meat was so bloody it could barely be called rare. But with a Krogan immune system, sickness was a distant dream that would never be a reality.

Wrex stumbled in and climbed in bed with her, armor and all. He scooted behind her and rough but gentle scaly hands rubbed her flat abdomen.

He whispered with Ryencol heavy on his breath, "Just think of it Nova. In only a few months, you'll give birth. And soon hundreds of thousands of human women will do the same. The Krogan race is saved. Can you imagine what our younglings will look like?"

Nova clutched the pillow beneath her and said honestly, "No I can't imagine. Aren't you worried about how fast the women got pregnant? What about overpopulation?"

Wrex continued to rub her belly from behind and she could hear the smile in his voice, " No worries at all. Oceans and land are as plentiful as on Earth if not more. I've lived our history Nova and unlike other Krogan I've learned from our mistakes. I'm placing bans on hunting and fishing during certain seasons to allow the animals to repopulate. Besides the meat we serve now are from massive ocean animals weighing tons and the meat has been divided and stored. We can sustain a population of a 2 million for at least 2 years on that alone and our numbers even with the female humans and hybrids will be far below that."

The tan blonde shifted in Wrex's grip. Suddenly she started to become hot beneath his Krogan grip and twisted under his hand. Her tight ankle length dress had been replaced by a white sheer garment that barely covered her bottom. In the lateness of the hour, it was appropriate since it was time for bed.

Nova hadn't realized Wrex thought so far ahead. He really was learning from the mistakes of his ancestors. Finally she said, "We have to make the women as comfortable as possible."

Wrex snorted, "I'll leave that to you. Not ashamed to admit I don't anything about making human females comfortable and more suitable to change. Do what you want."

Nova nodded into her pillow and sighed.

Wrex picked up on her mood easily. The Krogan stared up at the ceiling, unsure of how to continue. Suddenly he pulled into her closely till he was spooning her, his tight stomach and chest pressed into her back. He whispered, "You are happy about the younglings aren't you Nova? Are you having second thoughts?"

Nova didn't miss the fear in Wrex's voice, "No. That's not it. I'm happy for the babies. But I'm just so uncertain about the future. I guess that's what's killing me. The uncertainty. And why didn't Miranda didn't tell me about her baby? Do think it's because…."

When Nova trailed off, Wrex picked up where she left off. After days of Nova mopping around about Miranda dismissing her advances, she had finally told him. He wasn't mad at all. He understood, women liking and wanting other women. It's other men he had a problem with.

To him it was only natural her feelings for Miranda, "Look you made a move and it didn't work. Although I'm sure you usually get what you want, it didn't work this time. You wouldn't be first one to have woman turn you down. But I highly doubt Miranda would be so petty. If she didn't tell you, she must have a reason. I suggest you talk to her. She wasn't thrilled with her union with Wreav anyway. Not that I blame her. Wreav is my brother and my blood and I'll look after him. But I'll admit he's an immature whelp and he can be an asshole. That's just who he is. Don't' blame her for not wanting him."

Nova furrowed her eyebrows together and turned around to stare at Wrex angrily, "Then why did you let him take her?!"

Wrex sighed, "Because she'll be good for him. Wreav is immature and she as mature as they come. And nothing for nothing, I think Miranda would make a damn good mother, whether she wants it or not. She's got a lot of good qualities. Time heals all wounds Nova, she'll get over it sooner or later."

Nova was speechless and breathing through her nose so hard she was certain her nostrils were flared like bull. She turned around and shook her head, she wanted to argue but it was pointless. Nothing she said would change anything. She and Miranda were pregnant with Krogan babies now. There was no choice but for Miranda to carry it to term and play house with Wreav. There was no other alternative.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contains extreme violence, excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. Also this contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 so if you if don't like spoilers then don't read.**

**Read Me: So I'm partially sober and putting together my costume for Comic Con and Connecticon. Thinking of Tala from Darkwatch or the Black Cat Felicia Hardy. I'm not a blonde but I love to be blonde but Tala is easier to make. What the hell I have the body for both. Hmmm…..**

** Oh yes, there was a typo here that said Shepard was 6 months. That is now fixed. That was for another chapter, sorry.**

**Justifiable Homicide**

**Chapter 14**

**By **

**DarkLaraJade**

Nearly 3 weeks had passed since Tali's news of the baby and a 3 month pregnant Shepard lie in a fit of agony in her bed. It seemed like every night her womb was expanding to accommodate her Krogan children and she was now showing. Her tan skin was covered in sweat causing her thin silk night gown to cling to her.

Her blonde hair stuck to the pillow underneath her since it was matted down with sweat. The pain in her womb and the heat from outside; it was too much. "Someone close that fucking window!", she screamed.

Pale blue eyes glanced from face to face surrounding her bed. To her right, Wrex knelt beside her holding her hand. It made her smile, his handsome reptilian face twisted in concern with her slave girls standing dutifully behind him. A Ceberus doctor stood at the foot of her bed scrolling through an omnipad and looking her over. He was middle aged, good-looking, dark hair and dark eyes. According to Wrex he was the Chief of Staff and had helped with the females on New Tuchanka. He was the best human doctor and scientist they had to offer. Tali'Zorah stood next to him making calculations on the orange omni-tool on her right arm.

Miranda sat to her right holding her hand, equally pregnant but not as far along. She was only 6 months which clearly meant she was not showing or feeling any effects of pregnancy at all.

Wreav stood off in a corner somewhere. She was certain he didn't want to there, but it was customary in such matters. She and Miranda had worked out their differences some time ago. Miranda had been afraid as anyone would be. Nova searched Miranda's beautiful face and barely felt her reach over and place a hand on her forehead.

Miranda looked back at the Cebereus doctor and Tali before saying, "She's burning up! Do something!"

She vaguely heard her speak and looked up at the ceiling above her. She tried to count each tiny red spike above her head as she tried to remember how their conversation had gone amidst her fever.

The night after she spoke with Wrex, Nova went to see Miranda. Her slave girls had squeezed her into an unbearably tight purple dress. Her cleavage heaved with every breath and shivered lightly from the temperature of the room. Miranda stood across from her still dressed in her classic Cerberus suit. According to Wreav, she refused to give it up even with the heat outside.

* * *

"Why Miranda? Why didn't you tell me?", was all Shepard could ask with clear unveiled hurt.

Miranda stopped scrubbing the overly cleaned countertop and turned on her with a cold stare, "Because I don't want a Krogan baby, Shepard! I never did! I was just getting used to the idea of being with Wreav and now this! I go for a checkup with Tali and suddenly I'm having a baby in 6 months?! I practically died right there."

She had been cleaning the stainless steel kitchen from top to bottom in an effort to keep busy. Wreav wouldn't let her train in her "condition." Miranda was shaking from anger now with her fists balled tightly at her sides.

Nova stared back at her, her own gaze unwavering. She felt bad for Miranda but the die had been cast now. There was no turning back now. There would be thousands of women in her situation in a few months time and she couldn't afford to be weak about it now.

"I thought we had a discussion shortly ago about the greater good. You seemed to understand that idea and seemed to be adjusting to Wreav well. You even talked about liking him. Where has all that gone?", Shepard said. Her hard yet beautiful features remained unmoved.

Miranda gazed at her through a veil of her short brunette locks and pointed a finger at her, "That was just talk!"

"I've never known you to say something you didn't mean."

Miranda faltered slightly and dropped her hand and whispered, "Don't tell me how to feel."

"I'm not telling you how to feel Miranda. It's obvious you had no choice in this, but you seemed to be trying to make the better of it. You knew the pregnancy would happen sooner or later. You seemed to be..well..coping. What happened?"

"What happened is I expected it to be later rather than sooner! And Tali tells me all the Clan Leader's mates…slave girls….wives…whichever way their thought of, are all pregnant as well. And we'll have painful pregnancies in a 6 month span. It's all just too much."

Nova sighed and walked up to Miranda. The scent of cleaning products stung her nose and eyes since Miranda had used them in excess.

Nova took Miranda's hand, "I feel the same way, this isn't easy and I never said it was going to be. But this is for the greater good Miranda. And I know the worst things happen with the best intentions but this is about sacrificing a few for the good of millions. And furthermore, if you and I weren't on board, do think we could stop this?! The Krogan Empire is stronger than ever and they did it without our help and that of the Citadel. Even if we ran to the Citadel they would be in no condition to fight a war with the Krogan, the Geth, the Vorcha, the Batarian, AND the Quarian! They just aren't. Millions would die for no reason. So if taking thousands of women from one race saves millions of people from other races from being slaughtered, I'd say it's worth it. Not right, but worth it. Can't you see we have to make the best of a bad situation we can't change? Is that too much for you? I've never seen anything you can't handle."

She watched Miranda's eye gloss slightly with tears and she whispered, "You are right. This is just so unfair. And I worry so much for Orianna. Who will look after her if I'm here shut away from everything? She must be so worried. She must think I'm dead or worse, that I've abandoned her. I can't stand the thought of either. She's the only thing I have in the world Shepard."

And Nova quietly embraced her and rubbed Miranda's back to comfort her. There was nothing more to be said beyond that point. She pulled away and looked in Miranda's face, "Come with me. There's lots to be done and I can do it. We have to come up with a system for placing these women, getting them medical care upon arrival, and even simple entertainment for them. Please help me."

* * *

A wave of pain overtook her as one of her twins shifted positions inside her tight womb. She sat straight up and gripped her belly, "Gods that fucking hurts!"

The Cebereus doctor ignored her pain, the cold clinical bastard he was. He still scrolled through his omnipad like he was disinterested. Like he barely heard her scream in pain and responded to Miranda, "It's a light fever. The pain killer will take effect shortly."

Only Tali responded to her pain by running next to Miranda's side and waved her omni-tool over her belly. A beam of orange light scanned over a small baby belly and Tali's lithe fingers tapped her omni tool.

"The twins are moving and causing her great discomfort.", Tali'Zorah stated.

The Ceberus doctor didn't take his eyes off the omnipad and did not respond. He shifted his weight back and forth and then with eyes half lidded in pain, Nova watched the callous doctor walk to door. He called Wrex over and the two began to whisper to one another.

Nova's bright blue eye narrowed into hateful slits and a surge of anger ran over her that was hotter than her fever. She gritted her teeth and bared her canines and swung her feet over the bed. "You dare talk about me as if I'm not here?! In my own fucking home?!"

Wrex and the Ceberus doctor immediately stopped whispering at the door and gave her a wide eyed stare as if she were crazy. Wrex looked as if he was holding his breath.

A hand grabbed her arm, causing her irritation and discomfort in her painful state. Her twins were shifting around trying to get comfortable like all babies do. The problem was is that they weren't human and her womb was too small to accommodate the growing young ones and the pains were sharp and agonizing. Too many drugs would affect her pregnancy so they gave her the bare minimum; enough to keep her from pulling her hair out.

Nova glanced at the offending appendage wrapped around her arm. The fingers around her toned arm seemed sickeningly weak, right up to the deeper tanned un-toned arm. Raina was its owner. She responded by grabbing the hand of equal size but far inferior strength and squeezing it till she heard the bones snap. When the poor slave girl feel to her knees holding her mangled hand in her teary eyes, she braced her foot against her shoulder and kicked her as hard as she could. The little slave slid on her back across the floor beneath her which was cast from the Red Alloy. She then rolled onto her stomach and then hunched over in fear, nearly curled into a ball. She looked back at her with eyes of fear and confusion. A large gasp escaped everyone in the room and Nova looked around in a crazed fashion.

The pregnant Commander Shepard said nothing, she gave deep, and deliberate breathes of rage.

For some reason the girl made her sick; her weakness made her physically ill. She felt almost like she could smell her fear and it made her want to vomit. Nova threw a hand over her nose to block out the stench and pointed to Raina , "Take that bitch out of here! NOW! "

Miriah ran to Raina and cried, "COMMANDER SHEPARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Nova brought her arm away from her nose and glared at Miriah making her shudder in fear," You dare grab me?! You question me?! I'm your Commander! Your Queen! YOUR FUCKING KHAHANA?!"

Nova flew over to Raina and reached out to the slave girl cradling her trusted friend. She grabbed Raina by the face and squeeze so hard her nails penetrated her skin. Blood ran down Raina's face as a pained expression and tears slid down her cheek. Her tears enraged her even more and a desire came over her quickly.

She purposely dung her nails in deeper and didn't budge as Raina tried to squirm away and pry her fingers away. Thanks to the Lazarus Project she had not only been brought back to life but perfected. She always was stronger than the average human.

Her soft hands hardened into an iron grip and she leaned down into Raina's terrified face. The Ex-Commander's beautiful features contoured into an uncharacteristically hard and hateful expression. She brought her face close to Raina's and whispered coldly, "Stop crying. It's making me want to hurt you."

Nova could hear herself speaking but it was like something else. She had never felt such rage before. She was shaking she was so angry. What was wrong with her?

Everyone including Wrex looked like a deer in headlight, speechless and wide eyed. Then a breeze from a window brushed over her and she released Raina. The breeze cooled her body down and slowly she started to regain her senses and her twins stopped moving. Finally they were comfortable. What was that?

Her rage gone; she started to speak weakly. "I don't know what-", and suddenly she fell backward as she fainted. A well hidden Wreav ran up and caught her before anyone else could. The only time she was glad he was in the room without being seen.

She heard Wrex yelling as he ran toward her, "Get her to the bed! And get Raina to medbay."

* * *

Elsewhere in Citadel space

"HOW THE FUCK DO WE RUN OUT OF WATER?!", Darner Vasque yelled at Sirus.

His Turian Commander was cool as a Garvug on it's coldest day. May the vacant frozen wasteland rest in peace. " We drank it all Captain and mixed too many drinks." Sirius was right; the water had run dry. They weren't supposed to make any stops to New Tuchanka but they had no choice.

"We have to go to Omega."

Vosque began strapping on his Blue Suns armor and cracked his neck, "You know they'll start shit. The gangs there have being tearing each other apart since Aria died."

"They don't know she's dead."

"I'm sure they assume by now."

The water shortage was not unintentional. They both knew that; they were like two different halves of the same person. Sirus sighed and cocked his head a little, "I know. But I'll handle everything. This time I'll make sure there is enough water. And what of the Volus that sold us the supplies?"

Vosque looked behind his shoulder, his bright brown eyes cold and hard, "Kill him and have the tech clear out all the credits in his accounts. We need to send a message and be compensated for our losses." Sirius smirked; yes they did think alike.

* * *

On Omega

Five young teenagers squirmed nervously as a heavily armored Batarian sat across from them at a filthy desk. They were in the best bar on Omega and even that was thick with criminals.

The Batarian cracked open an alien oyster and gulped down the slippery meat. His three eyes ran across the human youngsters in front of him and a malicious smirk crossed his face. The fools.

They had heard Omega was a profitable place with a lot of opportunity for the right kind of people. And where there were people, entertainment was needed. Or atleast they had thought so.

A small teenage girl with a tiny delicate frame and small b-cup breasts twisted her lips in nervousness. The brunette had pulled her fine bone straight hair into a loose pony tail which ended at the top of her calves. She stared at the back of her band mates heads as they tried to negotiate with the Batarian who owned the bar.

She was the only girl of the group and the lead singer. Her four male friends stood in front of her as they spoke to the Batarian who was stealing lecherous glances at her. She wore tiny jean shorts and a loose fitting top that drapped off of her shoulder. Black leather thigh highs and sneakers completed her look. It was a very Earth look and not common in these parts at all. But then again, they were all from Earth. None of them knew anything about the galaxy.

They packed up and went into the far recesses of space to make it big and earn money so they could go main stream. However it wasn't working out how they planned. Everywhere they went seemed to be littered with murders and rapists and the less harsher planets were full of thieves and con artists. At this point they needed credits to get back home, but they really had no means. They spent it all on room and board with no steady profit. One good gig and they could get the hell out of here. He wasn't going to allow it.

* * *

Ronin shivered in the seedy office that was barely lit. The whole room was full of Batarians that were as equally heavily armored and armed to teeth as their leader. Why didn't she just listen to her parents? What the hell was she thinking traversing the galaxy in these perilous times? Crimes were at an all time high, food shortages were an everyday occurrence. She thought all people needed was a little joy. How stupid could she be?

Ronin wrapped arms around herself and tried not to cry. For some reason the place had an awful stench she couldn't place. She wasn't sure if it was from the oysters or the filth of the establishment.

"Listen we're looking for a good gig. Something we can split evenly and be on our way.", their lead guitarist stated.

The Batarian didn't beat around the bush, "We have no need for music. As a matter of fact, we have a DJ that does just fine." He looked between her two friends and stared right at her.

"What we need are girls. Ones with skills."

She felt his three black eyes settle on her and her heart stopped.

The lead singer misunderstood, "Well she has a great voice."

She could not tell the age of the Batarian male since she was not well versed in such matters. Young or old she couldn't tell them apart. But his malicious smile could not be mistaken. His black saliva drenched tongue came out and licked his lips before saying,

"I'm not talking about her voice. I'm taking about her looks and…abilities. Does she have lots of skill or does she need to be taught? No matter how hard times get people will always be willing to spend their credits on whores? So how much are you asking for the girl? If she's unskilled and heavily used, I pay you 10,000 credits. If she's skilled and heavily used I'll pay 20,000. If she's unskilled because she's a virgin I'll pay 40,000. That's my offer. Take it or leave it."

Ronin gasped and practically fell over; she was speechless with shock and fright.

The lead singer faltered, "She's a person! You can't buy a person! She's not a thing."

The Batarian came from behind his desk, "Of course you can." The Batarian looked the girl over wondering if she was virgin or if she had the skills to please a man. Either way she was attractive enough and either angle would work as long as he had the right buyer. A part of him prayed she was virgin. Fresh, unspoiled meat that was easy to mold.

Her friend directly ran in front of her and threw his arms out protectively, "She's not for sale!"

The Batarian cocked his head to the side and walked up to her friend. He then quickly drew a pistol holstered on his thigh and placed the cold barrel underneath his chin, "Listen, I'm going to take the girl. You can either take the credits for her and leave or I can kill you all and take her anyway. Decide."

Her band mates were quiet and looking at each other in wide eyed fear. Could they really be entertaining the idea?! She had no way of knowing. Panic set in and Ronin immediately ran for the door. Two Batarians lunged for her but she managed to squeeze between them as tiny as she was. She shed heavy tears as she ran out of the back of the bar through a sliding metal door. She didn't look back. She heard screams from her friends and gunfire but still she didn't look back; her sense of adrenaline and fear outweighing her guilt. She couldn't let them catch her. She couldn't.

* * *

Sirius walked through the small tunneled hallways of Omega. It reminded him very much of the lower wards on the Citadel. He passed crates in the cluttered metal hallway illuminated by red lights surrounding the hallway. Suddenly the Turian heard sharp ragged breathing from behind one the crates. He curiously stopped and looked downward; what a stupid hiding place. The girl could easily be seen by anyone that walked by. She was a pretty little thing with fine brown hair that brushed the ground in the crouched position she was in. Her arms were outstretched across the full length of the crate and her eyes were squeezed together like a child wishing themselves away from danger; thinking as long as they could not see, they could not be seen.

Her pale knees started to shake lightly, whether it was from the strenuous position or fear he did not know. The middle aged Turian licked his mandibles and began to think. He was the one who brokered the deal with the Volus that ripped them off. This was the way to get back in Vosque's good graces. He always did have a soft spot for sweet young things; or a hard spot depending on which bodily organ you were referring to.

Sirius looked down behind the crate and weighed his options. She was obviously in trouble; she could not refuse help if he offered. The good Samaritan routine, that was the way to go. She was either a thief or being hunted by slavers. Either way, she was in no position to refuse an invitation of protection. He spoke and watched her body jump since she was startled, "Hello. Do you need help?"

The shaking girl jumped and opened her round brown eyes, "Leave me alone!"

Sirius put on a fake smile, "You have nothing to fear from me, but I can tell by your demeanor that you're afraid of someone else. Am I correct?"

The pretty little thing gulped and looked straight ahead, "He killed them. He killed all my friends and I'm the only one left. He wanted to buy me."

The Turian Commander smiled; he hit the nail on head. Slavers. "Come with me. I have a friend that is very well known in these parts. I will take you to him and you can plead your case if you would like."

The girl looked into his eyes again, "Why would he help me? I won't do anything bad for protection!"

Sirius smirked, "Hmph, I didn't ask you to. In any case, won't those who catch you make you do bad things in general?"

The girl went silent; faced with her own conundrum. Then he decided to use a bit of reverse psychology. He started walking away and said, "Fine. Have it your way."

Then he smiled even wider when he heard her run after him.


End file.
